Ring Finger
by sameoldsonganddance
Summary: A new girl comes to town and captures the heart of the Scottish Son but with she brings a secret that could take down the club.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is my newest story. This one is a Chibs and OC one it will follow along with the show more but I might change it as I see fit. As always anything Sons related belongs to the amazing mind of Kurt Sutter. **

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth Morgan sat on the trunk of her 1967 midnight blue mustang, steam billowing out from under the hood pulled over on the side of some road she had taken off the main highway. She looked down at the piece of paper with a number scrawled on it cell phone already in hand. Lighting a cigarette blowing out the smoke of the first drag, then pressing send, stuffing the paper back into her brown leather satchel sitting next to her.

"Teller Morrow." Came an older woman's voice on the other end.

"Uhmm yeah, hi my car broke down I'm looking for a tow to a repair shop."

"Sure sweetheart where you at?"

"I was on the five got off at an exit called lambert road car finally crapped out near a sign that says J8."

"See a big oak tree?"

"Yeah."

"Honey you're almost to Sacramento, you should call a place called Rays Auto, they could have someone there in 20 minutes, it'll take my guys 45."

"I already called them, they said I hadn't crossed the border of Charming and to call Teller Morrow."

"Lazy bastards, alright sit tight honey I'll send someone to come get you."

Elizabeth hopped down off the trunk of her car smoothing down her white eyelet sundress, slipping her summer sandals back on. Her dress wasn't the most comfortable outfit for a road trip but the mustang had never been outfitted with ac so it was the best thing to wear to beat the summer heat. She grabbed her bag and walked over to the oak tree picking out a grassy spot she laid her light grey sweater down kicking off her shoes she took a seat and grabbed her book from her bag.

Not really reading just absentmindedly flipping through the pages, she began to check off her mental list making sure she had everything in place wanting every detail to be right it had to be right there was no other choice. The game had already started before she had left New Mexico, but today put it in motion all the past months of planning carefully organizing every move to make sure it all fell in place. She sighed taking a deep breath trying to rid herself of the nervous anticipation, she was always like this on the road, she'd feel better once she landed some place safe.

She stood when she saw the tow truck pull up grabbing her sweater and bag slipping on her shoes, book in hand, as she walked toward the truck. The time had passed quickly, lost in her thoughts replaying everything repeatedly in her head. A tanned muscular man stepped down from the passenger seat, shaved down Mohawk with lightning bolts tattooed on each side of the hawk. The second gentleman came around the front of the truck, an older man with shaggy hair she couldn't help but not miss the scars framing his face nor the accent when he spoke. "What seems ta be the problem love?"

"Started overheating on the highway pulled over here, steam started coming out from under the hood."

"It's a beauty." He said motioning to her car.

"Thanks it was my Dads."

"Well let's get you hooked up and back to the lot so we can take a look yeah?"

She stood back and watched them hook up her most prized possession, the only thing in her life that had always been a constant, the only thing she always took with her to each new place.

"It's a long ride back and you'll be stuck between the two of us but it's got ac." He motioned to the three seater cab of the truck.

"My Mother always taught me not to take rides from strangers. I'm Elizabeth Morgan." Reaching her hand out to the accented man.

"Chibs, and that there is Juice." He said taking her small delicate hand in his.

"Christian names I presume." She called out as Chibs walked around the truck getting in the driver side.

"Yes ma'am." Juice said as he opened the passenger the for her to get in. As she climbed in Chibs looked at Juice who had his hands up framing her ass as he mouthed the words oh my god. Giving Juice a smirk and a wink as Elizabeth settled herself next to him.

"So where ya from Elizabeth?" Chibs asked.

"Oh you can call me Liz or Beth everyone does. I'm from Cleveland."

"Surprised ya made it this far old cars like that need a lot of love."

"I've been slowly making my way to Oregon I spent some time in New Mexico, but I'm originally from Cleveland. And where are you from Chibs, originally?"

"Glasgow."

"And you Juice originally from Charming?"

"No Queens."

"So a Scotsman and a Puerto Rican walk into a bar..."

They spent the next half hour of the ride trading ethnic jokes "So you like art?" Juice said noticing Elizabeth's book on Van Gough that had been sitting on her lap.

"Kinda, I like studying different techniques, I paint a little here and there."

"Is that why you're headed to Oregon?"

"Yeah they have a huge art community in Happy Valley."

"Well hope ta get back on the road soon love."

They pulled into the Teller Morrow lot as dusk was setting in the sleepy looking little town. "Not gonna be able to look at it till tomorrow, just leave the keys and we'll have look in morning." Chibs said after her car had been unhitched. "You'll be needing a palace ta stay yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming Charming doesn't have a holiday inn."

"No, but we do have a small hotel it's old but it's clean. I'll give ya a ride over."

"Thanks I have some stuff in the trunk." Walking over to her car unlocking the trunk as she reached for one of her two bags the Scottish man grabbed it for her grabbing the other one as well.

"You pack light."

"I like to move around a lot, it's easier to travel light."

They pulled up to an older style one story hotel looking like a version of the Bates motel but she had stayed at worse places. "Come on then we'll get ya settled I know the owners."

Once checked in Chibs helped to carry her bags to her room looking around he was right it may look old but was clean. "Ya should be good here, got the diner across the street. Well give ya call once we have a look at your car in the morning." He said as he dropped her bags inside the door.

"Thanks Chibs, really."

"Not a problem love, I'm part of the Charming welcoming committee."

That got a laugh out of her. "Goodnight Chibs." She said as she closed the door. Chibs hearing the lock set along with chain.

"Hey Chibs." Lowell junior called out as he saw him pass by. "You know that Stang you brought in last night, radiators fucked."

"So fix it boy."

"I will I just thought you should take a look at it. It didn't just break on its own if you look here it looks like someone punctured it, might want to call up the owner or something."

Chibs sat on the table outside smoking until he saw the cab pull up and the girl from last night get out. Gone was her sundress, today she was dressed in skintight Capri purple and grey running pants with matching top. He could see now she was inches shorter without her heeled sandals from yesterday, putting her at about his shoulders, today her feet were covered in pink and grey running shoes her straight blond hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She saw him and gave smile and a wave as he started to cross the lot towards her.

"So what's the damage?" She asked when he was in front of her.

"The radiators shot."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad by the look on your face I thought it was going to be something awful."

"It looks like someone tampered with it."

"What? Why would someone do that?"

"Someone know your travel plans, where you're headed, where ya are?"

"No, no one I'm kinda on my own."

"Where'd you have it serviced last?"

"Some little place in Lodi just an oil change."

"Bastards probably did it then, hoping ya wouldn't make it down the street. You need to be more careful love."

"I will thank you though, so what do I owe."

"I'll take ya to the office so you can settle up, ya gonna need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Nope, I haven't had my morning run yet."

"You're gonna run all the way there it's 7 miles."

"Yep, clears the mind and I have to work off those pancakes I had for breakfast."

"Love from where I stand it doesn't look like ya have ta work anything off." He said with a wink leading her to the office as she gave him a shy smile. "Gem this is Miss Morgan the mustang."

"Beth please."

"Well Beth please. Come in have a seat while I try and find your paperwork."

Elizabeth left the office waving to Chibs as she took off on her run. She had always enjoyed running and it did clear her mind got all the noise out so she could focus in the task at hand. It looked like she would be spending the next couple of days in Charming, Gemma had told her they had to order the part. Even though she knew she had the next three days she knew it wasn't time to relax but time to set up her next move knowing that all could be lost with one little slip up.

"Hey Jackie where ya headed?" Chibs shouted to Jax as he got in his bike.

"St. Thomas going to see Able."

"You want some company? Nothing but shite going on round here."

"Sure."

They were halfway to the hospital when Chibs spotted the little blonde sitting on the side of the road on a bench dressed in her running gear and seemed to be cradling her left foot crossed over her right knee. Never one to not stop for a damsel in distress he motioned to Jax that he was pulling over. He passed by her slightly pulling over, Jax pulling up behind him. Chibs got off his bike hanging his helmet on the handlebars of his bike. Pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head as he walked over to the girl. "What trouble have ya got yourself into now love?" He asked seeing the pain on her face.

"Stepped on a stupid rock twisted my ankle."

"Jax this is Ellie the owner of the Mustang." Jax gave her a nod.

"Well let's have a look yeah." He said crouching down reaching for her foot.

"I'm gonna head brother see ya later. Nice meeting you." Jax said giving Elizabeth a nod and Chibs a clap on the back.

Elizabeth moved her foot towards Chibs he took it delicately in his hands resting it in his closed knees. He slowly unlaced the shoe gently removing it leaving her ankle sock in place. "Sorry Ellie love." Apologizing when he heard her wince. Running his hands over her now swollen and red ankle "I don't think anything broken but we should have it looked at."

"No, its fine I'll call a cab and just ice it I've already taken up too much of your time."

"Nonsense, my Ma would roll in her grave if she knew I'd left a lady on the side of the road." He said standing up offering his hand to her, helping her to stand arm going around her waist as she put hers on his shoulder, helping her to limp towards the bike carrying her shoe in his other hand.

"I've never been on a bike before." Nervously looking at the Dyna in front of her.

"You get the easy part lass ya just have ta hang on."

He helped ease her on the back of the bike taking his helmet placing it on her head, it was much too big for her but it was better than nothing tightening up the chinstrap.

"What about you?"

"Got a hard head." He laughed as he put her shoe in his saddlebag and got on in front of her. He loved the feel of her small hands when they wrapped tightly around his waist it had been a long time since he had a woman on the back of his bike. He patted her hands when he felt her take a deep as he started the bike.

It was only a five-mile ride to St. Thomas Elizabeth was still clinging to him face pressed against his back when he parked the bike. Taking her hand in his "Ya made it love, ya can let go now." When she released him he got off the bike first, removing her helmet and then helping her off the back. Telling her to wait there he went inside the hospital coming back with a wheelchair for her.

She looked up at him once he had wheeled her inside the emergency room seeing how packed it was. "This is going to take forever you don't have to wait with me I'll be fine."

"Wouldn't hear of it besides you're not gonna wait I know someone." He said continuing to push her towards the elevators.

Once on the fifth floor they stopped at the admin desk in front of a young dark haired woman in green scrubs. "Hey Doc I was hoping you'd have time to look at my friend Ellie, got into a fight with a rock this morning."

"I just checked in on Jax's and Abel." Tara said seated across from Elizabeth while she removed her sock and began to examine her foot.

"And how's the little lad doing?"

"Great he's as stubborn as his dad. Well it's not broken just a bad sprain. The swelling is probably making it worse than it is. I'll wrap it up give you something for the pain and swelling. Make sure to ice it and keep it elevated you'll be fine in a couple of days." As she pulled out all the supplies her name was paged over the hospital intercom. "Chibs you think you can handle wrapping up Ellie I gotta go."

"Yeah I got it thanks Doc."

"So is this what you do Chibs?" Elizabeth asked once Tara had left.

"What bandage people up, sometimes."

"No, come to the rescue of women. I've been in Charming all of three days and you have saved my ass twice."

"Well if ya didn't keep getting your pretty ass I trouble I wouldn't have ta save ya. There all wrapped up let's go get some food in ya so ya can take your pills."

They went to the dinner across the street from the hotel sharing idle chitchat but nothing to personal she had learned that he had been in Charming for years and from Scotland he had moved to Ireland but hadn't been back since his move to California. Knew he was part of a local motorcycle club when she had asked him about the leather vest he was wearing. He didn't talk too much about it she assumed it was off limits. He had asked her about her family and she hadn't said much so he didn't pry as it seemed to be a sore subject. He learned she was a little more than an aspiring painter and had made some money off of it at least enough to get by. By the end of the meal they were both laughing and had enjoyed each other's company she argued when he went to pay the check but he put his foot down. He helped her limp across the street getting her settled on the couch making sure she propped her foot up as he got her a glass of water and watched her take the pain pill. Then sitting down on the table across from her next to her propped up foot continuing there earlier conversation.

"I can't thank you enough Chibs." She said in a sleepy voice the pain pill starting to take effect.

"Well it's a small price ta pay ta spend more time in your company."

"I like the way you talk it just makes everything sound better. Like everything is going to be okay. It's been a long time since I felt that." Her eyes starting to close a small smile crossing her lips but then began to fade as she blurted out more than she had ever shared with anyone. "I'm all alone, have been for a while, I had a family once, a mother, a father, and a younger brother. They're dead now." A lone tear coming from her eyes as they fully closed and she fell off to sleep.

"I'm sorry about that Ellie love." He said getting up grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bedroom lifting her head up and placing the pillow underneath it and covering her with the blanket.

He waited a while to make sure she was asleep before leaving and going to the office to grab a spare key and lock the hotel room before taking off on his bike.

**Hope you all liked it so far. Thanks for taking the time to read and review and follow. I appreciate all comments. I will try and update consistently as I did with my last story but forgive me if I can't life sometimes gets in the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday hope all of you in the U.S. have a safe and Happy 4th of July.**

**Chapter 2**

Three days later she had gotten a call from someone named Lowell at the garage saying her car was ready. Still not able to run she took a cab over to the garage, when she got out of the cab she glanced around the lot hoping to spot Chibs so she could thank him for putting her to bed. She awoke in the spot where he had left her comfortable and warm she hadn't remembered falling asleep but was sure she was too out of it to grab a blanket and a pillow. She also didn't remember the end of her conversation with him hoping her ability to withhold information when sober lasted under the effects of the pain medication. When she didn't see him, she headed for the office. Gemma was on the phone cursing out someone so she took a seat and waited for her to be done.

"Beth right?" She asked once she had slammed the phone down.

"Yes, Lowell called said my car was ready."

"Yep she's all set, Chibs wanted to see you before you left, let me go grab him. You must have made a real impression on him, usually doesn't remember girls names."

"Uhmm it's not like that."

"Honey I don't care what it's like."

Elizabeth's mouth stood open as Gemma left the office she hadn't expected that comment from a woman who didn't even know her she now started to wonder if that is what everyone thought or had Chibs who had seemed gentlemanly, was telling locker room stories at work.

"Good ta see ya back on you're feet again." Chibs said standing in the doorway when Elizabeth had stood up to greet him.

"I won't be running a marathon anytime soon but walking is just fine. Thank you for taking care of me. I hope that I didn't embarrass myself. I don't really ever take anything like drugs."

"No, you didn't say or do anything embarrassing told me ya like the way I talk and just fell asleep.

"Sorry must have made for a boring conversation then. And I do like the way you talk, your accent makes you a real charmer. But really I can't thank you enough. The car, the lunch, the ankle thing, and putting me to bed. Because of you I didn't wake up with a crick in my neck."

"No need for thanks lass, but you could have lunch with me again."

"I really should get going got a lot of miles to cover it's still early so I want to get started."

"All the more reason ya should eat now save ya the time from stopping later."

"Alright lunch, but not the diner I think I've had my fill of diner food for a life time."

"Aye, I'll take ya some place nice then."

Her second ride on his bike was much like the first she kept herself plastered to him tightly but allowed her eyes to open halfway through the half hour ride to watch the scenery pass by.

"This is what you call nice." She commented when they had pulled up to a dilapidated taco stand located on the side of the road.

"I said nice as in meaning food. It may look like shite on the outside but has the best food, go take a seat all get us some food yeah."

"Wait I thought I was taking you to lunch to thank you I should buy."

"Nah, Ellie love you're having lunch with me for a thank you, your company is what I was wanting. Go sit."

"I don't think your boss likes me." She said when he came to sit down with her.

"My boss?"

"Lady in the office."

"Ahhh, Gemma not my boss her husband is, but that don't stop her from thinking she is. Why do ya think she don't like ya?"

"Made a comment about you not usually remember in the names of girls your with. When I tried to correct her she said she didn't care."

"That's just Gemma she don't really like anyone doesn't trust a sole. I'm sorry she implied that we were together love I should be so lucky an old man like me."

"She said girls as in plural, so apparently you're doing just fine in that department old man or not."

"Aye I get by, mostly stupid young twats attracted to the leather and the bike."

"So you're saying there's women that sleep with you just because of the bike?"

"Aye, young girls don't know where there going or what their doing. We give them a place to lay their heads and they provide certain services to the members."

"Why, Chibs I wasn't aware I was in the presence of a celebrity with all your groupies."

"You should hear me sing then love gets the girl's panties all wet." He said with a wink that caused her to laugh.

When the food was ready they sat in silence across from each other eating their food. When she stood up to grab the trash, he caught her hand in his. "Sit, I want ta talk with ya."

"Chibs, I really should get on the road I don't want to be stuck driving all night to find a decent place to stay." She answered him but sitting back down.

"That's what I wanted to talk with ya about. Now your radiators fixed but it's an old car and old cars need some attention."

"I know I've been neglecting it but I've been trying to wait until I landed somewhere a little more permanent."

"I can't guarantee that it's going ta get ya all the way ta Oregon. The transmissions going as well, the engine don't have ta many miles left in it. I gave it a once over and it needs some work if ya want it ta make it out of California."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have ta but I did. We could do all the work at the garage have it done by the end of the month, give ya rental while we work on it."

"I appreciate all this but I should get going. If it dies on me then I'll stop where it does and get it fixed then."

"Why don't you take the night think it over."

"Still a no, we should get going I still have to stop by the motel and get my stuff."

"What're ya running from love?" This question had been on his mind since he had Juice run a background on her when he learned the radiator was punctured, Juice had given him the information this morning. Elizabeth Morgan, 27, parents John and Susan and Brother Michael all from Cleveland had been killed in a car accident when she was eighteen. She had stayed in Cleveland until she was 23 then suddenly she was all over the map criss crossing back and forth through the states never staying one spot more than a couple of months. Bank account in her name had a large sum in it from an inheritance. When her parents had died along with her brother, she was the only living relative so the entire estate went to her. It wasn't millions but when the house was sold she had profited. Juice had said the reason it had taken him so long to track all her info down was with each move came a different bank and new address. She was running from something and it wasn't the law Juice hadn't found so much as a parking ticket in her name. She had also never changed her name but the never staying in one place for too long usually meant the person was running from someone and just trying to stay ahead of them. Her last known whereabouts was a small town in New Mexico she had an apartment on lease for 12 months but left only after three months. There were periods of time Juice couldn't find a paper trail meaning she had stayed off the grid there was a large withdrawal from her bank account and then she would just vanish. The thought of this poor girl staying in some sleazy hotel that didn't ask questions and took cash payments had him wanting to help her out give her a peaceful night's sleep. He remembered how it had been when he was still in Ireland after Jimmy O'Phelan had sliced him open telling him to leave or he'd kill him, the Son's hiding him out but always moving from place to place until he could come to the United States. Most of the time he had at least had a leather patch with him but sometimes it was just him left in a dark motel listening to the sounds of debauchery around him. The smell of mold and dank bed linens stains on the floors of what he could only assume to be blood.

"Nothing and I don't think my personal life is any of your business, please take me back now." She said getting up from the table, throwing the trash away and walking towards the bike.

He thought about pressing her more but could see that she was already irritated with his first question she was right her personal life was none of his business but he had taken a liking to her. The way she seemed uninhibited in her conversations as long as they didn't get to personal, the way she laughed honestly not in just a polite manner. Not that her looks where nothing to scoff at she was a petite thing standing only at 5' 3", blonde hair framing her sun tanned face going down past her shoulders. Beautiful sole full blue eyes and from looking at her you could see she worked out her body tone in all the right places. He thought about telling her that she had mentioned her parents but also didn't want to ride back to the garage with a pissed off girl on the back of his bike.

When they got back to TM she had immediately got off the bike shoving his helmet back at him. "I'm sorry Ellie I shouldn't have pride and you're right your personal life is none of my business. But I think you should stay get the car fixed at least please."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Alright lass, here's your keys then and all your paperwork." He said handing over her keys that he had pulled from his pocket along with an envelope.

"Thanks again Chibs, if I'm ever in Charming again I'll stop and say hi."

"You make sure to do that love."

"Goodbye Chibs."

"Aye to you as well Ellie."

Chibs watched her until she pulled out of the lot going into the clubhouse to find a bottle of whiskey he was sure had his name on it.

When Elizabeth pulled up to motel she grabbed the envelope Chibs had given her pulling the paperwork smiling when she saw he had scrawled his name and number on it with a note saying to call if she got her pretty ass into trouble. Once inside her room after dropping the keys on the table, she went to the bathroom taking the top of the tank off the toilet and pulling out a cell phone from the plastic bag it was incased in. Scrolling to one of the two numbers saved she select the second one and hit send. Not waiting for a greeting "Hey it's me..."

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, thanks for reading and reviewing and of course following. I hope to live up to the standards of my first story and hope you read even if you aren't a Chibs fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday! A special thanks to poppyandbeeb for becoming my editor.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Chibs opened the garage bay doors, taking sip of his tea and lighting his first smoke of the day and still feeling the drinks he had the night before. This was his favorite part of the morning - nobody at the garage just quite yet. His thoughts drifted to Elizabeth, wondering how far she had gotten before stopping for the night. He had hoped she would have called when she found his number but maybe she hadn't found it yet. Once she was settled, he could have Juice track her down. He wasn't exactly sure why she had invaded his mind but she had, had been there with him all night and this morning when he woke up.

It was nearly noon when he finally stood from the vehicle he had been working on, walking out of the garage to stretch his legs and lighting a smoke as he did. When he had finished, he threw the butt to the ground, snubbing it out with his foot. As he looked up he saw a familiar midnight blue mustang pull into the lot, a smile crossing his lips when he saw her get out. He started walking towards her; she met him half way holding her keys in her outstretched hand. "I took your advice. I slept on it, you're right I should have it fixed up now. It'd be dangerous if I were to break down again alone."

"Good girl." He said grabbing the keys from her.

"It's almost lunchtime. I could thank you for your sound advice."

"I could eat. Diner or tacos?"

"Tacos I had the diner for breakfast."

"Alright love just let me drop off your keys."

"Whatcha got there love?" Chibs asked once they were sitting across from one another, waiting for their food.

"Classifieds. I figured since I was going to be here for the month, I should get someplace to stay. At least something with a kitchen - I can only take so much takeout food. Maybe do some painting while I'm here."

"That's a good idea."

"Not a whole lot out there for a month-to-month basis and furnished though. Unless you know someone?"

"Aye that I do. I'll make some calls yeah?"

"Do you have to get back to work after lunch?"

"No, you have something in mind love?"

"I thought that if you weren't busy, you'd come with me to look at places. Don't really know the neighborhoods around here, wouldn't want to get stuck next to a bunch of rowdy bikers." Winking at him enjoying his boyish laugh.

"Aye Ellie I'll go with ya."

Chibs had made some calls after lunch and then they were on their way. They were currently looking at the third rental, Elizabeth walking through every room opening the blinds, turning on all the lights. To Chibs this place looked exactly like the first two. Small two bedroom attached condo, fully furnished but he could tell she was looking for something. "If ya tell me what it is you're looking for love, maybe I can help ya find it?"

"Lighting. If I'm going to paint here, the lighting has to be just right." She said as she opened the blinds to the back patio, standing in the dining room. "Fucking perfect, this is the one."

"Ya sure? Still two more on the list."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then lass, we'll get ya back and sign some papers, then get ya settled in your rental car yeah?"

"Thank you again Chibs. It seems that you're doing all this for me and I've given nothing in return."

"Have lunch with me tomorrow then. I told ya I was interested in your company. That's thanks enough."

"I'll think of something, no debt left unpaid, that's what my Dad always said."

"Sounds like a smart man."

"He was." She said in a slightly sad voice, turning her attention to the back patio.

"Ya wanna talk about it love?"

"Nope, let's go sign some papers." Turning around smiling at him but he couldn't miss the way her eyes had watered up.

Three days later when she heard a knock at her motel room door, she opened it to find Chibs standing there. "Good morning Ellie love, what'd you need help moving? Ya only had two bags with ya."

"Those are already in the car; it's the other stuff I need help with." She said standing aside letting him into her room. She had already put her two bags of personal belongings in the trunk of her Ford Focus rental car for which Chibs had apologized profusely. When he gave her the keys, she had responded by telling him at least it was in the Ford family.

"Well what'd ya got here?" Looking at all the boxes the small room was filled with.

"Painting supplies. I think I might have went a little overboard but I had to go two towns over. Charming doesn't have an art supply store, so I wanted to stock up - save me the trip. The boxes can go in the bed of the truck, but the canvases need to go inside the cab." When she had called him the night before, asking him if he had a truck she could borrow to move into her rental, he had insisted against her protests that he would help her move.

They managed to fit everything in the truck so they only had to make one trip. "Where do want all this love?" He asked as she unlocked the door to her new temporary residence.

"In the dining room, it'll be my makeshift studio for now."

When the last box had been moved in, Elizabeth began working on unpacking the paint supplies; wanting to get started on painting as soon as she could. It was the one thing that calmed her nerves, settled her when she felt like she was buzzing all over like she wanted to just jump out of her skin. Chibs took a seat at the table, his back facing the patio watching her as she opened each box, delicately placing each item in some order. When she placed an empty canvas on the new easel, he asked. "What's going to be ya first masterpiece?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I'm going to paint you, so just stay sitting right there." She said grabbing her charcoal pencil.

"Oh love, you want to paint something beautiful, not an old scarred ugly bastard like me."

"You are beautiful, scars tell a story. They make us who we are, tell where we've come from. Change where we're going."

"And what story does your scar tell?" He asked motioning to the jagged six-inch scar running down the side of her leg just below and on the inner side of her left knee.

"That one tells the story of a little girl who ran after a dog one day tripping and catching her leg on a rock."

"Ahh so even after that you continue to battle rocks?"

"What can I say? I'm still a clumsy girl." She laughed back at him continuing her drawing. "What story do your scars tell?"

"Ahh it's a long one lass and one for another day. A lot more involved than a rock."

When she was done with her sketch, she stood back happy with the first part. "Okay you can move now."

"Ellie I'm not really into this art shite, but it looks like just a bunch of lines."

"All paintings start this way, even the Mona Lisa was just a bunch of lines."

"Aye love. It's time to eat, are you ready for our lunch date?"

"Date huh?"

"Well I put it in my calendar every day, so it's a date."

"You have a calendar? Don't really seem like the type to carry a day planner."

"It's in my head and right now my stomach is saying it's time for lunch with ya."

When they pulled up to the diner, Elizabeth went to get out of the truck, Chibs grabbing her hand before she could open the door. "Stay here. Going ta go someplace else and eat." He came back with takeout boxes. "It may be the same food but we're going to change the setting."

They spent another twenty minutes driving just to the border of Charming and then pulled off on a dirt road running through the trees. Another ten minutes and Chibs finally pulled over, "It's just a short walk from here." They walked in silence until coming to a clearing. Once past the bulk of the trees, a large crystal clear pond was revealed, grass growing all along the embankment.

"It's beautiful Chibs."

"Aye, probably make a better painting then me. Come, let's eat love."

They sat under the shade of a tree, eating sandwiches from the diner and enjoying the quiet ripple from the water and the summer birds chirping. When they were done eating, Chibs looked to her "Why'd ya decide to stay?"

"My car needed fixing."

"You were all set on being gone, something else change your mind?"

"Maybe something intrigued me about this small little town."

"And what was this thing that intrigued ya?"

"That's a story for another day." She said as she stood up looking back at him walking towards the edge of the water.

"What're you doing love?"

"Gonna go for swim, be a gentleman and turn around."

"I've been called a lot of things and gentleman usually isn't one of them." He responded but turning around. "Why'd you stay Ellie?"

"I told you, that is for another day." She said quickly removing her shoes and socks along with her khaki shorts and pale blue cotton T-shirt, leaving them on the ground and leaving her in her pale pink matching bra and underwear combo while she waded into the crisp cool water. "You can turn around now." Her body fully under the water, toes still touching the ground.

"Did ya maybe stay because you met someone here that intrigued ya?"

"I've only really met you, are coming in?"

"Did ya stay cause of me?"

"Maybe. Are coming in?" A teasing tone in her voice.

"Ya want me to go swimming with ya?"

"Yes, do you want me to turn around?" She asked, laughing as he immediately reached for his boots.

"Nah, love not modest."

"Hurry up old man." Teasing as she splashed water on him as he was taking his shirt off.

"You're gonna get it lass."

"Only if you catch me." She said in a sing songy voice as she swam away from the edge as he was going for his pants, leaving just his plaid boxers on. Picking up her pace when she heard him splash in the water behind her, she was almost to the other side when she felt his hand go around her ankle stopping her movements as he pulled her back to him. Turning to face him when he released her ankle, her feet not able to touch the ground anymore, she started to tread water swimming backwards had he still walked toward her.

"I caught you Ellie, what's my prize?"

"I didn't say there was a prize. Chibs?"

"Yes Ellie?" He responded desperately, wanting to feel her lips against his but she remained out of his grasp.

"Why do you call me Ellie?"

"Because ya said everyone calls ya Beth or Liz wanted to stand out."

"Chibs?" She asked her back hitting a flat rock on the shoreline, now feeling the ground underneath her.

"Yes love?"

"What's your real name?"

"Fillip Telford." Now standing inches away from her.

She reached for him, her hands going to his shoulders. "I like it when you call me Ellie." She said inching closer to him as he was leaning in. Closing the distance between their lips he could just about taste the cherry lip gloss she was wearing, when his cellphone, left across the pond, started ringing. She looked up at him smiling "Ahhh saved by the bell." Removing her hands from his shoulders to push away from him.

"Not so fast love." He said, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her to him his lips softly caressing hers, deepening the kiss when he felt her legs go around his waist, his phone still ringing in the background. Their soft kiss, now turning into a heated kiss, had him pushing her back up against the rock, his hands roaming her silky skin until he heard his phone start to ring again, breaking the kiss looking into her eyes. "I have ta get that."

"Just let it go to voice mail." She whispered, going for his neck.

He groaned out when her lips grazed his neck "I can't love, might be work."

"Some sort of mechanic emergency?" Looking back up at him smiling.

"Yeah something like that." Removing his arms from her, he took her hand in his as they made their way across the pond to the shoreline before helping her out of the water. He grabbed his phone from his pocket as she started to dress. Not being able to help himself, he took a peak at her, cursing the damn phone as he saw what he had in his hands moments before. She was dressed by the time he snapped his cell phone closed and started to put his clothes back on.

"Sorry to cut his short love, I have ta get back."

He drove her back to her place and walked her to the door. Leaning down to kiss her and loving the feel of her soft hand as it grazed his cheek, he pulled her closer to him, getting a whimper from her as his tongue caressed her parted lips. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him breathless "You make me want to do bad things Chibs."

"Ya make me want ta do good things to ya."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Our scheduled lunch date."

"Aye."

When he got to the club, all the guys were sitting in church already. He hastily took his seat next to Tig. "What the hell took you so long?" Clay asked once he was seated.

"I was out at Brooks Pond."

"What the fuck were you doing all the way out there?"

"He was with the nice piece of ass that owns the Mustang." Tig said smiling at Chibs. "Let me smell your fingers?"

"What Mustang?"

"Jesus Clay, do you not pay attention to anything? The 'stang we've had for two weeks, engine, transmission the whole works?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah broke down, brought it back here. Owner's fucking hot. Chibs has been taking her to lunch every day since. He's got himself a girlfriend."

"Alright enough of the girl talk, where are we on the meet with McKeavy?" Clay demanded.

Late that night lying in bed, Clay rolled over looking at Gemma "You knowing anything about the girl Chibs is seeing?"

"Yeah little blonde tart. Met her, she'll be gone once her car's fixed."

"Eyes open on this Gemma. We don't need another chippy messing with our guys' heads, Jax's is already screwed up with the junkie and the doc."

"I know Clay, Chibs is a lot older than Jax, he's just getting his dick wet and then it's done. I'm sure once she finds out about the wife and the kid she'll hightail it out of here. Don't worry, this is my department."

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy fantastic Friday!**

**Chapter 4****  
**

Ellie ran to her door after hearing the knock. It was close to noon and she had been periodically checking out her window, but she hadn't needed to because she had heard the bike coming down the street. She had made sure to straighten her hair, pulling it back in a low ponytail so it wouldn't get as messed up by his helmet. Wearing tight fitting jeans and a low cut red T-shirt to match her red sneakers, she had done a little extra with her makeup - drawing out the blue in her eyes. Yesterday had gone perfectly and she wanted a repeat performance. She had spent the rest of the day painting and started on it again first thing that morning. She was hoping to have it finished by the time she saw him today, but she had quit early because she didn't want to look like a mess covered in paint. As it was, she still had some under her nails when she flung open the door to find him standing there smoking. Smiling when he saw her, he greeted her with a "Hello love" as she locked her front door. "Aren't ya gonna invite me in?"

"No, I'm starving. Let's go." Leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek, she walked to his bike as he followed.

They went to small cafe on Main Street. Sitting outside with sandwiches, she sipped her coffee and him his tea and enjoyed the last days before the summer heat hit. "Do you always wear your leather vest?" she asked.

"Only when I'm riding, or on club business."

"Club business? Is that why you had to leave?"

"Aye."

"So what is club business exactly?" She saw him hesitate. "You don't have to tell me - not really interested in the club, just interested in you. You know how I spend my days, just curious about yours."

"We do community stuff, charity runs, help keep the streets of Charming safe."

"Ahh I see like a neighborhood watch kinda thing."

"Something like that."

"How long have you been in Charming?"

"Going on fifteen years."

"And you've been with the club the entire time?"

"Not at first. We have a charter in Ireland, knew the boys there. Patched in when I got here."

"Why'd you leave Ireland?"

"Ireland's a tricky place love, politics and all, got myself into some trouble."

"Does that trouble have to do with how you got your scars?"

"Aye."

"You don't have to tell me about that either if you don't want."

"Someday Ellie. What about ya? Why'd ya leave Cleveland?"

"I grew up there; guess I just got tired of it."

"Ya don't have to tell me about it either love. When you're ready yeah?"

"I'm not used to sharing. Never really stay someplace long to make friends."

"Must get lonely."

"Sometimes, but when you move around, you get to start new, a fresh beginning with every city or town. I like that."

"Aye, but it's good ta be able ta lean on someone now and again."

"It is" she said, smiling at him.

He walked her to her front door. Before she unlocked the door, she turned around to face him, leaning up, waiting for him to close the distance between them so she wouldn't have to stand on the tip of her toes to reach his lips. As before, the kiss started soft and slow as if he was asking for permission with each movement. Following her pace but pushing forward. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, running down her back and gently cupping her ass, pulling her to him. She gave a small whimper when his lips left hers and went to her neck.

"Are ya gonna invite me in Ellie love?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She panted out against him as he made his way to her earlobe.

"You said I made ya want ta do bad things, I want ta do good things ta ya love."

"I know." She was breathless, wanting him to take her inside but knowing holding out was the right thing to do in her mind. She just had to convince her body.

"I've already been in your house."

"I know but that was before this started" she said, pulling gently away from him.

"Alright love, ya invite me in when you're ready." He gave her a small kiss then walked uncomfortably back to his bike; standing and watching to make sure she locked her door and was safe inside before he left.

Another lunch equaled another make-out session at her front door. This time though, he had her moaning out against him. She was pushed up against the front door; his knee strategically placed between her thighs and her hands clenching the back of his kutte. As she ground against his knee, he was sure he'd have permanent imprints of her nails in his leather.

"Ellie we should take this inside, don't want your neighbors getting a free show."

"I'm sorry, I can't yet."

Chibs let out a frustrated groan as her hands slipped from his shoulder.

"Alright love."

"I'm sorry Chibs."

"Ellie don't be sorry. When you're ready yeah?" Chibs said, giving her one last kiss on the lips before making his exit.

"Hey Chibs?" she called after him.

"Yes Ellie?" he said, turning back around.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course love" he said, going back to her and giving her a small kiss.

"Maybe I'd invite you in if you took me on a proper date" she said, giving him a shy smile.

"And just what is a proper date?"

"Dinner. Someplace nice and I'm not just talking about the food."

"Alright love, and what does dinner get me?" He gave her his Cheshire grin.

"Inside my front door and second base."

"It's been awhile since I've dated. What does second base get me?"

"Under the shirt, over the bra."

"Aye so it hasn't changed. Ya would think with all the progress over the last decade, the rules for that would have changed with the times yeah?"

"Alright, shirt off, bra stays on."

"Hands inside or outside the bra?"

"Inside."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night lass."

"I'll anxiously await your arrival then."

"And I'll anxiously await the end of dinner." He laughed back at her and again waited until she was safely inside her house to leave.

At six o'clock there was a knock at her front door. Not hearing a bike pull up, she checked the peephole first, smiling when she saw it was him. Opening the door she smiled at what she saw before her.

"Why Mr. Telford! Don't you look handsome?" He was still in jeans but dark blue and they looked new, along with a long sleeve button up black shirt. No kutte on but his worn leather black boots showed that the biker was still there.

When she had asked him to take her on a proper date, he wasn't sure what to do so he went to his only source of womanly knowledge - Gemma. There had been a long question and answer session before she agreed to help him.

"Why are you wasting your time with this Chibs? She's going to be gone once her car's fixed."

"I like her Gem. She's a good girl, she's different."

"If you're looking for new pussy, I'll have one of the sweet butts bring a friend over."

"It's not about new pussy. She likes me for some unknown reason, this woman likes me. She likes being with me, talking with me, doesn't mind the scars. Takes me as I am."

"You tell her about Fiona and Kerrianne?"

"Not yet."

"How do you think she's going to react to you being married?"

"I don't know. Hoping she'll see past that as well, hoping I can convince her stay here."

"I just don't want to see you hurt sweetheart. What if you can't get her to stay? Then where will you be?"

"Well if she won't stay, I'll just break something on her car so she can't leave. Gemma please, I don't want to screw this up." Giving her a laugh but still conveying the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, okay, let's go shopping. If you're taking her some place nice, you should look nice too."

They had spent the rest of the afternoon together, Gemma dressing him. When she went to bring him shoes to try on, he had refused saying his shoes were like him - old and worn. They were staying right where they were.

"Where's your bike?" Ellie asked when he opened the door to Jax's borrowed truck.

"I figured if I was taking ya on a proper date, you'd not want your hair all messed up."

"Well if I'd known I would have put on a dress for you."

"I like what you're wearing just fine lass." She had purchased a new pair of tight-fitting jeans, the pockets bedazzled, drawing attention to her toned runner's ass. Pairing it with a tight-fitting low cut dark blue button up top with matching dark blue heels.

They pulled up and parked out front of an Italian bistro. The dinner was spent with idle chitchat. Ellie told various stories about her time on the road but still never mentioned Cleveland. He told her about growing up in Scotland and moving to Ireland, but not broaching the subject of the wife and kid.

When he took her home, he walked her to the door. Waiting for her to unlock it and step inside, he walked past her while she shut the door. He was on her as soon as she had turned to face him - mouths entangled with each other, her keys hitting the floor along with her purse as she reached her hands up, resting them gently on his shoulders. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her to him. He scooped her up, her legs wrapping around him as he dipped his mouth to her neck so he could see over her shoulder as he walked, without his mouth losing contact.

"Chibs?"

"Just taking ya to the couch love." he said as he walked her across the room, turning his back toward the couch and sitting down. She straddled his legs as he resumed his earlier kiss. It wasn't long before she was grinding herself against him, moaning out as his hands went for the buttons of her shirt. His fingers fumbled with the delicate buttons and he grunted out his frustration, pulling away from her to see what he was doing. He won the battle with the first button but his mind failed to connect with what his hands were doing as she continued her movements against him. He grabbed each side of her shirt, giving a hard yank, loving the sound of the buttons hitting the floor.

Ellie gasped out a shocked "Chibs!"

"I'll buy ya a new one. Jesus Christ love, just beautiful" he said, taking in the sight of her - shirt ripped open to reveal a pale pink demi-cup bra.

"Hands inside right?"

"Yes. You look like a kid in a candy store." Giggling above him.

"That's because I am love."

He reached his left hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, while his right hand roamed down from her collarbone to the top of her exposed breast. Slowly moving the lacy material down to expose the whole breast, he cupped it with his hand, slowly running his thumb over her nipple. His lips moved to her neck, making a trail down south, as his hands slid down her back, slowly leaning her back as he continued kissing until he captured the hardened nipple in his mouth. Giving a gentle suck, she moaned out and started to grind harder against him. He stayed like this, her hands going to his shaggy graying hair and pulling as he felt her movements start to get erratic. Pulling her up quickly, he rolled her on her back, settling himself between her thighs, mouth going hungrily back to her breast. He pressed his aching jean-clad hardened member against her equally jean-clad sex, hoping to show her how good it could be with clothes on and how amazing he could be if they shed their clothes. The friction between them too much to bare, she cried out "Chibs! Ohh Chibs, that's going to make me come."

"Come for me love. That's it, good girl." He felt her body tense underneath him as he nipped at the soft smooth skin of her neck. The sound of her moans and hot breath against him had him spilling into his own jeans not long after her. "Jesus Christ love." Still panting against one another, he lifted his head, giving her a sweet tender kiss on the lips, loving the flushed look on her face. "I'm going ta go clean myself up." He kissed her again as he removed himself from her and went to the bathroom.

Elizabeth got up. Going to her bedroom, she discarded the torn shirt, grabbed a t-shirt from her closet then went back to the living room. Suddenly she was embarrassed that this man had made her a panting mess. She usually had more control of herself. Every move calculated, she never intended to end up on her couch dry humping him like some horny teenager. This whole situation was getting out of hand; she needed to rein it in before she lost all control. This night could have easily turned into her letting him fuck her as soon as the front door had closed. She knew better; she wasn't some young girl anymore and this wasn't her first rodeo. She knew what was at stake; give in too soon and she'd be just another notch on his belt. She needed to be more than that.

"Ya alright Ellie?" Chibs asked, seeing her on the couch, heels kicked off, lost in thought.

"Yeah, I'm good." Snapping out of her trance she went to him, leaning up to give him a kiss. "I have something for you."

"Yeah? Two presents in one night and not even my birthday." He let her take his hand and lead him into the dining room where she removed the sheet covering her easel.

"Ohh love, it's perfect" he said, admiring her portrait of him. She had done it to perfection. Instead of the white light that had been his background that day, she had gone with black - capturing his brooding soulful look. Painting him in is kutte in perfect detail even though he hadn't been wearing it that day.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Gonna hang it in my house. Thank ya lass." Pulling her into his arms and kissing her on top of the head, he gave her a tight squeeze.

She took it off the easel, handing it to him and indicating the night was over.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want Ellie. We can do lunch or dinner, whatever your preference if it gets me another night like tonight."

"Dinner would be nice, but you don't have to take me anywhere special. You can come over here I'll cook for you."

"And after dinner love?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"We'll see." She laughed back at him.

"Ahh I was hopin' for third base."

"We'll see Chibs, we'll see."

She walked him to the door and received a tender kiss. He walked out the front door, waiting until she had shut the door and heard the lock click into place before getting into Jax's truck.

"Clay this little blonde tart is more of a problem then I thought." Gemma announced when Clay was home for the night.

"Why's that?"

"He made me take him shopping today. Took her on a date tonight, a real date, and he's not even fucking her. Talking about wanting to her to stay around longer after her car's finished."

"You said this was your department. What else do you know about her?"

"Not much, he didn't talk a whole lot about her."

"Well find out what you can. Let me know and then we'll see if we have a problem that needs to be resolved."

**Hope you all have a great weekend. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. i appreciate all the reviews and follows. And thank you to my editor poppyandbeeb I no longer have to worry about punctuation:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Elizabeth pulled up to Fun Town that afternoon, she smiled, seeing a row of bikes. She hadn't heard from Chibs since he had left her house last night with promises of seeing her today. As the day wore on with no word for him, she got tired of sitting around and had seen flyers for a carnival in town. She was going to ask him if he wanted to go with her but she didn't want to be some clingy girl and call him, so she had decided to go by herself. Carnivals were always a source of amusement and provided interesting people to sketch. She chose a bench in the center of the action, scanning the crowd in front of her and looking for the familiar leather. Not seeing anyone remotely looking like Chibs, she opened her sketch pad and began her drawing of the T-cups.

Gemma had spotted her first pointing her out to Clay "There she is. The little blonde that's giving Chibs a hard on."

"Well go talk to her, be your charming self" he said, walking in front of her.

When she saw Tig pass by, she caught him "Hey Tigger, what do we know about that one?" She motioned towards where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Not much, Chibs is keeping it under wraps."

"Well you know they're not fucking right?"

"What?"

"He took her on a date and she's not giving up the goods."

"Well why the fuck is he wasting his time then?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"You want me to press her, see what her intentions are with our Scotsman?"

"Yeah, work your magic Tig."

"Hey doll face." Tig said as he approached Elizabeth, startling her from her sketch.

"Hello."

"I'm Tig. Beth, Chibs' friend right?" He asked, putting one foot up on the bench next to her and leaning in.

"Yes, nice to meet you Tig."

"What is a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?"

"Just enjoying the day out. Is Chibs around?"

"Nah, had stuff to do. Why don't you come hang out with me?"

"I think I'm fine right here. Thanks though."

"Aww you're breaking my heart. What I wouldn't give to have a woman like you on my arm. Come on, what do you say?"

"Thank you for the invite, but really I'm fine right here."

"Alright, it's your loss then sweetheart. I could show you a good time - much better than that old Scottish bastard."

"Sorry I kind of like that old Scottish bastard and he's been showing me a good time just fine."

"I'll tell him I saw you then. See ya around darlin'." He said with a wink and then re-joined Gemma.

"She shot me down."

"Jesus Tig! I didn't say to hit on the girl, I meant get to know her."

"You said work my magic Gem, what is it that you think I do when I work my magic?"

"Find something on her Tig."

"Alright, I'll see what Juice can pull."

Tig had waited until Chibs had come and left the clubhouse, after the meeting with McKeavy, to approach Juice. "Hey Juice, what do you know about the Mustang girl."

"Ellie?"

"No, Beth."

"Same person. Chibs calls her Ellie. He had me pull some background info on her. Pretty standard stuff, parents died when she was young, left her some money. She moves around a lot. Why don't you just ask Chibs?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"She seems like a nice girl, only met her once though."

"I'm not asking for your opinion asshole. You didn't find anything in her background?"

"No, just the moving thing."

"So? Everyone moves."

"She's different though. It's not just moving around, she never stays in one place longer than a couple of months like she's trying to stay ahead of something. Why do you care who he's fucking?"

"I care because he ain't fucking her."

It was late in the evening when Elizabeth heard a knock at her door, smiling when she opened the door and saw Chibs sanding there. "Well hello stranger." She stood to the side to let him in.

"Sorry love, busy day" he said, walking past and taking a seat on her couch as she closed the door.

"You look tired. You hungry? I could make you something."

"That's alright, just didn't want ya to think I forgot about ya."

"You could have just called; you didn't have to come over here."

"That's shite Ellie. Didn't wanna apologize over the phone and I wanted to see ya."

"So apologize then" she said as she went to him, slowly climbing into his lap and straddling his legs. Her lips went to his neck as his hands went to her waist, whispering in his ear "I've been thinking about you since last night, the feel of your hands on me, your lips." She leaned in, kissing him and slipping her tongue in his mouth. She heard him moan and raise his hips pressing himself against her.

"Ellie love, what are ya doin' ta me?"

"I believe it's called bewitching you." Giggling out as he went for her neck.

"Doin' a damn fine job of that, lass. Skipping out on ya for dinner probably isn't gonna earn me home run tonight, yeah?"

"No, but I'll let you get to third base" she breathed out against him, loving the feel of his lips on her neck.

"And what does third base get me?"

"Clothes stay on but hands can go wherever."

"I want ya so bad love."

"I know, but I promise it's going to be worth the wait Chibs."

"Aye I'm sure it will. Hands wherever I want?"

He kissed her aggressively as he let his hands roam to the tank top she was wearing, pushing down one strap to get his hand inside of her top and pleasantly surprised to find her not wearing a bra.

She hissed out against him when she felt him run his thumb over her nipple "Yes...oh Chibs." She gasped as he rolled her on her back like he had done the night before, but instead of resting between her thighs, he lay down next to her side, his other going down and making quick work of the bow on her short grey drawstring shorts. Once her shorts were loosened, he slid his hand in, palm down going directly inside her underwear. His long fingers went further down, cupping her as he slid his middle finger back up through her folds and rested on her little nub. She arched her hips at the sensation, her hand going to his shoulder, gripping him as he leaned in and captured her lips in his. His hand roamed down again. This time he entered her slowly with his middle finger, his cold ring creating a new sensation against her, while his finger was pressed up against her walls.

"Good girl" he moaned, feeling her warm wetness as he slid in his ring finger as well, thrusting into her, her breath hitching at his movements.

Loving the sound of his voice against her skin, that thick Scottish brogue almost bringing her to the edge, but not wanting to be selfish, she released her grip on his shoulder and let her hand travel down to his pants. Maneuvering his belt buckle open one handed and popping the button to his jeans, she eased the zipper down. Her hand slid under the waist of his boxers and found him rock hard. She wrapped her hand around him, running her thumb across the soft skin as he cursed out "Shite love, that's good." Her hand worked him up and down. She wasn't shy about it, as he thought she would have been. She knew what she was doing; bold and forceful as she continued her movements. Her lips found his neck, nipping and sucking as she panted out trying to catch her own breath while he brought her closer to climax. Knowing he wasn't going to last long, and even though he wasn't inside her, he didn't want to let himself go first. To speed things up, he pressed his palm down harder, creating enough friction to have her body shaking against his. She screamed out, her once open legs clenching around his hand, allowing himself let go as well.

Their hands remained attached as they breathed heavily against one another. "Jesus Christ, Ellie love" he murmured, kissing her temple once they had come down, loving the shiver that coursed through her as he removed his hand. Once again he removed himself from the couch and went to clean up in the bathroom. She had righted her clothes and was sitting on the couch when he returned to sit next to her. She lay down, putting her head in his lap and looking up at him as she stifled a yawn. "Past your bed time lass?" he said, stroking her hair.

"No, just happily sleepy." She smiled up at him.

"You can go to sleep. I'll stay right here with ya."

"I don't think I'm ready for a sleepover yet."

"Alright love."

"Where were you today? I saw all your friends at Fun Town."

"Aye, I wish I could have took ya, but had some business to attend to."

"For the club? Or did you find another damsel in distress to help?"

"Nah, you're the only damsel I've come across." Chibs wasn't ready yet to be specifically open about his dealings with the club. He had spent the day with McKeavy, transporting guns. If the wife and kid thing didn't send her running for the hills, the rest of the shit that came with him would.

"Since you missed a home-cooked meal tonight, you want to come over tomorrow night try it again?"

"I can't. Got to go out of town for a couple of days."

"Oh, okay." She said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Where are you going?"

"Just some auto parts pick up for the garage." Clay had asked him to travel with McKeavy and keep an eye on things. "Nothing too exciting. I better get going, let you sleep" he said as she let out another yawn. She sat up so he could stand. He reached for her, pulling her up and into his arms, kissing her goodbye. "I'm going to leave my friend Tig's number with ya. If ya need anything, you call him."

"I met him today. Interesting character."

"He takes awhile to grow on ya, but he's a good guy. Ya call him if ya get into any trouble yeah?"

"I will. Have a safe trip Chibs."

"I'll see ya in a couple of days love." He kissed her again at her door, waiting until the lock clicked in place before walking to his bike.

When he got home, he lay in bed, smiling to himself as he lit a smoke. He wasn't sure what had happened, but this girl in the last month had managed to get under his skin. He knew her car would be fixed soon and was hoping he could talk her into staying a little while longer, but had been afraid to broach the subject with her. He knew she was standoffish when it came to her personal life, but then again, so was he. He feared if he pushed her too far too fast, she'd just up and leave without a word. He had really meant to talk with her tonight; lay all the cards on the table, fess up about Fiona and Kerrianne and get her to tell him what had happened and why she was running. But then she was there in his lap stroking his ego; had him coming in his pants again like some fucking teenage boy.

Elizabeth waited and watched out the peephole of her front door until Chibs had taken off. Going to her stack of canvases, she grabbed the one of a lily she had finished last night after he had left. She slowly pulled back the paper backing that had been taped down instead of glued, grabbing the green notebook that was hidden inside. Flipping to a blank page, she quickly jotted down the day's events then flipping back through her previous notes, smiling at the progress she had made in such a short time. Crossing her fingers, putting the notebook back and then carefully sealing it back up, she hoped everything would go smoothly and she would be out of Charming soon.

Two days later she heard a knock at her door. It was close to lunch time and she had just been ready to go out and grab something to eat. Looking through the peephole, she sighed and opened the door.

"Hello. Tig, right?"

"Beth, right? Or should I call you Ellie too?"

"Either one is fine. What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you" he said, dangling the keys to her Mustang in front of her.

"Oh my god, it's done." She reached for the keys but he snatched them away.

"Why don't we take it for spin make sure everything's all good doll? I'll take you to lunch, that's what Chibs does right?"

"I don't think so. Can I have my keys?"

"Come on, it's just lunch, not like I'm asking you to fuck me. Although from what I hear you don't do that, do you?" Turning around, he walked down her drive. "Lunch. We'll have a chat" he called over his shoulder

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are" she shouted, shutting her door behind her and following him. He reached her car and opened the passenger door.

"I'm the guy with the keys to your car, get in."

"It's my car, let me drive."

"No way. I'm not going to be seen with a chick driving me around. Get in doll face."

She huffed past him, sliding into the passenger seat of her car while he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. "Love the way this thing drives." He cranked the engine to life.

"I really don't think my personal life or what's going on between Chibs and I, is any of your business."

"It is when you're with my brother."

"Chibs is your brother?"

"Not biologically speaking."

"Oh, so it's some sort of macho guy bullshit then."

"No, it's guys looking out for one another, no bullshit involved."

They rode in silence. Pulling up to the diner, she followed Tig inside, taking a seat across from him.

"So you got your car back, you gonna bail sweetheart?"

"I don't know."

"He likes you."

Tig's demeanor was now more relaxed as she seemed to be more compliant knowing his intentions were for Chibs.

"I know. I like him too" she said, knowing that dodging his questions wasn't going to get her anywhere with this man.

"So stay, see where it goes. You get tired of the old bastard, then leave."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is, you sticking around for a month means you're in no rush to get anywhere."

"You don't even know me."

"Don't matter. I know Chibs and he doesn't ever do this shit with any other girl, so there's something about you. I don't want to see him hurt, he's had enough of that shit in his life. He gets hurt, I get pissed and I don't think you want to see me pissed."

"I'm sure I don't."

They ate in silence, observing each other in an almost guarded stance, neither wanting to giveaway too much. When they were done, Tig drove her back home, walking up to the door with her, not bothering to be invited, just walking in. He dropped the keys on her coffee table and sat down on her couch.

"You want something to drink?" she asked, breaking the standoff.

"Take a beer if you got it."

She returned to the couch, handing him a beer and taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch as he pulled out a joint and lit it.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"I take it you're the type of person that asks for forgiveness instead of permission, so be my guest."

"Here" he said, holding out the joint to her.

"No thank you, I shouldn't."

"There's a lot of things you shouldn't do. Here, it'll help clear all the noise in your head."

"Okay fine, pass it."

She took the joint from his fingers, lightly inhaling and blowing the smoke out as soon as it hit her mouth.

"You can do better than that." Tig urged her on.

Glaring at him, she took a bigger hit, holding it in this time, allowing the sweet smoke into her lungs. Knowing she shouldn't be doing this. Her mind didn't need clarity, she needed her mind focused

"Thata girl" he said, taking the joint back from her and taking a hit. "So you smoke pot, obviously drink, why aren't you fucking Chibs?"

"Why are you so concerned about it?" She scooted closer to him, taking the joint easily this time and then passing it back to him.

"Because most girls would've dropped their panties by now."

"I'm not most girls. You wouldn't understand."

She was starting to feel lightheaded but she took the joint from him when offered.

"You're right, there's a lot of shit I don't understand, women being one of them. You said you liked him, what's the problem then? Scared of what he's got hiding under his kilt?"

"No" Elizabeth giggled at the thought of Chibs wearing a kilt and riding his Harley. "I already know what's under there. My mother taught me 'why buy the milk if you're giving it away for free?'"

"That's fucking stupid. You know there's just another farm down the road that has free milk all the time."

"I'm not some kind of slut."

"No one's saying you are. I get you have morals, want to be a respectable girl, but guys don't give a shit about that. You give it away, don't give it away, if they want to stick around they're going to, if they don't they're not, regardless of sex."

"So did Chibs send you here to get me to fuck him?"

"Nah doesn't even know I'm here, I came outta my own curiosity. Told me you've been on the move. What're you hiding from sweetheart?"

"No one" she replied groggily.

"Ah, so it's a person! I asked _what_ you're hiding from. So _who_ are you hiding from?"

"I told you no one."

"Why'd you start out on the road then?"

"Listen, there was a guy and things ended badly so I just packed up and left."

"He ain't looking for you?"

"No, I'm not hiding or running from anyone or anything. I'm looking for something." Elizabeth took another long pull from the shared joint.

"What's that doll?"

"Some place to call home. I lost my entire family when I was younger. I'm just trying to get that feeling back, that feeling of home."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, then suddenly remembering who she was with, she wiped the tear away.

"I'm starving, are you hungry?"

"We just ate."

"I know but this shit is making me hungry."

"What do you want?"

No longer interested in questioning her, he had pretty much got what he came for. She wasn't on the lam, she was just a lost girl.

"Pancakes, let's go get pancakes."

"You got milk, eggs and flour?"

"Yes."

Tig stood, giving her his hand and helping her up as she wobbled a bit and giggled.

"Then let's make you some pancakes."

"You're going to make me pancakes?" She laughed, following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chibs said to look after you, and you want pancakes."

An hour later they both sat on her kitchen floor smoking another joint, the remnants of pancakes around them. "Those were fucking fantastic, where'd you learn to make those."

"Had kid's, two little girls, loved pancakes."

"Where are your girls at?"

"All grown now, don't want much to do with me anymore. So I get it when you say you're looking for something."

Elizabeth woke up on her couch face down, light starting to come through her open blinds. Rolling over and sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, stopping when she saw that Tig was still there sleeping in her recliner. She cleared her throat, startling him awake.

"Morning, you want some coffee?" she croaked out.

"Yeah."

She went to the kitchen and started the coffee pot, taking a look around her kitchen at the mess they had made. She remembered the pancakes, trying desperately to remember everything she had told him. She knew she had talked about her moving around and the loss of her family. She grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, almost spilling it when she turned around and saw him standing right behind her.

"Here." She handed him the mug and grabbed one for herself. She stared at her flour covered counter tops.

"Looks like we had one hell of a time. Sorry about the mess."

"Don't be, they were delicious. Listen Tig about the stuff I told you last night, I haven't told Chibs any of that. I was going to, I promise..."

"Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell him anything, but you need to."

"I will."

"Alright, I'm going to get out of here before this becomes awkward. If you need anything, call."

After walking Tig to the door, she started in on her kitchen, reminding herself not to smoke pot again. God damn truth serum to her, she would have probably told him anything last night if he had asked, thanking god he didn't.

**Thanks angain for reading I appreciated you all taking the time! And thanks for revieing and following almost at 50 you are amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was another two days before Chibs came back to Charming. After getting through church and updating the guys on the gun progress, he ran home for a quick shower and a change of clothes before heading to Ellie's house. He pulled into her driveway and frowned when he saw her car parked there. Scanning the back seat to see if her bags were packed already, he couldn't see anything - but that didn't rule out the trunk. He knocked on her door, impatiently waiting for it open and letting out a relieved sigh as he heard the lock click open. He was dog tired and didn't feel like talking about anything tonight, he just wanted the comfort of her arms and to feel her sweet body pressed against his. Yet he knew if he didn't lay it all out on the line, she was likely to be gone in the morning.

"Hi there handsome" she said, opening the door and stepping aside for him to enter. He had been gone five days and looked as weathered and worn as his boots. She locked the door and followed him into the living room. As he turned around to speak to her, she rushed to him - grabbing him and pulling his lips down on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He could taste the sweet mint toothpaste she had used that evening and smell the fresh coconut shampoo in her still-damp hair, unable to resist running his fingers through it.

"Hello love, did ya miss me?"

She smiled coyly at him. "Maybe." She ran her hand down his face. "You look tired."

"Aye been on the road all day."

"You missed dinner. You should have called, I would have had something ready for you."

"Stopped on the way into town and grabbed some nasty burger. I'm fine love, just wanted to see ya. Saw that your car's all fixed."

"Yeah. Tig dropped it off a couple of days ago."

"And you're still here."

"I wasn't going to leave without a proper goodbye."

"This what this is Ellie? A goodbye?"

"Come sit, let's talk." Taking his hand in hers, she lead him to the couch. They sat with their hands entwined. She squared her shoulders and seemed to brace herself against what she was about to tell him. "You asked me what I was running from and I wasn't ready to tell you - and I'm still not, well not all of it anyway. I was eighteen, it was my brother's thirteenth birthday and we were supposed to go out for a family dinner. But I was being a bitchy teenager and didn't want to go, wanted to go out with my friends instead. My mother gave me this big speech about family first. I said some hateful things to her and they left without me. I went to a party, got drunk and passed out for the night. When I got home, the police were at my house telling me they were sorry to inform me that my parents and my brother were in an accident on the way home from the restaurant and they died instantly on impact. There I was, eighteen and left with nobody; I was drinking all the time and getting high. Then I met this guy and he pulled me out of the shit storm my life had become. I thought he was a godsend, but he turned out to be nothing of the sort. I don't want to go into details but we were together for four years and things got bad. One morning I woke up and realized I had nothing, so I packed up my shit and left. I'm running from my past Chibs, that's all."

"Oh, Ellie love I'm sorry. Did the bastard hurt you?" he said, bringing her hand to his lips and giving it a kiss.

"I don't want to talk about that. You asked me if this is goodbye, I don't know. The last few years of my life have been spent not knowing what I'm doing from one day to the next. You're the first person I've let in in a long time, and it scares me. I thought about packing up and leaving while you were gone, but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave without giving you some sort of explanation. For the first time, I haven't just been able to pack up and leave... and that scares me too."

"This ya saying ya want to stick around?"

"I don't know... maybe. I like you, but we don't really know each other. Do you want me to stick around?"

"Aye love I do. I want to get to know ya."

"Okay then, my dirty dark secret is out there, what's yours? It's time to tell me about those scars."

Taking a deep breath, he started telling her the story of how he had met Fiona. How they had been young and in love so they got married and had a baby soon after. He told her about his dealings with the IRA while he was in Northern Ireland. Told her about introducing Fiona to Jimmy O'Phelan, who at that time was moving up in the ranks, while Chibs was just a soldier for the Irish Kings. How Fiona had started a love affair with Jimmy, craving the power he had. He told her about coming home from a shakedown for protection money where he'd almost been shot, and finding Jimmy and Fiona fucking in their bed while one-year-old Kerrianne slept in the next room. He had rushed at Jimmy, but Fiona had pulled a gun on him telling him to get out. He had gone for a drink at the pub and on his way back home, Jimmy had pulled him into an alley telling him that Fiona and Kerrianne were his now. He told her how Jimmy had given him a Glasgow smile - slashing his face and leaving him for dead in the alley. Chibs had made his way to the Sons Belfast chapter where they hid him until he had healed and then transported him to Charming. He had known Clay and Jax's father John, who had founded the Sons. He finished his story with "So I patched in here and this became my home."

"Jesus Chibs, what about your daughter?"

"I hear from her once a year on Christmas. Get pictures sometimes. She don't remember me, but I love her and she knows that."

"So is Fiona still married to that Jimmy guy?"

"Not married. They're still together though he treats her like shit, and for that I'm sorry….but she made her bed."

"She left you and didn't even marry the bastard?"

"Here's the dirty dark secret Ellie, technically we're still married."

"What? You're married?" She released his hand, stood up and walked away from him.

He got up and followed her, grabbing her by the shoulder before she could get away. "Only on paper Ellie, no love between us anymore."

"God I feel like an idiot! Here I was thinking I found this great guy, someone I could let in. And you're fucking married!" Shirking out of his hold on her shoulder, she turned around to look at him. "I'm not going to be some other woman, some fucking whore of yours that you have on the side."

"Ellie, please love, I'm not with her anymore - she's my past."

"But you're still married to her, so there has to be something you're holding out for, some kind of hope you'll be together again. If not, you would have divorced her."

"Lass we're catholic, married in Ireland. Ya don't get a divorce."

"Really? Being catholic is your excuse? When was the last time you were inside a church? You need to go."

"Love, please."

"Just go, please. I need some time to think."

"Aye alright love, please don't leave yet, yeah?"

"Just go Chibs."

He left her house, head hung low. He knew this was the way it was going to go when he told her. No sane woman in her right mind would be with him still married. He shouldn't have even started anything with the young girl knowing she was already damaged, but he was hoping that she'd understand he had a past he couldn't let go of. Afraid that if he pushed Fiona for a divorce, he'd lose all contact with his daughter. He knew he should have done it years ago, but that meant him going back to Northern Ireland - something he feared wasn't safe. Even after all these years it was better if him and Jimmy had an ocean between them. Bypassing his house, he went straight to the clubhouse, looking for a friend and a bottle of whiskey. He found Tig sitting at the bar talking to the prospect. Taking a seat next to him, he motioned to Half Sack to bring him a bottle and a glass. "Why the long face brother?" Tig asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Problems with the girl?"

"Aye, told her about Fi and Kerrianne."

"Didn't take it too well huh?"

"Not at all."

"Well there's plenty of free booze and pussy to go around." Waving his hand around the clubhouse.

Ellie waited until she heard Chibs' bike take off down the street before completing her nightly ritual of taking out her green notebook, jotting down her actions of the day, then neatly storing it back away in its safe hiding place. Going to her bathroom, she removed the phone from its plastic bag safely taped to the top of the toilet lid. Pulling up the second number, she waited until she heard the phone being picked up. "It's me..."

Chibs had a hell of a time getting out of bed the next day. The dorm room stunk of cigarettes, alcohol and sex. Removing himself from the naked, tattooed girl that lay next to him, he grabbed a quick shower, pulled on the change of clothes he kept there and went in search of either coffee or the hair of the dog. "Afternoon" Gemma said when she saw him in the kitchen.

"Aye. Mornin."

Gemma looked pointedly at Chibs. "We got a Buick in, needs some love" she said, taking a sip of coffee. When Chibs didn't appear to be in any hurry to get to work, Gemma raised an eyebrow and glared at him over her coffee cup. Chibs rubbed his forehead trying to ease the pounding in his head. "Aye. Right you are" he sighed, and headed out into the workshop. Tig came in the kitchen shortly after Chibs had left. "So what'd you find out about the girl?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing to find Gem. Nothing in her past that's going to come up and bite us. Besides, it's over. He told her about the family back in Belfast, she ended it."

"Well it's better he gets his heart broke now than further down the line."

Chibs looked over from the Buick he was working on when saw the familiar midnight blue mustang pull into the lot. He stood up, grabbed a rag to wipe the grease from his hand and began walking over when he saw her get out. "Ellie, car giving ya trouble again?"

"No, I came to see you. And bring a peace offering." She said, holding out a greasy takeout bag from the taco shop. "You got time for lunch?"

"Aye" he said, leading her to the nearby picnic bench. He waited for her to sit then took a seat next to her on top of the table so he could look at her. "I'm sorry about last night love. I shoulda told ya in the beginning."

"If you had, none of this would have started between us." She handed him a taco." So you don't love her?"

"No, haven't for a long while."

"Do you get to see your daughter?"

"Haven't since she was a babe, get phone calls and pictures every now and then. She's all grown up now - 15 next year."

"Any other secret families I should know about?"

"Just the one love. Ya got your bags in the car?"

"No" she said, getting up from the table and facing him.

"This mean you're staying?" he asked as she made her way closer to him, stopping when she was in between his thighs. Her blue eyes focused on his brown ones. "I'm scared Chibs. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time."

"Nothing to be scared of Ellie love. I'll not hurt ya." Not being able to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her, relieved when she returned the kiss.

"I can handle your past as long as that's what it is, your past."

"It is, I promise ya."

"Okay. I'm staying then, for now. That's all I can give you right now."

"I'll take it."

"Now, on the matter of dinner, which you still owe me, tomorrow night six o'clock. You better be there Mr. Telford or you're never getting a home run." Smiling at him.

"I'll be there." Smirking back at her.

"That's what you call ending things?" Gemma commented to Tig as they watched the couple embrace and kiss.

"Sorry Gem, the way he looked last night, I thought it was over. I underestimated his Scottish charm."

"Well watch him. I don't trust any gashes around my boys."

The following afternoon Chibs was quietly watching the clock tick by at the clubhouse. Finally having enough of it, he took off on his bike and rode around for an hour but soon found himself in front of Ellie's house. It was only four o'clock and she didn't answer when he knocked, so he took a seat on the curb, lighting up a smoke. He was just putting out the cigarette when he saw her running round the corner. Hair pulled back, earbuds in, and glistening with sweat, she smiled when she saw him. As she got closer she took out the ear buds. "You're early" she said, slightly out of breath.

"Didn't want to be late."

"Good thinking. You'd be in real trouble if you were. Come on in" she said, unlocking the front door. "Let me go grab a quick shower and then I'll start on dinner."

"Aye love, ya want me to wash your back?"

"No I think I can manage that but I'll put you to work. There's a bag of potatoes on the counter that need peeling."

She jumped in the shower washing the sweat from her run off. Drying off quickly, she put on a white sun dress, threw her wet hair up in a messy bun and ran a splash of bronzer over her face. She joined him in the kitchen. "You're good at that" she said, watching him peel the last of the potatoes.

"Makes me feel like I'm back in the army."

"You were in the army?"

"Yeah, I was a medic for a bit. Court marshaled though - got thrown out on my arse."

"So you weren't a saint back then?"

"Not a saint now love."

"Didn't think you were." Winking at him, she grabbed the potatoes and threw them in the pan along with the roast and carrots. "We've got about two hours before this is done. What do you want to do?"

"What'd ya think I want to do love?" Chibs raised his eyebrows and walked towards her with his devilish smile.

"Play a game of go fish?" Elizabeth took a step back for each step he took forward.

Chibs shook his head. "No. Guess again."

A flirtatious giggle escaped Elizabeth's lips. "A rousing game of chess?"

He continued his path towards her. "Not even close."

"What is it then that you want to play?" She asked coyly, a smirk playing on her lips. She stopped and stood still as he quickly closed the gap between them.

When he got to her, he cupped her face in his hands and leaning down, kissed her softly. His hands traveled down her body, pulling her closer to him as he slid his tongue across her lips. She leaned into his kiss, parting her lips and whimpering when she felt his tongue. He was soft and gentle but controlled with his kiss. This was a guy who had years of experience over her; knowing exactly what he was doing, causing her to almost melt into him. His hand was now on her ass, pulling her up on the tip of her toes so she was almost even with him. She felt his member move against her, causing an instant wetness and making her crave more of him. She couldn't remember a time when a guy had made her feel this way - to have her losing her control, wanting to break her resolve and give him anything as long as he continued to kiss her like that. He pulled away, staring down at her flushed face and smiling as he went to her neck. The scruff of his facial hair was somehow soft and rough at the same time and created an exotic sensation as he nibbled his way to her ear. She breathed heavily against him, taking in his smell of whiskey, cigarettes, and leather. Her hands clutched the back of his black t-shirt and her knees went weak. This was the stuff Ellie had only read about but had never she actually been weak in the knees before. A fire coursed through her when she heard his heavily accented voice gasp "Ellie love, ya taste so sweet, I want a taste all of ya."

The heat of the moment was lost when she felt his phone vibrate and then start to ring. She whimpered in frustration as he pulled away from her and reached in his pocket. "I have ta get this, give me a minute yeah?" he said, looking at the frown on her face and giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay" she said as he made his way to her back patio, closing the door before answering the phone. She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine as she checked on the roast. She was still in the kitchen when he came back in. Seeing the look on his face, she said "You have to go", knowing the answer before it left his lips.

"Aye." Going to her, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I won't be long though love, be back in time for dinner."

Chibs rushed back to the clubhouse. He couldn't believe his luck. He had been around all day and Clay chose to call church now. When he pulled up to the lot, he saw the rest of the guys' bikes. Crossing his fingers that this would be quick and he wouldn't have to break his promise to Ellie, he headed into the clubhouse.

"Nice of you to join us" Clay said from the head of the table. "Just waiting on Piney now." Chibs took his seat next to Tig.

"Were you with that chick again? She finally give it up?" Tig asked when he saw Chibs 'eyes roll that they were still waiting on someone and couldn't start church right away.

"What chick?" Opie asked.

"Chibs here has himself a real girlfriend, taking her on dates and shit. And she ain't giving it up like a real girlfriend either."

"She's smoking hot, but even I'm not stupid enough to mess around with a girl not giving it up." Juice commented.

"Hey Chibs you hear that? You're dumber than the retard here" Tig laughed, pointing to Juice.

"That's just stupid brother. I got a girl in every city from Tacoma to here I can fuck" Happy commented, joining the Sons for church.

"Jesus it ain't about just fucking her." Chibs said, finally giving into their bullshit razzing.

"Ohhh Chibsy are you in love? Chibs and Ellie sitting in a motherfucking tree." Tig sputtered, laughing as the rest of the table joined in.

He was relieved when Opie changed the subject. "Hap, if you got a girl in every city why the fuck are you mooching off my sister when you're in Bakersfield?"

"I said I have a chick in every city to fuck, you start staying the night and they expect shit from you. I don't do all that emotional girly bullshit. Besides, at your sister's I got a room to myself, clean sheets, and she makes a killer breakfast in the morning."

"I don't know how you do it Hap, staying with Maddie and not fucking her. I don't know why this asshole got hit with the ugly stick of the gene pool" Tig said, pointing to Opie, "but Maddie is one fine ass redhead. Bet she purrs like a kitten."

"Did you really just say that about my sister asshole? And Hap keeps his dick in his pants because he knows Pops will have his balls after I beat the shit out of him."

"What the fuck are you assholes talking about?" Piney asked as he walked in, shutting the door and taking his seat.

"Hey Pops, Tig's talking shit about Maddie being hot and Chibs has a girlfriend who won't fuck him."

"Tig you talk about my daughter again and I'll rip your tongue out, and Chibs that's just fucking stupid shouldn't have to work for pussy. Stop fucking around with a teasing gash. Stupid bastard."

"Alright enough of the chick talk!" Clay shouted, slamming the gavel down.

Chibs managed to get out of church and back to Ellie's house with 20 minutes to spare before six o'clock. Getting off his bike and lighting up a smoke, he tried to calm himself of the tension from the ridicule he had received before, during, and after church. He knew he shouldn't let the guys' shit get to him but he had. Here he was, a middle-aged man messing around with a young girl - letting her call the shots when normally it would be him setting the pace. He still felt agitated and like a pussy as he knocked on her front door.

"Hi, you made it back in time" she beamed as she let him in.

He didn't wait for her to shut the door. He quickly turned around, pushing the door closed with both hands and pinning her between him and the door. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he pressed her into the door. "Chibs..." she panted out when he broke the kiss to slide his hands under her ass and pick her up. "What about dinner?" she asked, but wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't give a shite about dinner, it's you I want."

"But it'll burn."

"Don't give a shite about that either." Almost tossing her on the couch, he grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it off her, his kutte dropping to the floor with a thud. He pulled his shirt over his head, taking a minute to admire her in just her white cotton panties and matching bra. He was then back on her, still in his jeans, resting himself between her thighs. Loving the feel of her bare skin against his chest, he invaded her mouth with a deep kiss. As she whimpered and her body writhed against his, he knew she wanted him. He had been playing the fool long enough and what she needed was him to take charge.

This was not how the night was supposed to go. They were supposed to have a quiet dinner, talk, get to know each other more and then maybe she'd give him a hand job. But the Chibs that came through her door a second time that day was not the same one who had left. She had felt the charged energy coursing through his body when he had first grabbed her and kissed her. This Chibs was not the passive one she had known the past weeks - the one who had been letting her set the pace. This man above her was taking what he wanted and she hated to admit it had her so turned on she almost came when his finger slid into her underwear and inside her. No matter how turned on she was, she needed to get back in control of the situation before things went too far. Before she could think or say anything, he had her screaming out his name as she came. Everything went black - every thought she had was now a distant memory as pleasure ran through every nerve. When she came back down from her high, he was sitting up and tugging at the edge of her underwear. She noticed that his belt buckle was now undone and his fly open.

"Chibs wait, we have to stop. I'm not ready for this yet." She hated herself when she saw the smile on his lips fade.

"God dammit Ellie, what kind of game are ya playing here?" he shouted in frustration, standing up from the couch, doing his pants up and running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not playing any game, I'm just not the kind of girl who hops into to bed with every guy I meet." she said, sitting up.

Grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head, he growled "It's not like ya just met me, I've been coming around for over a month now."

"It's not like there some kind of time frame on this Chibs. I'm not one of your whores."

"Well ya ain't a fucking virgin either! And I ain't no boy satisfied with coming in his pants every time I see ya."

"No one's forcing you to be here. If you just want a fuck, go find someone else then!" she shouted back at him and started to grab her clothes.

"Fine love, why don't ya call me when ya decide to unlock the chastity belt. I don't have time for your silly little games." Grabbing his kutte and putting it on, he headed to the door.

Ellie jumped when he slammed it shut. Putting her clothes on as she heard his bike take off, she locked the front door and went to the lily painting that now hung on her wall. Removing the notebook, she took a seat at her dining room table, flipping through the back pages of notes and starting that day's entry. She had fucked up - gone too far with him too fast, pushed him too soon. She cursed herself, everything had been planned, every tiny detail down to her nail polish color. The one thing she had failed to account for was the human emotion of the testosterone-driven alpha male that Chibs was. She would take this time and regroup, give him space. She knew he'd be back sooner or later. She knew she had him hooked now, she just had to give him some line and then reel him back in.

A week later she still hadn't heard from him. She was beginning to think an accidental run-in with him was going to be necessary. Maybe something in her car was acting up and she'd take it to the garage or swing by that cafe she knew he liked to get his English tea from. Her five mile run this morning had turned into seven as she weighed her options. Getting back to her house, she locked the door, throwing her keys on the dining room table and headed for the shower. Once the sweat had been washed away, and her sore muscles relaxed, she quickly got dressed in a black tank top and boy shorts, leaving her wet hair down to air dry. Wanting to get some painting done, she made her way back into her living room, stopping when she saw the object that had been left on her table next to her keys. She approached the table, looking at the note. Careful of the blood, she picked it up and read it. "Thought you could use some help" had been scrawled on a torn piece of paper. Crumpling up the note, she went to the kitchen, tossing it down the garbage disposal. "Fucking meddling bitch" she said as she flicked the switch and let the disposal shred any evidence of the note before pulling out her cell phone.

"Hi, it's Ellie" she said when the male voice answered. "I need some help. Do you think you can come by?"

**I know cliff hanger sorry! Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. There is mention in this chapter that Opie has a sister named Maddie, that will be a separate story that will run along in conjunction with this one but I'm not ready for you to meet Maddie just yet. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ellie threw on her light blue yoga pants when she heard a knock at her door. Glancing around the dining room once more to make sure nothing was out of place, she swung open the door.

"Thanks for coming Tig, you didn't tell Chibs did you?"

"Nah, what's up doll face? You want dating tips cause I don't got none. All I know is he's been a real bastard this last week and I'm thinking it has something to do with you."

"I didn't call you over for that. Someone left me a present and I'm not sure what to do about it" she said, nodding her head towards the dining room table.

"Holy shit" he said, walking toward the table and crouching down to inspect the dead bird with a knife through it that had been left in the center of her oak table. "You didn't touch anything? This is how you found in when you came home?"

"No I didn't touch it and it wasn't there when I got home."

"What do you mean?"

"I got home, took a shower and it was there when I got out."

"You sure you didn't miss it when you first came home?"

"Yeah my keys are on the table next to it, that's where I threw them when I got home. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed a dead fucking bird."

"I'm going to have to call Clay and Jax on this."

"No Tig, I don't want Chibs knowing. Just tell me what to do here."

"Sweetheart, that's a dead crow on your table. With a knife in it. I don't think it was left for you, I'm pretty sure it's a message for the club."

"Why would it matter if it's a crow?"

"Nickname for the club, SAMCRO, the same as on our kuttes, stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. The reaper on the back is a club symbol but so is the crow."

"Why would someone leave it here then?"

"Probably seen Chibs' bike parked out in front of your place. I have to call Clay, he's the president; or Jax, the VP."

"Tig please just don't tell Chibs, we aren't really seeing each other anymore."

"Alright, I'm gonna go outside, have a smoke and make some calls. Just go sit and calm down."

Tig went out front, lit his smoke and pulled out his phone. Calling Clay first but getting no answer he dialed Jax's number.

"Hey brother we got a problem...I'm over at Ellie's place...yeah Chibs' mustang Sally...someone paid her a visit and left something. I think you and Clay should see...nah she don't want Chibs knowing...I know he'll flip his shit but I told her I wouldn't tell him, they had some kind of falling out. But I never said nothing about you not telling him...yeah I'll see you in a bit." Shutting his phone off and putting it back in his pocket, he took another long pull of his cigarette. He felt sorry for the girl, she shouldn't be dealing with this - she wasn't even really connected to the club. He could tell she was scared but anyone would be rattled if someone broke into their home and left a dead bird on their table. He turned around when he heard her door open and saw her walk out. "Clay and Jax are on their way. Here" he said, handing her a cigarette.

"I don't really smoke."

"You do today, it'll help."

"Thanks." She took the cigarette and they stood there in silence until the sound of motorcycles drew their attention. "Tig, seriously what part of 'don't tell Chibs' did you not understand?" she said when she saw Clay, Jax, Chibs and Juice pull up. She threw her butt on the ground and stamped it out.

"I didn't, but I can't control what other people do with their mouths."

She was seated around her table with Clay, Jax, and Chibs. Tig and Juice stood to the side, staring at the bird as if it were some sort of handcrafted centerpiece. Clay had introduced himself and quickly took over the situation with questioning her. "Could this be anyone you know?"

"No, no one knows I'm here. I don't have any family left and no current friends."

"It could be some stalker, you got anyone hanging around following you?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Jesus Clay, it's a fucking crow with a knife in it, this is something with us" Jax interjected.

"You sure you locked your door?"

"Yes."

"Tell me again what happened."

"I went for run, came home, got in the shower and when I came out, this was here."

"And your door was locked again?"

"Yes, I had to unlock it to let Tig in."

"You sure about that sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm sure. My doors were locked, my windows were locked, everything was fucking locked and it wasn't here when I got home. You guys can ask me the same questions a million times but the answers aren't going to change." Elizabeth was starting to voice her frustration. "Can we at least get the damn thing off my fucking table?" she shouted as she pushed her chair back, stood and stormed towards the hallway.

Chibs stood and went after her, catching up to her in the hallway.

"Ellie wait."

When she stopped and turned around he saw the tears in her eyes. He went to her, pulling her in his long arms. "It's alright lass."

"Not it's not Chibs, someone was in my house. They came in while I was in the shower, just waltzed into my house and killed a bird on my table."

"We'll figure all this out, keep ya safe. Ya don't have ta worry about a thing love." He ran his soothing hands up and down her back. "I'll stay here right with ya." They stayed like that in silence until he pulled back to look down at her. "Why'd ya call Tig love? Ya could've called me."

"I didn't know where we stood after you left last time. I didn't know if you'd take my call."

"I'm sorry about that Ellie. I shouldn't have done that, I was pissed about something else, took it out on ya. I was a real asshole to ya and ya didn't deserve it."

"Hey Ellie, you can come back out now. I got the mess all cleaned up." Juice said peering down the hallway then returning to the dining room.

Chibs led her back out where she took a seat at the table, sitting next to Clay with Jax on her side and Chibs across from her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. You guys are just trying to help, I kind of lost my cool."

"Darlin if that's losing your cool, you're fine." Jax said.

"Yeah my old lady would have caused a shit storm over this. Listen we're going to figure out who did this and take care of it. Someone will stay here tonight with you and Juice will be by in the morning to set you up with reinforced locks for the windows and doors." Clay responded.

"Anyone with half a brain could have picked the lock on your front door" Juice chimed in.

"Do we need to draw straws to see who stays here or are you good with Chibs?" Clay asked, looking to Ellie.

"I'm fine with Chibs staying."

"Good, can you give us a minute sweetheart? Let us talk some shit out."

"Sure. I have a good book, glass of wine, and a patio chair out back calling my name."

It was late in the evening before the rest of the men left Chibs and Ellie alone. They had ordered pizza for dinner and sat around with cold beers making idle chit chat. She was curious to know what the men had discussed for nearly two hours. But the night wasn't a waste, she had learned more about the men, that Jax had a son in the hospital. Clay was tight lipped though when it came to the elusive Gemma. When Chibs came back in from walking the men out, she was in the kitchen cleaning up the empty bottles and rinsing off the plates, putting them in the dishwasher.

"Ya need help with that?"

"No I'm just about done, then I think I'm going to call it a night."

He stood watching her as she put the last dish in. "Are ya sure you're okay with me stayin?"

"Yeah, I feel better knowing someone is here." Both of them stood facing each other, not sure how to avoid the awkward goodnight that was going to happen. She had been waiting for him to reach for her and kiss her but when he didn't, she wondered if he was waiting for her to do the same. She was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "You want me to get you a pillow and some blankets for the couch?"

"No I won't be sleepin, I'll be on watch. Ya go on to bed love, ya look exhausted."

"I am. Goodnight Chibs." She walked past him, down the hallway to her room.

"Goodnight Ellie, call out if ya need me. I'll be right out here."

"Okay thanks."

She closed her bedroom door. Removing her pants and bra, she crawled into bed in just her tank top and boy shorts. Sighing when she pulled the soft blanket over her, she shut off the bedside lamp. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling, her room illuminated by the moonlight coming through her light curtains. She wasn't exhausted, she was pissed at herself. She should have made the first move in the kitchen, she was worried now that he had stayed out of some obligatory feeling and not because he was interested in her anymore. She stayed that way for hours, rolling over in every position trying to will herself to sleep so she could see what morning would bring. She glanced at the clock. Seeing it was midnight and knowing she couldn't lay here a minute longer, she got out of bed. Wrapping her blanket around her, she slowly opened her bedroom door and walked softly down the hall. Chibs had shut off all the lights in the house but had left the porch light on, so the stream of light through the slightly parted curtains was enough to see him lying in the recliner next to the front window. His gun was resting on the side table next to him, his kutte slung over the kitchen chair and his boots stood neatly next to him. He sat up when he saw her.

"What is it love?"

"I can't sleep, I keep hearing noises."

"Just the wind, lass. Go back to bed."

"Can you come lie down with me?"

"I need to stay out here love, watch the front."

"Oh okay then" she said, going to turn around and walk back to her room alone.

Hearing the sadness in her voice he said "Ellie love, come here." She saw his arms open up inviting her to him. She walked toward the chair, carefully climbing in next to him. He scooted to give her room but she still ended up mostly on top of him. Lying on her side, her top leg went over his and her head went to his chest, his arms around her protectively. He had just covered them both with the blanket when he felt her take a shuddering breath. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands up and down her back.

"What's the matter love?"

"Just everything today: the bird, bikers with guns in my house, talking about reinforced locks. I'm not used to having this many people around me knowing my business. Or people leaving dead birds in my house. Do you guys have any idea who did this? You were in here talking for a while."

"Sorry love, the rest of the club comes with me. We have some ideas - nothing concrete. Could be a rival club."

"A rival club? Why would they do that? You're just a small club in Charming. How many clubs can there be out to get you?"

"We have charters in other states love, members through the southwest. We've had some problems with a club in Oakland recently."

"But I don't understand why they'd have an issue with you or why they'd choose me."

"We have a business that goes with the club outside of the garage. That other club is trying to take over. They probably saw me with ya and thought ya were my old lady."

"Old lady, what's that?"

"Someone who's with a member exclusively, they're kind of part of the club in a sense. They take care of their man and the club takes care of them."

"So Gemma is Clay's old lady."

"Aye and Jax's mother as well."

"So Clay is Jax's dad?"

"No, his dad died. Gemma married Clay after."

"And Jax's old lady just had a baby?"

"Not really his old lady no more. They're getting a divorce, he's getting friendly with the doctor now. They used to be together till she left for school. She was his original old lady - has his crow."

"His what?"

"When a woman becomes an old lady, they get a tattoo of a crow to show who they belong to."

"Belong to? So you like own them like property?"

"It's not like that love and it's too late to be having a conversation like this. Get some sleep lass."

"One more question, what business is the club in that this other club wants?"

"It's way too late for that conversation, we'll have that one another time. Get your sleep, I'm right here watching over ya." He ran his hands up and down her back until he felt her relax against him and her breathing slowed.

It was two hours later when she was startled awake by a noise from outside on her porch. Chibs was already pushing her aside and peering through the opening in the window, gun drawn, while she struggled to get untangled from the blanket. There was a few silent tense moments until Chibs lowered his weapon letting out a laugh.

"What is it?" Ellie asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Just a fucking cat, love." Letting out a relieved laugh as his heartbeat returned to normal.

She went in front of him, looking down at the ground to see a small orange and white kitten that had knocked over one of her plants on the porch. Turning around, she faced Chibs, looking at him, taking him in. He looked menacing in the dark with his gun still in hand. She rushed to him, standing on her toes to reach his lips and kissed him hard. Her hands gripped his shoulders, almost trying to climb him as she felt him kiss her back with the same ferocity; hands going around her, the feel of the cool metal of the gun on her back where her tank top had ridden up. This turned her on more than the fact that this man had been willing to kill for her without a moment's hesitation, and made her wet - wanting him more than any man she had ever been with. "Jesus Christ love" he said, pulling slightly away from her to put his gun back down on the table. He stood back and looked at her.

"Is that what ya been wearing all night lying next ta me?"

"Yeah."

"If I would've known, I would've tried to cop a feel earlier." He pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate. On instinct, she wrapped her leg around his waist, craving more contact with him. Knowing what her intention was, his hands went to her ass and scooped her up so she could wrap both legs around him and press herself up against him.

"I want you Chibs" she breathed out between kisses.

**Thank you to all for reading, and for all the reviews hope you have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hapy Wednesday! Here's some mid week smut for you.**

**Chapter 8**

"Are ya sure lass?"

"Yes, I don't want to wait anymore. I can't."

"Ohh Ellie love, music to my ears."

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Chibs walked them down the hallway, stopping before they got to the bedroom. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her as she tugged and tore at his shirt. He pulled back from her so she could pull the shirt off, loving the feel of her smooth hands pressed against his chest. Going to her neck he could still smell whatever girly thing she had showered with earlier. He licked her collarbone, wanting to suddenly taste every inch of her body as she moaned and grabbed him by the hair. She pushed herself further away from the wall grinding her pelvis against his. He wrenched them away from the wall, arms going around her waist again and walked them the rest of the way to her bedroom. He lay her widthwise across the crisp white sheet on her bed and climbed on top of her in only his jeans. Sitting back up on his knees, his hands went to the bottom of her top "Let's see what ya have hindin under here yeah?" he said, pulling the stretchy material up over her head. She sat up to help him then lay back down as he hovered over her and took in the sight of her perfect c cup breasts. "Jesus Christ love, just beautiful." He leaned down, taking one perfectly hard nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and her legs wrapped around him, pulling his body down so it was pressed against her. Releasing her breast with an audible pop, he moved his lips to her neck, ravishing her.

"Chibs?" she whispered.

"Yes love?"

"Please tell me you have a condom?"

"Aye love. Come prepared, like a Boy Scout."

"You knew you were going to get lucky tonight then?" Her face flushed with excitement and she smiled up at him.

"Just wishful thinking lass." Giving her another kiss and sucking her bottom lip into his, he scooted off the bed, hooking his fingers in her boy shorts and pulling them with him. He quickly shed himself of his pants and boxers and she heard the telltale sounds of the foil packet before he was back hovering over her. He rested himself between her legs and propped himself up on his arms. Looking down at her, he watched her bite her bottom lip and shudder under his gaze.

"Are ya cold love?"

"No, just nervous."

"Why're ya nervous?"

"I'm just afraid I won't live up to your expectations."

"You already have lived up to my expectations, nothing to be nervous about Ellie." He stroked her hair as he gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm going to fuck ya silly Ellie love."

She was nervous. This man above her had been with hundreds of women and she was worried that she wouldn't compare to them. She had been promising him all along she was worth the wait but now she was scared she wouldn't be and she'd be left behind after this night. A lot was riding on this moment.

Her thoughts however, quickly left her mind as he slid into her, the feel of him causing her to gasp out, and then another gasp escaped when she heard him whisper "Good girl." Sliding into her again, she turned her head to the side - his intense gaze too much for her. She closed her eyes and let herself feel every movement. "Is that good love?" he panted against her ear.

"God yes, that's good. Just like that."

"Ya don't want me to stop?"

"No, please don't. Just like that, it's good."

"What if I do this then?" He rolled his hips slightly, his pelvic bone tapping her sensitive bud.

"Oh shit, ohh like that, fuck that's good." She sighed in relief, for once having a man who knew exactly what he was doing, she didn't have to pretend with him. Every moan and pleasure-filled gasp was genuine, this man was a saint. His rambling Scottish brogue was almost unintelligible but she loved every syllable as he brought her closer to the edge, nails clawing down his back as she sucked on his neck. Relishing the smell and taste of whiskey and cigarette on him, he was a man, a real man, not the stuffy suit she usually got stuck with. He knew what he wanted and he was taking it right now. Gone were the tender kisses, replaced with nips and kisses that drew her breath away as he continued his pace. His rough mechanic hands went to her breasts, rolling her nipple between his long ringed fingers. All this had her screaming out his name.

She was still riding her wave of pleasure down when she heard him shout "Jaysus Christ!" As he let himself go, his head dropped to her shoulder, shuddering and breathing heavily with her. "Christ Ellie that was fantastic." Picking his head back up once his breathing had settled, he looked her in the eye, loving that sweet satisfied smile that crossed her lips.

"You were right love."

"About what?"

"That was worth the wait."

She laughed with him - a full, wonderful, cleansing laugh that turned into a giggle when she saw him smirking above her, eyebrow raised. "I was right too, fucked ya silly yeah?" Laughing with her.

"Yes, I do believe you did."

"I'm going to go clean myself up, ya stay right here."

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course love! Where would I go?"

"Just you said you had to sleep out in front."

"I'm supposed to be watching over ya, no better place to do that then in your bed with ya."

Ellie relaxed, pulled the covers back on the sheet and climbed under them scooting over to give him room. Chibs returned - blanket in one hand, gun in the other. He placed the gun on her nightstand and shook out the blanket. Climbing into bed, he lay on his back and stretched out his arm, inviting her to him. She rolled over into his waiting arm and rested her head on his chest as his arm closed around her. He kissed the top of her head when she was settled against his side.

"What's this one for?" She asked tracing the dollar bill that was etched in his skin just below his collarbone.

"The first dollar I made here in the States. Reminds me of what I left behind and what future I have here."

"And this one?" Tapping the reaper on his upper arm.

"It's the Sons' symbol, we all have one like on my kutte."

"And the anarchy symbol? That's for the club too?"

"No I got that one when I was a young little shite, but it fits now with the club. Ya have any ink love? I didn't see any on ya but I didn't get a good look at your backside."

"Nope, no tattoos."

"Blank canvas then love, beautiful." He heard her let out a yawn. "Get some sleep Ellie. I'll be here when ya wake." Ellie fell asleep next to his warm body; his hand running up and down the length of her back.

They were startled awake by a pounding on her front door. Both of them sat up - flinching slightly at the light streaming through the window. Chibs got out of bed in search for his boxers. He shimmied into his jeans, leaving the fly open, and grabbed his gun. "It's probably just Juice to do the locks, stay here." He kissed her quickly on the lips and shut the door on his way out.

Chibs peeked out the window. Seeing Juice, he wrenched open the door. "Why the fuck are ya here so damn early?"

"What? I catch you sleeping on the job..." Juice's voice trailed off when he realised that Chibs was shirtless and had his pants open. "Oh fuck were you...?"

"No, but I was going to, so get outta here. Give me an hour."

"Yeah more like 15 minutes" Juice scoffed at him.

"Go on, get outta here asshole." Slamming the door in Juice's face, Chibs walked back down the hall to where he had left Ellie. When he opened the door, he found her sitting up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her and the morning sunlight illuminating her sex-and-sleep-tousled hair. "What a beautiful sight ya are love." He put his gun back upon her nightstand, shed himself of his pants and boxers and climbed back into bed. He pulled the sheet back and waited for her to lay back down before hovering over her.

"Was it Juice?"

"Aye." Leaning into to kiss her.

Returning his kiss but pulling away when she felt him hard against her. "We can't - not with Juice out there." she said, her cheeks flushed.

"Not out there. I sent him away for a bit so we can have some more time. I didn't get to do all I wanted ta with ya last night."

"Yeah and what is it that you didn't get to do with me last night?"

"Ohh all kinds of things Ellie, but let's start with this." He kissed his way down her body until he was in between her open, waiting legs. His hands gently pushed her legs further apart until she was open to him. His tongue was on her instantly, licking and sucking as she cried out and surged against him; his hands holding her down to the bed while he continued until she was clenching his hair and screaming his name.

While she came down she heard the foil packet rip open then he was back over her. Taking her mouth in his, he sucked her bottom lip before sliding his tongue in. She broke the kiss first, her face flushed and breathless. She looked up at him. "I guess you thought you'd be getting lucky twice?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Again wishful thinking love, but I knew once I had ya I would have ta have ya again. Got a pocket full of them."

"Well I'm glad you came prepared..." The words were stolen away as he slid into her warmth, turning her words into a gasp. Her train of thought was completely lost as he slid into her again and she let out another gasp.

"Good girl." His accent was thicker now and full of passion "Such a good fucking girl Ellie." He snapped his hips into her fast but somehow gentle at the same time and she clawed his back. When he started to feel her contractions, he thrust deeper with every snap of his hips.

"I'm...I'm sorry I'm ...going to cum." Apologizing that she couldn't wait for him. Sex had never been this good before him - she had always felt like it was some sort of duty. She had been with a scientist right before Chibs that had been decent but his every move was like some methodical step that needed to be completed. But Chibs knew what he was doing. She had been with alpha males before but they had never made her feel like this. She was always having to fake it so as not to hurt their ego. But she had a craving for Chibs that was deep inside. Her body was on fire with every thrust, keeping her on her toes and toes curling at the same time.

"Don't apologize love, I love feeling it when ya do." Chibs whispered against her ear as he felt her clamp down on him. He could still feel her pulses as he lost himself in her. Groaning out "Jesus Christ" as he came, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily against her, sweat beading down every part of their bodies. He lifted his head and stared into her bright blue eyes, a satisfied smile on her lips as he leaned down and softly kissed her.

"When's Juice coming back?"

"Love, you're gonna have ta give me some more time to recover before I can go again."

"I didn't mean it that way... well I _do_ want to do that again but I was thinking of hopping in the shower before he gets back. Start on some breakfast for us." She laughed at the grin that reached his ears as he kissed her again.

They showered and dressed so that when Juice came knocking a second time that morning, Ellie was in the kitchen cooking and Chibs was sitting on the couch watching TV. Ellie was just getting the eggs and milk out when Chibs opened the door to find Juice standing there giving him a big goofy grin and raising his eyebrows.

"Keep your mouth shut asshole."

"Mum's the word but I can't say the same for this fucker." Juice hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Tig who was coming up the drive.

"Jesus Christ did ya put out a fuckin broadcast?"

"Nah went back to TM when you kicked me out this morning. I might have let it slip you were gettin a piece of classy ass finally." Juice winked at him as he headed into the house. Chibs stepped outside. Shutting the door behind him, he pushed Tig back down the drive.

"Listen fucker, ya keep your mouth shut. She don't need to know she's being gossiped about by a bunch of teenage boys in the locker room."

"I ain't gonna say shit. Just want see if she can walk straight after having your big hog in her" Tig chided, elbowing Chibs giving him a playful laugh.

Chibs forcefully gave him a shove. "Stop it fucker. I'm not joking, don't go saying shite to her."

"Jesus Chibs you really like this chick don't you?"

"Aye I do, ya got something to say about it?" Chibs could feel his voice rise as he got heated.

"Alright, alright I promise I won't say shit to her. How was it though?"

"Ain't telling ya shite."

"Oh come on, you pull a piece of pussy like that and you're not gonna say shit about it?"

"It was fucking beautiful, that's all I'm gonna say."

"You lucky old bastard." Tig clapped him on the back and followed him inside.

Juice had already started working on the back door and yelled to Tig to come help him when he came inside. Chibs went to the kitchen where Ellie was standing over the stove cracking eggs into a pan. He snaked his arms around her waist, loving the feel of her as she leaned back into him giving him access to her neck.

"Smells good love."

"It's just eggs Chibs."

"Well it's more than I woulda had at home."

"Do you want a cup of coffee, or tea? I bought some from the cafe we went to that you liked. I could make you a cup?"

"Ya bought tea for me lass?" He gave her another kiss on her exposed neck, her hair currently wound up in a bun.

"Yeah."

"Now who thought they would get lucky?"

She turned her head to smile up at him. "Just wishful thinking."

"I'd love a cup of tea, I'm going ta go help those two out, get 'em out of our hair faster."

Ellie served them all breakfast and then busied herself cleaning up the kitchen, stifling a laugh every now and then as the three men continued to insult each other while changing out her locks on her windows and front door. She was watching them from her spot in the living room and half reading her book when Tig came in and stood in front of her lily painting.

"You paint this? Chibs said you painted."

"Yeah."

"Why a lily?"

"I don't know, just thought it was pretty."

"I don't know shit about art but it looks real good sweetheart."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks Tig."

"Hey my daughters' birthdays are coming up: twins, Dawn and Fawn. You think you can paint something for them?"

"Dawn and Fawn?"

"Yeah their Mom's a pot smoking hippy and I told her not to name them that. I was locked up when they were born so I didn't really have a say. So you think you can paint something like this flower - something pretty and shit?"

"Yeah sure."

They spent the rest of the morning changing out the locks in her small rental place, eating sandwiches for lunch. It was late afternoon before Tig and Juice left. Chibs had settled himself in on her couch watching TV while she lay next to him, head in his lap reading her book.

"Whatcha reading love?"

"Biography of Vincent Van Gogh."

"He's the one that cut off his ear, yeah?"

"It's rumored that he then sent it to the person he was in love with, but it's also rumored he was a bit crazy too."

"Not crazy Ellie, he was a man in love. Men will do desperate things when they are."

"So you think he did it for some grand gesture of his devotion?"

Chibs chuckled. "Nah, I think he probably sent his ear to some gal because she was bitching about how he never listens to her - like ya gals tend ta do. So he gave his ear ta let her know he heard her."

She laughed with him, not having the heart to tell him that it was believed Van Gogh had cut off his ear for a man. She lay her book facedown on her chest and looked back up at him. "So what is the biggest grand gesture you did for a girl?"

"Bought a motorcycle when I was a young lad. Nearly killed myself on it the first ride out all because this young lass said she liked Dennis Hopper in Easy Rider."

"Ahh so you weren't always the cool biker you are now?"

"No, but the motorcycle stuck, the girl didn't. What about you love, what grand gesture did a boy do for ya?"

"No grand gestures, just the normal flowers and candy." She turned back to her book, the smile fading from her lips.

"You'll get one Ellie one day, every girl has one." His focus went back to the TV. Lost in the show, he didn't notice her sad face as she got up from the couch and left the room.

She made her way down the hall and into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. Taking deep cleansing breaths and trying to push down her thoughts. Why couldn't she have just made something up? She was good at lying - that was her forte. Suddenly whisked back years she recounted the names, Michael, Brandon, Joe, Steve, Cesar, Mario, Carmen, Randall, Stephan, Conrad, Jesse, Jacques, Anthony, and most recently Luke. Had any of them even bought her flowers or had she lied about that? None of them had even been real relationships; she knew them but they didn't know her, not the real her. God had she ever even had a real relationship - one not based on lies? Thinking back even to her first boyfriend, Henry, even that involved some lies. What she questioned the most was why had she felt the need to be honest with the man sitting in her living room.

She fell asleep that night safely tucked into Chibs naked side, running his rough hands up and down her naked back. He could tell something was off with her. She had been quiet most of the afternoon and through dinner, but was responsive when they had tumbled into bed. The sex had been amazing. Her moans had been loud when her body was racked with pleasure, but after there had been no pillow talk - just silence as she went to sleep. He knew it had been something about the talk they had earlier but couldn't put his finger on what had changed. Knew she was still hiding something from her past and their talk had struck a nerve. But he was afraid to press her, afraid of losing what he had with her now; that as soon as he started asking the questions she didn't want to answer, she would be packed up and off in her car.

Chibs woke as the morning light was seeping through the window. He eased himself out of bed, leaving Ellie still lying with her bare back exposed, and headed for the shower. Once showered and dressed, he leaned over the bed, giving her a soft kiss on the back and on her neck.

"Hmmmm... Come back to bed" she whispered.

"Can't love, got to go to work."

"Let me get up and make you some breakfast." She opened her eyes to look at him sitting on the bed next to her.

"No lass, ya stay right here. I want this beautiful picture in my mind all day." He leaned over, gave her a kiss then stood up. "I'll see ya later Ellie love."

"Chibs?" she called out, not moving from her spot where she could still smell him in her sheets. "There's a spare key in the kitchen drawer. You can take it with you, you know just in case I'm not home if you come by."

"Aye love I will." As he turned around, he was unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

Ellie waited until she heard his bike pull away. Getting out of bed and going into her kitchen, she smiled when she saw the fresh pot of coffee and his tea bag in the sink. Grabbing the mug he had left out for her, she poured herself a cup. Going to her dining room and grabbing her notebook from her painting, she began detailing the last two days' events. Leaving the sex out, she made her notes then put the notebook back and went to the bathroom to retrieve the phone. Her finger hovered over the second number but she snapped the phone closed without making the call. She needed to have her mind clear and her next steps in place. She put the phone back and went to her dining room, knowing she would spend the next hours lost in a world of color, allowing herself to drift into the scene before her. The smell of paint relaxed her mind, allowing her to relive the last two nights she had spent with him and where she was going to take it from here.

**Thank you all for reading, and taking the time to review and following. I'm way ahead of where I would be in this story thanks to poppyandbeeb taking the time to edit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Friday! And Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Ellie took one more look at herself in the mirror. She had spent the last two hours getting ready. Her blonde hair was straightened with bangs framing her face. Her make up was darker than she usually wore: cat eye eyeliner, blush and lipstick, which transformed her normally naked face into someone else. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, black wedges, and a tight satin button-up white blouse adorned with cherries. Glancing at herself, she thought she had done a reasonable job of looking the part of a biker's girlfriend, but still classy. Chibs had called her earlier and told her there was a party at the clubhouse and he wanted her to come. This would be the first time she would be going into the Sons' territory. They had spent the past two weeks mostly at her house wrapped up in each other - naked as much as possible. Tonight she would finally meet all the family, his brothers. She swallowed down the nervousness that had crept in as she grabbed her keys and headed out. It was still light out and she was knew the party would not be in full force yet, but she wanted to get there before the clubhouse would be full of bikers, get a lay of the land and find her comfort zone for the night.

She pulled up to the parking lot, closer to the clubhouse than the garage. She scanned the outside of the clubhouse looking for Chibs. She didn't see him but saw the familiar face of Tig. He waved to her and walked over from where he was seated outside.

"Hey doll face, you finally going to grace us with your presence tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess Chibs is past the phase of worrying about if you guys will scare me off. I got something for you" she said, popping the trunk of her car.

"If you got a girl in there for me, I'll love you forever" he said, looking in the trunk.

"I hope it's what you wanted. I kinda just took the liberty of using their names as inspiration."

He took the paintings out. One was of the sunrise over the ocean at dawn while the second was of a fawn drinking out of a crystal blue lake in a meadow.

"Shit doll, these are fucking perfect."

"Kind of cliché huh? I can do something else."

"Nah, these are great. Thanks Ellie, the girls will love them." Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek. They both turned when they heard Chibs' voice.

"Tigger! Get your hands off my girl!" he shouted, making his way over to them.

Tig held up the paintings for Chibs to see. "Look what Ellie did for my girls. Thanks again Ellie" he said, taking the paintings inside.

Chibs grabbed Ellie in his arms and kissed her. "Hello love, you're early."

"Sorry, I just wanted to give Tig his paintings before the night got too out of control."

"It's alright Ellie, always happy to see ya. That was real nice of ya ta do that for Tig."

"Well I had some extra time on my hands since someone has been sneaking into my bed late at night and leaving early so early in the morning."

"Sorry love, I've been busy. I promise ya, tomorrow I'm all yours." He pulled away from her and looked her up and down. "God, look at ya love, you're fucking gorgeous. I can't wait ta get ya out of this later." He placed his hand on the small of her back. "Come on inside I'll show ya around" he said as he led her inside.

Walking into the clubhouse was just as she had imagined it. It was definitely a man's domain with dark wooden tones peeking out at her, a pool table in the corner, and a bar stocked mostly with Jack, beer and a seemingly endless supply of Patron. Ellie pointed to the closed wooden doors. "What's in there?" she asked.

"Church."

"Church?"

"It's where we get together to ponder the world."

"Oh I see, your male sanctuary."

"Aye kinda like that. Let's get ya a drink." He steered her over to the bar and motioned to the young guy behind the bar. "Sack, get something for lady. Ellie, this is Half Sack. He's our prospect."

"Prospect?"

"Ya have to spend at least a year doing grunt work before ya can become a member."

"Nice to meet you ma'am" the blonde kid said, setting a beer down in front of her.

"So ya know Tig and Juice over there" Chibs said as she swiveled around in her chair. "Jax and Clay are in church, should be out soon, and the guy coming in is Bobby."

"So that's all?"

"Well Piney's somewhere around here with a bottle of tequila I'm sure, that's who all the Patron is for, and his son Opie is probably at home with his wife and kids. But that's it love."

As she was taking a sip from her beer, the doors to church opened and Jax and Clay came out and headed towards the bar.

"Hey there sweetheart, this guy finally bringing you around?" Clay asked, motioning to Sack for a drink.

"Yeah, thanks for having me."

Clay let out a laugh. "I like this one Chibs, she's got manners. You have any more trouble?"

"No, everything has been quiet. Thank you again for the new locks, makes me feel a lot better. Any more ideas on who it was?"

"Nothing for you to worry about" Clay responded, ending the conversation.

They had spent quite a bit of time in church discussing that very matter and nothing concrete had shown up. They had all thought the Mayans at first but it didn't seem like something they would do; they may have been criminals but they lived by the strict code that family was off limits. Chibs had been worried it was the Irish but they were friendly on that front as well. Everything led them to a dead end with it being tied to something SAMCRO. The night after the bird had shown up, Clay had pulled Juice aside to run a check on her, but he informed him Chibs had already done that and nothing had come up.

"Let's get this party started" Clay shouted. "Tacoma boys will be here soon, we want to show them a good time." Instantly, music was turned on and drinks were passed around.

Ellie made sure to nurse her drink, not wanting to get too drunk. She wanted to take in her surroundings and be on her toes. It was an hour before any more bikers and scantily clad women rolled in. Chibs had quickly introduced her to the men as they came in, but she was lost on their names and no one seemed to be concerned with her. She was sitting with Chibs, near Juice and Tig, who were playing pool, surprised to find herself having a good time.

"I'm gonna go get me another, ya want anything love?" Chibs asked, shaking the empty beer in his hand.

"I'll go get one" she said, standing up from the couch they were seated on.

"Thanks love."

She walked over to the bar. Noticing Half Sack busy at the other end, she snaked her way behind the bar and was grabbing two beers from the ice when she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"Hey Cherry, my hand's empty. Get me a drink."

When she turned around she almost dropped the beers she had in her hand. On the other side of the bar, was a bald man covered in tattoos, looking like he could easily kill her with his stare; his black eyes boring a hole through her. She shakily handed him one of the beers that was in her hand.

"Top off" he demanded.

"Ex...excuse me?" she asked in a shaky voice. Chibs had explained about the women around the club - the crow eaters, that were here for entertainment. She didn't think she looked remotely like one of them so this man before her had startled her with his demand.

He handed the beer back to her. "Can't fuckin drink this with the top on." She quickly took the beer back from him, found an opener, popped the top off then handed it back to him. He grabbed her wrist as she went to pull away. "How bout you and me go in the back and I pop every one of those Cherries."

"Uhmm I don't think so."

"Then what the fuck are you here for?" He still had his vice-like grip on her hand, his black eyes glaring at her.

It was then that Chibs came up behind him, clapping him on the shoulder and causing him to release her hand. "She's with me brother, not a sweet butt. Ellie this is Hap."

"Why the fuck didn't you just say that?" Happy said, still staring her down. "Nice piece of ass Chibs. Still wouldn't waste my time though brother." Giving a quick smirk, Happy grabbed his drink from the bar and walked away.

"Sorry love, he doesn't talk much and when he does he's an asshole. Why don't ya stay by me the rest of the night yeah?"

"Yeah okay" she said, going around the bar to Chibs. He put his arm around her shoulder, leading her back to the couch they had been parked at. As the night wore on, more of the Sons started to drift away with whatever woman had caught their eye that night. All that remained sitting with them was Jax and Tig. She had spent the night making small talk, asking Jax about his baby, telling some stories about her time on the road. She loved watching Chibs in his element - laughing and joking with these men he called brothers. She could see they were a family, maybe a dysfunctional one, but she could see the love they had for each other - even under all the shit they dished out. It was after midnight when she let out a yawn, resting her head on Chibs' shoulder. His arm had been around her the entire night.

"Ya tired love?" he asked, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer to him.

"A little, but I'm fine if you want to stay up."

"Nah, it's past time I got ya in my bed." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a sexy smirk. "Been staring down your shirt all night." Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "Come on love I'll take ya to my room."

They said their goodnights and he led her down the hallway to one of the closed doors, opening it for her and turning on the light. The room that lit up was sparse, devoid of any personal effects, containing a bed and an old chair in the corner. She had hoped seeing where he lived would give her some more insight on the gruff biker who was standing behind her with his mouth on her neck and hands roaming down her front.

"This is where you sleep?"

"Sometimes when I've had a few too many. I have a house not far from here."

"You own a house?" she asked, turning around in his arms.

"Of course love! Most of us do - Jax, Tig, Juice. Bobby has an apartment. Have ta have a place ta get away from the noise around here." He leaned in to kiss her, running his hands down her soft shirt before going to the buttons on the front. She kicked her shoes off and unbuttoned her jeans, hurriedly going to his pants and doing the same. He walked her back until she hit the bed, pushing off her now-unbuttoned shirt. Waiting for her to lay down, he grabbed the end of her pants and yanked them off. He shed himself of his kutte and shirt, shucking off his pants and boxers. "Jesus Christ Ellie you're beautiful" he said, planting kisses on her neck.

"Condom?" she panted.

"Aye love." Chibs rolled over and reached into his nightstand drawer, while she removed her bra and underwear. She straddled him, slowly sinking herself down on him and gasping when he was all the way in. When she started to roll her hips, he moaned, his hands going first to her breasts and then resting on her hips. "Good girl. Shite love that's good." The sight of her above him was bringing him dangerously close to the edge. There was something about a woman taking control and using him to pleasure herself that had always been his favorite. He moved his hand down her hip and rested his thumb on her clit, running tight circles. She began to moan louder, throwing her head back and resting her hand on his body as if to hold him in place. He knew he had her when he felt her start to contract around him, dropping her head and stopping all movements as he took over, bucking his hips into her until he was right there with her. He shuddered as her body dropped into his waiting arms. They stayed like that until he felt her body completely relax and grow heavy on him as she fell asleep. Carefully rolling her over, he got out of bed, tossing the condom in the waste basket. Crawling back into bed, he snaked his arms around her and pulled her to him. She snuggled closer to him with a contented sigh.

It was late morning when she awoke, still lying on his chest. Turning her head, she gave him a quick kiss. Her fingers traced his mustache, and ran down the length of his goatee. He stirred and opened his brown eyes, a smile crossing his lips. "Good morning love."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Good morning Chibs."

"So what do ya want to do with your day?"

"Breakfast. I'm starving."

"Aye, breakfast then what?"

"Breakfast, then we go back to my place and spend the rest of the day in bed" she said, getting out of bed. She picked her clothes up from the floor and threw them on, grabbed a hair tie from her purse and tossed her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Sounds fantastic love. Let me pack a bag so I have some clean clothes for tomorrow."

"You're staying the night with me?"

"Aye, your bed's more comfortable than mine, and I like the company I have in it. I'll meet ya out front."

"Okay." Shoes in hand, she left his room and quietly walked down the hallway to the front room. It looked like a bad frat party had exploded. There were clothes dropped all over the floor and everywhere she looked she could see naked women and Sons. She caught a glimpse of Juice on the pool table with some blonde. Walking to the front door, she glanced around and saw Tig lying naked under some brunette.

"Walk of shame looks good on you doll face." Tig said smiling from where he was.

"Thanks Tig." She opened the front door and walked out of the clubhouse, putting her hands up to shield the morning sun from her eyes. She was about to make her way to her car when she heard a female voice beside her.

"You skipping out sweetheart without saying good bye?"

Looking over, she saw Gemma standing there smoking. "No, just waiting for Chibs. We're spending the day together."

"Yeah? And what is it you two do when you spend the day together?"

Ellie refused to be intimidated by the woman. "Mostly fuck" she said, looking Gemma in the eye but keeping her tone casual. "Sometimes there's a meal involved, maybe a bit of conversation but mostly fucking."

"Humph" was the only response she gave, but Ellie saw a small smile.

"Morning Gemma" Chibs greeted before taking Ellie's hand in his and leading her towards his bike.

"Have fun fucking!" they heard Gemma call out. Ellie turned and waved to her.

"What's that about love?"

"Just girl talk."

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and up to 60 followers. Glad your are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Monday to you all!**

**Chapter 10**

Ellie sat at home as night fell. She hadn't heard from Chibs since the afternoon and as the night wore on, she began to get worried when her calls to his cellphone went unanswered and unreturned. They didn't have concrete plans but he had been at her house every night for the past two weeks. She waited another hour and decided it was time to pay a visit to TM and the clubhouse. She hadn't been there since the night of the party.

When she pulled into the TM lot, there wasn't any movement outside. The garage bay doors were closed, so she parked closer to the clubhouse which looked equally dead. She got out of her car and walked up to the closed clubhouse door. She stood in front of it, unsure if she should knock or just go in. Taking her chances, she turned the knob and went in. The place looked just as dead as the outside did. "Hello?" she called out to the seemingly empty room. She jumped when she heard a voice come from the darkened bar.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"Gemma, hi, I was looking for Chibs."

"Well he ain't here. What'd you need?"

"Uhm my car was making a funny noise, thought I'd drop it off for him to look at and get a ride home with him."

"I'll give you ride. Just let me grab my purse and let Clay know I'm leaving." Gemma stubbed her cigarette out and was making her way around the bar when they both heard Chibs' unmistakable Scottish brogue yell "Jaysus Christ!".

"Not here huh?" Ellie said, looking at Gemma. She had heard about her incident with the girl and the skate board. She cut Gemma off with a raised hand and went to the closed church door, flinging it open. She had expected to see Chibs with another woman but she had never expected to see the scene before her. Chibs was wearing bloody gloves and standing over a man lying on the table. Juice and Clay were next to him. They all stood there for a moment before Chibs spoke.

"Hello Ellie love. This is Cameron, he had a wee bit of an accident. Cameron this is Ellie Morgan."

"Hello Ellie" the man on the table mumbled in a voice that indicated he was either extremely drunk or, from the look of it, had lost a lot of blood. His head suddenly dropped and he passed out.

"I'm so sorry" Ellie quickly mumbled, backing away from the door and closing it behind her. She turned on Gemma. "You could have just told me not to fucking go in there."

Gemma looked at Ellie in furious disbelief. "You didn't really give me time to" she snarled back at her.

It was then that Chibs opened the church door. Having shed his bloodied gloves, he grabbed Ellie by the arm and led her to his dorm room, shutting the door behind them. "I'm so sorry Chibs. My car was acting up and then Gemma said you weren't here..." She trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence and tell him she thought he was fucking another woman. She couldn't tell if he was mad that she had barged into a place that was clearly off limits to the outside world, so she did the only thing she could think of. Lunging at him, she kissed him hard. His arms went around her and she relaxed a little.

"What's this all about Ellie, what're ya doing love?"

"It's just….Gemma said you weren't here and then I heard you….So I thought you were with someone else."

He gave her a reassuring kiss. "Jesus, why would ya think that?"

"Because you shouted 'Jaysus Christ' and you always do that when... Well when you know."

He brushed his lips on her neck, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it. "Do what love?"

"When you cum with me."

He pulled away from her neck and Ellie whimpered, but his lips were quickly pressed to hers, tongue sliding into her mouth. Suddenly she was turned on, the thought of this man who moments before was up to his elbows in blood, was now ravishing her with his mouth. There was an element of criminal activity that had her wanting Chibs more, her heart beating with excitement at the thought of him with the bloody gloves and surgical pliers that he had held in his hands. Something about him fixing up that man, who clearly hadn't just had an accident, in some filthy room while men sat around talking and smoking, turned her on. She wondered if she'd feel the same if she dated a doctor but it wouldn't be the same with someone operating on the right side of the law. Clay knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Need you out here brother."

"Aye." Chibs broke the kiss and looked down at Ellie. "I'll have Gemma give ya ride over ta my place. I want ya naked in my bed when I get home." Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her back down the hallway.

"Gem take her ta my place."

"Will do. Come on, I think we've had enough excitement for the night" Gemma said, walking out of the clubhouse with Ellie following behind her. "So you and Chibs huh?" she asked once they were on the road.

"Yep."

"You got a thing for bikers?"

"No, never been with one before."

"So you just decided to put down roots to be with him? How long is that going to last?"

"Gemma I get it, you're concerned about him, he's your friend. I'm not out to hurt him. I really like being with him, it's not just some fling for me or a bad boy phase I'm going through. I'm too old for that shit."

"Please honey, you can call yourself old when you get to my age or Chibs' age. You're still young enough to jump head first into things without thinking."

"Is that what your issue is? The age difference?"

"No, have you seen some of the girls around them? Barely legal. The problem I have is that he hasn't ever been serious about anyone since..."

"Since Fiona. Yeah he told me all about the wife and kid."

"And you're still here? Maybe I underestimated you." They pulled up to a small house in what looked like a quiet neighborhood. Gemma got out with Ellie following her, and pulled out a key ring from her purse. Stopping, she turned around, and waved to someone across the street. "Mrs. Nelson," she offered by way of explanation. "She's a nosey old broad, always looking out her window." She nodded at the light that was peeking through the opening in the curtains across the street. "You ever been here before?" Gemma asked, turning the key in the lock.

"No."

"Well hopefully it's not too bad" she said, flipping on the lights in the living room. His house was a small two bedroom split floor plan. Modestly furnished with a small couch and TV, Ellie could also see a small dining room table from the living room that opened up to a small kitchen. "Well it could use a dusting and a mop... but it doesn't look too bad. Let's see about the bedroom" Gemma said, putting her keys back in her purse and walking toward the bedroom door that could be seen from where they stood. Flipping on the light, there was a queen size bed that had crumpled sheets thrown over it, a dresser with clothes strung over it, and a layer of dust covering everything.

"Do you think the sheets are clean?" Ellie asked, picking up a corner of a sheet and letting it drop back down.

"I'm going to guess no."

"We could wash them."

"Honey I think we should just burn them. Come on, let's get going before the stores close in Lodi. Get some new sheets, probably going to need a broom and mop too."

When they returned from their shopping trip, the two women started immediately on getting the house cleaned up. They worked in silence until Ellie asked "So you have a key to Chibs' house?"

"I have a key to all my boys' houses."

"So you're like a den mother? That's nice that they have someone to look after them."

"Well if I didn't, they'd all be up shit creek by now. So Chibs says you're a painter of some sort."

"Yeah I dabble, I did this one of Chibs" she said, pointing to the picture that was leaned up against the wall on a shelf.

"That's real good. Tig showed me the ones you did for his girls. Demon spawn probably won't appreciate it, but he did. That was real nice of you. Clay's got a birthday coming up, I'd like to do something nice. Maybe you could come by the house, have a cup of coffee and maybe paint something for him? Don't know what else to get him."

"Sure that'd be great."

They spent the rest of the night in silence, both women keeping their guard up. After getting the bedroom in order, Gemma gave Ellie her number then said her goodbyes. Ellie climbed into Chibs' bed and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face. She was finally getting somewhere, making progress that she thought would have taken her months. Once you were in with the queen bee, your were in with everyone.

Chibs had left the clubhouse shortly after Tara showed up. He was tired and just ready to crawl into bed. Normally he crashed in his dorm room but he knew he had a woman waiting for him at home. He smiled at the thought, a smile that stayed with him during the ride home and continued when he saw her burrowed under the covers in his bed. He shed his clothes and quickly climbed in behind her, no longer tired when he felt her naked form against his. Wrapping one arm around her, he kissed her neck.

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Late or early depending on how ya look at it. You're naked love."

She turned her face and met his lips as his hand came to stroke her face softly. "You said you wanted me naked in your bed."

"Aye, and what a beautiful sight it is." His hand ran down her body to her open legs, feeling the wetness that had grown there. He removed his hand and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her lips as he rolled the condom on quickly. Still lying behind her, he lifted her top leg and held it in place as he entered her from behind. Picking up pace he slammed into her, earning a gasp each time he bottomed out. Within moments he had her on the brink releasing the leg he was holding, his hand went to where they were connected, his fingers pulling her over the edge. "Jesus Christ love" he gasped against her shoulder, taking deep breaths. He planted a kiss on her and rolled out of bed to clean himself up. When he slid back into bed behind her and pulled her into his arms, he thought she had fallen back to sleep until he heard her speak.

"Everything good with that Irish guy? I mean is he okay?"

"Aye love, had to call in a real doc on it but he'll be fine."

"You just have doctors on speed dial?"

"Jax's old lady came and saved the day."

"Tara? The doctor who looked at my ankle?"

"Aye love."

"That's good. Is he a member of Samcro? I didn't see a kutte but then again he didn't have any pants on either."

"No just a friend of the club."

"How'd he get hurt?"

"What's with all the questions love?"

Ellie let out a yawn and turned her head to look at him. "Just interested in what kept you away from me all night."

"Just got caught up in a tiff we have with another club."

"Jesus you make it sound so nonchalant! It was a bullet wound wasn't it?"

"Lass you don't need to concern yourself with this."

"I'm just worried about you. What if you had gotten hurt? Gemma seemed really frazzled."

"Ya don't need to be worrying about me, I wasn't there when it happened."

"Chibs you can be honest with me. I know all you guys carry guns around and I don't think it's because your members of the NRA" she said, rolling over to face him.

"Alright love, this other club isn't too fond of us. Decided it'd be better if Clay wasn't around. Cameron just got caught in the line of fire."

"No wonder Gemma was upset. Did Clay get hurt?"

"No he's fine."

"Are these guys going to try again?"

"Clay's taking care of it right now. Ya don't need to worry about this Ellie, that's why I didn't want ya to know in the first place. I can see it on your face. The little crinkle in your brow? It's damn cute but it's nothing you should have on your mind." Leaning in, he kissed her then rolled onto his back. Ellie rested her head on his chest.

"Okay, just promise me you'll be safe. I kinda like you."

"Aye I promise and I kinda like you too….are these new sheets?" Chibs said, finally noticing the upgrade to his bed.

"Yeah, Gemma and I went shopping, wasn't sure who had slept in this bed beside me."

"No one Ellie, never brought a girl here before you." He ran his hand up and down her back. "So you're making friends with Gemma?"

"Trying too, she's a tough nut to crack."

"That she is, but you're a good girl, she'll like ya."

"She asked me to come over for coffee. Wants me to paint something for Clay for his birthday."

"That's fantastic love."

"Thank you Chibs."

"You're welcome."

"Do you even know what I'm thanking you for?" she giggled.

"The amazing sex."

"Well that's just implied! No I was thanking you for telling me what happened tonight. You didn't have to do that. It means a lot to me that you trust me."

"I hope someday you'll return the favor and tell me all your secrets."

"Someday." Ellie yawned.

"When you're ready love I'm all ears, but don't wait too long. I don't want ta have ta cut one off for ya." Chuckling, he held her tighter as he felt her start drift off to sleep in his arms.

**Thank you all again for taking the time to read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Friday!**

**Chapter 11**

Early the next morning Ellie was knocking on Gemma's door. Gemma had called the previous afternoon and asked her to come by after Clay left for TM. She invited her in, coffee already waiting for them at her dining room table. "You have a lot of parties?" Ellie asked, commenting on the size of the table.

"Like to have family dinners, have all the guys over. I'll tell Chibs to bring you next time."

"Thanks I'd like that. So I see you have some photographs out, do you have something in mind?"

"See that wall over there? I'd like to do something with it, one of him riding his bike."

"So a mural." Ellie said, going to the wall and taking in the blank canvas in front of her.

"You can do that right?"

"Yeah, I just need the measurements of the wall so I can get the scale right when I do the sketch. When's his birthday?"

"End of the month. That give you enough time?"

That gave her about three weeks. She'd have to work on it every day but it could be done. "Yeah, I'll have to be here every day almost so Clay will have to be gone."

"Not a problem honey, he's only home for sleep and sex."

"We'll have to cover it up with a tarp, he won't question that?"

"Clay don't question shit about what I do with the house. Hell, he probably won't even notice a difference."

"Alright, I'll get the supplies and do the sketch tonight. Should be able to start tomorrow."

She spent the entire following week at Gemma's, arriving early in the morning and staying until either Clay was on his way home or Chibs was free for the day. Gemma would sometimes stay and spend the day with her. They'd drink coffee in the morning and wine in the evening if the men were pulling a late night. At the end of the week, Ellie stood back and admired the painting. It was coming along nicely and she had all the background laid out. Although it just looked like blobs of color now, in her mind she could see the finished piece. She would spend the next two weeks filling in all the detail although it would probably only take her a week at the rate she was working. She had just started working the detail of a cactus in the distance when she heard the door open behind her "Hi Gemma" she called out, smiling when it wasn't Gemma's voice she heard return her greeting.

"Not Gemma love."

"Hey there handsome" she said, turning around to see Chibs standing in the doorway.

He motioned toward the painting. "Looks great Ellie" he said, coming closer to give her a hello kiss.

"It's not done yet."

"Aye I know but it looks good. Love watching you work with your hands" he said throatily and nuzzled her neck.

"Chibs stop! I'm going to get paint all over you." Ellie giggled as his hands wrapped around her white painter's overalls. He grabbed the hooks on the straps and released them at the same time, her overalls falling to the floor, leaving her in just her white tank top and white cotton underwear.

"There, no more paint ta worry about."

"Chibs! We can't do this here" she protested but still allowed him to pick her up in his arms.

"Sure we can. Nobody here but us."

"But it's Gemma's house."

"Aye, but I want to fuck ya right here on this table. That way every time I'm here, I can see ya splayed out before me like a gorgeous naked entree." He set her down at the head of the table, kicking the chair aside and pulling her to him, their mouths instantly attached. They feverishly attacked each other, hands greedily shedding them of each other's clothing. Chibs grabbed a condom from his pocket before letting his pants fall, while Ellie laid back on the table legs open and waiting for him. She gasped as she felt him move inside her, his mouth now devouring every inch of skin that was exposed to him. "Good girl" he moaned in between kisses. He kept thrusting into her until Gemma's table runner was bunched up under her and she could feel the cool wood of the table on her backside. She looked up at him, staring into his clear brown eyes, and held his gaze until she slammed her eyes shut as she came, crying out his name when she heard the telltale "Jaysus Christ!" come from his lips.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" she asked, hooking her overalls back up as Chibs shrugged his kutte back on. They had been back and forth between her place and his the past week.

"I was thinking about that. Your lease is up soon yeah?"

"Yeah in two weeks."

"Why don't ya just bring your stuff over to my house? Stop with all this back and forth shite."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Aye, save ya some money too."

"Chibs I can't just move in with you and live off you."

"Pay me rent then love if it makes ya feel better! I want ya there, I like waking up next to ya."

She shook her head. "I don't know, don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Love, we've spent every night together for the last month. It's silly for us to both have separate places."

"But you hardly know anything about me."

"And I told ya it was fine, ya tell me when you're ready. I don't care about your past or who ya were then, I care about the girl you are now. Please make an old man happy lass" he pleaded, arms wrapping around her and kissing her until she said the words he wanted to hear.

"Okay, okay I will."

After Chibs left, Ellie started cleaning up - making sure to smooth out Gemma's table runner. She was just about done when Gemma came home to find her hanging up the canvas tarp that covered the wall she was working on. "Hey Gemma" she said, climbing down from the ladder.

"Why are you all smiles?" she asked, noticing the schoolgirl smile that was plastered on Ellie's face.

"Chibs asked me to move in with him." She sighed. "I'm happy but..."

"But you think it's too soon."

"Yeah I guess. Gemma I haven't told him everything about me."

"Like what, you kick puppies?"

"No, just about my past. The last relationship I was in ended badly."

"How badly?"

"Bad. I want to tell him but I don't want him to think he has to be my savior."

"Well he doesn't seem to mind not knowing, and you make him happy, so I say go for it. But if you hurt him, I'll sick Hap on you."

"Jesus don't do that! That guy scares the piss out of me."

"He does that to everyone. Listen, do what makes you happy. Life's too short not to."

"Is that what you did?"

"Yeah, when I met Jax's father John, I was young, stupid and head over heels in love with him. I jumped in head first but I did so because he made me happy."

"Did you still feel the same way when he passed?" Ellie paused after her rushed question. "Sorry you don't have to tell me that, Chibs mentioned him."

"No, I didn't feel the same way, but a lot went on between us before the end. We were different people, we lost a child, that broke us. We changed so much in that time, from when we started to when he passed, but I wouldn't have changed the time I had with him because I can still remember what it was like when we first met."

"Is that how it is with Clay?"

"I love Clay but in a different way. It's not the crazy type of love that I had with John. It's a simpler love an easy love."

"But you didn't jump into things with Clay?"

"No we knew each other forever. He served with John, met them both at the same time. My love for Clay grew over the years."

"So basically when you jumped into it head first it ended badly, and when you took it slow it ended well. Not really the advice I was looking for."

"Oh, Honey that's not what I'm saying at all. You're older than I was when I met John, and Chibs is older too. Your relationship doesn't have to end that way. It can start out crazy and then turn into the slow love later on. Besides, Clay and I aren't done yet so it still can end like shit. What I'm saying is, you don't know what's going to happen in the future. Everything could turn out happily ever after. The only thing I know is you make that man happier than I've ever seen him, you're good for him. Don't stress about every little decision in your life sweetheart, it'll give you wrinkles.

"Thanks Gemma" she said, unable to tell the woman she had to stress every decision of her life - that's what kept her alive this long. She had to make the right choice every time because if she didn't, she could be the one on the business end of a bullet. Question everything, she said. Every move she made, she had to predict the outcome of every situation; always stay two steps ahead while the rest of the world stayed one-step behind. When she left Gemma's, her mind drifted to the cellphone that was now safely stowed away under the driver's seat of her car along with her notes. With Chibs staying over more at her place and her at his, she didn't want to risk it all by those items being found and felt safer having them nearby. She should make a phone call but wasn't really interested in what the woman that would answer would have to say, and the phone really was for emergency purposes only - not for just idle chit chat; for her to try and stay connected to the life she had left behind.

As soon as she had given her okay to Chibs, he had come over to her house when she got home, packed her stuff in her car and had her moved out and moved in with him by nightfall. His sparse spare bedroom now contained her painting supplies, and his dresser drawer and closet her clothing. By bedtime she was safely wrapped in his arms. Her morose thoughts from the day were now just a distant memory. She would enjoy this time she had with the man sleeping next to her no matter how short-lived it would be.

By the middle of the following week they had settled into a domestic routine. They'd wake up together if Chibs hadn't gotten home too late the night before, sit and have breakfast. He'd leave for the garage and her for Gemma's. She'd call him on her way home seeing if he'd make it home in time for dinner.

It was early afternoon and Ellie had left Gemma's and made her customary call to Chibs. Getting his voice mail, she left him a message wondering if he'd be home for dinner because she was running to the store to get stuff for shepherd's pie, an Irish favorite of his, that she was going to attempt to make. Coming out of the store and opening her trunk, she had just started putting the groceries in when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Miss Morgan."

Looking up, she stared in disbelief at the blonde woman standing next to her car. She was dressed in a beige suit and plain white top and stood out like a sore thumb in the Charming parking lot of the 'Bag and Go'.

**Sorry cliff hanger! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Monday!**

**Chapter 12**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ellie asked the woman as she scanned the rest of the parking lot.

"You don't write, you don't call, I missed you Elizabeth... or is it Ellie now?" came the snide remark.

"I don't have to call. My checking in was a professional courtesy, not part of the job and neither is you coming to me in a public place." Ellie returned to her scan of the parking lot.

"Relax, it's a parking lot of a grocery store and I don't see any bikes. I wouldn't have to do this if you picked up your phone when I call."

"Phone's off like it should be, that's the protocol, just like you not meeting me anywhere near Charming. If you're unfamiliar with what the protocol is, I'll make sure my superior lets your superior know that you don't understand how this shit works. So get the fuck away from me, and I'll contact you when I contact you."

"Come on don't be so dramatic it's a goddamn public place and we're just having a friendly conversation. No one's going to notice anything unless you don't keep your shit under control. So just give me a polite smile and continue loading your groceries."

"You're a real fucking bitch you know that? I should have known better than to take this job with you leading it" she said, a fake smile plastered on her face, and proceeded with the groceries.

"So what you got for me?"

"I'm not telling you anything, that's not how this works. You get my full report when the job's done. That's it, nothing in between. You want information? The job's over and you can call it in."

"You're not saying anything because you don't have shit to tell. You're just playing house with the Scott. I'm really surprised you chose him, I'd have thought you'd go for one of the hot ones, like Ortiz or Teller."

"That's because you're too stupid to see he's the logical choice. You don't know how this club shit works. You think I just went into this half-assed? These men don't tell the women they're just fucking anything. You have to get in closer than that. Ortiz is young and stupid - he doesn't want an old lady, he just wants a fuck, Teller already has _two _old ladies. That leaves Trager, Morrow, Munson, Winston, and Telford. Trager is a nut job who just wants a crazy fuck, Morrow is Gemma's - and you know what she did to that red head, Munson - no way, and Winston has a wife and kids. So that leaves Telford. You said you thought the Irish were involved, then he's the way to go. Former member of the IRA and his wife left him for O'Phelan. No one here is closer to those Irish pricks than him."

"Yeah and you get to play hide the haggis now that you two are living together. I don't know how you do it. High-priced hooker is basically what you are." The woman cast an appraising eye over Ellie, her mouth half raised in an ugly, self-satisfied smirk.

"You following me around is also not part of the deal either. I know what I'm doing, I don't you need you butting in."

"Oh the crow! Nice touch huh? I could see that you needed some help, so I stepped in and it fucking worked didn't it?"

"I had things under control."

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing. I don't want you fucking me on this and I don't have the budget or the manpower to follow all of them around. I blew my whole budget on you so if I see you fucking up, I'm going to step in."

Ellie knew what she was doing, trying to piss her off so she would reveal something. And it worked, it always worked and she knew it. "High-priced hooker huh? Don't know anything? How about McKeavy's out."

"I already know that. He's dead, old news."

"Well I bet you don't know who his replacement is. Cameron fucking Hayes."

"Hayes is in the U.S.?"

"Hayes is in Charming, saw him with my own eyes over a week ago."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't have his specific location. He's hiding out healing, took a bullet in the ass for Morrow. Apparently Alvarez wants Morrow out, put out a hit on him, got fucked up though and Hayes paid the price. And guess who fixed him all up? Dr. Tara Knowles, Teller's original old lady. How's that for not knowing shit?"

"How'd you get that information?"

"Pillow talk after I played hide the haggis with the Scott. So next time you go running your mouth about high-priced hookers, remember: sex pays, it always does. Especially when you're dealing with a broken-hearted, sentimental old man who thinks some young piece of ass wants to be with him and maybe even love him. Don't question my decisions. This isn't my first rodeo, and you contact me again, I'll fucking end this job myself and you'll be up shit creek with no information. You'll be standing around with your dick in your hands." Ellie gave a wide smile as she said the last sentence. Closing her trunk, she walked to the driver's side of her car, got in and pulled out of the parking lot without another word.

When Ellie got home, she quickly put away the groceries before going back to her car, grabbing her note book from under the seat and detailing her altercation. She was just about to start dinner when her personal cellphone rang. Seeing Chibs' name come up, she grabbed the phone, putting on a smile before she answered it. "Hi, I was just about to start dinner for my handsome man but I wasn't sure if he'd be home or not."

"Yeah I got your message. Need ya to come over to the clubhouse love."

Noticing he wasn't in his normally chipper mood, she asked "Oh, okay is everything alright?"

"Aye, just come on over."

"Alright, but you owe me dinner Mr. Telford" she said, trying to keep her voice light and flirtatious. Ellie grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

When she got to the clubhouse, it was empty except for Half Sack standing behind the bar. Ellie was still uncomfortable calling the kid Half Sack, so she decided to stick to his given name.

"Hey Kip, Chibs wanted me to come by."

"Hi Ellie, he's in church."

"Okay I'll wait."

"No he's waiting for you." She walked to the closed church doors and stopped. She wasn't sure if she should knock or just go in until she heard Kip say "Just go on in."

Ellie opened the door and stepped in the room. At the head of the gigantic wooden table sat Clay, flanked by Jax and Tig. Chibs was sitting on the right next to Tig. They all turned when she entered. Chibs got up, shut the door and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Come have a seat love" he said, ushering her to the chair he had just vacated. She took the offered seat and looked around, taking in the hallowed male domain and looking at all the Sons of Anarchy memorabilia. It was Clay that made the first move, pulling an 8 x 10 photograph out of a folder in front of him and passing it so that it lay in front of her.

She looked down at the photo and saw that it was of her at the store. She was standing by her car loading groceries while the other blonde woman stood next to it. Ellie turned to Chibs. "Are you having me followed?"

Although she was looking at Chibs, it was Clay who spoke for him. "No, the prospect was there stocking up on booze."

Ellie tried to keep her voice light as her heart began to pound. "Well he should have come and said hello, or at least helped me load the groceries."

"How do you know this woman?" Clay asked, pointing to the blonde.

"I don't."

He responded by sliding over another picture which showed her actively engaged in conversation. "You sure about that sweetheart?"

"I'm sure. She came up to me in the parking lot and asked me about my car."

"She introduce herself?"

"No, just said that her grandfather had a Mustang just like mine when she was younger." Ellie was working hard at keeping her tone light even though her brain was working at a thousand miles a minute.

"It looks like you had a long conversation."

"It was just about my car. I told her it was my Dad's, she asked me what the year it was, repairs, stuff like that. I think she wanted to buy it or something. She didn't come out and ask or anything but enough people have been interested in it, I know the look. Did I do something wrong? Who is she?" Ellie said with wide eyes, playing up her innocence.

"She's the current bitch who has a hard on for the club. Been harassing all our women."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I promise I won't talk to her again. She only asked me about my car." Ellie looked pleadingly at Chibs.

"It's alright lass, we believe ya." Hearing Chibs reassure her, her heart started to calm down. She had learned this trick early on. Never be specific about anything, keep things light and never give too much detail. Details could get you into trouble later whereas a vague lie rolled off the tongue.

Jax took the opportunity to talk, in a calm and almost apologetic voice. "Ellie we don't think that you did this on purpose at all. But we have a real problem with this woman. She's already arrested one of our girls with a checkered past so that she could press her for information on the club."

"But I don't know anything about the club. She couldn't want anything from me."

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart" Clay interjected. "You saw our friend Cameron here, we can't let that information get out because she will come after you."

"But there isn't anything she can find on me. I don't have a checkered past."

"We don't really know that, don't really know much about you. It's time you start talking."

"Chibs knows about my past. My parents died as well as my brother. I lived in Cleveland most of my life and the last couple of years I've moved around."

"Yeah we already know that. What about the relationship that ended? That's why you move around right?" Clay asked.

Ellie looked at Chibs. "You told them?" she said, her voice stricken with consternation. The look in his eyes told her that she had pulled of the shocked and hurt look perfectly.

Clay was still doing the talking for the rest of the men. "No secrets in this club Ellie" he said flippantly.

"I'm not part of this club" Ellie said, looking back at Clay. Here was her problem: her rule of vagueness had backfired on her. She had told that story to Chibs to get him to believe she was just a broken-hearted woman looking for something new. She hadn't taken the time yet to fill in the holes nor did she expect to have to since she never had before. These men wanted details she couldn't give them, details she hadn't formulated so they could be checked out or backed up. Just like that stupid bitch who started all this, she had failed by underestimating this club of white trash bikers. She knew they'd run a background on her and that was already established in the system to align with what she had told so far, but nothing else. If she gave too much away now, her story and her lies so far could crumble. Her mind began quickly working on an out so that she could get out of this situation without revealing anything.

"You're with a member of this club, that means you affect this club so you're part of it."

She turned to Chibs and gave him a pleading look, hoping to make him feel bad about breaking her trust. "Chibs, you said you didn't care about my past. You told me it didn't matter and I could tell you when I was ready. And then you go and tell everything about me to your friends."

"I'm sorry love, we got ta be sure that nothing is going ta come back on the club."

Jax, seeing this woman was uncomfortable with sharing her personal life with a bunch of men she didn't know, spoke up again. "Ellie if you want we can all go and you just tell Chibs."

"Why? He'd just tell you anyways" Ellie said, letting a crocodile tear slip from her eyes. Crying on cue was another trick she had learned early on that could get you out of most situations, even with the hardest of men.

"So out with it then" Clay demanded.

Ellie looked to Chibs again, "And what if I can't?"

"Then we can't be together love. I'm sorry it has ta be this way but it does."

"I understand" she said, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle from her shirt before looking him in the eye. "I'll get my stuff out of your house tonight, I still have a week left of rent on my place. I'll stay in Charming until then. I'd like to finish what I was working on for Gemma if I can." She looked away from Chibs and back to Clay, asking for permission.

"That's fine" Clay responded, knowing Gemma would kick his ass if whatever decorating project she had in the works was left unfinished.

Ellie stood up from the table and made to walk out the door but Chibs grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "Lass ya don't have ta leave Charming."

"I don't have a reason to stay now, I was only here because of you. I'll be out by the end of the month." She pulled her arm from his grasp, making sure he could see the glossy tears in her eyes. She almost wanted to smile with satisfaction when she saw the heartbreak in his.

As she was walking out of church, she ran into Gemma who was walking in. "Ellie? What's wrong baby?"

"Ask them" she said, nodding her head towards the closed church doors. Walking out of the clubhouse and directly to her car, she reached under her seat, grabbed the phone and hit 'send' before she pulled out of the lot. "Stupid bitch, they saw us" was all she could think to say when the woman answered on the other end.

"Who saw us?"

"The Sons! Who the fuck do you think?" she yelled. Reaching over, she grabbed the hidden pack of cigarettes she kept in the glove box and lit one as she waited for the light to change. Elizabeth Morgan didn't smoke, but she did and she desperately needed one. As the smoke filled her lungs she sighed in relief. "I just got grilled about my relationship to you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I didn't know you and you just approached me about my car."

"Did they buy it?"

"Yeah, but that's not the issue. They want details about my past, details I couldn't give so the Scott broke it off with me. All this fucking time I've wasted to have it blown out the fucking door because of you."

"Why didn't you just make something up?"

"You know that saying 'the devil is in the details'?, well that's how it is with this. Details get you found out, details get you killed in this job. No details means lies don't get found out later. You totally fucked me on this one and I guarantee when I'm back, your goddamn boss is going to hear about your mistake."

"So that's it? You're done?"

"Did you not listen to any part of what I said? It's over - all because you couldn't just stand back and let someone do their job. You knew my record before you asked me to do this job. I know what I'm doing. I've taken down mob bosses, drug lords, dirty cops, politicians, terrorists, a scientist with a passion for blowing up government buildings. And now that record is fucked because I couldn't take down a shitty little gun running motorcycle gang with ties to the IRA."

"Don't do this, don't leave yet. I'll fix it, I need this bust. Just give me until tomorrow morning. You're not in any danger, they believed you. I promise I'll fix it. You owe me."

"My owing you ended when I took this job. I don't owe you shit, and this is going to take a lot more than a dead bird to fix."

"Please? I'm so close in this, let me fix it."

"Fine, you have this one fix and if it's not done by the time the sun comes up, I'm calling it in as job complete" she said, pulling into the driveway of what had been her and Chibs' place.

Gemma burst through the church doors, startling Jax and Clay who were still seated at the table. Chibs had headed for his dorm room while Tig had gone to the bar to drown Chibs' sorrows on his behalf. Gemma glared at the men with narrowed eyes. "What did you assholes do?"

Clay let out a sigh, lit a cigar and told Gemma what had happened. When they'd finished, Gemma pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" she asked.

"Gem what did you want us to do? We can't have any more shit raining down on us."

"How about you don't bring a girl in here and bombard her with questions, and accuse her of shit? You said you believed her, did you ever think there's shit she doesn't want Chibs to know because it's bad? Dragging her in here and asking her about a relationship where we don't know what happened! You probably scared the piss out of her and then she gets her heart broken. I don't know why you don't ever listen to me Clay. Leave this woman shit to me! This guy she left Cleveland for could have been a real asshole and maybe she's embarrassed about it, catch my fucking drift?"

Jax let out a sigh and ran his hand over his hair. "Mom, we didn't want it to go this way, and we didn't think about that."

"Chibs is happier than I've seen him in the last decade, let me deal with this. I'll let her cool off a bit then go see her. If she tells me and I say we're good is that the end of this?"

"Yeah, but you make sure it's not going to hit the club."

"Jesus Christ Clay, she's a fucking painter! I don't think we're going to find any skeletons in her closet."

Ellie got out of her car and threw the last of her cigarette into the gutter. Once inside, she allowed herself to take a few calming breaths to get herself back on track. She was Elizabeth Morgan and her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She was distraught not angry. She knew she had to come up with a plan if that bitch didn't come through for her.

She had met June Stahl when she was just a recruit at the FBI. Stahl was already an agent at the time, one of her commanding officers and technically already a member of the ATF. Ellie hated her from the first moment she met her and knew that this woman would stop at nothing to rise above the ranks of a male dominated field. It was Stahl that had introduced her to the world of undercover operations by recommending her for a job in a joint operation between the FBI and the ATF. It was a small time gang in New York, trafficking in handguns - nothing big. Stahl had got the bust and Ellie had gotten moved over to the undercover specialty team. She spent a year of training with the top psychologists and criminal behaviorists before she was let loose on her first real job with the Salvatore crime family. They were small kingpins in Chicago who were making their way up the FBI watch list. The FBI wanted them taken down before they hit the big time and since then she had become one of the top agents.

Taking jobs all over the United States, she learned early on that these powerful men all had secrets to tell and sex always got them to talk. It probably wasn't ethical but it was condoned because she got the job done. She was currently one of the elite. Her former life forgotten, she was always moving from job to job, only spending a week here and a week there as her real self. The rest of the time she was Cynthia, Sarah, Renee, Brooke, Ruth, even Angel, a stripper with black hair. No one knew who she was. She lived her life in secret. There were only two people who knew the real person she was, Stahl being one of them. She never went to an office in her off time, she just sat around her cabin far away from the rest of the world, waiting for the next job to start. She was a ghost. She'd get a call giving her a job number, then she'd log into the field database to retrieve the files giving her the details. It was always simple - a description of the information that was needed, her alias and the consistent detail that her parents had died; knowing that if anyone searched for her alias, that was all that would come up. When she obtained the information, she would call the first number programmed in her phone, relay the job number and the real her would no longer exist. The second number on her phone was always the lead agent that had requested her services. No names were ever exchanged - she knew who the agent was, but they never knew her. The lead agent could also end the job. It didn't happen very often, but if it did, she would be notified and disappear. When she was back home, she'd log into the field database again and type up her meticulous notes and be done until the next time her phone rang.

Her living expenses were minimal. The men she met always took care of her while the dead parents with the trust fund explained her bank account that automatically transferred with each name. In all these years she had never ended a job, never been required to until now. She knew she owed Stahl for her first break but she should have known better than to get involved with her. She had been irate when Stahl had called her before she started on the job. She was still in her research phase and should have just ended the job at that point, but she couldn't. Stahl knew who she was, knew what she looked like. Even her superior didn't know that, he knew her as a number only, no picture of her, no FBI photo ID. She knew before starting this that Stahl would out her if she didn't play along. She didn't do this job because she wanted to put the bad guys away or make society a better place. She did this because it was a game to her, a life where she got to be someone new. But she also knew Stahl could be the woman that was going to get her caught and killed and then she would really cease to exist. If the undercover agent or the lead agent - who was the only one who knew an undercover was working, never reported the job closed, it would remain open and she would remain her current character dead or alive. If she died now, she would die as Elizabeth Morgan and nobody would care. She didn't have anything to go back to. No one would miss her. She had no family, no friends, no plants or pets.

If no details was the first part of her success, research was the other. She knew everything about the Sons - even down to what underwear they had on. She knew going into it that Chibs was her mark. She had been pleasantly surprised when it had been him to come tow her car after she punctured the radiator. He had made it easy. After learning about his wife's betrayal and knowing he had never taken an old lady, she knew he would snap up any girl that showed an interest in him. He wasn't like the rest, he wanted a relationship. He'd had a family and a wife before and he was still a person who believed in love, he just hadn't found the woman who liked him for who he was and not the kutte. She had played with him, and he had fallen into her trap just like they all did.

While she waited for Stahl to make her move, she turned back into her character and started to pack. She would take some stuff out to her car, box some stuff up and then wait. She knew that Chibs would come home eventually and she could lure him back in. She'd beg and plead if she had to, even tell him she loved him. She would throw herself at him and become a sobbing mess, appealing to his sense of wanting to take care of her. She had seen the heartbreak when she walked out the church doors. He was still hooked on her and if she got him alone, she could have him again. She sat on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and Otis Redding playing on the stereo as the night wore on. She heard a knock at the door but frowned because she hadn't heard the sound of the bike she had been wanting to hear. When she opened the door, she quieted her need to instantly start yelling keeping her voice in check.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" the 6' 3", well-built man standing in front of her said.

"We aren't friends."

"How long before the old biddy across the street calls the cops?" he asked, still standing at the door.

"She won't call the cops."

"How long before she calls your new biker boyfriend?"

"30 seconds after this door closes."

"And then how long do we have?"

"10 minutes - maybe 8."

"Plenty of time." The dark haired man pushed past her. She closed the door and followed him into the living room. "I can't believe you took a job with that bitch! Thought you were smarter than that. Here," he said, handing her a piece of paper. "Don't worry, she kept it vague. We know how you feel about details. Read fast though, not much time."

She looked down at the small paragraph in front of her and handed it back to him, staring at him in both horror and disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope."

Before she had time to protest, his hand shot out, grabbing her left forearm and wrapping his hand entirely around it. He spun her around and her back crashed against the wall, the impact knocking the wind out of her small frame. Doubled over, she struggled to catch her breath, her shoulder on fire. The man leaned down and looked into her eyes that were now watering. "Don't worry, I won't touch your pretty face" he said in a way that was sinister in its calmness. She gasped for air as he pulled her away from the wall, crying out when his fist connected with her lower back. "Fucking bastard" she thought as she slumped to the ground, "always loved a good kidney punch". She could only stare at the ground and try to make her mind vanquish the pain. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew his face wore a smirk. She started to crawl away from him, her mind not even concerned as to where she was going - she just wanted to get away from him. She made it halfway into the kitchen before her shoulder finally gave out and she dropped to the floor face down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him step over her body and walk into the kitchen. She heard the knife being pulled from the butcher's block on the counter.

"I'm sorry we don't have more time. I'd love to spend an hour with you and take my time." He crouched next to her, rolling her over. She could see the gleam coming off the knife that was cradled in his hand. "Going to leave a scar but I just have to see you bleed." She felt the knife slide across her skin, the warmth of the blood following its wake. "Please" was all she had the time to say before her world started to go black. He applied pressure to her damaged shoulder, the pain causing her to snap awake. "Don't leave me yet" he whispered, taking the knife and making another cut. The alarm on his watch went off. "Time to go," he said, getting up from where he had been crouched beside her. "You bitches better not fuck up again or I'm not going to play so nice next time."

**Hope you all enjoyed the big reveal sorry about the cliff hanger again but I have to end the chapters at some point. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the follows thanks for poppyandbeeb for making this chapter even better! Please don't hate Ellie too much you'll get her real back story soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay Friday hope you all have a great weekend!**

**Chapter 13**

Chibs was just about to settle in with a bottle of whiskey for the night when his cell phone went off. He was feeling like shit after the day he'd had and just wanted to drown himself in liquor. He had just listened to Ellie's message about dinner, smiling that his girl was making him his favorite for dinner, when Clay had asked him to come with him into church. He had stared at the enlarged printout of the picture Half Sack had taken with his phone. Although he had instantly denied that Ellie had anything to do with Stahl, he agreed with Clay and Jax to have her come in and explain it. While they waited for her, his thoughts waivered. Had he been wrong about her? He realized for the first time that the thought of them together was ridiculous - an old scarred biker and a young beautiful woman. But when she flawlessly explained the situation - even apologizing if she had done something wrong, that little worried crinkle in her brow, he hated himself for doubting her. He hated himself for pushing her into a corner but he knew Clay was right, they had to know if her shit would come down on them. They had already almost been fucked over by Cherry. If they hadn't busted her out of jail, she would've ratted. He didn't think Ellie would rat, but she might innocently reveal something, something as little as his whereabouts could bring them down. The sad little tears she had in her eyes when he told her they were done had broken his heart. He left church, going straight to his dorm room and locking himself inside. He wanted to be alone, didn't want to show his brothers how much this woman had got to him - how much he had let her in. He stayed there until he had smoked his last cigarette. Leaving the club to get more, he had thought about going to his house. He wanted to see her, get her to talk to him but he didn't know if that would help or hinder him. If she wouldn't talk, he'd have to let her go. If she did talk, maybe he wouldn't be able to handle the news.

He returned to the clubhouse and took a seat at the bar. Half Sack had just handed over the bottle and a glass when the buzz of his phone stopped him mid pour. He pulled his phone out and saw his neighbor's name on the ID. He sighed, the old woman had probably lost her dog again and wanted him to help her. Norma Robinson had lived across the street from Chibs since he had bought the place 8 years ago. When he had first moved in, her husband Bob was still alive. Bob had ridden bikes all his life until the arthritis took over. He and Chibs had become friendly, and when he passed, Chibs helped Norma, who had one foot in the grave, with the daily tasks she could no longer do. In exchange, Norma had taken it upon herself to watch his house, always calling him if a strange car was there or someone was knocking on his door. She also rang if she lost her dog, or needed a picture hung, or something was broken, or if she had some furniture to move and so on. He thought about not answering it but he flipped his phone open, taking the call as Jax and Tig pulled up seats next to him.

"What's wrong brother?" Jax asked, when he saw Chibs' face after he closed his phone.

"Norma called" he responded, already up from his seat and walking towards the door. "Some guy's at my house. Ellie's still there, pushed his way in she said."

He got to his bike with Jax, Tig, and Juice following behind him. Ellie had been right, 8 minutes later he pulled into his drive. Rushing up the walk, he pulled his gun when he saw the open front door. He walked in first with the guys close behind him. "Ellie?" he called out to her. When he got no response he slowly made his way into the house. He could see from his vantage point that something had gone down in the living room: pictures were off the wall and there was an indent where something had hit the wall with force. He cautiously made his way around the corner but quickly holstered his gun when he saw the sight in front of him. He saw Ellie lying on her side on the kitchen floor. There was a pool of blood coming from somewhere. He could see a nasty gash on her head just below her hairline and her eyes were closed. Running to her, he dropped to his knees beside her. "Ohh Ellie love" he said as he rolled her on to her back. He got no response from her but gave a sigh of relief when he saw she was still breathing. He went to pull her in his arms but as he grabbed her shoulders to pull her up, she awoke with a start, letting out a scream. Chibs brushed a blood-soaked strand of hair away from her face. "It's just me lass, I'm here love" he said in a low, soothing voice. As she tried to push him away, he noticed there wasn't any movement from her left hand and there was a huge gash that was spilling blood on him. Still cradling her in his arms, he ran his hand down her face. "It's alright Ellie, let me have a look at ya." He heard Jax yell at Juice behind him to go talk to Norma.

She relaxed a little although she was slightly disoriented. "My shoulder" she whimpered as she leaned against him.

"I know love," he said, grabbing the kitchen towel that was hanging from the oven and wrapping it around the cut on her forearm. "Let's get ya to the hospital." She gasped as the pain shot through her left side. "No! No hospital, no records."

"I'll call Tara" Jax said, walking into the living room to make the call as Chibs scooped Ellie up in his arms. He was careful of her shoulder which he was pretty sure was dislocated and needed to be set correctly. Although he was afraid to move her too much and cause more damage, he needed to see the severity of it.

"Tig," he said, nodding towards the kitchen chair. "Ellie love I need ta have a look at ya. Tig's gonna hold onto your arms while I do." He waited until Tig took a seat then he settled Ellie in his lap sideways, her left side facing out. "Hold her arm in place so it doesn't move" he ordered Tig as he released his hold on her. He pulled down her loose blouse to reveal a nasty bruise that was already forming. Running his hand over the top of her shoulder, he put slight pressure on it causing another scream from her.

"Tara needs to know what's wrong so she can grab supplies from the hospital" Jax said, phone still to his ear.

"Her left shoulder is dislocated, and the cuts on her arm and head are gonna need stitches." He took his bandana out of his pocket and wiped some of the blood off her face to get a better look at the cut. "What else hurts love?"

"My back" she whispered, tears running down her face.

He slowly lifted up the back of her shirt as much as he could. Tig was still holding on to her and keeping her arm still. He could see some nasty bruises but nothing looked broken. "Maybe a rib cracked. I'm gonna have ta set the arm here though, can't move her with it like it is." He crouched down to look Ellie in the face as Jax relayed the information. "Ellie love, I'm gonna make your shoulder all better. It'll hurt like hell for second but it'll be alright after that, just hold on to Tiggy, yeah?" He gave her a soft kiss and wiped her tears away.

"Okay" She took her right arm and wrapped it around Tig, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He grabbed Ellie's elbow in one hand, while Tig wrapped his arms around her body to hold her still. "Make a fist love, good girl" he said while he held her arm in place. He straightened it, holding on to her elbow while his other hand took her fist. He stood and forced the arm up. Ellie screamed as he continued pushing until he felt it pop back into place, having to go by feel since he was unable to hear the usually audible pop over her screams. As it popped back into place, Ellie's screams stopped. "Ellie, it's alright now, all fixed" he soothed. Ellie's body was now slack in Tig's arms."I think she passed out brother" he said.

Chibs scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the door. Juice burst back into the house and updated they guys on what he had found out. "Talked to Norma, said she didn't recognize him. Came walking down the street - no car, left in the opposite direction right when we showed up. Took a drive around, didn't see anybody. He must have parked down the street."

"Thanks brother, we need to get her back to the clubhouse and have Tara fix the cuts" Chibs said, grabbing her car keys from the dish beside the door. Ellie was still out when he put her in the passenger seat of her car, buckling her in and making sure to keep her arm stable. The last thing he wanted was for it to pop out of place again and put her through the pain of resetting it. He got in the driver's seat. As he turned his head around to back up, he cringed when he saw her clothes stacked in the back seat. He should have been here with her, should have taken care of her. He promised her she was safe with him, and he hated that he had lied to her. By the time they pulled into the clubhouse house parking lot, she had started to come around. He got out of her car and scooped her out of the passenger side, relieved to see her blue eyes as she laid her head against him. Tara was already waiting for them, medical bag slung over her shoulder. He carried Ellie to his dorm room and set her on the bed. Tara, who was behind him, set her bag down next to Ellie.

Tara turned to him. "Give us a minute. I'll take care of her." Interrupting his protests, she said "We don't know everything that happened. She might feel more comfortable with a woman right now."

Chibs nodded and backed out of the room. He stood there for minute hoping Tara was wrong, that there couldn't have been enough time for this man to do the unthinkable. He jumped when he felt Jax's hand on his shoulder "She's in good hands. Let's grab a drink."

Tara walked to the nightstand and turned on the lamp next to the bed, giving her more light to see what she was doing. She turned to Ellie. "Here, it'll take a while to work but when it does you'll be on cloud nine" she said, handing her a pill and a bottle of water. "That cut on your head is going to need some stitches and from the look of all that blood, the one on your arm is going to as well." She motioned to the makeshift bandage Chibs had wrapped her arm in. "Chibs reset your shoulder?"

"Yeah, hurt like hell but feels better now."

"We'll put you in a sling for a couple of days to keep it from slipping out again. I don't want you lifting your arm over your shoulder so I'm going to have to cut your shirt off." Looking down at the blood that had splattered down the front of her, she said "that's fine, think it's ruined anyway."

Tara began her methodical work. After removing Ellie's shirt, she ran her hand over the bruises on her back and felt along her shoulder and arm. "Nothing's broken, let's start on the cuts. I'll numb them first then clean them out well. By the time I put a couple of stitches in, you'll be off in dreamland." Tara took care numbing the wound, not wanting to cause the woman any more pain than necessary. She then took a seat in the chair next to the bed and waited for the numbness to set in. "Did he touch you anywhere else?"

"No, no nothing like that" Ellie responded, getting what Tara was asking. "The bastard gets off on bruises and blood, not rape."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"An old boyfriend. I thought after all this time I was free of him and then he just shows up. I left him when things had gotten too bad, took to the road never staying in one place too long. But I guess my luck ran out."

"Trust me I understand, assholes always have a way of popping up when you least expect it. Chibs will keep you safe, the club will keep you safe now" Tara said, getting up to start her work.

"Chibs and I broke up so I don't think that's going to happen."

"He cares about you though, I saw it in his face. I don't think you're going to get away from him easily, regardless of what Clay thinks... Sorry, I don't mean to but in, Jax told me what happened today. Is this what you didn't want to tell the club about, this guy?"

"Yeah, I didn't want Chibs to think I was damaged or that I was with him just to protect me."

Tara finished her work in silence, seeing the pain pill start to take effect as Ellie's eyes glazed over. When she was done, she went to Chibs' closet. "Let's see if we can find you a button up shirt to sleep in, not sure if he owns one though."

"He does, he took me on a date and bought it just for that. He's a nice guy, deserves better than this but I don't have a choice. I hate myself sometimes" Ellie slurred.

"It'll be okay Ellie, here it is" she said, grabbing the shirt and then helping Ellie into it and out of her shorts. She put her arm in a sling and helped her into bed. Ellie was asleep before Tara was done cleaning up. Tara felt for this woman. She understood that feeling of being helpless, she had hated that she had come back for the specific reason that Jax would protect her. She hadn't wanted to rely on him, but loved the safety she felt now that she didn't have to live in fear. She hoped that Ellie could feel that way someday as well.

Chibs immediately stood up from the bar when Tara came down the hallway. "She's asleep. I gave her something for the pain. Nothing's broken, needs to have her arm in a sling and take it easy for a couple of days."

"She tell you anything?" Gemma asked.

"Old boyfriend showed, he's the reason she left Ohio, thought she was rid of him by now. He didn't touch her other than giving her the beating. From the way she talked, this wasn't the first time."

"Did ya get a name for the bastard?"

"No she didn't say. I didn't want to press too much, she's been through enough for tonight. She'll probably be asleep until tomorrow. I left some more pain pills for her next to the bed."

"Thank ya Tara."

"Sure" Tara said, watching him walk down the hall.

"See I told you she didn't have anything that would come back on the club, just a crazy ex" Gemma said to Jax and Clay, a clear 'I told you so' tone to her voice.

"Yeah, well what do you think Chibs is going to do once he gets the name of the guy? You think him killing someone's not going to come back on the club?" Clay snapped back at her.

"Please, as many bodies you guys have buried around here, no one's going to notice another one." Gemma said, rolling her eyes.

"She's right, we can help him do this. Do it right - so no one knows" Jax said, wrapping his arm around Tara. He planted a kiss on her brow. "Thank you for this."

"You fucking women around here, I think half the bodies we put down are because of you." Clay said, giving a light-hearted chuckle.

Chibs sat next to his bed, watching her sleep. He hated the rough line of stitches that marred her pretty face. The scar would fade with time to nothing more than a nick, but right now it was a huge dark spot staring him right in the face. There would be more bloodshed before he'd feel right again. He couldn't wait to have his hands around the throat of the guy who did this to his girl, that had the nerve to come into his house and do this. No retribution would be enough to satisfy him until the man that laid his hands on her was dead. There would be no reasoning, no talking to each other like men - he'd just simply put a bullet in the bastard's head. Until that time, he would sit by her and make sure she was safe, she wasn't going to leave his sight.

Chibs awoke with a start when he heard her clear her throat and whimper in pain as she tried to sit up. "Don't move Ellie love, I'll get ya whatever ya need" he said, jumping up out of the chair he had slept in. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he watched her lay back down and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

Her mouth and throat were dry. "I need something to drink" she croaked.

He grabbed the bottle of water next to the bed, helping her prop up the pillows behind her so she could take a drink. "Ya want a pill for the pain love?"

"Yes please." Reaching her hand out, she took the pill that he had already had in his hand before the words left her mouth. She needed to talk to him quickly, to get her story out before her brain became a messed up fog. She could tell by the bags under his eyes that he'd spent most of the night awake. "I'm so sorry Chibs" she said, letting the tears fall.

"Ya got nothing to be sorry for lass. Don't cry love."

"You had to save my ass again. I didn't want that, that's why I didn't tell you. I should have just told you everything from the start."

"Ya can tell me now yeah?"

"Yeah, I dated this guy after my family died. I thought he was perfect - helped me get through that tough time. I was such a mess I didn't notice his flaws. How controlling he was, how fast things were moving with us. Before I knew it, we were living with each other and engaged. Then one day we got into a fight about me not putting the toilet paper on the roll right and he pushed me. I was so stupid, I should have left him but I didn't. That push turned into a smack here and there and then the punches started. Bastard never hit me in the face - always places where no one would see. One morning I woke up and when I went to the bathroom there was blood. He'd hit me so hard that he had bruised my kidneys. That's when I left, packed a bag and just left. I stayed on the move, afraid he'd follow me. I shouldn't have stayed here but I thought after all this time he'd moved on, that I was free of him. But he wasn't done with me, last night was about him showing me I was still his. He's the one that left the crow. He's been following me around and knows about me and you. I'm sorry I brought this to your door. I didn't even think about him when the dead bird showed up. If I had, I swear I would have told you."

"What's his name Ellie?" Chibs said, fists clenching. "I'm going ta kill him for touching you."

"No Chibs, please. This is why I didn't tell you. I don't want this to be your problem. I don't want you hurt because of me."

"Lass, your problems are my problems, and ya let me worry about myself. I care about ya, ya snuck up on me when I wasn't looking and now I'm not letting ya go love. I told ya that you're safe with me and I don't break promises. Now tell me his name and ya don't worry yourself about it."

"Dean Conrad" she said, reaching for his hand when he got up to leave. "Please stay with me, don't go." Begging him and hoping by now Dean Conrad was now entered in the system but wanting to buy more time incase Stahl hadn't had the time to work up the fictitious back story and make it official. She hated taking the pain pill. Her head was already clouding over, but she couldn't tolerate the throbbing in her arm and head. She just wanted to be asleep and hope she didn't say anything. "Please Chibs I need you here with me, to watch over me. I'm scared" she pleaded, hoping to inflate his male ego. She wasn't scared, she knew Dean wouldn't be coming back. He had served his purpose. She had been surprised at Stahl's creativity on this one. She didn't think she could have done it better herself. Now that the plan was laid out, it was her job to keep Chibs on the line and reel him in.

"Alright love, I'll stay. Ya don't have ta be scared, no one is going to get at ya here." He lay down next to her, gently putting his arm in between the pillow that she was propped up on, letting her scoot closer to him. "There now is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. Chibs please stay with me." She sighed, letting her eyes close and willing herself asleep before she could say anything else.

"I will love. I'll be here when ya wake." He kissed the top of her head. She had been asleep for the last hour. Chibs desperately wanted to get to Juice and start looking for Dean Conrad but he was afraid to move in case she woke up, or if he did manage to get out of bed, he might not be here when she woke up and he had said he would be. His saving grace was when Tara came in to check on her.

"How is she?"

"Woke up a while ago in pain. Took another pill, shoulder is still good."

"That's good. Next time she gets up, she really should eat something."

"I'll make sure of that Doc."

"I'm sure you will. I'll come by later tonight to check on her again."

"Hey Tara will ya grab Juice for me?" he called out to her as she was closing the door. After giving Juice the name, Chibs settled back down allowing himself to drift off to sleep, gun within arms reach. He awoke hours later when he felt her stir.

"Ya alright love?"

"Yeah, just stiff. I need to get up" she said, sitting up.

"Ya hungry Ellie?"

"Starving actually."

"Stay here I'll get ya something" he said when he saw her start to get up.

He left the room yelling at the prospect to make a food run then went looking for Juice. "What'd ya find out on Conrad?"

"Not a whole lot really. Investment banker from Cleveland, no priors. The only interesting thing is he took a sabbatical the same time Ellie started moving around. No one's heard from him since, he's been off the grid - can't find a paper trail of him being anywhere."

"Well keep looking" he said, making his way out of the clubhouse and to Ellie's car. He went to the back, rummaging through her clothes until he found what he was looking for. He waited until Half Sack was back with the food before returning to his room. She was sitting up in bed when he came back in. "Here love I got ya some clothes from your car. Can't have ya walking around here in just my shirt - no matter how beautiful ya look." Winking at her, he was glad to see a smile form on her face.

"Thank you."

"What do ya want to do?"

"First I want to eat whatever delicious, fantastic-smelling thing is in the bag you have, then I just want to sleep.

"That sounds like a great plan love."

"Oh Chibs" Ellie moaned as Chibs slid his length into her at a slow, even pace, loving the thick Scottish accent that returned her moan with his own.

"Good girl."

Her hands traveled down his back resting on his bare ass, trying to get him to speed up. "Please, Chibs harder."

"You're still not healed love, don't want ta hurt ya."

He hadn't touched her like this for days - no matter the amount of begging, until Tara had finally released her from the sling. Her stitches had been removed, although they were still angry and red and her bruises had faded to shades of greens and yellows. "You won't I promise, don't make me beg" she pleaded with him. She looked into his eyes as the morning light streamed into the room.

"I love ta hear ya beg."

"Chibs..." she whined.

"Alright lass, but tell me if I hurt ya" he said, slamming into her and loving the delighted smile and gasp that came from her parted lips.

"Like that love?"

"Oh yes, yes." Her nails were now digging into his back as his hips moved in time with her, making magical movements that only he could do. The last few days she had been on a Chibs overload. He hadn't left her side once, which had hindered her ability to make contact with Stahl and ream her a new one for sending that asshole, although she had to admit it had worked - she was back in good with Chibs. She had spent more time at the clubhouse than she believed any woman had ever - besides Gemma. She hadn't learned anything new to give Stahl but believed she would soon. She had gained the sympathy of the club, even earning a somewhat apology from Clay himself about what had happened. These men had now become her protectors and Chibs her savior - exactly how she wanted it to be. With that trust came knowledge and people got sloppy when trust was involved. In all the cases she had been involved in, in all the cases she had researched, the criminal's demise always came down to trust. They all trusted someone who, when given the option, betrayed them.

"What'd you have planned for the day?" she asked, her head lying on his chest. Chibs had one arm wrapped around her slim waist and was smoking a post-sexual-bliss cigarette.

"Going on an errand with the guys. And you love?"

"I'm going to head to Gemma's put the final touches on the mural."

"Thought we did that yesterday."

He had been going to Gemma's with her, watching as she finished the painting. He had protested at first, arguing that she was pushing herself but Ellie had said that with Clay's birthday fast approaching, she needed to get it done. And yes it was done, but she needed to get out of his grasp for a hour so she could make some calls. She knew he'd stick the prospect on her, but he was easier to get some alone time from. At this point she was surprised Chibs didn't follow her into the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I just want to take one more look at it and make sure it's perfect."

"It's perfect love, but prospect with ya at all times, yeah?"

Once she was dressed, Kip slipped behind the seat of her car since Chibs would still not allow her to drive. He drove her to Gemma's, following her inside to watch over her movements. "You know Kip, you can have a seat and watch some TV. I'll be fine here."

"Chibs said not to let you out of my sight."

This was going to be harder than she thought. The prospect was probably afraid he'd get his ass handed to him if he didn't follow orders. "Dammit!" she exclaimed in frustration, looking at her paints.

"What's wrong?"

"I need Titanium Green, I thought I had it here. I think it's in my car." She pushed past him and headed out to her car, hoping he'd give her a minute. Quickly checking to see if he had followed, she wrenched the driver's side door open. Reaching under the seat, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open seeing all the missed calls and texts demanding a meeting.

"You find it?" she heard Kip's voice from Gemma's front door. Hearing his footsteps, she quickly typed out a reply, snapped the phone closed and put it back in its hiding place before standing up.

"No, I thought it might have rolled under the seat, but no such luck. We'll have to go get it. I can't finish the piece without it and I really need to get it done today. Don't want to upset Gemma."

"Okay we can go back to the clubhouse."

"It's not there, it's at Chibs'."

Once parked in the driveway of Chibs' house, she went to get out of the car "I'll run in and get it."

"I should go with you" he replied, turning off the car, getting out and following her to the front door.

"Really, I'm a grown woman! This is ridiculous, I can go in by myself" she said, her voice louder than normal. Once inside, she scanned for any trace that someone was there with them, glad she had had the time to include the fact she had a tail in the text. She walked over to the room with her paint supplies. Turning around, she saw Kip standing there in the doorway. "Kip, do you think you can give me a few minutes alone? It's just I haven't been back here since it happened, and staying at the clubhouse has worn out its welcome. I just need to know if I can be okay being here."

"I don't think that's a good idea Ellie."

"You'll be right outside. Please I need to do this, you know move forward, get things back to normal. I promise I won't breathe a word of it to Chibs."

"Alright but I'll be right outside the front door."

She sighed when he finally left, closing the door behind him. Her head snapped to the back door as it opened. "What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Stahl?"

"She thought it would better to send me - less conspicuous."

"Really. You have an entire biker gang looking for you right now, there's one right outside the door. What does Stahl want?"

"Just to see if you're good, everything fixed."

"Yeah, I'm good. I don't have anything new for her, tell her I'll contact her as soon as I can. You need to go now before you get caught here with me."

"I take it your boyfriend's not too pleased with my work?"

"No asshole, and neither am I. You said you wouldn't mark my face and now I have a huge scar."

"Sorry. I got carried away, I wanted to make it look real and you know my affection for blood."

"Yeah I know, you're a real sick bastard Dean."

"Can't help myself, I wasn't breastfed as a child. God I wish I had some more time with you. You bleed perfect" he said, stepping towards her.

Kip flipped his phone open. "Yeah... No, we're not at Gemma's... Needed some paint and shit... We're at your place, yeah okay." Ending his call, he sat down on the planter outside and lit up a smoke. Halfway through his smoke, he was startled by the club van pulling up. Seeing him in the driveway, he knew Chibs was going to have his ass for being out here. He stood and watched as Chibs, Clay, Jax, Tig and Happy got out of the van.

"What're ya doin out here? where's Ellie?"

"She's inside, said she needed a minute."

"What part of her not leaving your sight did ya not understand asshole?" Chibs said, walking past him. Opening the front door, he strode in, leaving it open for the rest of the guys.

Ellie froze when the door opened and Chibs walked through. Instantly her mind started to think of ways to explain this. Dean was still standing next her, equally frozen with his hand still on her wrist. Both of their mouths dropped open as Chibs pulled his gun from its holster - cocked, silencer already attached and pointed it in the direction of the couple.

**I know I know another cliff hanger but I have to keep you coming back somehow! Hope you all enjoyed thanks again for all the amazing reviews and for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ellie heard the small pop come from the gun that was pointed in her direction. "This is it" she thought, all her work ending up like this. As soon as the bullet hit home, she'd be dead. She'd die as Elizabeth Morgan, probably buried in some hole in the outskirts of Charming. Nobody would come looking for her, no family, no friends. It was her quick calculation of her life that caused her heartbeat to increase, not the gun pointed at her. She didn't have anything in her life but this job - a job that she was about to die for. Every lie she had ever told started running through her mind like some fucked up list.

The only real thing, a constant in her life, was that her parents and younger brother were dead. But she had always lied about the circumstances. She was ten, not eighteen. Her brother was three and it wasn't an accident. Her mother was a broken down shell of a woman who had been abused by her father and then married the first piece of shit that came along. She was pregnant before the ring had been slipped on her finger, the pregnancy lasted longer than her husband's sobriety. A meth addict in and out of rehab so often the people in the neighborhood called him Revolving Tim. By the time she had been born, the meth was back in his veins and his fists on her mother. They'd spend their life like this, waiting for him to get sober and then waiting for him to relapse.

By the time her brother came along, this was how she thought normal families were. She didn't see anything wrong with her father's erratic behavior which always ended in some accusation of her mother's wrongdoings, and then punches being thrown. The cops were never called. In the shitty little neighborhood they lived in, a woman screaming was a just another normal sound - like a car driving by. Then he'd get sober and they'd be a family with dad home for dinner and no arguments.

When she was ten, her father had come home out of his mind, yelling at her mother that she had flushed his stash. She heard her mother's screams but instead of going to her mother's aid in the living room she went to get her brother before he started crying, but found his room empty. She could hear her mother scream again but this scream different, this one was blood curdling. When she came out of her brother's room, she went to the living room. The horror she saw before her was none she could ever forget. Her three-year-old brother lay face down in a pool of blood and her father had her mother pinned to the floor, straddling her and stabbing her until her screams turned into gurgles. When her father saw her, he lunged at her but ran to her bedroom. She tried to get the window open while her father proceeded to beat down the door. She had just gotten it open, when he came crashing in. His knife sliced her leg open as she was crawling out the window. Once her feet had hit the ground, she ran until her injured leg gave out on her. A couple on their way home from the bar found her on the street. When she came to, she was in the hospital surrounded by police officers.

She went from the hospital into a group home where she spent the next eight years. Nobody wanted to adopt the girl whose father had murdered her family and then killed himself. Eight years in therapy, and the only thing she learned was how to lie. She had tried to be normal, tried to have relationships and friendships, but the talk always turned to what happened to her family. When she told the truth, she couldn't miss the horrified look on people's faces. When she lied, they'd look at her with sympathy. At eighteen, the group home, having taken care of her for the required time, pushed her out. Her saving grace was officer Daniels, the first officer to talk to her in the hospital. He had spent the eight years checking up on her and by the time she was grown, he was Agent Daniels. The Academy had been perfect for her. Her job now fit her, she didn't have to be that broken girl, she got to be whoever she wanted. She wasn't forced to have a real relationship, just a fictional one she created. She'd never be put in her mother's situation because she always had an out. She had been saddened by the news of Agent Daniel's death a year ago, narrowing the number of people who knew about her from three to two. One being Stahl, the other currently standing next to her.

She felt the blood spatter hit the side of her face and heard Dean's body hit the floor with a thud. Her eyes flinched closed, waiting for it to be her turn. The seconds ticked by and when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw Chibs coming towards her. He had his gun still in his hand but it was lowered. The rest of the guys streamed through the still-open front door. Her body shuddered when he got close enough to touch her, letting out a muffled whimper when her pulled her to him arms and held her tight. "It's alright Ellie love" he soothed.

"What the fuck Chibs!" came Clay's booming voice. Chibs turned his head, not letting her go.

"Bastard had his hands on her" Chibs responded matter-of-factly. With one arm still around Ellie, he pointed to Half Sack who had been the last one through the door. "And you, ya asshole. Ya were supposed to be watching her."

"Jesus Chibs! Did you even ask any questions before you put a bullet in him?" Jax asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Didn't have ta. Bastard was in _my _house, hands on _my _girl. What'd ya want me ta ask him? if he was going ta beat the shite out of her again?"

"Nice shot brother" Tig said, clapping him on the back as he and Happy approached the body. Both men had a sick, gleeful look in their eyes.

"Yeah, but you made one hell of a mess for the prospect to clean up" Happy commented in his raspy voice, crouching down to inspect the body. "Fuckin blood and brains everywhere. Cleaner if you do a body shot and then slit their throat while they're pissin and moanin about being shot, not as much splatter that way. Your girl okay? Looks a little green, we don't need puke added to this disaster."

Chibs pulled back from Ellie and took her face in his hands, gently turning her away from where she was staring at Happy and the body. "Don't look Ellie love, it's okay he's not going ta hurt ya again." He pulled the disoriented woman back into his arms.

If she could have, she would have laughed at the situation. This man holding her in his arms didn't suspect her of anything. He was her best mark yet - not even questioning why she hadn't screamed for Half Sack. Aside from the dead agent on the ground next to her, things couldn't be better with this case. She'd have them for murder, knowing they weren't going to call the cops and helping dispose of the body made each man in this room an accessory. All she had to do was wait out this current situation until she could make a phone call to Stahl, relay the details and then be on her way to the next job. She'd miss the sex with Chibs though, and his sweetness. This man had just killed for her without a moment's hesitation. She had never experienced that kind of devotion before, most of the men she'd met would have thrown her to the wolves, caring about themselves more than her. All these thoughts and hopes she was having were shattered when she heard Clay's voice come from where the body was.

"When were you going to tell us sweetheart that your woman-beating ex is a fucking FBI agent?"

She snapped her head away from Chibs' hold and looked down at Clay who was holding Dean's identification in his hand, the blue FBI standing out like a sore thumb. That stupid bastard agent Dean Reynolds aka Dean Conrad had just fucked her royally. Her mind started to chant "think, think, you are trained for this". "He's not" she gasped looking to Chibs. "He's not."

"That's not what this says darlin." Jax's voice came from the circle of men that were slowly surrounding her. She felt Chibs' hands release her as her head turned to Jax. "And this says Reynolds on it not Conrad like you said."

"Ellie ya better start explaining this" Chibs' tone demanded that her attention be focused back on him.

"I can't, I don't know." As she pleaded to him, she knew that she was pleading for her life now. "He's an investment banker, I don't know who Dean Reynolds is. I swear Chibs, I don't know why he has that on him."

"A god damn FBI agent! We don't need this shit Chibs, fucking ATF breathing down our throats!" Clay shouted, punching the nearby wall and causing Ellie to flinch. "You better start talking now, and I better like what I hear. Tell us everything you know about Dean."

"We met when I was eighteen. He was older and worked in banking, with investments - some sort of corporate securities. We dated, got engaged, he started hitting me early on then it got so bad I left. He was Dean Conrad. We had to go to the courthouse to get a marriage license and I saw his fucking ID - the name on his license was Dean Conrad. "

"That doesn't explain this!" Clay shouted, almost shoving the ID in her face.

"Wait, wait uhmm he worked with the police on something, uhmm something about stock fraud or some corporate banking fraud. He got an award or something like that. We went to a ceremony, I thought it was just with the police but maybe it was with the FBI."

"Juice, you got any contacts that can hack the FBI and verify this shit?"

"Yeah I can, but it's going to take some time and a lot more hardware than I have."

"Get going on it now."

"I swear Clay, I didn't know any of this. I didn't want the club involved."

"Well we're fucking involved now. Let's get this shit cleaned up, no trace of anything shit heads. Now!" he screamed when nobody made a movement.

"Ellie go clean yourself up yeah?" Chibs said, the sweetness still not returned to his voice.

She nodded to him and stepped past the rest of the men, head down and going straight to the bathroom. She wished she had of kept the phone in the tank. One call and this place would be swarming with cops. If they doubted her story, she was dead. She wasn't going to make it out of this house alive.

Chibs went to where Jax and Clay stood while Tig and Happy went to work on the body. "What do ya want me to do here Clay?"

"Put your dick aside, do you believe any of that story?"

"Aye I do and I'm not thinking with my dick."

"This is the second fishy thing that has come up with her. First talking to Stahl and now this, it doesn't look good brother."

Jax, sensing Clay's overactive mind spinning, intervened."Hold on Clay, let's not jump the gun here, brains before bullets. Even if she did have knowledge of Stahl and this FBI asshole Chibs iced, the beating she got doesn't make any sense. If she was working with them, they're not going to sanction shit like that. You didn't see her that night, fucking cuts bleeding all over the place. I thought she was dead when I first saw her on the floor. The dislocated shoulder? She couldn't have done that to herself. And she's been fucking Chibs, don't think the ATF has prostitutes on the payroll. I say we have Juice look into who this Dean Reynolds is and keep an eye on her until shit checks out."

"Chibs?"

"I agree with Jax."

"Of course you do. Most of us are here let's at least vote it. If we get caught, we're all doing time for it."

After the vote was taken, Clay handed Chibs a plastic garbage bag. "Anything with blood on it goes in here. Now go take care of her and don't make a mess in there."

Ellie knew she should be coming up with some sort of strategy but her mind was blank. Either they bought her story or they didn't. If not, someone would soon be coming into kill her. This thought process almost had her on her knees praying for the first time ever. She hadn't been able to clean the blood off her. Looking back in the mirror, she looked like she had been gravely injured. Dried blood splatter covered the left side of her face and neck. She hastily grabbed a hand towel and soaked it in warm water. She began scrubbing at her neck and was still at it when the door opened. Turning around, she saw Chibs walk in with a gun in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. Shutting the door, he moved closer to her. "Let me help ya love" he said, lifting her so that she was sitting on the bathroom counter.

This was a good sign. They wouldn't clean the blood off her if they were going to kill her….unless they were worried about cross contamination. If her body was found, they wouldn't want agent Reynold's blood found on her. The gun he set down next to her right hip caught her eye. How many bullets were left? Even if it had been full before he killed Dean and even if she was a perfect shot, there still wasn't enough to get her out alive. Could she take Chibs hostage and make her way out of the house, or should she just stay put and play the game out? She shuddered at her shitty options. "It's alright lass, I'll get ya all cleaned up" Chibs said, gently going to work on her face and interrupting her thoughts. "Let's have the shirt yeah?" She remained silent as he removed her shirt and placed it in the bag. He washed the blood from his hands and neck from where it had transferred from her to him. He removed his kutte, wiping the blood from it, taking great care with the leather and then threw his own shirt in the bag as well. "We'll get ya back to the clubhouse so ya can take a shower, but this should do for now."

She remained sitting on the counter even though he offered his hand to help her get down. She didn't want to go anywhere right now. Maybe that was the plan, drive her out to the desert, pop her and get rid of the car and the body at the same time. Her womanly instincts kicking in, she took his hand and pulled him to her. Her mouth crashed against his feverishly. "Ellie love what're ya doing?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly to get a good look at her.

This would be the best dramatic performance she had ever done, her life was depending on it. "Oh Chibs, thank you, I was so scared." She pulled him back to her, their arms wrapping around one another. She buried her face in his bare chest.

"He snuck in from the back. I'm so sorry I should have never talked Kip into leaving me alone. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't come in. I'm so sorry, I should have never stayed here, I never wanted to bring this on you or the club and now Clay's pissed. I just couldn't leave, I was so happy with you I just wanted to be with you. I'm sorry Chibs please forgive me" she sobbed against him.

"Shah lass, nothing to be sorry for. It'll be alright love."

"I swear Chibs, I didn't know anything about him being connected to the FBI. I would have told you if I had. You believe me don't you? Please, you have to believe me."

He pulled her in tighter. "Aye, Ellie I believe ya." She sighed with relief. Now that she had him, she just needed to work on Clay and the rest of the guys. She knew they didn't carry out hits without a vote. If the majority believed her, it would buy her enough time to get to Stahl and get out of this job. She was done, this was her last one. It was time for her to move on and have a life of her own; no more pretending, maybe meet a real guy and have a family. Get a normal job, maybe she could actually make a go of it being a painter. She had started painting in therapy as a way to release her emotions, clear her mind and give her the clarity that no amount of talking to psychiatrists had done.

Now that she had him on her side, she just needed him to believe she was okay with the killing and that the dead body in the living room didn't bother her. Which wasn't too much of a stretch. Yes, Dean had been a fellow agent and for that he deserved some respect. She had gone through the academy with Dean. He had been twenty-five at the time while she was just eighteen, having gotten a recommendation for early admittance from agent Daniels. They had been partnered up on a few cases in their last year at the academy, and they had worked together posing as a married couple in one of her early undercover cases. It was during that time she had learned how sadistic he was. Dean had an affection for young girls - some of them probably underage at the time. Prostitutes mostly because they were desperate and would do anything for money, for food or their next hit. He would basically rent them for few days, take them to some cheap dark hotel that mostly housed drug addicts, and spend the time with them by tying them up and beating them. He especially liked bleeding them, just like he had done to her. Sex was never involved, he just got off on dominating them and holding their lives in his hand. When he was done with them, he'd patch them up and then threaten them before letting them go. It was on their undercover case that he had finally gone too far. He had called her late into the night panicked and frantic. When he let her into the room, she was appalled by the scene. A young girl lay lifeless on the bed, her body covered in blood, the black and blue bruises covering every inch of her body and bite marks peppering her once-porcelain skin. She had forced him to call their superior and report it. She hoped that this would be his final time, never again would he be free to do this to another young girl, but she had underestimated the power of the people she worked for. They had swept it under the rug. Dean was such a decorated agent that he had only got a suspension. While the girl who turned out to be only fifteen was disposed of quietly. As it had turned out, it hadn't been the blows that Dean had administered, it was the drugs he had given her to keep her from puking that she had overdosed on. From that moment forward, she had made the decision to work on her own. In a way she thought he had deserved what Chibs had done - to be put down like the wild rabid animal that he was.

"Oh god Chibs, thank you, oh thank you!" She pulled at him trying to get his bare skin next to hers and placing heated kisses on his chest and neck. He moaned at the touch of her lips. Leaning down, he captured her lips in his, biting at her bottom lip as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Her hands went to his belt buckle but he grabbed her hands and pulled them away saying "This isn't the time for that love."

That wasn't a good sign, him turning her down for sex even though moments ago she had felt his hardness growing against her. She slipped off the bathroom counter. Standing on her toes, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Please Chibs, I need you. I need to feel your touch, your skin against mine. I can still feel his hands on me, I need you to take that away, please." As she pleaded with him her hands roamed back down to his pants. Making quick work of his belt and zipper, she pushed his pants down and dropped to her knees before him, taking him in her mouth.

"Shite love" he moaned, hands going palm first on the counter, enjoying the feel of her warm mouth. Her tongue circled his tip as her hands went to his bare ass, pulling him into her deeper.

One hand instinctively went to the back of her head and he slowly ran his hand through the softness of her hair. There was no way he was going to be able to say no to her now. He wasn't a young man anymore, that bothered him the most. If he was her age, he would have let her finish him off and be ready to go again for her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up. His hands went to her waist, pushing down her shorts and underwear before lifting her up so her clothes fell from her feet. He set her back down on the edge of the bathroom counter. He grabbed her legs, her hands going to his shoulders for support, and he slammed into her. "Good girl" he gasped against her ear as her hands tightened their grip on him. She moaned his name as he picked up pace, there wasn't anything sweet about this, this was an adrenalin filled fuck for both of them. Their nails dug into each other as sweat beaded between them. Her soft moans quickly turned into screams of pleasure.

"Fuckin asshole" Happy grunted when the screams started, motioning his head towards the closed bathroom door as he rolled the body onto the plastic sheet.

"Nothing better than a kill fuck." Tig commented, helping Happy move the body while Half Sack continued with his cleaning.

"What the fuck you talkin about?" Happy asked him, sitting down and lighting up a smoke.

Tig looked at Happy like he was explaining the alphabet to a child. " A Kill fuck. You never fucked a girl after you killed for her?"

"Nah."

"Well it's the best kind of fuck" Tig said matter-of-factly. "Way better than an angry fuck. Fucking girls will do anything if you kill for them. They like to pretend they want some sensitive man to ask them how their day was, but what really gets them is man who'd do this kind of shit for them."

"Jesus Tig, that's fucked up. How many times have you killed for a chick?" Half Sack asked, slightly stunned by the nonchalance in which Tig was explaining how he used murder to get pussy.

"Every chance I get. A kill fuck, you guys should try it."

"We don't need anyone else killing for some bitch, so shut it Tig" Clay boomed across the room.

Three days later, the men found themselves in church. "Juice where are we at on this Reynolds shit?"

"I told you even with the new hardware it'll take a while. FBI doesn't fuck around with their security. If you want I can reach out to a hacker I know, he'd have the shit in 24 hours."

"No I don't want any outsider on this."

"Hap, Tig we good on the body?"

"Burned and buried. If it's ever found, all there will be is a pile of ash."

"Pulled the teeth out, broken them up. No one's gonna ID that fucker."

"Chibs I know she hasn't left the clubhouse yet, but when she does the prospect's on her. Don't want her to know either. Until we have confirmation on her story, we stay cautious."

"Got it Clay" Chibs said. He hated to have to doubt her, but it was better to be safe. They had spent the last three days together mostly in bed, locked away in his dorm room. So far she hadn't done anything suspicious that concerned him, the only change being her current cigarette habit.

When he got to his dorm room, he saw her showered and dressed, hair and makeup done. She smiled at him when he came in the room.

"Hey there handsome."

"Going somewhere love?"

"Yeah, it's time. I need to get out of here, _we _need to get out of here. It's time to go home." He knew she was talking about his place. Her lease had finally ended, the stuff that had been packed was now unpacked, and they had been living out of bags the past three days.

"Ya sure about this, Ellie?"

"Yes" she said going to him and giving him a kiss. "I want to move forward, be with you at our home together. I'm going to go to the store and get the kitchen all stocked up. Going to cook you your shepherd's pie finally, well if you'll be home for dinner."

"Aye, I'll be home. You want me ta go with ya, so ya don't have ta be alone?"

"Nope, I need to do this for me."

"Alright love" he said, following her down the hallway. "I'll see ya at home then." He kissed her goodbye and watched her walk out the clubhouse door. He nodded to Half Sack who dropped what he was doing and headed out too.

At the first red light she stopped at, she pulled the phone out from under her seat. "Hey, it's me. We need to meet today. I've got a tail I have to lose first, I'll call you to tell you a place when I'm clear." She had seen Half Sack pull out of the lot headed in her direction. He wasn't on a bike, or in the club van, it was some car she hadn't recognized, but she'd been doing this long enough to know he was three cars back from her. She drove through town, making sure to stay in traffic so he could keep his false sense that he hadn't been made. For the next hour she took every road known in Charming, then she headed out of town through Lodi, Oakland, Stockton and Sacramento. Always checking in her rear view mirror for him. Three hours later into the drive back to Oakland, she looked back and let out a laugh when she saw him pull to the side of the road. She had started the drive with a full tank of gas and it was apparent he hadn't. People always tried to lose a tail by taking turns and speeding but the most effective was always to have more gas than they did. Once she was sure she was clear of him, she stayed off the highway which was the obvious route back to Charming. In Lodi she made a call again and in half hour she was pulling into a well-populated park. Seeing Stahl on a bench, she walked toward her, scanning the parking lot and area for anything familiar, she couldn't afford any more screw ups.

"Lose your tail?" Stahl asked when she sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm good for at least an hour, left him outside of Oakland."

"What've you got for me?"

"Murder, Dean's dead." Not missing the shocked expression that crossed the normally stoic woman's face.

**So there's a little back story on Ellie I hope you guys don't hate her to much:) as always thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Awesome Weekend! **

**Chapter 15**

"What do you mean 'murder'? What the hell, happened?" Stahl demanded.

She recounted the story in exact detail, leaving out the part where she blew Chibs and then fucked him in the bathroom after. "We have them June, we fucking have them on murder and accessory to murder."

"Who was there? All of them?"

"Telford, Ortiz, Trager, Teller, Epps, Lowman, and Clay fucking Morrow."

"Where's the body?"

"I don't know, probably in some ditch by now. I thought you'd be a lot happier than this. Jesus, we got them!"

"No body though, that's going to be impossible to prove. You going to come out of your hole and testify? That ends your career."

"I'll testify. I'm done Stahl, this is it. Shit finally got to me and I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done. Hanging up the badge and ending on a high note AND not dead. I'm sure there's got to be some trace evidence those assholes left behind, I can tell forensics exactly where to look. Job's done. You wanted to bring down the Sons and they're done. Call it in, move on to the next one, I don't really care."

Stahl looked at Ellie with an infuriating smirk on her face. "Job's not done."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My hunch going into to this was the Sons were getting the guns from the Irish but you seeing Hayes proves it. This is bigger than the Sons - this is the _fucking IRA_! Washington wants them. Job's changed, the goal is now for the IRA, bringing down the Sons is just a personal perk."

Ellie could have screamed, she was so close to getting out and now Stahl had moved the goal posts. "I don't give a shit! My job was the Sons, it's over for me."

"Then you're ending your career with a job not complete. You can call yourself in but I'm not closing the job without the IRA. And I'm not going to let the Sons go down for murder before I get the IRA. Your testimony or reporting? It doesn't mean shit. It just means me telling the department that you flaked out on me, pressure got too much for you, career ended by a little white trash biker gang."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Dean's fucking dead. And you want me to go back, because of your career goal? You really are a heartless bitch."

"I'm sorry about Dean but that's the price we pay when we choose this path. And you're not in danger, you said they believed you."

"I said _Telford _believes me. Morrow's still waiting on the information that Ortiz is trying to get access to."

"Okay, go back and get me an IP address. I'll doctor Dean's file, help our friend Ortiz get access to the information to confirm your little story. You continue to fuck the Scott and get some more information for me. It won't be long, I'm working other avenues as well."

"What other avenues?"

"Witness fingered Munson in the murder of the guy who killed McKeavy. I know Winston was there as well. He's already done time, I'm going to pull him and his family in and get him to talk."

"Winston's not going to talk."

"He will when I tell him it's either that or I make him out to be a rat."

"Jesus Stahl, they'll kill him!"

"It won't come to that. What're you going to do?"

She thought about that question. Everything was telling her to just pick up the phone and call herself in. A car would be there in 10 minutes to take her away from this shit, but she couldn't just let this go. If this really was the end of the line for her, she couldn't go out with a failed job. "I'm going back to Charming. If I sense anything that indicates I'm on their hit list, I'm out and I'm reporting you for the original contact that led to all this, for sending another agent to beat the shit out of me, and your lack of concern for human life on this. Your career will be done."

"Just get me the IP address."

It was hours before Half Sack returned to the clubhouse. He had walked to the nearest gas station and knowing he'd be in a world of shit that he had lost her, he spent the rest of the time looking for her. After getting a verbal bollocking by Chibs, whose fury had made his thick accent unintelligible, he sat down at the bar to have a drink only to be yelled at by Tig as well. He was counting the days until this year would be finally up.

Chibs left TM in search for Ellie. He headed home first and immediately relaxed when he saw her car in the driveway. He wasn't worried that she had done something wrong, he had been worried she was going to pack her shit and leave. Walking into the house, he found her in the kitchen. When she saw him, a big smile lit up her face. She came to where he was standing and she put her arms around him. "You're home early, dinner's not ready yet."

He bent his head slightly to give her a kiss. "Aye but it smells fantastic love."

"And you Mr. Telford are a bad liar! I just put it in the oven so there's nothing to smell." Laughing, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and set it down in front of him.

Noticing all the pamphlets laid out on the kitchen table next to his beer, he looked at her curiously.

"Thank ya Ellie love. What have you been up ta?"

"Well I took a long drive today to clear my head and think about what I was going to do next - I don't have anything in the works now that Gemma's piece is finished. Then I stopped for coffee on Main Street and saw there is an empty shop next door to it. I think I'm going to buy it. I can set up an art studio, have a place to sell my work and maybe even offer some painting classes. Just, you know set down roots - I've never done that before.

She walked back around the kitchen bar and snuggled herself into his arms. "It's been a long time since I've called a place home." She looked up at him coyly, biting her bottom lip just a little. "That is, if you still want me here."

"I think that's a great idea lass, and of course I still want ya here. You never have ta ask that love."

That night, after a wonderful meal and what had become habitually great sex, Chibs settled in bed with Ellie snuggled up next to him sleeping soundly. Smiling to himself, he held her tighter. He never thought in his old age he'd have a woman lying beside him again, living with him. He loved the sight of her stuff mingled with his. Her clothes in his closet, her perfume and makeup on his bathroom counter, her girly shampoo and shower gel in his bathroom

"Ya almost ready love?" he asked, walking into the bathroom where she was applying her makeup. He would never understand why the application of mascara required an open mouth.

Ellie swatted him away with her free hand. "I'd be ready a lot faster if you stopped asking me every five seconds if I was ready yet! I want to look nice, Chibs. It's Clay's birthday and everyone is going to be there."

"Ya look perfect Ellie." He reached out and ran his hands down her short blue satin robe, relishing the feel of the soft material slipping through his fingers. His lips went to her neck, gently brushing her skin. Instinctively, her back arched into his touch. She stared back at him in the mirror. He looked handsome in dark jeans, a black top, and his kutte. "That's not going to help me get ready any faster."

"Aye, but I can't help myself love! Knowing ya got nothing on under this flimsy thing." His hands brushed over her thighs, causing the fabric of her robe to rise just enough to give him a sneak peak of what he wanted.

"Chibs... If you don't stop right now, I won't be able to say no. And then Gemma's going to have both our asses if we're late."

"Alright love, hands off, I'll behave yeah" he said, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "But I'll have ya as soon as we're back home, going ta fuck ya right by the front door."

The look he gave her was so dirty, that she wanted to change her mind and let him take her right there in the bathroom. "Promises, promises Chibs" she said with a mock sigh, rolling her eyes. "Get out of here and let me get dressed."

"Leave the panties off love" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of their bedroom.

"Gemma, do you need me to do anything?" Ellie asked. She was standing in the kitchen avoiding the front room which was teeming with the other Samcro girlfriends, current flings, and the old ladies of the out of town club members who had shown up for Clay's birthday bash. She felt totally out of her depth. Her boot cut jeans, black boots, and loose fitting white blouse which only showed modest cleavage, were in stark contrast to the tattoos and low-cut leather tops that were on display in the front room. Even her blonde hair seemed to clash with their black hair and red lipstick. When Chibs had introduced her to the ladies, she had felt their curious stares. She had clung onto Chibs like a lifeline until he left her to join the men outside for a cigar. Not really knowing what kind of small talk to make with these women, she had gone in search of Gemma.

"No, baby I got everything done here. I can't wait for Clay to see his present, you did a great job."

"Thanks, I really hope he likes it."

"He will. Here, can you take these plates out and put them out on the table for dinner?"

Ellie balanced the stack of plates in her arms and walked out towards the dining room just as Tara and Jax walked in. Jax headed straight to the kitchen to see his mom, while Tara, who looked like she was eager to avoid both the women in the front room and the woman in the kitchen, slowed down to chat to Ellie. "How are you doing Ellie?" Tara asked in her calm doctor's voice.

"Really good, I'm all healed up, the shoulder hasn't given me any problems. I didn't get the chance to thank you for that night. It felt good to have another women to talk to."

Tara smiled, completely transforming her serious features. "Anytime. So did you meet the vultures yet?"

Ellie let out a small giggle. "Yeah, they just kind of stared at me, didn't really seem too friendly."

"You're new to them, they probably don't know what to make of you yet. Probably don't know what to think of me either."

"Oh, I thought you and Jax, you know were together before."

Tara was philosophical. "Yeah but that was a long time ago, before the Dr. title, and even then I didn't get along much with them. Never really fit the mold of old lady or biker chick. Now Gemma, _she's _the essential biker old lady. Plus, they have to love her - she's the queen."

"I get the feeling you two don't get along." Although the tension between Tara and Gemma was almost palpable sometimes, nobody had ever spelled out the situation between the two women to Ellie. Tara rolled her eyes and her face became serious again as her brows drew together. "She's still pissed I broke her baby's heart and is afraid I'm going to do it again."

They all sat down to dinner, Ellie's hand never leaving the comfort of Chibs' thigh. Looking around the table, she realized in shock that half of these men had recently been in her living room helping to dispose of a body and clean up the bloody mess that Chibs had left. Once the dinner plates were cleared, the group gathered around the covered wall. "Happy Birthday Baby!" Gemma said, yanking down the canvas drape. Ellie, who was standing with Chibs' arm comfortably wrapped around her shoulder, suddenly felt nervous that this room of tatted up bikers and their terrifying old ladies were inspecting her work. Clay was the first to speak "Holy shit, Gem you outdid yourself." He continued to look at awe at the mural of him riding his Harley through the California desert. "Jesus Chibs you got yourself a fucking Picasso there. You did good sweetheart."

Ellie let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. She knew that Clay was still holding her at arm's length but was hoping that this was breaking down that wall of distrust. Part of the reason she was still on edge was that she hadn't heard anything or got the feeling that Juice had come through yet on the information that would clear her with this group. The men adjourned to finish their cigars and drinks while the women began to clean up. As Ellie was carrying a stack of dishes to the kitchen, Juice came bursting through the front door. "Where the hell have you been asshole? You missed the whole damn party" Gemma said, hands on hips and bearing down on Juice in her heeled boots. Gemma's tone and purposeful strides slowed Juice down to a brisk clip. He gave her a broad grin. "Sorry Gem, where's Clay?"

"Outside"

Juice approached Clay, who was surrounded by the other Sons, with a proud grin on his face. He held up a manila envelope. "Got a birthday present for you."

"Doesn't look like a blonde 20 year old can fit in that" Clay chuckled, cigar clenched between his teeth.

"No, it's the thing we've been waiting on."

"Excuse us gentleman, charter business." He pulled away from the out of town Sons with the Redwood boys in tow. "So? Out with it Juice" he said, once they were out of general earshot.

"Dean Reynolds aka Dean Conrad. She was telling the truth. It's all here, everything. He started out as Dean Conrad corporate securities investment guru, but he got greedy and started skimming money, creating fraudulent bonds and stuff, while actually working with the Feds to catch people doing the same thing he was doing. Then he messed up and got caught, so Dean Conrad flipped on the guys he was working with and turned FBI informant. He served short time in white collar prison, before becoming FBI agent Dean Reynolds working to prevent future fraud cases. I got everything in here including a marriage license to one Elizabeth Morgan."

Clay flipped through the pages. "Well I'll be damned" he said, "I really thought the girl was lying. Sorry brother for doubting her." He pulled Chibs into a manly hug, slapping him heartily on the back.

"It's alright Clay" Chibs said, "I have ta admit I had my doubts too."

"Of course you did. Suspicious as fuck that hot woman wanting to fuck your old ugly ass" Tig said, clapping him on the back with laugh. All the men laughed with relief that this had ended without another body to add to their count.

"Aye, and I'm going ta go fuck her now. How about that Tiggy? What are ya going ta do, go home alone with your hand?"

"Hey, I like myself asshole" Tig called out as Chibs went into the house. "My hand never wants to cuddle or talk about my feelings or any of that girly shit"

"You think this is the end of the trouble with that girl?" Clay asked Tig once the rest of the Sons dispersed. "We don't need any more shit right now, we got enough with the Opie situation on our hands."

"I think this issue is resolved, I'll keep an eye on it just in case. You give any more thought on how to handle the shit with Op?"

"Don't know yet, but I may need your help brother."

"Always, Clay I'm here."

Chibs glanced in the kitchen. Not seeing Ellie, he went to the living room and scanned the faces there. As he went down the hallway, he was just in time to see her open the bathroom door. Stealthily, he snuck up behind Ellie and ushered her back into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"What do you have on your mind?" she asked, seeing his devilish grin as he leaned in resting his forehead on hers.

"All I've been thinking about since the moment we set foot in the house is the picture of ya, splayed out on that table and me fucking ya" he said in a low voice that was almost a growl. Without giving her time to protest, he gripped her sides, pulling her to him and kissed her full on the mouth. "Chibs..." She whispered only the barest of protests but made no move to push him away. "We can't."

"And why the hell not love?"

"Because everyone is here." Before the words were even out of her mouth, Chibs was nuzzling her neck. Knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Ellie laughed. She was hoping that whatever Juice had brought with him was what caused him to want her right now. She desperately hoped it was enough to clear her with Clay who, even though he had thanked her for the mural, still seemed on guard with her. She ran her hands over his chest, loving the feel of his soft worn leather kutte. Never in her wildest dreams did she think the feel of an article of clothing could turn her on as much as this could. Part of the reason she had decided to come back and not end the job was the feel of this man. She had been with men that ran criminal enterprises and none of them had ever had that kind of power over her; always leaving her wanting him again, wanting to feel his touch and hear that sexy accent that brought her to her knees.

He broke the kiss by spinning her around so that she was facing the bathroom counter. He came up behind her, his hands skimming her waist and going to the button on her jeans. Yanking them open he urgently pushed them down to her thighs. Hearing the clank of his belt buckle being undone, she let out a soft moan. His arms snaked around her waist, roughly pulling her to him, causing her to bend over, her forearms leaning on the cool marble countertop. She gasped when he slammed into her, releasing a moan when she heard him growl "Good girl." She looked up at their reflection in the mirror. Their eyes locked as he pounded into her, not breaking it until she lowered her head and bit her lip to contain the scream as she felt him pulse inside her. "Jaysus Christ" he whispered, resting against her back as he caught his breath. Disentangling themselves, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You're a good girl Ellie" he said and she knew then that Stahl had come through for her.

Chibs went back outside with the men while Ellie returned to the kitchen to help Gemma with the cake. Gemma had set up a mini assembly line with her passing out cake while Tara and Ellie cut and plated it. Seeing Ellie's grin, Tara raised an eyebrow and gave a Ellie a knowing grin. "I know that look" Tara commented.

"Sorry, for some reason I can't seem to say no to him whenever he wants it."

"I know the feeling."

"Is that why you're with Jax?"

"Part of it. I'm sure you're wondering how a doctor gets mixed up with a bunch of bikers."

"Chibs told me you and Jax had a past."

"Yeah, I was young and stupid, and now I'm just a glutton for punishment. Jax is a good guy. He has a decent heart he just gets misdirected sometimes. Gemma doesn't help with that."

"I sensed there was some tension there."

"Yeah, mother and son, hard to get in the middle of that _especially _when it's a mother and a Son. She's grooming him to be the next president, and she doesn't want me getting in the way of that."

"Any advice for someone new to this? Help me keep her on my good side."

"Just stay out of her way and don't get too close to her. She's the type of person who if you tell her your secrets, she'll use them against you if she has to" Tara said, walking out of the kitchen with cake.

Ellie grabbed a slice for Chibs and was walking out of the kitchen herself when she came face to face with Clay. "Hey sweetheart, I wanted to tell you, you did real good. My old lady's happy and that's a hard thing to do."

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it."

"It's perfect, darlin, you just make sure to keep up the good work. I hear you're going to open a shop on our lovely Main Street?"

"Yeah, put the money down already. It's pretty much ready to go, just needs some paint."

"Well I'll send the prospect over to do that."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Sure I do sweetheart, you're family now right?" He smiled at her but the smile stopped short of reaching his eyes.

"Well, thank you then" she said, trying not to let the cold look she had seen in Clay's eyes cause her to panic. Suddenly she was nervous that this man was seeing right through her, the fear creating an urgent need to get away from him before she revealed something. She nodded in the direction of Chibs who she could see standing outside. "I better get this cake out to Chibs. Happy birthday Clay"

The rest of the night she spent sitting in Chibs' lap while he sat with the other men telling dirty jokes. She nestled into his shoulder as his hand lovingly rubbed up and down her back.

"Past your bedtime love?" he asked when he heard her yawn.

"Yeah, long day. I'm exhausted."

"Let's get ya home then yeah?"

"Okay let me just say goodbye to Gemma" she said, standing up and giving him a kiss.

Gemma was still in the kitchen with some of the other women. "Hey Gemma," she said. "We're going to take off." Gemma strode towards Ellie and embraced her in a motherly hug.

"Thanks again baby, it turned out perfect."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, our Abel is coming home next week. You up for helping me plan a party?"

" Of course! I can't wait to meet the little guy."

"I'll give you a call."

She waited until Chibs was asleep before rolling out of his grasp. Standing still beside the bed until she heard his breathing return to deep even breaths, she padded down the hall to the front door. Once she was outside, she made her way to her car. Opening the driver side door to grab her phone, she lit a smoke before calling.

"Tell me you got something" Stahl barked before she even had time to exhale her first drag.

"Well whatever shit you put out there for Juice to find worked, I'm good with Chibs. Clay seems a little hesitant still, but I've got plans with Gemma coming up. I'll see what I can get out of her about the Irish or at least the guns."

"Shit, I was hoping you had something new. Why the fuck are you calling me?"

"Listen" Ellie seethed, "all this shit started because you didn't think I checked in with you enough and now I am and you're bitching."

"I need something on the Irish like yesterday."

Ellie's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I take it things are going well with Munson and the Winston's."

"Fucking Munson won't say shit. Won't even cop to the murder, even though we have him red handed. The Winston's are tight lipped. The fucking wife is playing the whole 'stand by your man' bullshit, and no matter how hard I pressed, I couldn't get him to talk. I told him I'd turn him into a rat even if he didn't talk and he still wouldn't budge. Had to cut them loose but I still have Munson."

"Fuck Stahl! You know they'll kill him if they think he's ratting."

"Don't worry, we got his phone and truck bugged. Anyway, why do you care? You getting a little too comfortable with your pretend life? I saw you're opening a place up. Getting nice and cozy with your new family?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just letting them think I'm settled and okay with all this biker 'all for one, one for all' shit."

"Well you better start stepping up. I got to give Washington something other than a random Hayes sighting or they're going to pull me off."

"They won't do that, you already have too much invested in this."

"Not that they know. Remember you're a secret and I can't tell them I got you on the inside. I think you're the one who told me all about protocol."

"Alright, I'll put some more feelers out. What happens if you and the rest of your men get pulled?"

"Nothing. You fucking stay until you get my information."

Hearing the front door open, Ellie snapped her phone shut and ended the call. Tossing the phone back into her car under the seat, she had just enough time to shut the door before Chibs came down the pathway. "What're ya doing out here love? It's freezing, you'll catch a death"

She held up her smoke. "Bad habit" she said.

"Silly girl, ya know ya can smoke in the house." He leaned down and gave her a wink. "I know all about your secret."

She smiled and tossed her cigarette. Accepting his extended hand she looked at him as they went back inside the house.

"Can't hide anything from you."

**Thank you all for reading reviewing and following! I'm glad you are all liking it so far well not Ellie but the story atleast. I should have my other story up and running soon it will run in conjunction with this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hello love" Chibs called out to Ellie's legs and ass, which was all he could see of her from the doorway. Ellie was perched on a ladder hanging a painting. Her new studio was coming along nicely and would be open within the month.

Over the last week, she had spent her mornings at the shop getting things ready and then the afternoons with Gemma helping her with Abel's coming home party. While she had spent the week in the company of Gemma, the woman had remained tight lipped about the club. She had learned about everything else though, about Jax's ex-junkie whore who was back in town and how Tara had broken Jax's heart. She knew all about Tig's ex-wife and his two fucked up daughters, Bobby's ex Precious and his kids, and how Opie was pulling away because his wife didn't want anything to do with the club. Ellie could have written a book all about Gemma's marriage to John, the death of Thomas and her marriage to Clay. She even knew the story of how Kip had lost his ball. But nothing about the guns and the Irish.

Ellie smiled at Chibs as she climbed down from the ladder. "Hey there handsome."

"Hey doll." said Tig who had walked in behind Chibs. Chibs rolled his eyes. "She was talking to me, you're anything but handsome." Chibs looked around the shop for Kip. "I thought the prospect was helping ya?"

"He was, I sent him for more paint."

Chibs walked around, looking at the paintings she had hung. "When did ya paint all these love?" He had seen most of her work but there were a few he didn't recognize.

"Every time you leave me all alone for the night. Got to find something to do with my hands when you're gone." Ellie leaned in and raised her lips to him for a kiss.

"What's with all the lilies?" Tig asked, noticing her cluster of paintings of lilies.

Ellie shrugged. "Nothing, just like the way they look."

"Well ya can paint another one tonight love. Looks like it's going to be a late one for me."

"Mechanical emergency?" she said, a knowing look on her face.

"Aye, just wanted to see ya before I headed out with Tig."

"Should I keep the light on for you?"

"Aye, I'll make it home before dawn. Don't forget love we got Jax's boy's party tomorrow."

Ellie put her hands on her hips. "How could I forget? I've been on Gemma's party detail all week." Tig's phone rang and he stepped outside to take the call, leaving them alone. Ellie looked up at him. "Chibs are you ever going to tell me what you really do?"

"You don't want ta know lass. Don't want ya worrying."

"I do worry" she said, running her hands up and down the edges of his kutte. "Chibs, I'm not going anywhere, let me in please? And after what we've been through already, nothing's going to scare me away."

"I'm not worried about that love, I just think it's better if ya don't know."

"What you really mean is you don't trust me." She tried to push away from him but he grabbed her hands before she could. She looked up at him with her best hurt look.

"Love that's not it, you know that."

"Chibs I want to be part of your life, all of it, but I can't do that if you keep secrets from me."

"Ellie now is not the time for this conversation."

"When?" she said, leaning up to kiss him. "When Chibs?"

"Chibs! Time to go." Tig said, peeking his head in the door.

Ellie slumped against him and he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I'll see ya later yeah?"

"Alright" she sighed, letting him go.

"Ellie, I want ya in my life and I want ya to be part of it all. I'll tell ya everything when the timing's right."

"Why the long face?" Tig asked as they got on their bikes. "I didn't give you enough time for a quicky?"

"She wants ta know what I'm doing when I'm gone at night, wants ta know about the club."

"You haven't told her anything?"

"Besides the obvious, no."

"Fuck man! You shot a guy in the head in front of her, I think she can handle the rest of the shit."

"It's not that I don't think she can handle it. I don't want her involved in it."

"She's already involved in it, was the second you stuck your dick in her more than once."

"Oh god Chibs, that's fucking good" Ellie screamed. She was on her knees with her hands clutching the headboard as Chibs took her from behind. He had one hand snaked around her waist and settled in between her thighs, while the other one grabbed her long blonde hair, tugging her head back so he could invade her mouth as well as her body. "Good Girl" he moaned.

The light of day was just starting to come through the blinds. He had made his way home late and true to her word, the light had been on when he got home. There had also been a plate of food in the fridge for him but he'd opted for just a beer instead. He made his way to their bedroom, smiling at the sight of her sprawled out in bed. He undressed quickly, stripping down to his boxers and crawled in next to her. Taking her in his arms he fell into a restful sleep until she had stirred against him this morning and he had had to have her. Now their bodies were smacking against each other and they were both moaning, her voice soft and sweet, his rough Scottish brogue in her ear. He loved that she liked it when he was rough, taking what he was giving her, her body moving with him, and responding to his touch. She was all his, his good girl, working her way into his heart. He hadn't thought that he had it in him to love another woman after Fiona. He'd never wanted to feel that hurt again but he was completely unable to resist his new girl.

She screamed his name as she came, his arms wrapping themselves around her tightly as he went with her. Still holding on to her, their harsh breathing began to return to normal. Chibs pulled her down on the bed, rolling them so that they lay on their sides with him still behind her. "What're your plans today love?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Ellie let out a giggle. "Well if you keep doing _that_, I'm going to end up staying in bed with you all day. I'm supposed to meet up with Gemma get things set for Abel's party tonight."

"Aye, then ya should get going cause if ya stay here with me much longer, I'm going ta want another go with ya."

She showered and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, he had fallen back asleep - face down in the pillows. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his back. He stirred and rolled over to face her. "Are you meeting me at Jax's later or are we going together?"

"I'll meet ya there later, got some stuff to do first."

She spent the rest of the morning with Gemma running errands and then headed back to Jax's house to decorate and get the food ready. She was anxious to get this night over because she was going to press Chibs harder for information. Given their talk yesterday she didn't think it would be too hard to get him to finally open up about the club. While Chibs' information wasn't going to be enough to give to Stahl, finding out Hayes' location was a start. Hopefully she would also find out how the guns were being brought in and who they were being sold to. She just needed to get through tonight acting like the perfect biker girlfriend, make Gemma happy, make Clay happy.

"Hey doll" Tig's voice in the kitchen startled her out of her planning.

"Oh, hey Tig. Chibs with you?"

"Nah, just me. He'll be here in a bit."

"Oh" she said, disappointment prevalent in her voice.

"I'm hurt - what the night we spent together means nothing to you? Makes me feel cheap."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that I wasn't happy to see you. You ever tell Chibs about that night?"

"Am I still breathing? Then no." Tig looked at her with a cheeky glint to his ice blue eyes. "I got something for you, come with me."

She followed him to the garage door. "Is this where we go in and I find the room covered in plastic and you behind me with an axe?" she said when he opened the door to the dark garage and motioned for her to go in first.

Tig leered at her and grabbed the front of his black jeans. "The room might be covered in plastic but it ain't an axe I'm holding in my hand."

"You're a real sick bastard Tig."

Tig walked past her into the garage and flipped on the light. He gave her a look of mock innocence. "You're the one that came up with the plastic."

"What are we doing in here?" Ellie asked when the door shut behind them.

He produced a joint from his pocket. "This."

"Tig! We can't smoke that! It's a baby's welcome home party."

"I know that's why we're smoking it in here." Lighting it, he took the first pull, handing it to her as he let the smoke slowly drift from his lips. "Come on doll, I won't tell. Need something to take the edge off tonight."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but just one drag that's it."

One drag turned into them passing the joint back and forth until Ellie got the giggles. Leaning into Tig, he let out a gruff chuckle and then a snort, causing her to break into hysterics. They were almost rolling on the floor when they heard Chibs voice yell from inside "Ellie love where are ya?"

Both of them sat straight up, trying to contain their laughter. Ellie got up, smoothing her skirt down. Turning to Tig who was still sitting on the garage's concrete floor, she pointed at him and then raised a finger to her lips. "Not a word Tig."

"Lips are sealed. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"You okay Tig?"

"Right as rain doll. Better go say hi to your man."

Ellie left him in the garage,quickly making her way back to the kitchen where Chibs stood with Juice. "Where ya been love?" he asked when he saw her approach him with a lazy smile on her face.

Sliding her arms around his waist, Ellie leaned up to kiss him, loving the taste of cigarettes and whiskey that accompanied that kiss. "Uh, just uhhh looking for more…. ice in the garage for Gemma."

He pulled back from her with a curious look on his face. "Ellie are ya..." he started to ask but was interrupted by Gemma shouting from the living room that Abel was here. The crowd gathered in the small room, watching as Jax came in the door carrying Abel in his arms. Everyone crowded around, wanting to get a peek at the little guy.

As the party got into full swing, Ellie's buzz wore off. She went to the kitchen searching out Gemma. "Gem you need me to do anything?"

"No baby you've been a big help. Go take this beer to your man and enjoy the rest of the party, I got it from here."

She returned to the living room, taking a seat next to Chibs. He slung his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She relaxed into him, never imagining she could be this comfortable around this group. She knew she should have her guard up but couldn't help just enjoying the moment and watching this family. It was amazing to see how much they cared for one another. In all her other jobs she hadn't experienced this; this bond that these bikers had with one another, meaning it when they called each other brother. These men would never break that bond, she knew Stahl wouldn't get anywhere with Munson or Winston, they lived by a code and would go to jail or die for it. And for a small moment sitting there next to Chibs, she felt like she was part of it, a piece of this crazy jigsaw puzzle. Suddenly she found herself feeling morose that it would be her that would bring about their downfall. She would crush them in her wake, take a father away from Abel, a husband away from Gemma, Donna's family would lose a father again and a grandfather this time. The man sitting across from her who she had shared a joint with earlier would soon be behind bars, and the man sitting next to her would be right there with him, having let his guard down and trusting a woman again after all these years. Would they figure out it was her? Would they turn their backs on him, the family broken? Would that bond remain when they were serving 15 to 20 years? Would Chibs take the brunt of their fury?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Chibs gave her a squeeze and a kiss. "I think the party's starting to break up. Ya ready ta go home love?" She looked up and saw that the Winston clan had left along with Tig and Juice who had gone earlier when Tara had left. All that remained was the Teller-Morrow family and them.

"I should stay and help Gemma get cleaned up."

Getting up, he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. "Alight love but be quick about it, I don't have clean thoughts in my mind."

She leaned up to his ear. "I want you naked in our bed when I get home."

"Aye." Winking at her, he let her go and went to say his goodbyes to Clay and Jax.

She headed to the kitchen where Gemma and Wendy were. "What needs to be done to clean up?"

"Here, take this and start picking up the massive amount of beer bottles." Gemma said, handing her a trash bag. "Thanks for staying Ellie."

"Of course." Ellie smiled as she made her way to the living room. Chibs was still talking with Jax when Clay came barging in from outside.

"We gotta go" he shouted.

Hearing his voice, Gemma came out from the kitchen "What is it Clay?" she asked noticing the panicked look on his face.

"Been an accident. Wayne called, it's Donna."

She stayed with Gemma and Wendy sitting on the couch, the cleaning having been abandoned. She was there when Gemma got the call that Donna was dead, shot in some sort of drive by. She stayed until Gemma looked to her with tears in her eyes and said "You should go home baby, Chibs is going to need you to be there for him."

She drove home in silence. She knew Donna's death wasn't caused by some random act of gang violence, Stahl had hung Opie out to dry and Donna had gotten in the cross hairs. These men she had spent the evening with had made a move to kill a rat amongst them but had made a mistake. They may have been cold blooded killers but killing women was not in their code, nothing in the pages of background information had indicated they would revert to something so drastic unless warranted, and Donna had always been kept outside of the club. She didn't have anything to tell Stahl, the hit tonight was meant for Opie. But it was hard to believe that Jax would have voted for his best friend to be taken out, and the bylaws in place meant that a kill had to be unanimously voted.

She grabbed her cell phone from under her seat, waiting for Stahl to pick up before asking "What the fuck happened?"

"Drive by. Maybe gang related. Only one witness, saw a black SUV."

"You believe that shit, a drive by? Have you read the crime reports for Charming? They don't have drive bys."

"Could have been a hit on the club, she was driving Winston's truck."

"If it was a hit on the club, they would have hit Jax's house where all the Sons were. Don't fucking lie to me Stahl."

"Okay, hit was definitely meant for Winston, not the wife."

"Admit it Stahl, you played a fucked up card and now an innocent woman's dead."

"She's not innocent in this, she's just as guilty as the rest of them. She chose not to take the deal and she knew the consequences. Stood by her husband and now it got her killed."

Not for the first time, Ellie wondered if Stahl was in fact a sociopath. "Do you even have a heart at all?"

But Stahl clearly had no intention of admitting mea culpa. "I didn't want anyone to get killed."

"What do you want me to do?"

"This doesn't change your job, you find out about the Irish. I need you here in Charming they're pulling me, a sudden rise in gun activity in Oakland. You stay the fucking course."

"You don't even want to know who killed Winston's wife?"

"I think we know that answer, and when we get the Irish we take down the Sons too."

"This wasn't the Sons. There is no way they voted this, this was someone in the club going rogue."

"I don't give a shit about that, which means you don't give a shit about it either, it's just another fatality to add the list for the Sons."

When she got home there was no bike in the driveway and the house silent when she opened the door. She had been hoping to press Chibs more about the guns tonight but that had been taken off the table and she would now have to shift her focus to the death of Donna Winston and find out, who ordered the hit, who had participated in going behind the club's back, breaking a cardinal rule. Even if Stahl didn't care, she did, She had spent the night with the now-dead woman watching her with her children who now didn't have a mother.

Once home, Ellie quickly changed into her running gear and took off. She ran until her body screamed for mercy and was drenched with sweat by the time she got back. Still not seeing Chibs' bike parked in the driveway, she checked her phone but seeing that there were no missed calls, she hopped into the shower. Not knowing what to do next, she kept her hands busy folding laundry in the bedroom. She was just putting the last of Chibs' socks away when she heard him come in the front door. He took off his kutte, hanging it on the kitchen chair. He went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking off his boots, he looked up to find Ellie standing there, thankful that her beautiful face was there looking back at him. Pulling up to the scene and seeing Opie cradling Donna's lifeless body, he couldn't stop his mind from seeing Ellie's face thinking of it being her lying on the street covered in blood. All he wanted to do was get home to her and hold her in his arms but instead he had stayed and helped the rest of the guys get Opie back to his house. They'd sat in Opie's house waiting for his mom to arrive to take care of the broken man.

He let out a sigh and ran his hands down his face as she walked towards him. She noticed the tears that had been shed earlier still glistening in his eyes when he looked up at her standing before him. "I'm so sorry Chibs" she said, cupping his face in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, resting his face against her warm body as she ran a soothing hand down his hair.

He pulled back from her and looked up into eyes. "Come here love I need ya" he said, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. He pulled her willingly into his lap so she was straddling him and took her lips into a soft kiss. She kissed him back. wanting to take his pain away, wanting to go back and take everything away, go back in time and say no to Stahl when she had called her for this job. Maybe if she had, Donna would still be alive. She shuddered at that thought, causing him to hold her tighter. He rolled them on the bed so that he was now above her but still attached to her lips. His jean covered knee came up to the apex of her thighs, the bottom of her white terry cloth robe falling open and exposing her nakedness underneath. His kisses became more aggressive, but still had a tenderness to them. With one hand gently placed on the side of her face, he slid his free hand down her body to the tie that still held her robe together and jerked it open. He cupped her breast softly as the rough pad of his fingers traced her already hard nipple.

Ellie lifted her leg and wrapped around his leg that was pressed up against her, pulling him closer. She ground against him harder, her breath catching when his hand ran down her body and cupped her ass, holding her to his leg as he moved up against her exposed wetness. "Oh Chibs" she moaned. breaking their kiss. Feverishly, her hands pulled his shirt over his head. Shrugging her arms out of her robe, she went for his belt buckle then zipper. Locking his eyes on her, Chibs shimmied out of his pants and plaid boxers, never once breaking contact. Wanting to drown in the light blue pools of her eyes, and wanting to drown himself in her warmth, he quickly pulled the condom from his discarded jeans, rolled it on and slid into her gently.

"Good girl" he moaned as her legs opened up wider for him to rest his hips in between them. He lowered himself so that his forearms were resting on the bed and his lips were close enough to kiss her but instead of capturing her lips in a kiss, he held off - just staring in her eyes as he moved his hips. Gone was the normal quick snap of his hips that she had grown accustomed to, replaced with a gentle roll this time. It wasn't just about getting off but about the intimacy of the moment. She lifted her head up to kiss him, unable to take the intensity of his stare. She didn't want to get lost in him, wanted to remain in control of this thing between them. She wasn't Ellie Morgan in love with Fillip Telford, she was here to do a job and feelings and emotions weren't part of it. She couldn't lose herself in this fake moment no matter what her heart felt. If he really knew her, they would be doing something very different. She would have been the one shot dead tonight. She needed to remember exactly what was at stake here: get this job done, leave the agency and start an actual life. She couldn't do that if she let emotions take over her, she would get caught if she allowed that.

Riding the gentle waves of his movements she was close. She moaned as he pulled away from the kiss and went back to staring into her eyes. His hands stroked her cheek softly and he ran his rough fingertips through her hair. She knew what he was going to say as soon as she saw the look in his eye but it still took her by surprise. "I love ya Ellie." She hadn't heard those words since her mother's death, and to hear them with such conviction in his voice caused her to shudder against him, her heart clenching with her body as she was lost in ecstasy. She felt him pulse inside her and heard him mumbling "Jesus Christ love." He kissed her neck, as her arms wrapped around him, bringing him closer and connecting their bodies at every point. Struggling to catch her breath, she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out. She didn't understand this emotion, she didn't cry unless it was demanded of her. Unable to stop, she let out a little hitch in her breath, one tear spilling out as Chibs lifted his head, looking at her with concern. "What's wrong love?" Tenderly he wiped the stray tear with his thumb, another one falling in its place.

Unable to think she stared back into his brown eyes, the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand softening his normally harsh features so that she could see the true gentleness of him. She looked away from his stare. Wanting this one real moment in her life but hating herself for her sudden vulnerability, she quietly whispered "I love you Chibs." As he took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him, the tears began to fall faster.

Smiling down at her and trying to lighten the mood he said "I know I'm no catch lass but it's nothing ta cry about." When her tears continued, he frowned. Kissing her lips, he rolled them over so she was nestled into his side, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist the other running soothingly up and down her exposed back as she cried. "Ellie, it's alright love, I'm here with ya" he said gently. He kissed the top of her head and let her cry, saying only "Let it out my sweet girl." He held her like that until her breathing returned to normal and until he felt her go heavy against him in sleep. He knew how emotionally drained she was, he was feeling it himself too but he stayed awake loving the soft feel of her body next to his. He had been surprised he had professed his love to her but he had been caught up in the moment of death and grief. He didn't want to waste time and play childhood games wondering if it was the right time to do so. He did love her - had loved her for a while but he had almost expected her to run from the room when the words left his lips, knowing how hard it was for her to let people in. He hadn't expected her to return the favor or the tears that accompanied it, however. He knew she was scared to let him in, to admit she needed someone. He wished now that he hadn't waited until a death to do so, that he'd given her some grand gesture or even flowers to prove his honest intentions and that he wasn't just saying it caught up in that one moment. He meant it and he'd do whatever was needed to prove that to her. He let her soothing breaths lull him to sleep that night, not letting go of her as his eyes drifted closed.

**Hope you all loved the emotional drama and struggle Ellie is starting to have with Chibs. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Also check out my new story Absence of Fear that is up now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ellie came out of the bathroom to find Chibs fully dressed in black with his kutte already on. "Does this look okay?" she asked of the black skirt and black fitted top with pin stripes, she wasn't entirely sure what one wore to a biker funeral or the funeral of a biker's wife.

"Ya look pretty as always lass." Despite the compliment, his face was riddled with the sadness that was in his heart.

"Chibs I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through, or Opie for that matter. Those poor kids." She said, apologizing in part for her actions that had led to this. She stood in front of him running her hand down his hair and cheek and getting him to look at her.

"You're a good girl Ellie love."

"Do you guys have any idea yet who did this?"

"Just some theories right now. Probably retaliation, she was driving Opie's truck, the bastard probably thought it was Opie driving." He pulled her into his lap so she was sitting sideways in his arms. She ran her hand down the leather of his kutte, her fingers running back and forth over his patches. "Retaliation for what?" Chibs hung his head lower and almost whispered the word "Guns."

"What!" Surprised to hear him say it aloud - she never thought he'd admit it to her this soon, she almost fell out if his lap. The weight of Donna's death must have been on his mind.

"Guns, the Sons run guns for the Irish. They transport them in, we put them together and sell them. Cameron, who you met, is our contact here."

"Jesus Chibs. The Irish, you mean like the IRA?" Ellie was trying not to blurt out too many questions at once.

"No I mean the True IRA. We've been doing it for years but no backlash till now. We used to sell to just one gang in Oakland then Clay made a deal with their rivals to sell them guns. Had it all planned out that the original gangs would take out the rival but it went south. The hit meant for Opie was blowback."

"That's what you're doing when you're gone all night? Jesus I assumed it was some sort of prostitution thing - selling sex, but guns? Where do you even do this at, here in Charming? How the hell do they get guns into the U.S.?"

"We do it outside of Charming, a rule Clay has. No blowback in Charming - keeps Unser quiet."

"The sheriff is involved?"

"Not really, he just looks the other way. Ellie love I'm sorry, I should've told ya a long time ago." He apologized, sensing her confusion with the situation and not really getting at the heart of the matter. Chibs wondered what was really bothering her. She wasn't responding with anger or hurt or fear but she seemed to be hiding her feelings from him again with questions.

Fucking Stahl was going to have a field day with this, Ellie thought trying to remain calm. The stupid bitch didn't think she could do it. Didn't think she'd be able to crack him that easy, just a couple of well placed questions and she'd be able to find out where the guns were which would eventually lead to how they were delivered and the IRAs distribution methods. Stahl would have her Sons and she'd leave this job with a perfect record. Her mind was racing, trying to pay attention to the words he was speaking to her as well as formulate her next question.

"I'd understand if ya want to go now love, but I promise ya I'll keep ya safe" Chibs said earnestly.

She looked him in the eye."What?"

"I love ya Ellie, I won't let nothing happen to ya."

"I know that Chibs" she said, running her hand down his cheek and leaning in to give him a soft kiss. Of course he was worried about her reaction, her biker boyfriend had just told her he ran guns for a living. A normal girl would have bolted out the door but she wasn't normal and she wasn't allowed to bolt out the door. She needed to change her tactic, she wasn't questioning a suspect. She was Elizabeth Morgan who was supposed to be in love with one Fillip "Chibs" Telford as she had professed so recently. "I'm not going in anywhere if that's what you're worried about. I'm not done with you yet."

A smile cracking his face, he pulled her tighter into his arms. "Oh, love where'd I find such a lovely lass like ya?"

"On the side of the road" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Chibs, I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't bother me, it worries the hell out of me. I'm worried about you. someone tried to take Opie out. What if it's you next time?"

"Love let me worry about that yeah?"

"I'm scared Chibs, Donna got killed over this. You can't be with me every second of the day and I don't even know who the bad guys are."

"You'll be safe I promise, nothing like that will happen again."

"But you guys never thought it would happen in the first place! What if someone comes here and you're not here? Or someone approaches me on the street?"

"Alright love, first ya stay away from anyone with an Irish accent."

"But I thought you were working with the Irish?"

"We are but they're real bastards, can't ever trust them. The club we think did the hit was the Mayans, bikers like us who wear a kutte. The other is the One Niners gang out of Oakland, they always wear purple and they're a black only gang."

"Jesus, any other ethnicities you want to add to the list?"

He raised his shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry to bring this all this shite down on ya Ellie." Gently, he took her face in his hands. "This isn't really how I wanted ta have this conversation with ya, not on a day like today."

"I know. How about in the future we stop keeping secrets from each other? Anything else you have you're holding in?"

"No love that's all. And what about ya?"

She shook her head. "Nope, no more secrets."

"We should get going. I'd give ya ride but got ta take my bike and ride in the funeral cortege. Plus, I don't think that skirt's meant for bike riding."

"That's okay, I talked to Gemma already. She's picking me up, should be here any time."

"You two sure seem to be getting along."

"Yep, female bonding at its finest."

"How're you holding up sweetheart?" Gemma asked once Ellie was seated next to her in the passenger seat on their way to the cemetery.

"I'm doing okay. Chibs is really broken up. I didn't really know Donna, only met her that night at Jax's."

"Yeah she kept herself away from the club - blamed them for Opie going away. She was a good wife and mother, just didn't make a good old lady."

"And what makes a good old lady?"

"A woman who can look the other way, keep her mouth shut - even when she shouldn't, let a man be man, and never put yourself between them and the club. All these men had a choice when they joined the club, that choice was they'd always choose the club over everything including their wife or old lady. Not too many of us stick around, every one of the guys has an ex somewhere that couldn't take it, and there's nothing wrong with that but don't ever ask the man to choose and expect it to be you."

"Chibs told me about the guns."

"Did he now? How you doing with that?"

"I don't know, he just told me this morning."

"Well you're still here so that's a start."

"How long have they been doing this?"

"Since before my John died, when my boys were little. John and Clay were the ones who set the whole thing up."

"And they haven't got caught yet?"

"No, there's been some prison time and arrests for all of them, but it's been real quiet till now. And it'll quiet down again, you just hold on through the rough times and enjoy the quiet ones."

She stood near the back of the funeral next to Chibs, her arm tucked into his, watching Opie's small little family mourn their loss. She noticed Jax was absent until the end, showing up with a battered face that matched Tig's. Filing out with the rest of the bikers, she walked hand in hand with Chibs to his bike. "Ya coming back to the clubhouse or joining the ladies at Opie's?"

"I think I'm just going to have Gemma drop me at home. I'm exhausted."

"It'll probably be late one, don't wait up for me" he said, leaning in and giving her a small kiss before releasing her.

"Is everything alright Chibs? I mean besides us being at a funeral."

"We're fine Ellie. I ain't done with ya yet."

"I don't mean between us, I know where we stand. I mean between Jax and Tig, looks like they got in to it."

"Ah, don't worry your wee head about that love, just boys letting off some steam in a fucked up situation. We have a row with each other now and again but everything works itself out."

When Gemma dropped her off, she stood in the driveway waving good bye as Gemma pulled away. She waited until the woman had turned off the street to go to her own car, reaching for the phone that was still hidden under the seat. She was afraid that if she brought it in the house, Chibs would find was a failsafe in place, if either of the two numbers that were stored were dialed, the person on the other end wouldn't answer with anything identifying. But she didn't trust Stahl to follow that rule either.

"How's it going in Oakland?" she asked when the phone picked up.

"Please tell me you have something. I never thought I'd want to come back to Charming."

"Telford finally copped to the guns."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope, true fucking IRA transports the guns to the US. The Sons take them, put them together and sell them to the Niners and now the Mayans as well. That little shootout you're looking into is a war between the Niners and the Mayans which was all set in place by the Sons. Morrow put it in play because he was hoping the Niners would take out the Mayans. The club thinks Donna's death was retaliation from the Mayans, but some internal beef has turned up between Teller and Trager."

"What else do you have?"

"Deal with the Irish has been going on since the club's inception, set up by Teller Sr. and Morrow. Guns are stored and manufactured somewhere nearby but not in Charming. Didn't get the exact location but I figure it's close. Also Unser is involved, basically the Sons keep Charming off the radar and he looks the other way in regards to their shady business dealings."

"What else? We can't do shit without a location or times and places of exchanges."

"Nothing more on the guns, had to go to a funeral. But I did get a lesson on being a proper old lady from the queen herself. Any more on the Munson case or tying Winston in?"

"No, have to cut Munson loose soon. Fucking witness conveniently disappeared. I'm just holding onto him now by a thread by delaying the paperwork. Keep at it, we're close I can't feel it. Those bastards are going to rot. You sure you want out after this? This take down could net you a nice promotion."

"No, haven't change my mind. I'm out."

"Alright Agent..."

"Elizabeth, I'm just Elizabeth right now."

"Alright Miss Morgan, keep in touch and let me know when you've got something else to go on."

"Stahl, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you really think happened with the killing of Donna?"

"I think the people who killed her are going to pay."

"And what about us?"

"Don't start getting a conscience on me now. Sometimes casualties are a means to an end. Without Winston's death, Telford wouldn't have told you as much as he did. She had a choice and she chose to go back into the shit storm with her old man and got herself killed. I did what I could to help her and her family. And this kind of talk is wasting your time and mine so we won't discuss it again."

"Fine, it'll all be in my report."

"Don't fuck with me on this, I'll ruin you."

"I don't doubt that" Ellie said, snapping the phone shut.

She lay in bed that night alone, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the stone faces of the Winston children. It may have been one of the Sons that pulled the trigger ending a young mother's life but it was Stahl that had set that in motion. She didn't know if it bothered her more that Stahl didn't have regrets or that it was bothering her at all. She'd seen death first hand. She had seen gang members take down their own, they always did, but it had always been a player in the game, not someone standing on the sidelines. She had good reason to believe Trager was the shooter, he'd left earlier than everyone else that night, and the sad quality he'd had when they smoked out in the garage before the party, not to mention the fight between him and Teller spoke volumes. She also knew that Donna was never the target, it was Opie they thought was the rat. She'd see what she could come up with, try to talk to him because as heavily as it was weighing on her it had to be that much heavier for him. That kind of weight was always too much to bear alone.

**You guys are awesome thanks for reading, reviews and following. Have a great weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Monday!**

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure this isn't too soon?" Ellie asked with a crinkle in her brow.

Chibs looked down at her from the ladder he was currently standing on hanging a banner. "Why would it be?"

"It's only been three weeks since the funeral, it seems kind of soon to be celebrating."

"Love, you've done a good job here, ya should be proud, and you've been ready to open since last week. No one's going ta fault ya for wanting to move forward. I think we all need this, it'll be good."

Climbing down from the ladder, he joined her on the sidewalk outside. Putting his arm around her, he looked up at the sign that read "Charming Arts".

Tig strolled out of the front door of the shop. "It's crooked asshole" he said, lighting a smoke and slinging his arm around Ellie as he looked up at the sign.

"No it's not" Chibs protested.

"Sure it is, the right side is higher than the left."

Chibs climbed back up on the ladder and moved the left side slightly higher. "What about now?" he shouted down to Ellie and Tig, whose arm was still around her shoulders.

"Nah, higher" Tig shouted back.

"Tig I don't think it's uneven" Ellie said, squinting her eyes and trying to see where the sign was not perfectly centered.

He winked at her and took a drag from his cigarette. "I know, but he don't know that." He turned his attention back to Chibs. "Now you got it too high."

"No, Chibs now it's too low" Ellie said, joining in the game. She stifled a giggle by hiding her laughter against the leather of Tig's kutte.

By the end of her first day, she'd sold a few pieces and signed some youngsters up for painting lessons. She was exhausted that night when she fell into bed with Chibs, sweaty but happy. She cuddled up next to him, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I have ta go on a run."

"When?" She kissed his bare chest.

"Leave tomorrow, be gone a couple of days."

"Guns or automotive?"

"A little bit of both."

"Where at?"

"Just local, bike rally."

"I'll miss you" she said, kissing him again.

"As will I Ellie my love."

"Are you transporting guns?"

"Not for ya ta worry about. The less you know the better."

Lifting her head to look up at him, she said, "I told you I do worry, I'd feel better knowing. I don't want to lose you Chibs, I'm not done with you yet."

"I'll be safe love, I promise ya. If ya need anything, Gemma will be around - Tara as well, and ya can call me too."

"I need you."

Ellie crawled up closer to him so she could nuzzle up to his neck. "Only you. If I could, I'd handcuff you to this bed and never let you leave." She bit gently on his earlobe.

"Ya keep talking like that and I'll fuck ya again right now and you'll not be able to walk for a week," he smirked at her, rolling them both so he was on top resting between her legs. His smirk faded when he saw the frown on her face. "What's wrong love?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Aye, of course lass" he said, feeling her blue eyes burning into his brown ones.

"Every time I ask you anything about the Sons other lucrative business you tell me not to worry. We said no more secrets but I think you're still hiding that one. I don't want to know everything but I want to know that you trust me. It took all that I had in me to let go and trust you, be with you, tell you that I love you..." Ellie let the sentence trail off and bit her lip.

"Hey, hey Ellie, don't ya dare think that I don't trust ya, that I don't get what it took for ya ta open up ta me. I love you my good girl! I don't tell ya stuff cause I don't want ya involved in all of it. And it's not 'cos I think you'd go running to the cops, it's because I don't want ya ta change. I don't want this life ta change ya, and it does I've seen it." Kissing her, he ran his fingertips through her hair. "I want ya ta stay my sweet Ellie, the one who's waiting for me when I get home, always has a smile and kiss for me." He nipped her ticklish spot at the base of her neck with his scruff. Loving the sound of her giggles because they signalled that her current insecurity had been forgotten.

"Okay, will you at least tell me what city you're going to be in then and...Oh!" She gasped as he entered her with one swift motion.

"I'm headed up the coast to San Jose….such a good girl."

"Where are you... Oh god that's good... You stopping for the night?"

"You're so wet lass...staying the night at Miller Creek."

"Do that thing with your hips...are your staying there on the way back...just like that, I love it when you do that."

"I know ya do love, but it makes ya come too fast, want this to last a little. Make me work for it yeah? Aye, staying there again."

"Oh god it's right there."

"Hold on a little love, let me get there with ya."

She leaned in biting down on his shoulder trying to hold off but unable to. It was always this way with him, he'd get her so wound up just the sound of his voice had her on the brink. She was going to miss this when the job was done, miss the look in his eyes when he was watching her. She knew he loved her. Really loved her, not just words with him. She hadn't seen that look ever, all her other marks would say the words but most of the time it was just to get her into bed faster or keep her hanging on. She'd hate to be around when he knew what she'd done, knowing she'd see hate in those brown eyes for her instead of the love she saw now. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright lass be right there with ya in a second." She wasn't apologizing for her inability to hold off her orgasm, she was giving him a future apology for ruining his future and the future of the men that were his life, but most of all for the heartbreak it was going to cause him.

She said goodbye to him in the morning with his promise to be careful, and made a phone call to Stahl that night.

"They're headed out to San Jose for a bike rally. Staying the night at Miller Creek on the way there and back. Telford indicated that it was for both guns and TM business."

"Did he say if they'd be transporting?"

"No he's being tight lipped on specifics."

"Dammit! That's what I need, specifics. I can't just go in guns blazing without knowing if they have the guns."

"Not my job Stahl. I get the info, you do what you want with it."

"Well you're not getting any real info for me to use. Maybe Telford's tired of your pussy and I should get someone new, pull you off as being washed up."

"Trust me he's not tired of it, had it twice last night and once again this morning."

"You sure about that because from where I stand, he's making time with a black haired tattooed bad girl, throwing herself all over him and he's not saying no."

"You're following them?"

"Of course. Anytime those guys go out they're followed."

"So pull them over for a bullshit traffic stop and search them."

"Can't do that, I don't want them to get a whiff that I'm still looking into them. That's why I have you. But maybe I can ask Betty Page what she gets from their pillow talk."

"You said making time with, not fucking. He won't fuck her."

"I'm sure you did your research about these guys and road pussy, looks like you're not immune to it, no matter how magical you think your snatch is." Before Ellie could respond, Stahl had ended the call.

Suddenly she felt like she wanted to cry - an emotion she hadn't done voluntarily since she was a child. The green eyed monster was also showing its ugly face, for the first time in her life she was jealous and pissed. How could he have just told her he loved her that morning and was now with some skank? Yeah she knew about the whole bullshit "what happens on a run stays on a run" but she didn't raise the issue with him before leaving because she honestly didn't think he'd be the type to stray. At the thought that he'd stray from her she thought about calling him but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Guys in the past jobs had strayed, it was always common with these types, but she'd primarily been the one they'd strayed with. She didn't like being on the receiving end this time. She needed advice, advice only an old lady could give.

"Hey, Gemma" Ellie greeted when the woman came into her shop the next day at dusk.

"Hi baby, looks like you're busy" Gemma said, dodging a pack of little girls running out the front door followed by their mothers.

"I know, who knew that birthday painting parties were a trend?" Taking off her smock, she wiped the sweat from her brow and accepted the iced coffee Gemma offered her. "Thanks, I'm just about to close up and go home for the day. What're your plans with your old man gone?"

"Babysitting tonight, Tara has a late shift at the hospital. Your call this morning sounded urgent and I thought it might need an in-person meeting. So what's on your mind?"

"The women on the runs?"

"Aw the sweetbutts, tonight's the rally so they're probably out in full force. You talk to Chibs yet about this?"

"No, I didn't think I had too."

"Oh, honey you need to let him know what the rules are and then be okay with them."

"What rules?"

"Well with Clay, I know he's going to do it on the road but it's forbidden here. But Tara has Jax on lockdown no matter where he's at."

"You mean I actually have to tell him I'm not okay with him fucking other women, that's not just implied?"

"What's implied is they're going to do it. You just have to tell them what you're okay and not okay with."

"I'm not okay with any of it, I don't want him with any women regardless of if he's inside Charming's border or not."

"Then you need to have that conversation with him, but I'd do it before the sun sets or it might be too late regardless of how you feel about it."

"And what if he says no?"

"Then you have to decide if you still want to be with him skanks and all." Getting up from her seat, Gemma embraced Ellie in a motherly hug when she saw her tears. "Oh, honey it'll be okay, he loves you."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional right now." Ellie sobbed on Gemma's shoulder, not sure how to stop her real tears.

"Just talk to him baby, it'll be alright."

When she got home that night she reasoned with herself that her little outburst with Gemma was because she'd let that Stahl bitch get to her, made her doubt herself. She wasn't emotional about Chibs being with another woman, it was Stahl that had made her blood boil.

Sitting down on the couch she reached down for her cell phone, correction _Elizabeth Morgan's_ cell phone, she was Elizabeth Morgan, she was in love with Chibs Telford. She punched in his number, not only wanting to know if he'd been with that black haired tramp but to also prove Stahl wrong, she had Chibs wrapped around her finger. Her pep talk didn't stop those stupid tears from earlier starting to fall again as the phone began to ring.

She heard laughter at first, a jumbled mix of women and men before she heard his greeting. "Hello love."

"Chibs?"

He brushed the girl that was hanging on him off, standing up and moving away from the group and loud music when he heard her choked sob. "Ellie love what wrong? What's happened?"

Another sob escaped."Chibs..."

"I'm here love, what is it?"

"I don't want you to be with other women" she hurriedly gasped out.

"Jesus Christ love, ya had me scared there! Thought something bad had happened." He gave a chuckle in relief continuing when he didn't hear her sobs stop. "What's this all about lass? What's got ya so worked up?"

"I...I...I..." she stuttered.

"Calm down love, take a deep breath."

"I talked with Gemma and she told me all about the stupid sweetbutts and the bullshit about what happens on the run. I...I...I... Don't want you with other women."

"Oh, Ellie love you sweet girl, I'm not with other women."

"But...I heard them." Her breath was still coming in shudders.

"Aye, they're getting my drinks that's all love. I'm not a young man Ellie, was with ya three times before a I left. Ya drained it all outta me! And besides I don't want ta be with another girl. You're my love."

"P..P...Promise?"

"Aye I do love, no one else."

"I don't want you with anyone else here in Charming either" she said, wiping her tears away.

"Now why would I be when I got ya, my silly girl. All better now love?"

"Yeah."

"There, there, now got yourself all worked up for nothing."

"But Gemma said..."

"I don't give a shite about what Gemma said. That's not me Ellie. I promised ta keep ya safe and that means your heart too lass." With those words she broke down in sobs again, here was a man who really loved her and she was going to destroy him. He saw the guys waving at him to hurry up, led by Tig. "Ellie I have ta go, ya go get yourself a stiff drink and relax, I'll be home soon. Tell me ya love me."

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love ya too. Goodnight Ellie my love." He ended the call and joined the group but didn't sit down, trying to avoid the black haired girl had been sitting on his lap moments before. Not taking the hint, she came to him but he shrugged her off. "Why don't ya spend some time with Tig?" he told her and watched as she joined in with the blonde sitting draped over Tig.

"Damn Chibs! The little woman has your balls in a vice" Tig commented.

"Not about that Tig."

"What's it about then?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Fucking enlighten me then."

"It's about having a nice piece of clean pussy to go home to, that I don't want ta fuck up."

"Clean pussy? Elaborate please."

"It's pussy I know that all your dicks ain't been in. One I can eat out and enjoy and not have ta worry about getting mouth sores because you've been sucking on the same snatch."

"He's right" Happy chimed in, removing his mouth from the blonde in his lap.

"You'll fuck anything with a hole! What the fuck do you know about clean pussy Hap?" Tig asked.

Happy snorted. "I can pull a clean piece of ass, it's nice. Smells good too."

"You are both fucked up, I like mine dirty with a little bit of spice on it."

"I ain't like Chibs here though. I ain't gonna turn down pussy, but clean's fucking perfect." Happy said, turning back to his blonde.

**Have fantastic week! I'm so glad some of you still like Ellie, as you can see from this chapter she does a have a heart.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Chibs pulled up and stopped at the red light with the rest of the guys. They were on their way back from the three-day run. He knew going straight would take him to the clubhouse with the rest of the men, and turning left would take him straight to Ellie's shop. It was early in the afternoon so she'd be there. Since her tearful phone call the other night, he had wanted nothing but to go to her and reassure her that she was all his and he was hers. He was wondering how much of a pussy move it would be if he broke off from the rest of the pack to go see his girl. Clay hadn't called for church so he was free and clear of club business. As the light turned green he motioned to Tig that he was turning off, then as he made the turn he looked in his mirror and saw the man also break formation to follow him. They pulled up outside of Ellie's shop. The open sign was still showing and he could see her through the window, cleaning up for the day. "Ya didn't have ta follow me."

"I knew you were coming here" Tig said, unstrapping his helmet.

"If ya knew, why'd ya follow?"

"Nothing better to do. Besides I know why you came here, wanted to live vicariously through you, when you stick it to her" Tig said on a shrug.

"You're a sick fuck Tiggy, I ain't letting ya come in with me."

"Don't need to, you've been walking around with a hard on for two days. I'll hear it all the way out here, you'll probably be done by the time I finish my smoke." He lit his cigarette and took a seat on the curb. "Better get in there, tick tock brother." He took a large drag, blowing the smoke out as he looked back at Chibs' irritated face.

The doorbell above the door rang as Chibs pulled the door handle. Ellie turned around, smiling. "Hey there handsome, thought I heard a bike, was hoping it was you."

Chibs shut the door, locking it and flipping the open sign to closed. Rushing to her, he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her, their tongues instantly meeting. She whimpered against him as the kiss turned heated. He pushed her further into her small office in the back, away from any windows. Pushing her up against the desk, he suddenly flipped her around and his hands roamed down the front of her body and his lips attached to her neck. "What're ya doing ta me lass?"

"We talked about this, I'm bewitching you." She moaned and started grinding her backside into his hardness as his hands rested against the apex of her thighs.

"I've been think about nothing but ya, the past three days. Couldn't wait ta be home and feel ya next ta me."

"I'm glad you're home too." She was panting as his hand lifted her flowing blue dress up and slid inside her underwear.

He was loving the feel of the soft blue cotton dress and the way it clung to her body, revealing just enough to entice him. She looked too classy next to him but the contrast of his biker attire next to her 50's style dress turned him on more. "Do ya want me Ellie love?"

She moved her hands over his as he felt her wetness. "Yes..." She moaned louder when he removed his hands, pushing her slightly forward to give him enough space to lift the back of her dress. Yanking down her matching blue underwear so that they dropped to the floor, she stepped out of them, leaving her blue high heels on.

Grabbing a condom from his back pocket, he undid his belt, letting his jeans fall to the ground along with his boxers. Leaving his black t-shirt and leather kutte on, he rolled the condom on and roughly grabbed her hips as he slammed into her. Pushing her into the desk, he moaned into her ear as her upper half fell to the desk. Bracing herself with her hands, he slammed into her again harder than before, her hips digging into the desk. He pulled her back, sliding his hands in place over her hipbones then slamming into her again. "Oh, Ellie love ya feel so good."

The heat of the moment stole her breath away, leaving her gasping and moaning at each powerful thrust. She was sure she would have hand print shaped bruises tomorrow but didn't care, this man was giving her exactly what she wanted and needed. Coming home to her and proving to her he wanted only her. Right now it wasn't the satisfaction that she'd done her job and he was enthralled with her, it was the satisfaction of knowing he'd kept his word and hadn't strayed from her, no matter what whores had been within reach. "Oh god Chibs, please don't stop, so fucking good." Her voice was loud with lust as their bodies slapped together. She screamed louder when his hand traveled to rest over her clit, running tight little circles. Her hands went to the edge of the desk gripping the sides as he unimaginably picked up pace. Yep she was going to be sore tomorrow but was loving every minute of it the feel of his length sliding into her each time then pulled away until it was back again. She could hear his labored breath, the picture in her mind of him behind her just in his kutte, her dress pulled up as he fucked her caused her to scream out his name as she violently came against his hand clamping down on him from inside.

"That's it Ellie, good girl, come for me."

Tig was halfway through his cigarette when he saw Happy pulling up beside his bike. He got off, lighting a smoke and joining him on the curb. "Why'd you two come here?"

"Chibs' girl owns the place."

"So why'd you come here?"

"Shut your mouth and you'll figure it out."

Happy sat there and listened for a moment, smirking when he heard the muffled screams coming from the closed door. "Fucking bastard."

"Hey, you mean that shit about clean pussy?"

"Yeah, it's good, nice for a change. Why? You thinking of getting an old lady?"

"Nah that shit ain't for me, but what Chibs has sounds pretty hot from here. I'm just waiting around to see what she's wearing so I can have the mental picture for later."

"Sick fuck."

"You've seen her, she's fucking hot! How could you not picture that when you're jerking off?"

"I don't jerk off - that's for high school boys. I got no shortage of pussy."

"I kinda like it sometimes. Just me, no bitch making noise. Hey, you ever think of Maddie?"

"Like how?"

"Like sex, she's got a tight little body. That fucking red hair - kinda wonder if the curtains match the drapes."

"Piney will have your ass talking about her."

"You ever see her naked when you stay there? You know, accidentally walked in in her in the shower?"

"Fuck off, and you better not picture her when you're jerking off either or I'll have your ass."

"Alright, alright calm down. Seriously though, she ever play with the kitten while you're there? Ever hear her through the walls and shit?"

Happy changed the subject, not wanting to discuss Opie's sister with Tig. "Looks like a new shops going in across the street, we know anything about it yet?"

"Nah, I'll talk to Clay maybe Unser knows something."

"Ya alright love?" Chibs asked as he was doing up his belt. Ellie was straightening her dress looking like she was lost in a daydream.

Smiling, she went to him, loving the feel of his arms as they wrapped around and the smell of the road in his leather. "I'm fantastic, I know it was only a couple of days but I missed you in our bed. And I don't mean just the sex either, I missed you sleeping next to me."

"Aye, I missed ya too love." He leant down and gave her a kiss. "Ya coming by the clubhouse? Bobby's getting out, having a party."

"I don't know, kinda feel like a nap after that."

"Come love. We'll drink with guys for a while then sneak off ta my room. I want ta sleep next ta ya. Maybe have my way with ya again, yeah?"

Ellie kissed him back. "How could I ever turn down such a promising offer?"

Ellie sat next to Chibs outside the clubhouse listening to the guys talk back and forth, a beer in one hand, the other resting on Chibs' knee, smiling at him when he'd occasionally reach over and give her a squeeze.

"I'm telling you, they don't know shit" Tig said to Clay.

"I don't know, felt like they knew we might have something on us. We just need to be careful, we just got out from under the ATF's thumb."

"What happened?" Ellie asked Chibs.

"Got pulled over on the way back home, nothing to worry about love, just asshole cops. Searched us but came up with nothing as usual."

"Ellie you staying or you want a ride home? I'm headed out to relieve Neeta before shit gets too crazy around here" Gemma asked, purse in hand.

"No, I'm going to stay here, want to sleep next to my man tonight." She smiled at Chibs as he took her hand in his, bringing it up to give it a small kiss.

"Call me tomorrow, we'll do coffee."

"Sure, see ya tomorrow." Leaning into Chibs as Gemma left, she whispered "when are you going to take me back to your room?"

"Ya ready for round two love?"

She nodded at him, a smirk on her lips. He stood up and threw her over his shoulder causing Ellie to scream. He carried her back into the clubhouse to a chorus of catcalls. When they got to his room, he put her back down and he shut the door. Ellie grinned at him. "I thought you said we'd _sneak _back to your room?" He lunged at her, taking her down on the bed. "Sorry love couldn't wait to be alone with ya. This time I want ya all naked on top of me."

Lying next to him their sweaty bodies stuck to one another, she knew she should be pressing him about the run but didn't want to interrupt this quiet moment of bliss. Chibs was idly running his hand up and down her back as the cherry from his cigarette illuminated the dark room. She could count on one hand the times she'd felt this kind of calmness and just wanted to enjoy it. She'd press him in the morning, get more information on the guns, the drops and the storage. She wondered when she was done with this job if she could find a man like him, one that made her feel this content, like she could stick around. She started going through places in her mind where she'd move to after this to start her life, maybe even start a family, as she drifted off to sleep.

Still wrapped in Chibs arms, they were startled awake by a pounding on Chibs' door. Chibs grumbled "bastards," getting out of bed and slipping into his boxers while Ellie pulled the covers over her head to go back to sleep. She had become accustomed to the club interruptions, it was common for a late night phone call or knock on the door which took Chibs away from her. She was back asleep before he even opened the door. She was awoken by him pulling the covers and frowned when she saw him dressed.

"Where are you going?" she yawned.

"Gemma was in a car accident, she's at the hospital."

Ellie bolted upright in bed. "Is she alright?" she asked.

"Aye, think just a bit roughed up, but going to check on her anyway."

"Hold on, I'm going with you." Getting out of bed, Ellie grabbed the overnight bag she always kept in his room. Shrugging on her jeans and t-shirt, she quickly put her hair up before following him down the hallway and out to his bike. She sat in the waiting room next to Chibs while Tara explained that Gemma was banged up but would be fine. Suddenly feeling like she was about to throw up, she excused herself from the group, barely making it to the bathroom before losing the contents of her stomach, which mostly consisted of the alcohol she had consumed the night before. Walking out of the restroom she found Chibs waiting for her. "Ya alright love?" he asked, furrowing his brow at the sight of her pale face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just drank a little too much last night and no breakfast this morning."

"I have ta go run an errand for the club. Can ya grab a ride with Tara? She's going to take Gemma home."

"Yeah" she said, walking with him down the hall, his arm around her shoulder. She nodded her head at Bobby who was sitting in a waiting room chair. "At least I don't look as bad as him."

"Ya never look as bad as him love." Chibs planted a kiss on her head then left her with Tara as the rest of the guys vacated the hospital.

"Do you know where they're headed off to?" Ellie asked Tara.

"Something with Cara Cara."

"Ah, the lucrative porn business."

"Gemma wants to see you."

She followed Tara into a darkened room. "Jesus Gemma!" she exclaimed when she saw the woman lying in the bed.

"I'm fine, sit down I want to talk to you." She waited until Ellie was seated next to her, Tara standing on the other side of her. "What I tell you now stays in this room between us. I'm trusting you to keep your mouth shut, and the only reason I'm saying anything is to keep you safe."

"Okay, lips are sealed." Ellie was anxious to hear what Gemma was going to tell her and she sat in stunned silence as Gemma recounted what had happened the night before. "Oh my god Gemma, you have to report this."

Gemma was staunch."No, the club can't know, what happened to me was to get the club involved in something. If I tell Clay, he'll go after whoever did this and that's what they want. This shit stays silent, you got that?"

"Yeah, " Ellie said, nodding her head. "Who do you think it was, the Mayans?"

"No, biker's have an unwritten code that they don't go after family. It wasn't the Irish either, or the Niners; they weren't black and they said to stop selling guns, so it's no one they're currently in business with. Just keep your head up and eyes open. When I don't say anything they'll come again. You got a gun sweetheart?"

"No."

"I'll get you one, you know how to shoot?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me." It was really Officer Daniels that had taken her to the shooting range and spent hours with her there. He was more like a father to her than her biological one so it wasn't a total lie.

After going with Tara to get Gemma settled at home, Tara took her back home to Chibs' house. "Tara, she can't just keep this to herself."

"I know but she's a stubborn bitch. Remember what I said, keep out of her way and don't cross her. We can't tell anyone about this, she knows this club shit better than some of the guys. If this is how she wants it, then we just go along with it until she says otherwise. I'm going to try and get her to talk to a counselor or someone. If anyone comes around you that's suspicious, you tell Unser - he's the only other person who knows the truth."

"Jesus the list just keeps getting longer, watch out for the Irish, the Mayans, the Niners, and now some mysterious guys."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of the Sons."

**Hope you all have a fantastic weekend. Thansk for the reviews and follows.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Memorial Day to all my US readers. **

**Chapter 20**

Hey Gem, I got you a coffee" Ellie said, sitting down in the office across from the woman.

"Thanks baby."

"Heard you gave Tara a real doozy of a wallop - straight to the nose."

"Jesus word travels fast around here! She snuck up behind me."

"Gemma, you should really talk with someone. The fight with Clay and now Tara. You're on edge."

"I'm fine," she said getting up to close the door to the garage, "I don't need no therapy bullshit."

"I'm not talking about therapy. You need to tell Clay and Jax because at this point they just think you're a crazy person."

Gemma's eyes narrowed and her voice took on a hint of warning."I'm not telling them shit and neither are you."

Ellie sighed. "Gemma, I promised to keep it a secret and I'm not going to break that promise, but you don't even know who it is. If the guys were hunting them they'd find them a lot faster, keep all of us safe."

"I know who it is, fucking white supremacy group, headed by Ethan Zobelle."

"The guy who owns the shop across the street from me? Jesus and you're just telling me this now!"

"I just found out about it, they sent me a souvenir from that night. I tracked it down to Zobelle's shop."

"And what are you going to do with the information?"

"Nothing. I don't have to, same group attacked a Son in prison. The guys are voting on payback right now."

"And what if someone gets hurt before that?"

"Nothing's going to happen. They're on the club's radar now, so we just sit back and let Clay handle them."

"Gemma, I don't think the guys understand what they're up against. There is a huge difference between attacking someone in prison and raping a woman."

Both women turned when the door opened and Tara walked in. "Guys still in church?" she asked. They both nodded to her as she took as seat next to Ellie on the couch. "Did you update Ellie?"

"Yeah, and I don't need any shit from you either. Already got a mouthful from her already."

"I wasn't going to say anything but I assume from your response, Ellie and I are on the same page?"

Gemma, seeing the guys coming out of church, got up with the two women following in line behind her. Ellie wanted to hear how the vote went but was also desperate to get home and put a call into to Stahl to see where Zobelle ranked on the FBI's radar. She stopped halfway across the lot as Chibs approached her. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she saw the angry look on Jax and Clay's faces.

"Everything's fine love." Chibs said, kissing her. "I dint have ta stick around here. Why don't we hop on my bike to have dinner at a greasy taco stand for old times' sake? We'll leave your car hear, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding up at him.

"Good, it's been awhile since I had ya on the back of my bike, and it think a ride'll do me some good."

"Tough vote, Gemma told me."

Although it there had been some tense discussion at church, Chibs was realistic about why it was happening. "Aye, Jackie is young but he's got different ideas than Clay. Just a father and son pissing match that we all end up getting dragged into."

"So who won this time?"

"The son. Let's just get out of here - go be me and you tonight, no club."

"Sounds perfect."

"Aye, it does. Let me just move the van that came in the morning and then we'll get outta here. I'll get ya on my bike and then in my bed later yeah?" He gave her a cheeky wink and a laugh as he walked away from her.

"Promises, promises Chibs!" she called back to him as she walked toward where Tara and Jax were seated.

"Not a promise love, it's a fact."

She laughed as she made her way to Jax and Tara, a laugh that was cut short when the explosion behind her went off. Ducking on instinct and turning around she heard Jax yell "Chibs!" as he and Tara pushed past her. She saw the van on fire and Chibs on the ground. She dropped the coffee cup that had been in her hand and started to run towards Chibs' body on the ground.

"Chibs?" she cried out. Getting closer she saw the blood and unresponsive his body as Tara crouched down to him. Before she could get any closer, Tig's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a stop turning her around so her back was facing the scene behind her. "No, no, no!" she yelled.

"You don't need to see this doll" he said in her ear as he held her up from falling to the ground. The thought that his brother was gone made him instantly want to protect his girl from the sight of her man's dead body. His arms moved up and held her around the shoulders as she slumped to the ground between Tig's legs and cried. He held her there as the scene turned to chaos around them and the ambulance showed up. He held her there no longer struggling against him but leaning into his comfort. Tara and Jax came over, Tara crouching down.

"Ellie, he's still breathing, has a strong pulse. They're taking him to St. Thomas. I'm headed there now, why don't you come with me?"

Tig helped her up and held onto her until her legs didn't wobble anymore. Her ears were still ringing from the large blast. For the first time in her life, she wasn't scared about a job being fucked up or her mark. She was scared that she had lost the man that she had grown accustomed to sharing her life and bed with. She saw Gemma out of the corner of her eye and rushed toward her. Gemma seeing her coming to her, opened her arms ready to embrace her. "Baby I'm so sorry" she started to say but Ellie cut her short by delivering a swift slap across her face.

"This is on you, this is all on you!" Ellie screamed as Tig ran towards her. He grabbed her, pulling her away.

"Come on doll, let's get you in Tara's car" he said gently, leading her away with Tara following her.

"What the fuck is that about?" Jax asked Gemma who was holding her cheek.

"Just girl stuff."

"Ma! She fucking hit you, how could this be your fault?"

Gemma's tone held strong warning. "Leave it Jackson."

When Gemma arrived at the hospital, she went directly to Tara to check on Chibs' status. They were currently trying to stabilized him and were afraid of the amount that his brain had swelled. When she got to the waiting room, the rest of the Sons stood around milling. The sight of Ellie sitting next to Tig broke her heart. Ellie was right, she should have said something. If she had, the guys would have been on alert. She hadn't expected this though, she thought the bastards would come after her again or one of the other women. When Ellie stood and came to her she was expecting another smack but instead Ellie drew her into her arms.

"Oh, Gemma I'm so sorry."

Gemma put her arms around the girl. "It's alright baby."

"It's not your fault, I didn't mean it." Ellie sobbed.

"I know baby, it's alright." Gemma soothed. She walked Ellie back to her seat, and sat next to her so Ellie was sandwiched in between her and Tig. She sat holding her hand as they all waited for news.

When the surgeon came in, she went straight to Tara, talking in hushed whispers as the group looked on. Ellie took a shaky breath as Tara stared in her direction. Tara's face took on the emotion of a doctor, replacing the friendly features of the woman she had become somewhat friendly with. It had always amazed Ellie how a doctor could turn their face into something devoid of any emotion, no sadness, no relief, just a blankness. She wished she had that ability right now to just shut down her emotions. Her eyes looked up to Tara as she began to speak. "His vitals are stable, the swelling on his brain is minimal, and if he continues like this for the next 24 hours he should be out of the woods. He's not awake yet or responsive but that's probably just from the trauma. It doesn't look like any permanent damage was sustained. However, the next 24 hours are crucial, they really want to see a physical response from him to label him in stable condition. So for now he'll stay in the ICU. Do you want to see him?"

Ellie nodded wordlessly and got up. Leaving the security of Gemma and Tig, she followed Tara through the double doors of the waiting room, down a hallway and to some more double doors that Tara opened with her badge. "I already put you on the visitors list, you can stay with him as long as you want, and come and go. All you need to do is check in at the front desk on this floor."

She nodded again. She couldn't speak, afraid if she did she'd scream - the noise buzzing in her head as it had done when she was a child. After her family's unfortunate death, she spent a year in silence with the same buzzing in her head until agent Daniels had taken her to a painting class. It was then that the noise cleared and she was able to get the words out of her head. Officer Daniels was the only one she'd ever described the horror of that night to.

She followed Tara past several rooms with the beeping of machines all around her, into a darkened room where Chibs was lying unconscious. His head was wrapped up and Ellie gasped at the sight of him. "He's doing really well, we are monitoring his vitals - that's what all the noise is but he's breathing on his own and his pulse is good." Nodding to Tara once again, she stepped to the chair that was next to him, taking a seat. "I'll leave you alone, just buzz if you need anything or if he wakes up." She didn't nod this time only reached for his hand as Tara exited the room. Pulling his hand closer to her, she placed a kiss on it "I'm sorry Chibs." She rested her head on the bed, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall, his hand still in hers.

She thought about how she should just get up and leave, go out the back exit of the hospital. Take a cab to TM which was surely empty right now and end this all. Leave everything at Chibs' house, destroy the cell hidden under her seat along with the notes and just drive off. She could finally drop the dead family, get rid of everything and start again - maybe even in Happy Valley Oregon. She couldn't stay as Elizabeth Morgan but she could become someone new, she'd been around enough to know people who could make her and Miss Morgan disappear. Or maybe just call Stahl and tell her she fucked up and became too close to her mark, but somehow the thought of admitting defeat to the woman made her stomach turn. The better option was to sneak off into the night, leave a note for Chibs that she was sorry but everything got to be too much for her. She started to list in her head the names of women she had been. Taylor, she had never been a Taylor before. She didn't know how long she spent in the name trance but she was startled out of it when she felt his hand jerk in hers. Lifting her head, she saw the late morning sun coming in from behind the closed curtains. Looking at him briefly, she hoarsely called his name, urgently seeking a sign that he would be ok. when he didn't make another movement, Ellie slumped her head back down, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ellie?" It was just a whisper but she'd heard it loud and clear. Her head snapping back up, she saw his brown eyes trained on her.

"Oh, Chibs."

"Hello, love. If ya keep that crinkle in your brow, it's likely to stay there" was all he said before his eyes closed again.

She jumped up out of the chair, running to the hallway and down to the nurse's station yelling the whole way "he woke up."

She returned to the room with the doctors including Tara who stood beside her. "Tara, he talked to me and made sense. He knew who I was."

"That's good news Ellie."

The doctors were sure to point out that although the fact he had been awake was a good sign, they were still concerned about the swelling and warned Ellie not to get her hopes up. She spent the rest of the morning and afternoon beside him waiting for him to do something, anything, even an eye flutter but got nothing. Tig was the first to come in as the night wore on.

"Doll, we need to get some food in you and some sleep. You're dead on your feet."

"I'm fine Tig" she said, her eyes not leaving Chibs' face.

"No you're not. Now I don't want to be an asshole but I will be because that's my job right now, to take care of you while he can't. So you have two choices: you come with me get some food, a hot shower and some sleep, or I can drag you out of here. Please don't make me drag you out of here."

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"He won't and he wouldn't remember if he did the way they got him all drugged up. He needs to heal and you need to be there for him when he does wake up, not sitting next to him like a zombie 'cos he'd have my ass for it."

"You promise you'll bring me back?" Ellie looked up at him.

"Scouts honor."

A ghost of a smile crept across Ellie's face. "I doubt that you were ever a Boy Scout."

"For your information I had a normal fucking childhood - can still tie over forty different knots." He raised his eyebrows at her, glad to see her give him a smile. "I use them for different purposes now."

"You promise me Tig?" Ellie asked again.

"I promise, Sons honor."

She followed him to the club van. On the way, he stopped off at some burger joint getting her take out and watching her mindlessly eat it on the drive back to the clubhouse. He stood outside the bathroom as she took a shower and then led her to Chibs' dorm room. She stopped him at the door. "I can't sleep in there, not without him Tig."

He nodded and walked her to his room. It smelled of cigarettes, booze, and whatever perfume the last girl in there had worn but someone had changed the sheets so they were clean when she slipped underneath them. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to be next to Chibs, but knew Tig would stand over her until she did, so she closed her eyes. She kept them closed, waiting for the sounds that he'd left the room but her body took over shutting her mind down and allowing her to drift off into sleep.

She was awoken by the shouts of men. Disoriented, she looked around remembering everything that had happened. She threw the covers off and pulled herself out of the shirt Tig had given her last night. Grabbing clean clothes from her overnight bag, she dressed quickly and rushed out the door and down the hallway. She could have used another days' worth of sleep but the early morning light meant she'd spent the at least the last four hours or so asleep. As she rounded the corner of the hallway, she saw the men standing around Jax and Clay who were in a heated conversation confronting each other. She wasn't concerned with the current fight going on between son and father she wanted to get to Chibs. Finding Tig, she tapped him on the back. "I want to go see Chibs."

Turning around and facing her he said "just a second doll, kinda in the middle of something."

"You promised."

"I know, kinda busy here."

"I want to go see Chibs now!" she screamed. Suddenly all the men weren't interested in the argument between the VP and the President. She continued to scream as both Jax and Clay turned towards her. "I want to go now, I fucking want to go right now god dammit!Now!"

Jax backed off from Clay and went to Ellie. "I'll take you darlin, come on" he said as if he were talking to a mental patient. He gently put his arm around her and led her out of the clubhouse with Bobby and Tig in tow.

She sat beside Chibs for the next three hours, willing him to wake up. There had been no change since she had left the night before and as morning wore on, so did the weight on her shoulders. She should call Stahl - even though she knew the woman had heard of the drama in Charming. Thinking of Stahl and the dilemma she was in, she suddenly couldn't breathe. The beep of the machines in the room had her feeling sick. Unable to stand it anymore she got up and left the room. Tig, who was standing guard, looked at her. "I just need some air, he hasn't moved."

"Alright, I'll stay here. You stay close to the building, call if you need anything."

She made her way down to the lobby. When the sliding doors opened, she breathed deeply as the fresh air hit her. Taking a seat at the concrete smoker's table, she lit her cigarette relishing that first drag of the day. She was just finishing her smoke when she heard an Irish voice behind her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

**Hope you all enjoyed! A little emotional drama for your week and a slight cliff hanger.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hey asshole, where have you been?" Gemma asked Tig outside of Chibs' room.

"I had to take a leak."

"Where's Ellie?"

"Went out to have a smoke. She's fine Gem."

Gemma's jaw jutted out and she tilted her head slightly. "I just saw Fiona in Chibs' room so she might not be fine." She jabbed a finger in Tig's chest. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him and her."

"Shit Gem, I didn't fucking think about his ex-showing up here. Why the fuck would she be here?"

Ellie turned her head to look up at the tall woman with olive skin, harsh features and frizzy black hair. Before the woman could introduce herself, Ellie did it for her. "Fiona Larkin."

"And I figure you're the girl that Fillip's been sweet on lately. I saw ya come out of his room." Everything about Fiona was cold and appraising which was magnified by her condescending tone.

"Elizabeth Morgan." Ellie returned to her cigarettes and lit another one.

"I already know your name. Got eyes in Charming."

"Good for you" Ellie said dismissively, taking a drag as Fiona took a seat next to her. "Why're you here?"

"To check in on my dear sweet Fillip, just came from his room. Ya left too soon, he woke up when he heard my voice."

She knew this woman was playing games with her. She had read a lot on Fiona Larkin and now having met her, Ellie definitely considered her a worthy opponent. This woman had caused blood to be shed and helped O'Phelan run the gun trade for the IRA. She clearly didn't love Telford but she still held him to her by the bonds of marriage, all the while keeping his daughter away from him.

"From what I can see he's no longer your Fillip, he's _my _dear sweet Chibs. A lot of years have passed since he was your Fillip, and I believe you now have a Jimmy." Ellie's tone remained calm but there was a steeliness to her voice.

"Ya silly little girl!" Fiona said scornfully. "Ya think just because he calls ya his old lady, maybe gave ya his ink that ya have any claim on him? I still hold his heart and his ring finger."

"And I hold his dick which means a lot more to most men than a silly little wedding band and a piece of paper." Ellie made a face of mock confusion. "I thought it was my name he's been screaming out in bed but maybe it was Fiona. I must have been mistaken."

"Daft woman, pussy doesn't mean shit - that comes and goes. The heart stays put."

"That may have worked when you had him when you were young and your pussy wasn't all dried up. With pussy comes the heart and I have both. You may think you have it, but all you have is his memories, faint and distant memories."

"We'll see lovely" Fiona said smugly. "Ya have yourself a nice day."

"Fucking bitch" Ellie mumbled to herself as the woman walked away.

It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps of Gemma behind her, her boots clicking on the concrete. She took the seat that had just been vacated by Fiona. "Hey baby, you doing alright?"

"Met Fiona" Ellie sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Gemma pursed her lips. "How'd that go?"

"Told me he still belonged to her. You think that's true?"

"Fuck no baby, he loves you."

"Yeah _now_, but that first love is the one that holds on. She's his wife, and what am I? Nothing but a whore on the side."

"Don't let her get to you. You're not just some whore to him."

"I may not be but what if she comes back? You think he's going to give up the chance to be a father again and have his family back for me?"

"It's not going to come down to that, and if it did, I think he'd choose you."

"She said he was awake, that he'd woken up when he heard her voice. He wakes up and I'm not there but she is? He probably doesn't even remember seeing me last night. What am I supposed to do Gem?"

"You go back upstairs and you be his old lady."

"I'm not though."

"Sweetheart, the actual ink don't mean shit. It's how they feel about you. The ink is just for show."

Ellie sighed. "So what would an old lady do?"

"You keep your shit together. You be there for him, be strong for him." Gemma stood up. "But don't let him know that your jealous bone is itching because that Irish cunt stepped foot in this town."

She followed Gemma back upstairs to Chibs' room. Taking a deep breath, she went in expecting him to be asleep, but he turned his head when she came in, a slight smile crossing his lips. "Ellie?"

"You're awake." Ellie said, smiling through the tears that were threatening to fall. "Do you need anything? Water? Should I get the doctor?" she asked as she fluttered around his room. "Are you hot or do you need another blanket?"

"Hey, love, slow down."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to wake up." Her hand went to her mouth trying to catch the sob that was about to come out.

"Lass, what is it? What's happened? Are ya okay love?"

"Jesus Chibs, you're lying in a hospital bed, and you're worried about me." The tears started to pour down her face. "I'm horrible at this."

"At what?"

"Being an old lady, Gemma said to hold my shit together but I can't." Ellie was now crying openly.

"Come here love." Chibs reached out his hand, pulling her close once she placed her small hand in his. "Come here and tell me all about it."

She pulled slightly away although she desperately wanted to feel his arms around her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ya won't hurt me love, hard head remember." She gently climbed in the bed, straddling his legs and laying her upper body on top of him. As soon as his soothing arms wrapped around her, she let out the stream of tears she had been holding back and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Now what's this shite about Gemma and being a good old lady?"

"Gemma said I should keep my shit together and be strong for you."

"That's just shite love, I don't want ya to be anyone else. What else is troubling ya?"

"Everything! You getting hurt, shit going on with the club, Jax and Clay are fighting, and I met fucking Fiona" she sobbed.

"I'm fine love, gonna be just fine. The club shite is not your concern, ya don't have ta worry yourself about that. I'm sorry about Fi, I didn't know she was here until I saw her in my room. I would have warned ya." He ran his hands up and down her back. "She can be a nasty bitch, what she say ta ya?"

Ellie hiccuped slightly. "That you're hers, and I'm just a piece of ass."

"None of that's true, ya hear me Ellie? I love ya lass. What was between me and Fiona is long since dead. You're not just a piece of ass for me, ya know that." She continued to cry as he held her tight. "When was the last time ya got any sleep?"

"Last night, Tig made me leave. I didn't want to, I wanted to be here when you woke up. But I missed it and that bitch was here instead. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's alright love I'm right here with ya. Just close your sweet beautiful eyes." His hands and his soothing words had her drifting off. However before she could drift all the way off, the door to his room opened and she heard Jax's voice then Chibs respond: "What the hell is going on Jackie boy? My girl's a mess!"

"Things are just a little crazy right now" Jax responded.

"Aye, I understand but Ellie shouldn't be worrying about the shite between you and Clay. Plus, Fiona was here, said some shite to her too." Chibs narrowed his eyes. "Her being here means that bastard O'Phelan isn't too far off. Was it Irish who hit us?"

"No, I talked to Edmond. It wasn't them, it was Zobelle. But since there's heat on us, Edmond won't sell to us - said it's Cameron who made the decision. They're selling to someone though, no way they'd let the product sit around. Clay is pushing for retaliation for you and Otto but I'm still pushing for us to wait. We don't know anything about Zobelle and if we hit him now, it could be a bad move. I came here to get your proxy."

"I want the bastards that did this. I don't want ta go against Clay but I think you're right, we hit them now and it could put us out worse. These shites are smart. I want a someone watching Ellie at all times, she's not be alone yeah?

"Absolutely brother, we won't let anything happen to her."

Ellie remained quiet, slowing her breathing down as she listened to the men's conversation. She waited until Jax had left with Chibs' nay vote for retaliation before she finally let herself drift off in Chibs' embrace. They had both fallen asleep by the time Tara came in to check on Chibs. When she saw the couple sleeping, she smiled to herself. She'd always liked the Scottish man. She remembered when Chibs had arrived and remembered the lonely expression on his face after putting one too many back. Tara was glad he'd found someone to take that away. She hoped Ellie had the staying power now that shit was really hitting the fan with the club, but from the looks of it she was comfortable right where she was.

Chibs stirred first, looking at Tara. "Hello doc."

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you guys" she said in a whisper although Ellie was already opening her eyes and stretching.

Chibs nudged her head up with his shoulder. "Ellie love, why don't ya go downstairs and get yourself something to eat yeah?"

"Okay" she said, getting up with a yawn. "But I'm coming right back."

"Didn't think that ya wouldn't love. If ya find me a good glass of whiskey, bring it back with ya? Wouldn't mind a smoke either." He winked at her and waited until she was out the door to struggle to sit up, wincing at the headache it created. He hadn't wanted her to see him in pain or let her hear the information Tara held in her hands if it was bad.

When she left his room, Tig stood up from his sentry position at the door, motioning to the prospect to stay while he followed her down the hall. They ran into Jax on the way to the elevator. "Prospect's outside while Tara's in talking to him" he said before Jax could ask.

"You doing alright now darlin?" Jax asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, he sent me out to get some food."

"Tig'll go with you. You stay near him or someone with a patch."

"Jax, I'm sorry I lost it earlier. I'm just lost here."

"I know, I'm sorry about all the shit too. We should have been taking better care of you. You shouldn't have had to see Fiona and it won't happen again."

At the mention of that vile woman's name, the tears that had stopped, started again. "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess" she apologized wiping the tears away.

"It's okay doll face we got you" Tig said putting his arm around her shoulder as the three of them waited for the elevator. Suddenly they heard the sound of a familiar woman's voice.

"Mr. Teller, Mr. Trager, and Miss Morgan" Agent Stahl said, approaching them. "I was just on my way to see our patient, but was looking for you as well."

"What do you want? We already gave our statements."

"Not Miss Morgan. I'll need hers as well, she's listed as a witness."

"Not now" Tig responded.

"Well it can be here or we can go to the station. It's pretty backed up right now, I wouldn't be able to guarantee that we'd have her out of there in a timely manner."

"You fucking..." Tig stepping forward but Ellie put her hand on him.

"It's okay Tig. I'm fine and it's better to just get this over with."

"Right this way Miss Morgan, got an office already set up." Stahl smiled at the group as Ellie broke off and followed her to an empty admin office. Taking a seat at the desk, Stahl closed the door and sat across from her. "Look at you, playing the grieving old lady" Stahl sniped.

"Yeah I should have been an actress, probably a lot less stress." Ellie looked pointedly at Stahl. "Plus, the costars read from a script, none of this improv bullshit."

Clearly Stahl had had enough of this witty repartee and was ready to get down to business. "Out with it, who blew up the Scott? Did things go south with the Irish? They love a good car bomb."

Ellie shook her head. "Wasn't the Irish, ever heard of Ethan Zobelle?"

"Doesn't sound familiar, not on the ATF's radar."

"He heads the League of American Nationalists."

"The white hate group?"

"Yeah, they're currently taking up residence in Charming. They want the Sons to stop the gun trade with the blacks and Mexicans. That's who set the bomb, also had Gemma Teller-Morrow gang-raped to get at the club."

"I didn't see a report on that."

"She didn't report it. She's smart, knew that the Sons would want revenge for it and knew that was a bad decision. She didn't say anything so they had Delaney attacked in prison and planted the bomb."

Stahl looked genuinely taken aback. "Fuck, what else?"

"Edmond Hayes is in town with his dad but he's refusing to sell to the Sons, owing it to the heat the return of the ATF is bringing. The Sons think they're selling to someone though. Also bad blood is starting to flow between Morrow and Teller. It's causing stress between the rest of the guys - could be creating a weak link."

"Well aren't you the little information getter?" The snideness in Stahl's voice made Ellie want to reach out and choke her.

Ellie shrugged. "I've been confined to the hospital and the clubhouse. That's not all, ran into Fiona Larkin this morning. There's no way O'Phelan would let her travel stateside alone so he's somewhere in town. Don't know for sure but Clay might have called him on the Hayes situation because I doubt he came here to make sure Telford was okay."

"Jesus Christ, did you get any idea on who Hayes is selling to?"

"No that wasn't discussed, but I don't think they'd go to the Mayans or Niners themselves. The IRA only deals with white, they don't care whose hands their guns end up with but they care who they do business with. The Irish Kings go way back with Teller and Morrow so they might have sent O'Phelan to clear things up."

"Okay, work on getting Hayes' location - the father or the son. When's Telford out of here?"

"Don't know yet, he's meeting with Dr. Knowles right now."

"Keep an eye on him. I doubt that O'Phelan would go without saying hello to Telford."

She followed Stahl out of the office, watching her wave to both Tig and Jax as they passed her on their way to stand by Ellie's side. "What'd she want?"

"Just to get my side of things. I didn't tell her anything Jax, just my back was turned, that I don't know what happened or who caused it."

"Good Ellie, just stay away from her. She doesn't need to talk to you again."

"I plan on staying right here with Chibs."

Jax stayed on the floor waiting for Tara as Tig took Ellie down to the cafeteria. Once seated with a plate in front of her, she suddenly wasn't hungry but forced the food down her throat as Tig watched her eat. When she stood up to throw her plate away, her stomach lurched and she was suddenly sprinting to the nearest bathroom. Pushing the first stall door open, she emptied her entire lunch out before she could even get the stall door closed. After she was sure she was done, she slumped down on the tile floor, taking deep breaths as the sweat poured off her face. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before Tig knocked on the door, peeking his head in. "Doll face you alright?"

"Yeah" she said weakly as her stomach gave it one more go. By the time she was done retching, Tig was beside her with a wet paper towel, wiping her face.

"You don't look so good. Maybe we should have Tara take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine. It's just the stress of today, well the last few days, catching up with me."

"You think you're done?"

"I think so but I just want to sit a minute."

"Sure" he said as he came into the stall with her. He sat across from her with his knees pulled up and his booted feet next to her sandals.

"Thanks Tig."

"Not the first time I cleaned up vomit off a girl" he laughed, lighting a smoke and passing it to her.

"I don't think you're supposed to smoke in here" she said, taking the cigarette anyway.

"There's a lot of stuff you're not supposed to do in a bathroom and smoking is the farthest on my list."

"Tig, what the hell is going on?"

"A lot, what specific thing are you asking about?"

"Jax and Clay, why are they fighting?"

"Father and son shit."

"Is it about whatever you two were fighting about?"

"Me and Jax?" he asked, continuing when she nodded. "Kinda, Jax doesn't like how Clay's running things. Jax is a thinker, doesn't want to do rash things but Clay's the opposite. He goes in head first without thinking."

"And you?"

"I back my Prez, always have. That's the SAA's job, protect and follow."

"So even if you don't agree with him?"

"I don't think too much about his decisions, that's what the VP is for."

"So even if he makes a call you know is wrong, you won't say anything?"

"I will but on a friend basis. We go way back and sometimes he makes shit calls and we all pay the price, but you can't have a divided club. You gonna puke again?"

"No I think I'm good, but now I'm starving."

"Well let's get you something to eat again and then take you back up to Chibs. You'll have a prospect on you tonight, the club's got business."

She spent the rest of the night sitting mostly by Chibs' bedside although she dozed off for a couple of hours. Kip following her whenever she went for a smoke and to get some food.

**I hope Ellie is redeeming herself somewhat as her walls start to crack. Thank you all for the reviews and follows it keeps me going and I enjoy reading your thoughts as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was Gemma who barged in on them the following morning. Ellie was sleeping next to Chibs while Kip was in the reclining chair in the room with them. She relayed the previous night's activities. All of the guys except for Opie and Piney were currently sitting in jail because they had been tricked into attacking Zobelle and his crew. The worry on Gemma's face that the men were unprotected had Ellie worried as well. Leaving Kip with Chibs, she went back to the clubhouse with Gemma on the premise of wanting to take a shower and change clothes, but before heading to the shower she called Stahl from the phone she had stashed in her car, using the running water to mask the conversation.

"Your boys got pinched."

"Yeah, Zobelle tricked them. What can you do to get them out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if they're on the inside they're not making deals with the Irish."

"They won't be making deals once they're out either. I found out who the Irish are selling to, Zobelle himself."

"Then you're off the Sons?"

"No way in hell! I'm going to get them too, that's personal. I'm at the prison right now, going to press Morrow and Teller which, considering their current beef, might be the catalyst to getting one of them to talk."

"They're not going to talk and they have prices on their heads by the Aryan Brotherhood. If they're dead, you don't get them."

"What, you worried about them? Awwww that's sweet." Stahl cooed, her voice saccharine in its insincerity.

"No I'm worried about the job, dead men don't talk."

"Nothing I can do. They went into a church rally with guns and fired on a bunch of old women and children, all on camera. I may have pull but not that much with as little as I have to go on. You get me something good and I'll see what I can do. How's Telford?"

"He should be out by the end of the week."

"Any idea if O'Phelan is still in town?"

"Nothing confirmed, I haven't seen him or Larkin."

"Get me some info on them and I'll see what I can do."

Ellie stood outside the clubhouse anxiously awaiting the arrival of the club van. Chibs was getting out today. She had wanted to just go home and meet him there, but he had insisted that as long as O'Phelan was in town, they would be staying at the clubhouse at least until he was a 100% back on his feet. It seemed like ages since she had been back in their small two bedroom home. She had closed up her shop for the time being, canceling all painting parties and classes. It was too much of a strain on the club right now to have a member with her. Juice was still in the hospital from being shivved in prison so they were a man down. Cara Cara had been burnt down, Luanne Delaney was dead, Jax and Clay were still at each other and Jax was threatening to go Nomad. As much as she wanted to just go home, she knew that she'd get more information at the clubhouse. She had called Stahl that morning, letting her know that Chibs was being released. Apparently the ATF had found Edmond Hayes but Cameron was still in the wind.

She smiled and gave a wave when the van pulled up along with the bikes. But her smile faded when she saw anger prevalent on Chibs' face when he got out. He stalked towards her, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the clubhouse where he grabbed a bottle off the bar and went to his dorm room.

"I don't think you're supposed to be drinking" she commented as he sat down on the bed. He released her hand, leaving her standing in front of him.

"Ya a Doctor now Ellie?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as the snide remark fell from his lips. He opened the bottle, taking a long pull. "Did ya know about Cara Cara, Luanne, Jax going Nomad?"

"Jax said not to tell you."

Chibs looked up at her, his face was clenched in anger as he took another swig from the bottle. "You listening to Jax now?"

"I was worried about you, I didn't want anything to upset you while you were in the hospital. Jax didn't either."

He stood up and grabbed her face in his hand, fingers digging in to her cheeks. "That's not how this works Ellie. Ya don't listen to Jax, ya listen ta me. And if ya know shite, ya tell me!"

He was pissed that the whole club had gone to shit while he was away. Then that bastard O'Phelan had threatened not only him but the lass standing in front of him. That should have made him want to grab her in his arms and hold her close, but he couldn't squash the anger that was buzzing through his veins. He shouldn't be taking his foul mood out on her, but she was who was with him right now. If it'd been Tig or one of his brothers, he would have had a round with them in the ring and feel better. He pulled her closer to him, crashing his lips down on hers while he still held her face firmly in his hands. Forcing her mouth open, the kiss was turning into him dominating her more than being concerned with her pleasure. This was about his need for a release, normally he would have grabbed a croweater but he'd promised he wasn't going to stray from her. His free hand snaked around her waist, pulling her right up next to him. She didn't put her hands up or try to fight back, he'd been rough with her before but only when she was screaming and begging him to go harder. He heard her let out a whimper as his mouth moved to her neck and bit at the exposed skin. "Are ya my good girl Ellie?" he panted, his jeans now becoming uncomfortable and confining.

"Yes" she whispered, swallowing hard.

"Be a good girl for me now yeah?"

Pulling back a little, Chibs could see the hesitation in her face. If she said no, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself. She nodded to him, biting her lip before saying "yes." It was barely an audible whisper but he'd heard it.

With that one syllable his mouth was back on her, his hands roughly going to her sides and wrenching her up against him again. His teeth clashed against hers and sucked in her bottom lip, biting down so hard that she let out another small whimper. His hand traveled up to the nape of her neck and he wrapped her blonde hair around his hand, pulling her hair so that her head snapped back and her neck was exposed. Giving it a bite, Chibs then spun her around so she was facing the wooden dresser that was next to his bed. "Put your hands out down flat" he growled. Immediately following his instructions, she placed her hand on top of the glossy oak dresser. She shuddered against him as his hands traveled down the front of her shirt before he tore her jeans open.

It had never been like this before. They'd been rough before but never with one of them in control like this, it had always been give and take. Before she met Chibs, Ellie had always been the one in control. Although she'd let the mark think they had control over her, she was always the one making the moves. She knew she was truly fucked when it came to this man because here she was relinquishing all of the control over to him. And she hated to admit she was more turned on than she ever had been before. The nervous anticipation she had from not knowing what was going to happen or what move he was going to make next, had her almost coming as she felt his rough hands yank down her jeans and push her forward. He held her in place with one hand while the other went to undo himself.

There was no finesse to his movements, no sweet Scottish brogue whispering in her ear, as he slammed into her. The was a quick mumble of "good girl" and then just pants and grunts as he continued to take her, no covering of her hip bones this time as they were ground into the dresser with the force of each thrust. His hand was still in the center of her back and holding her in place as the dresser began to bang off the wall. His free hand wrapped around her slender waist to give him more leverage and control over her. She wanted to beg him to stop and not stop at the same time as each thrust got more violent than the one before. She was sure she was going to leave nail marks in the finished surface of the oak as she came against his hardness, sweat forming on her brow as he continued. She heard his phone chirp in the background but that didn't distract him from her. Suddenly he was bent over her, his hand released her and came to rest next to her right hand, while his other hand was still digging firmly in to her abdomen. She could feel the sweat from his brow start to seep through her thin cotton t-shirt and his breathing was labored as he reached his end. He stayed in place for a minute before pulling himself up. She heard him zip up his trousers again and grab for his phone, all the while not saying a word to her. When she tried to stand up, her legs were useless. She pulled up her pants and slumped to the floor, breathing hard as she rested her back against the dresser and tried to catch his hurried conversation. Snapping his phone closed, he came towards her and leaned down, placing a kiss on her head. "I have ta go, be a good girl till I get back."

"Wait, go where?" she asked, getting to her feet. Quickly, she zipped her pants up and rushed after him. By the time she reached the clubhouse doors, he was already in the van.

"Where the hell is he going?" Tig asked, coming to stand next to her.

Ellie threw her hands up in frustration. "I have no idea. Should someone follow him?"

"Nah, he's a big boy, he'll be fine" Tig said dismissively. "What about you?" he asked, taking in her disheveled appearance.

Tears welled up in Ellie's eyes."I have no idea about that either. Tig will you take me home?"

"You're supposed to be staying here."

"Please Tig, I just need to get out of here away from bikers, guns, and car bombs."

"Alright" he relented, seeing the hopelessness on her face. "But if Chibs gets mad, I'll tell him you dragged me out of here kicking and screaming." Suddenly Tig pulled her in for a much-needed hug. "It'll be alright Ellie" he said soothingly.

**Hope you enjoyed! A little smut to start your week off. Thanks for taking the time to read and follow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was late when Chibs returned to the clubhouse. Finding his bed empty, he went in search of Ellie. When it became clear that Ellie was no longer at the clubhouse, Half Sack had let him know that Tig had taken her back to their house. Chibs took a seat at the bar, pouring himself a drink to calm himself before he went home. There had been a confrontation with Stahl and then Fiona had tricked him into a meeting with Jimmy O, who had threatened his Kerrianne and his sweet Ellie. He didn't know which direction to take with this and desperately wanted the comfort of his woman in his bed. He should have been glad that his girl could rely on his brothers but hated that she had too, he hated feeling weak and unable to protect her. He also wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier, it was bad enough that she didn't deserve to be treated like a whore but then he'd left without explaining where he was going. He couldn't tell her though, knowing she wouldn't understand the fucked up loyalty he still felt for Fiona after all this time.

It was much later when he finally pulled into his driveway. He sat in the club van in front of his house smoking in the driveway until Tig, who had seen the headlights through the window, came out.

"You going to sit out here all night asshole?" Tig asked, approaching the open driver's side window.

"If I'd known ya was coming here, I'd have been here sooner. Went ta the clubhouse first,"Chibs said, not turning his face to talk to Tig. "That's where my girl should be."

"Well your girl wanted to come home."

Chibs angrily turned to look at him. "What the hell do ya know about what she wants?"

"Cause she fucking asked me to take her home. She's had a lot of shit thrown at her and needed a break. You would have known that if you'd stayed around long enough to fucking ask her."

"What are ya now, some kind of relationship expert?" Chibs sniped, flinging the door open and narrowly missing Tig who stepped back and followed him up the walkway to the door. "Don't think I need ta be takin any advice from _you_, considering your track record."

"Maybe you should, you know she's not your old lady so she could easily end up in my bed" Tig said, stopping where he stood and smirking when Chibs turned around, his eyes flashing with anger. Chibs lunged at him, shoving Tig backward then grabbing his throat. In the scuffle, they both hit the ground where Chibs wrestled him so that he was straddling him when he landed the first punch. Tig burst out in delighted laughter and looked up at Chibs who had his hand raised and ready to take the next swing. "Feel better asshole?"

Chibs dropped his hand. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?"

"You were being a prick, figured you needed to hit someone. It all worked out of your system now?"

"Aye."

"Good then get the fuck off me."

Chibs stood up then reached his hand down for Tig who grabbed it and got to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip. "What's got you so worked up? This shit with the Irish?"

"Everything, Jax going Nomad, shite with Zobelle, fucking ATF, my girl being worried about me."

"Can't help you with most of that but your girl's worried about you because she cares about your ugly old ass - nothing wrong with that."

"Aye, but I don't want her to. I want ta protect her from this shite, not the other way around. Pisses me off what she had to go through, me getting hurt alone like that."

"She wasn't alone brother, we were there for her. And before you say anything, that's what we're here for. Brothers help each other out, it's got nothing to do with us honing in on your space. I'd expect you to do the same, well that is, if I had a girl."

Chibs crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around Ellie, who was turned away from him. Pulling her closer to him, he placed a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder where the strap of her tank top had fallen down. She stirred in her sleep and turned her head slightly towards him so he could see her sleepy smile. "Where you been handsome?"

"Out clearing my head."

"Everything okay? You rushed out of there after you got off the phone."

"Everything's fine love. How are you?"

"Fine, it's nice to be back in this bed."

"Aye, I'm sorry love."

"For what?"

"I was a bastard earlier and I shouldn't have treated ya that way. Fucking ya like ya was some whore."

"I'm not sure if you noticed or not but I enjoyed myself. Usually when a woman has an orgasm and screams your name, it means she liked it. Now you running out on me afterwards, not so much."

"I'm sorry I ran out on ya then love."

"Is your mind all clear?"

"Aye all clear."

"No need to be sorry then." Ellie turned her head back away but grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"Hey Cherry, how long we gonna be here?" Happy asked sitting down and watching the blonde go to work. He hated babysitting old ladies but Chibs had asked him to keep an eye on her, especially since she had it in her mind that she wanted to go into her shop today and paint. If it was his girl, he just would've told her fuck no. But he was pretty sure all it took was one bat of her pretty blue eyes to make all sane thoughts exit Chibs' head. So here he sat, watching her move about. At least Chibs had put his foot down and refused to let her open to the public but he was worried enough about Zobelle's shop across the street to want someone tougher than the prospect on her.

"You know that's not my name right?" Ellie responded in frustration. From the first time she had met that man he had refused to call her anything but Cherry. She hoisted a canvas up on the easel. "And we're gonna be here awhile so get comfy."

"Can I smoke in here?"

"No" she said, watching as he lit his smoke. "Did you not just here me say no?"

"Yeah I heard you. Asked out of respect for Chibs, but that don't mean I gotta listen to you."

"Are you always an asshole?"

"Yep."

"Why am I stuck with you, where's Tig?"

"Busy."

"Doing what?"

"I don't fuckin know! Getting his dick sucked." He eyed her as she lit up her own cigarette. "Thought you said no smoking."

"I told _you _no, I own the place so that makes me able to do what the fuck I want."

"You always a bitch?"

"No" she said, tears watering her eyes as she peeked out from behind her canvas. She was past frustrated. At least with Tig she'd be able to do what she wanted, or if it was the prospect, she'd get some peace and might be able to ditch him again. She had checked her phone this morning and seen the texts from Stahl telling her to call immediately, but she was stuck with Lowman and no way was he going to let her out of his sight. She couldn't persuade him like Tig, and he wasn't trusting like Kip. She also had no idea where Chibs was off to and that made her worry. Knowing Fiona was in town had her wondering if he'd ran to her the day before or was with her now. This fake relationship was starting to feel like a real one and the current emotional roller coaster she was on wasn't helping.

"Fuck Cherry, I wasn't even that mean to you, don't start that girly crying bullshit."

"I'm not crying" she sniffled, going back to hiding behind her canvas.

Happy looked at her, trying to hide a tiny smirk behind his customary scowl. "You sure about that?" he said, looking pointedly at her.

"Okay I am but I'm not crying about you. I have a lot of shit on my plate right now."

"Who the fuck doesn't? You don't see me cryin about it."

"I'm sure you've never cried a day in your life."

"Probably did when I was born. Don't know, you'd have to ask my Ma. Keep your chin up, you're fine."

They were silent after that, Ellie sat painting while Happy chain smoked However, when she stepped away from her work and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom, Happy was instantly out of his chair. Ellie spun around and glared at him. "Are you going to watch me pee too? There's no back entrance, I'll be fine."

Completely ignoring Ellie's look, he walked ahead of her to the bathroom, pushing the door open and inspecting it for anyone that could be hiding in there. "Go ahead" he said, stepping out of her way.

"You want to check the toilet too?" she commented sarcastically.

"Just fucking go pee."

She went in the bathroom, locking the door. Knowing Happy was still standing in the hallway she yelled out "I can't pee with you standing out there listening."

Happy clenched his jaw, causing the muscles to pop. "I'm supposed to protect you. How can I do that if someone comes barging in that front door and you're back here?"

"Well if someone's going to come barging through the front door, shouldn't you be watching the front door?"

"You got five minutes or I'll kick down the door" he growled, turning back down the hallway.

"You timed how long it takes a woman to pee?" she yelled back.

"Maybe, smart ass bitch."

She laughed at that, she was pretty sure that being called a smart ass bitch was a compliment coming from him. She waited until she could no longer hear the sounds of his footsteps before pulling out her phone. It was dangerous to carry it on her but she didn't have a choice. She called Stahl's number.

"Be quick I got a babysitter."

"Just met with your old man. Sure hope he isn't as wishy washy with you as he is with his deals."

"What deal?"

"It was sweet really, was going to give up O'Phelan in exchange for protection for you. Well, you and his wife and kid too."

"When did this happen?"

"Met with him yesterday and made an offer. He called me last night to set up a meet today but backed out when I couldn't get what he wanted for Larkin. Doesn't matter anyway I got O'Phelan."

"You have him?"

"Not yet but Edmond is singing like a canary. He's going to give us Cameron who will give us O'Phelan. And hopefully O'Phelan will give us the Kings and the Sons."

"And what if it doesn't go that way?"

"Then you're stuck there until we get them all. If it does then you're done, which is probably good for you with Telford getting sweet on Larkin again. Plus the fact that I'll make it look like he was the rat anyway so he'll be dead soon enough. Think you can find your way in with another biker?"

"After the shit with Winston you're going to hang Telford? That could end up with me on the receiving end of a bullet."

"Then I suggest you get your head out of your ass, stop painting and do your fucking job. Get me something because right now if Edmond doesn't pull through, you're shit out of luck. I'd start looking over your shoulder."

"Fucking cunt" she whispered as the call was ended. Happy pounding on the door caused her to jump, almost dropping her phone.

"Hurry up, we gotta go Cherry."

Quickly putting the phone back in her pocket, she flung the door open. "It hasn't even been five minutes."

"Clay called church, wants me there."

She followed him outside and locked up her shop. Preemptively, she tossed him her car keys - knowing full well that there was no sense in arguing with him about it being her car. They rode back to the clubhouse in silence. Parking next to the office, Happy motioned to the closed office door. "Gemma should be in there, go wait with her."

When she walked into the office, Gemma was wiping tears away.

"What's happened Gemma?"

"The guys are voting for Jax to go Nomad."

"I'm sorry Gemma, but maybe it'll be good for him and Clay to have some distance right now."

"I just worry about him."

"Sure you do, you're his mother. Did you see Chibs?"

"Yeah, he's inside church with the guys."

"Did he seem okay? It's just that he was a little off yesterday…. and this morning."

"He's going to be fine but he's worried about something. Did something happen between you two?"

"No, I don't think so….Do you think he's still in love with Fiona?" she blurted out without thinking.

Gemma narrowed her eyes and looked at Ellie curiously. "Why would you ask that? He say something?"

"No, I just get the feeling that he's hiding something and it's got to be hard on him, her being in town. I'm afraid it's stirred up old feelings.

"Baby, he loves you. You shouldn't be worrying about that."

"But I am, he's a father. He'd do anything to get his daughter back."

"It wouldn't come down to that. You've given him more in these last months than she ever gave them when they were together."

She glanced out the open office door. Dusk was just setting casting the men who were flooding out of the clubhouse into silhouettes. She spotted Chibs coming out of the clubhouse and went to him with Gemma following behind her. Chibs got to her first. "Come on love let's go home."

"Everything okay?"

"Aye."

Once home they sat in silence as they ate dinner, watched TV side by side and then made love. Something was off, she could feel the tension in him as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her naked body and let out a sigh.

"Chibs?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Told ya it was, get some sleep."

"Chibs?"

"Jesus Christ Ellie, I'm fucking tired! it's been a long day. Let's just get some sleep" he snapped at her, his words coming out harsher than he had meant them to be.

"Fine" she snapped back, rolling out of his grasp to the edge of her side of the bed.

"Dammit Ellie I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta snap at ya. I've just had one hell of a day."

"Well what kind of day do you think I had?" she snapped back, throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. Snatching up her robe, she turned to Chibs. "I had to spend the day with Happy, who's a real asshole by the way. I hardly got anything done at the shop that I'm not allowed to open to the public. You're not acting like yourself but you're not telling me what's wrong. Gemma saw you before church, told me you were worried about something" she shouted as she angrily tied the belt to her robe and headed towards the door. Quickly Chibs threw on his boxers and followed her down the hall. Hearing his footsteps, Ellie spun around to face him. "And on top of all that, I have to worry about your fucking wife being in town. Not ex-wife but _wife_, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Ya don't have ta worry about things with Fiona."

"You told me you didn't love her anymore, is that still true now that she's showed up all concerned about your welfare after more than a decade?"

"Ellie, I wasn't lying then and I'm not now. I don't love her anymore. I care about what happens ta her because she's the mother of my baby girl but it ends with that. I'm in love with ya, ya silly girl." His smile faded when she didn't return it and tears slipped out, rolling down her cheeks. "Oh love, don't cry, it's alright" he said, reaching out for her.

She pulled away when his fingers grazed her arms, hating the tears that she was shedding for the second time today. "It's not alright, none if this is. I don't even know who I am anymore. This isn't the way it's supposed to be, none if this is supposed to be this way. I'm so turned around right now I don't know how to stop myself from spinning. Everything has gotten mixed up and all blurred together. All these people around me, everyone watching out for everyone else, Gemma, Tig, even fucking Happy looking out for me. What the fuck is that? I'm not supposed to be part of this."

"Lass it just means you're letting people in, there's nothing wrong with that."

Allowing him to pull her into his arms, Ellie let her tears fall on his bare shoulders. "Everything is wrong with that. I need to get away from this, I can't do it anymore."

"Love I promise ya once all this shit has blown over, I'll take ya away. Just us yeah? Take a little trip away from Charming."

It was late when she finally settled herself next to his side again. Before she had the chance to feel his hands running up and down her back, and kissing the top of her head she was fast asleep.

She heard his phone going off in the distance but her mind was too tired to open her eyes, even as she felt him stretch the arm that wasn't trapped underneath her reach for the phone. She heard his conversation but the words were mumbled as she fell back asleep. When she awoke again, he was standing next to the nightstand, freshly showered and dressed and putting his rings on. "I have ta go love, Clay's called church."

"What time is it?"

"An ungodly hour."

"Okay give me a minute and I'll be ready."

"Nah, love ya stay here. Called the prospect, he's in the living room. Ya said ya needed a break so I want ya to stay here, away from the clubhouse."

"Chibs, that's not really what I meant. I don't want to leave you guys a man short."

"It's only church, I'll be back probably before you get out of bed. And if we need the prospect I'll call. When I get back home I'm going ta crawl back into that bed with ya."

When she awoke again the sun was fully up. Sighing that she was waking up alone, she rolled over to Chibs' side of the bed and grabbed his pillow, taking in his smell. She was like an addict needing her fix of him. She figured church had not gone the way he planned or he'd be back in bed with her by now. She took a quick shower and dressed in black yoga pants and a white tank top. Throwing her wet hair up in a bun, she headed out to the living room where Kip sat watching TV. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked him on her way to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you hungry? I was going to make some eggs."

"Yes ma'am."

She busied herself with making breakfast and took Kip his plate. "Did Chibs call?"

"No ma'am."

"You can stop with the ma'am stuff, Ellie is just fine."

The next hour was spent doing the laundry and cleaning that hadn't been done in weeks since they had been staying at the clubhouse. She was in the bedroom folding laundry, her iPod blasting in her ears when she let out a scream as a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review! A special thanks again to poppyandbeeb for taking the time to edit and perfect these chapters:) a new chapter of this story and Absence of Fear will be up in Monday.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ellie was still screaming as she grabbed the hand from her shoulder and spun around, twisting it as hard as she could then suddenly releasing it once she saw it was Chibs. She pulled the ear buds from her ears in time to hear Chibs complain "Jesus Christ love, almost took my arm off!" as he rubbed his shoulder.

Chibs pulled her into his arms, pressing her against him. He could feel her chest heaving as she tried to steady her breath. "You scared the hell out of me" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, didn't know ya had those damn things in your ears. Thought ya heard me come in. Need ya to pack a bag" he said, releasing her and going to the closet.

"Okay, are you going to tell me why?"

"Lockdown at the clubhouse, going to stay there a while" he responded, hefting a black duffel bag from the top shelf and checking the contents.

"What happened?" she asked from the doorway, watching him as he inspected the bag full of firearms.

Chibs abandoned what he was doing to stand up to face her. "Shite with Zobelle's worse than we thought. It's Gemma she was..." he drifted off, unable to say the words.

"She told?"

"Ya knew about it?"

"She told me and Tara the night it happened. I'm sorry I didn't want to keep it from you but I promised her I wouldn'to tell."

"Aye, I understand love."

"But you got hurt because of it, if I had told you or made her tell Clay..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Love. I got hurt because of that bastard Zobelle, not because of you or Gemma. Probably would have happened regardless. Ya were right ta keep Gemma's secret, trust is a big thing in this club and ta have her trust ya like that shows how right ya were."

She grabbed her bags and packed quickly while Chibs loaded her trunk. She grabbed her leather satchel and quickly shoved her cell phone into the hidden pocket at the bottom of the purse. When she pulled up to the clubhouse, she had to wait for the locked gates to be opened. The lot was beginning to get full with family but she managed to find an empty spot and park. Chibs helped carry the bags inside, dropping his bag full of guns off in church before taking her to his dorm room. "It'll be packed by tonight but my room's off limits - just for me and ya." His face broke into a Cheshire cat grin and he gave her a squeeze around her waist.

"Do you want to be alone now?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Aye, but we'll wait until after the kids are in bed so we can be good and loud. Do it proper."

She spent the rest of the evening helping the women chase around kids and getting the troops fed. By the time she found Chibs outside with the men, she was dead on her feet. "I'm headed to bed" she whispered to him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll be in later, got some more business to discuss."

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and was woken what seemed like minutes later by the cries of baby Abel in the room next to her. When her eyes opened, she could see that the sun was already up and that the spot next to her in bed looked slept in but empty. She rolled out of bed, grabbing her toiletry kit and hoping that the communal bathroom was empty so she could take a quick shower. Going into the hallway, she ran into Tara who was trying to comfort the upset baby. "Sorry he's an early riser."

"That's okay, glad he woke me up in time for the bathroom to not be occupied." Eyeing the open door, she gave Abel a pat on the back. "Have you seen Chibs?"

"Not this morning but I'm sure he's around here somewhere with the rest of them. I'm going to go help Gemma feed everyone."

"I'll be right behind you."

After breakfast was served and cleaned up, she scanned the room which was full of children running around, scanning for Chibs. Unable to see him, she went in search of him outside but could only find Juice.

"Have you seen Chibs?"

"Took off a couple hours ago."

"Oh, I wanted to go into my shop."

"Ellie I don't think anyone in this town's going to buy paintings today. Everyone is staying off the streets, too much tension in the air."

"I didn't want to open it, I just wanted to get some stuff maybe keep the kids entertained for a while." No sooner had the words left her mouth, they were greeted by the sound of an angry mother screaming at a child.

Juice gave her a quick grin. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks Juice."

He was right, when they pulled up outside her shop in the club van, the normally bustling Main Street was dead. Juice did a quick scan of Zobelle's shop, then satisfied that it was as empty as the rest of the shops, he allowed Ellie to get out of the van. Juice helped her load up some canvases, paints and brushes for the kids. He was still putting a load in the van when she went back inside to grab the smocks and finger-paints for the little ones. Her hands were on the stack of smocks on the front shelf when Juice burst through the storefront and quickly pushed the door closed. Before he had time to turn the lock, it was pushed open by a tall man who was immaculately dressed in a business suit. Pushing Juice aside, he stepped into the shop followed by two burlier well-dressed men. When Juice went for his piece, the burly man went for him but was stopped by the other man. "Ah no need for that boyo, I just want to talk to the girl" he said in a heavy Irish accent as he walked past Juice towards Ellie. "Miss Morgan."

"Jimmy O'Phelan I presume."

"Ah she's smart too." His voice was smooth and self-assured yet somehow menacing. Ellie looked into his ice blue eyes which were framed by severe dark eyebrows and inwardly steeled herself.

"Not too hard to figure out: the accent and Juice not wanting you here."

"My Fiona didn't mention what a beauty you are. Fillip's got himself a real catch."

"I appreciate the compliment, I'll be sure to give Chibs your regard."

"Where is my dear friend Fillip?"

"Not here."

"If you were with me, I'd never let you out of my sight. Women cause too much trouble when they're left alone to misbehave. I think I can help you with where your loving Chibs is." Jimmy's face contorted into a snarl although his voice remained smooth as he handed a folded up piece of paper to her.

Ellie unfolded the paper and looked at the photo. Giving a slight gasp, she looked back at Jimmy. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Thought you should know what your man is up to." He gave her a wink. "I think you can punish him more than me."

"So your goal is to hurt him?"

"Aye."

"Then maybe I'll just keep quiet about this."

"I don't think you will love, can see it in your eyes. If you're looking for a real man to love you, give me a call sweet girl. Tell Fillip I said hello." He smirked running his hand down her cheek, and backed up towards the front door, Juice puffing up his chest as the men walked past him.

When the men were gone, Ellie refolded the paper and put it in her pocket. Grabbing the smocks, she walked to the front door and turned to Juice "Let's go."

"What'd he give you?" Juice asked once they were on the road back to the clubhouse.

"Just the truth."

When they got back to the clubhouse, Ellie scanned the row of bikes. Not seeing Chibs', she stormed through the crowded clubhouse, going straight to Chibs' dorm room all the while trying to control her breathing and cursing under her breath "Fucking lying bastard."

Gemma, seeing Ellie come through in a blind fury, turned to Juice. "What happened?"

"Fucking Jimmy O showed up while we were in town. Gave her something that pissed her off. Wouldn't talk on the way back here."

"You know you're supposed to keep her away from the Irish."

"Yeah I know that, they came out of nowhere. I tried to stop them."

"Well Chibs is going to have your ass for it."

"I know" he said, hanging his head and walking to the bar. Perching on a bar stool, he kept watch on the open door to the clubhouse so he'd be able to see Chibs arrive and get to him before Ellie did.

Ellie paced back and forth in Chibs' small dorm room until the four walls felt like they were closing in on her. Unable to breathe, she stepped out into the hallway allowing the cool air to hit her lungs. Taking deep breaths, she tried to stave off the increasing panic she was feeling at not only Chibs' betrayal but at her current betrayal of her job. She should have made a phone call to Stahl letting her know that O'Phelan was in town. The thought that she was letting this job get interrupted by her feelings for a man who claimed was in love with her but was having secret meetings with his ex stung the most. If she was caught withholding information in an investigation, it could ruin her. She could see jail time for it and she was risking all this for a man who was a liar. She'd let him in and allowed him to drive her off course. She was reminded why she didn't get involved, why she had always shut off her emotions.

Her anger boiled up when she saw Juice vacate his seat at the bar and head to the clubhouse door at the sound of a bike approaching. She started towards the door after him, taking stock as she went. It could only be Chibs returning since all the other Sons were currently occupying some space within the clubhouse.

Outside Chibs was dismounting from his bike and taking off his helmet as Juice frantically tried to explain the situation. Chibs gave him an angry glare then turned to Ellie who was striding towards him, pulling the paper from her pocket and unfolding it as she went. "Love, I'm sorry that bastard..."

She slammed the open paper against his chest. "Fuck you!" she shouted, unaware of the crowd that was starting to gather behind them.

Looking at the paper, he sighed as he took in the photo of him and Fiona caught in a compromising position leaving the rest stop bathroom. His mind raced as he tried to find words to explain the indiscretion, hating the hurt and anger in her eyes as she stared back at him. "Ellie, let me explain."

"Explain what? I mean she's your wife right, so you haven't done anything wrong. Just met up with her and fucked her in some dirty bathroom." The sarcasm was full in her voice.

"I didn't fuck her."

"Really? Because that picture says different. I've seen that look on your face, usually it's because of me. And if that's what went on outside of the bathroom, that kiss, I can only imagine what went on behind that door."

"I kissed her that's all Ellie. I didn't fuck her, I promise ya."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? I told you I wouldn't be the other woman. And you stood in front of me and told me you didn't have feelings for her, that you loved me. You're a fucking liar."

"I didn't say I didn't have feelings for her. I told ya I didn't love her and I don't. She's the mother of my baby, I still care about what happens to her. I wanted to keep her safe for Kerrianne's sake. I just got caught up in old times but it's you I love."

"More bullshit lies, you Scottish prick..."

They were interrupted by Clays voice booming from across the lot. "Come on boys got the call from Jimmy O, it's time."

Chibs looked in Clay's direction and then back to Ellie, struggling with his responsibility to his club and the angry pissed off woman in front of him. They stood in silence as the men made their way over to them at the bikes. "Just fucking go" she said, her voice wavering and her bottom lip trembling as she backed away from him. She walked past the crowd of women that had come out on the front steps of the clubhouse to watch the exchange. The same women who were now all giving Chibs the 'how could you' look, with Gemma giving him the worst look of all as she turned and followed Ellie inside.

"Sweetheart" Gemma called after her as she made her way back down the hall.

"I don't want to talk about it Gemma." Ellie headed straight into Chibs' room, slamming the door behind her. She waited for the footsteps to retreat before going to her bag. Pulling back the Velcro lining in the bottom, she grabbed the phone and called Stahl before she had the time to change her mind. She had let Chibs lead her astray from what she was here to do but she wouldn't let that happen again. She was ready for this to be over, to get the hell out of Charming. "O'Phelan's still in town, the Sons are on their way to meet him."

"You sure?"

"Saw O'Phelan this morning with my own eyes and just heard Clay give the order for the meet."

"Thank Christ! I'm tired of following these assholes around."

"You go take them down Stahl, all of them. I wouldn't mind if they resisted and you had to use a little force either."

"Not so charmed by a certain biker anymore?"

"Wasn't charmed, and I'm ready to be done with these assholes. If I could, I'd give you information on Teller-Morrow and Knowles, have you arrest everyone associated with the Sons."

"Well if you find anything in the next 24 hours let me know, because after that you'll be on a plane going home."

**Happy Reading and have a great week! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ellie sat on the bed waiting for the knock on the locked door. She had spent the last two hours holed up in this room with her phone clutched in her hand, waiting for the call from Stahl telling her it was all over. But when the call came, it wasn't what she was hoping for. The guys had tricked Stahl somehow and now O'Phelan knew Edmond was a rat which meant he'd be dead soon. Stahl was still trying to get Cameron through the son but Ellie knew Cameron was too bright for that and he'd never rat on O'Phelan. She put her phone away knowing Chibs would be returning and started to feel guilty. She didn't do guilty, she hated guilty. She'd never before had a second of remorse for the things she had done: tearing families apart, stealing people's freedom in the name of the greater good. But here she sat on the bed in an old worn dorm room, feeling remorseful.

She heard him knock, his sweet apologetic voice coming through the door. "Ellie love, please open the door. I just want ta talk with ya."

"Go away Chibs" she called back, slumping further on the bed. "I don't even want to see you right now." She knew full well that if she let him in, she'd let him make up for his indiscretion and she'd have to relive the hurt she'd felt this morning. She didn't want to see him or anyone else. She felt like she'd been betrayed, like everyone was in on some joke and she'd been left out - like a kid in a playground. The irony of feeling betrayed by him wasn't lost on her, only hours before she'd given Stahl the ammunition to end his freedom. She didn't have the right to feel betrayed. Conflicted with her emotions, she wanted to stay locked in this small room that had become her sanctuary for now. Locked away from the chaos that was going on around her, locked away from prying eyes, locked away from cheating hearts.

It was Gemma who came knocking next but she got the same reply Ellie had given Chibs earlier. It was Tara's knock an hour later with the promise of food that coaxed her into unlocking the door. Tara swiftly entered, a sandwich in one hand and something that looked chocolate and delicious in the other. "Here, thought you could use this" she said, handing over the plates of food before closing the door and joining Ellie on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like an idiot, he kissed her and everyone knows. Here I am walking around like some moron like we're a couple and I feel like a complete fucking fool for it."

Tara gave a small, rueful smile. "If it makes you feel any better, the guys don't even notice shit like this."

"It's not them, it's the other catty girls. I see the way they are. I can just imagine the smug look on their faces. Hell I can see the satisfied look on that bitch Fiona's face. She rubbed it in at the hospital that Chibs was still hers and now she's proved it."

"She didn't prove anything, just that she's a manipulative whore. He's torn up about it, out there pacing back and forth thinking he's lost you."

"Well if he cared so much, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. And really what right do I have to bitch about it? It's his wife, he kissed his wife."

"Is that what's bothering you the most? Not just that he kissed someone, but he still has a wife?"

"Of course it bothers me Tara, how do I compete with that?"

"You don't have to, she'll go back to Ireland with Jimmy and it'll be you here. It was a momentary lapse in the past for him. I'm not saying it was right but I think that's all it was. I was here still in Charming when Chibs arrived. He was a broken man, had lost everything. Even when I came back you could still see that in him, that was until you came along. It was you who brought him around, not Fiona."

"What would you do if it was Jax? What if he'd kissed Wendy?"

"I'd want to rip his face off, hers too, but sometimes your past comes up and bites you before you have a chance to think or react. He wasn't thinking clearly but don't doubt that he cares about you and how much of an important piece of his life you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here with his family. It's you that is here, not her. He went to her out of some obligatory reason, but you he comes to because he wants to."

Their girl talk was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Gemma's voice which had earlier been sympathetic was now booming in frustration. "Let me the fuck in! I've had enough of this bullshit. You open the goddamn door now!"

Tara looked to Ellie and getting a nod from her, went and turned the lock she'd set in place when she had brought in Ellie's food. Gemma came barging in as soon as she heard the lock click, like a force to be reckoned with. She looked at Tara first. "The guys are getting ready to take off, you should go say goodbye to Jax."

Tara gave Ellie a look of sympathy as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. "Ellie I know he fucked up and you have every right to be as pissed as you want. But tomorrow, not right now. Right now, those men are headed off to do what they do best, beat the shit out of some bastards that hurt their family. And something could very well go wrong, one of them could get hurt or maybe not come back. They need their shit straight in their minds in order to do this right, and your little tantrum going on here isn't going to help Chibs."

"What do you want me to do Gemma? Just fucking forget he fucked around behind my back with that Irish bitch?"

"You sure he fucked around, did he say that?"

"No, he said it was only a kiss."

"He ever lie to you before?"

"About the club, the guns, having a family in the first place, so yeah he did."

"He didn't lie about it, just omitted it. There's a difference."

"So you'd be okay if Clay did the same thing? I seem to remember a story about you breaking a girl's nose."

"No I wouldn't be okay with it. I'd give whomever a beating along with him. But I'd wait until the right time and now is not the time."

"What'd you want me to do then?"

"Go out there and tell him to come back safe, back to you."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Well you got about two minutes to decide how you want to send him off into a fight. You think about it real hard but I'm going to go say goodbye to my man regardless of his flaws." Leaving Ellie alone to ponder her thoughts, she sat listening to the clock in her mind count down the seconds until she heard a bike start up. With that rough sound, she was off the bed running down the hallway and shoving herself through the crowd that was gathered outside. Yelling "Chibs!" she made her way to the front of the crowd. He was just starting to put on his helmet. Yelling to him again, he turned and saw her running towards him, dropping his helmet to the ground in time to catch her as she threw herself at him. "Be safe, come back to me" she panted, pressing her face to the softness of his leather.

"You'll be here when I get back love?" he asked as she pulled herself back and looked up into his eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm not done with you yet, but were going to have a nice long talk."

"Aye, I'm sure we will. Be a good girl while I'm gone, stay here with Gemma yeah?" She nodded again to him and allowed him to pull her close for a small kiss on the lips before leaning in and whispering to her, "I've been bad love, I'm going to spend a lot of time making it up ta ya though."

"Just come back to me." Pulling away from him, she joined Gemma and Tara and watched as they drove away.

The time waiting for them to return seemed to crawl by. Ellie tried to keep herself occupied helping Tara with Abel or Gemma with getting the families settled in for the night but every time she looked at the clock it had only crept forward an inch. Sitting down at the bar she sipped coffee between an equally on edge Gemma and Tara, waiting for any word from the guys or the sound of a bike outside. They were startled by Half Sack bursting through the clubhouse doors, the women leaping to their feet. Half-Sack, whose face had patches of crusted blood from the fight he'd been in earlier, walked directly to the women. "Gemma, give me your keys. Ellie, you need to come with me."

His tone caused her heart to clench and she involuntarily held her breath. "Is Chibs hurt?"

"No, he's fine, but your shop's not. Clay said to come get you, your shop's going up in flames."

With no further words spoken they got into Gemma's car, Gemma sitting up front and Half Sack driving. They could see the plumes of smoke and the flames billowing out of the shopfront as they turned down Main Street. Pulling up to where the fire trucks had blocked off the street, Ellie got out, walking towards where she could see the firemen working desperately to put out the flames before they spread to the connecting shops. Kip had been right, her shop was engulfed now. The shop sign that Chibs had so painstakingly hung was nothing more than a charred mess on the ground. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she found herself face to face with Chibs. "Oh god Chibs" she sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry about the shop love." Wrapping her up in his arms, he could feel her shudder against him. "It's alright lass we'll rebuild it, hell buy ya a new one if that's what ya want."

Running her hand gently across the small bump forming on his forehead, she scanned him for any other damage. "I don't give a shit about the shop Chibs, I was so worried I thought you'd been hurt when Kip came to the clubhouse."

"I'm fine Ellie, hard head."

"What the hell happened?" Gemma asked as Clay approached. Apparently the Sons' plans for revenge hadn't exactly gone to plan. The fight with Weston had been interrupted by Hale taking Weston into custody for the Cara Cara fire, and then Hale had once again stopped them from getting justice with Zobelle by taking Zobelle and his daughter into custody. Clay explained that as they were coming out of the cigar shop they had seen the flames from across the street and Unser had called it in. "Where's Jax?" Gemma asked, filled with motherly worry.

"At the jail waiting for Zobelle or Weston to be released, the rest of the guys are with him. I'm headed there now. Just wanted to stick around here with Chibs until you guys got here." Clay turned to Ellie. "Unser's going to have some questions for you, fire chief is thinking arson, just answer his questions. He's a friend of the club so don't worry about any of this, it'll be handled internally. We think Zobelle set it in play before we got here."

She stayed with Chibs as Clay left to join the guys and Gemma headed out with Half Sack back to clubhouse. When she had finished answering Unser's brief questions, she got on the back of Chibs' bike and rode with him through the quiet streets of Charming. Pulling up outside an equally quiet clubhouse, he followed her through the maze of sleeping bodies to his room. He watched as she removed her pants and crawled into bed with just her t-shirt on. "Get some sleep love. I should get back to the guys." As he leaned down beside the bed to give her a kiss, she reached for his kutte.

"Chibs?"

"Yes love?"

"Let's just leave, leave here you and me. We'll just grab our bags, leave on your bike and go somewhere where it's just you and me. Somewhere no one can find us." The desperation was prevalent in her voice.

"Ya know I can't do that love, my brothers need me."

"I need you."

He sighed, gently scooting her over so he could lay next to her. "What is it love? Tell me everything" he soothed, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't you have to get back to the guys?"

"Not right now, I got time for ya."

"I feel like I'm losing everything, like I don't know what I'm doing anymore, where I'm going, where I'm going to end up."

"You've not lost me love, and you're headed with me. I ain't going to let ya go. I fucked up today Ellie, I was a real bastard, but it's not going to happen again. I don't ever want ta see that look on your face again, I'm sorry I caused it in the first place."

"Chibs, tell me you love me, even if it isn't true" she whispered, her voice catching as her throat constricted, trying to hold back the tears.

He looked down at her, concern written all over his face. "Oh Ellie, lass I love ya and it's true." Leaning in, he captured her face in his hand, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Promise?"

"Aye I promise."

"Tell me again."

"I love ya Ellie." Rolling back over on his back, he pulled her to him again, her mouth attached to his neck as she maneuvered herself on top of him. Sitting up, she watched as his eyes glazed over with lust as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her straddling him in just her bra and underwear. She scooted further down his body so that she was sitting on his thighs as her hands played with the button of his jeans.

"Say it again."

"I love ya Ellie" he panted, watching her undo his belt and slide his zipper down, never taking her eyes off him as she freed his member from the tightness of his pants. Sliding back up to him, she took him in her hands, pushing her underwear to the side she placed him at her entrance.

"Prove it."

"Anything ya want love."

"I want my grand gesture."

It was frustrating that he was centimeters away from that prize she was holding back from him. He was almost aching to be inside her. He reached out and cupped her breast, a smile crossing his lips. "I believe I already gave ya one. Murder counts yeah?"

She shook her head, but continued to stroke him. "No, that was done in the heat of the moment. I want something else, something planned, something just for me."

"Then ya forgive me love?"

"Yes."

His thumb gently brushed over her cloth covered nipple. "Alright I'll give ya your grand gesture, be a good girl and give me what I want." She sunk herself down on him, sighing with pleasure. "That's a good girl."

He waited until she was deep asleep before he scooted out from underneath her naked body. He'd let her have her fun being in control, but afterwards he'd flipped her over and taken her the way he wanted until she was screaming his name. He dressed slowly and quietly, wanting nothing but to stay in bed with her and be there when she woke up to let her know that it was only her he wanted but he knew he'd get shit from Clay and the rest of the guys for abandoning them at their post on the front steps of the jail house. She needed him but his brothers needed him more right now. He hoped he had reassured her enough to get her through the next 24 hours. Once the things with Weston and Zobelle were resolved, he'd keep his promise to her and take her away. Just the two of them.

When he pulled up to the jail, dawn was just beginning to break. He could tell by the frustration on their faces that things had yet again not gone as planned. Chibs parked his bike and ran up the steps to join his brothers. "Any word yet?" he asked Tig who had stood up to meet him.

"Should be releasing Weston soon, Jax will follow. No word on Zobelle yet. You fix things with your girl?"

"Aye, still working on it."

"She torn up about the shop?"

"More so about me and Fiona."

Tig fixed him with his icy blue eyes, reminding Chibs why so many people were creeped out by Tig. "Why'd you do it? You got this fine piece of ass who loves you, but you had to go looking for something with that Irish gash."

"I don't know brother. I was hoping to convince her to come to the states with Kerrianne and thought that if I showed her I still had feelings for her she would. It was stupid and it didn't work."

"What's Ellie say about it?"

"Wants me to prove that's it's only her, wants some gesture."

"What, your dick ain't enough?" he teased. "Buy her some flowers or shit, girls like that."

"I don't think flowers are going to cut it."

"Think they got a card that says I'm sorry I made out with my wife, I'm a stupid Scottish bastard, and I love you?"

"Go fuck yourself" he said, clapping his brother on the back as they joined the rest of group.

Ellie awoke to the afternoon sun and a cold, empty bed. He'd snuck out sometime without her knowing. She knew when she drifted off to sleep next to him that he wouldn't be next to her when she woke up but part of her was hoping otherwise. She was looking for a sign, something that would tell her what way to go. Initially, she had thought that him kissing Fiona had been the sign to let her feelings for him go, to continue with her job then get the hell out of Charming. But then her talk with Gemma, along with her shop being destroyed and him being there with her when she had needed him was telling her something different. She had goaded him into professing his love, making sure it was her heart he wanted but now she wasn't sure if she'd done that because she needed to be back in control for her job or because of her feelings for him.

She checked in with Stahl. Stahl was still sitting on Edmund in the hope that Cameron would show, but it was likely O'Phelan was already on a plane back to Ireland. There was a protective detail being put on Weston while he was escorted out of town. Zobelle was still in a holding cell but it had become known he was working with the Feds so he wouldn't face any charges and was refusing protective detail. Ellie dressed and made her way for a much-needed cup of coffee, finding the clubhouse almost empty except for Gemma and Tara sitting in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"Clay pulled the lockdown, only close family members now. We were just going to head to the store and stock up on supplies. You want to come?"

"No, I think I'm going to take a long hot shower then make a call to the insurance company about the shop."

"Your man left out of here pretty early but with a smile on his face. You two okay?"

"Working on it."

"Good for you, a good woman knows when to let shit go and how to put them in their place when they need it."

She stayed back and lounged around watching TV and sipping coffee until some of the men returned. Out of the corner of her eye she watched them congratulate Jax on his kill. In an odd way she almost felt proud of him as well. He'd done what most people wouldn't - he had protected his family, righted a wrong. Weston wouldn't hurt someone again, which was something the Justice Department couldn't ensure. Even if he'd been charged with the rape, he'd probably be out in a couple of years - free to do whatever he wanted. Jax had removed that poison from society, something she wished she could be guaranteed to do. In the cases she had worked, most of the marks had flipped on others higher up the criminal food chain and were now living a cozy life in wit pro on the government's dime. She would like to go back and put a bullet in most of their brains but while she didn't live on the most moral side of the law, she did live within the legality of it.

She was at the clubhouse when the Tacoma guys abandoned their post at a call from Clay and was there when Chibs returned and the shit really hit the fan.

**Happy Friday! Hope all enjoyed the ups and downs of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Have a great week you amazing readers.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Sorry here is the correct chapter**

Once again Ellie stood dressed in black in front of her mirror like she had done not that long ago for Donna's funeral. She was just waiting on Chibs to come back home so they could leave for Kip's wake. The past few days had been a fucked up whirlwind. Within twenty-four hours Kip, Weston, Edmond, and Polly Zobelle were all dead, the latter rumoured to be at the hand of Gemma. Gemma was on the lam and Zobelle had managed to escape. In a fit of murderous panic, Cameron Hayes had snatched Abel and was now also on the run. She was meeting with Stahl tomorrow who was bringing her in under the premises of questioning of the baby snatching. She breathed a heavy sigh when she heard the front door open and Chibs walked in. He'd been absent most of the time since the day that had brought death and sorrow with it. In the mirror's reflection he looked scruffier than usual and she could see the bags under his eyes. He looked tired, all the men were, they were looking for anything to go on to find Abel. He gave a tired smile and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to work out the the knots. "Ya look nice love, ya ready to go?"

"Yeah" she said, turning around to face Chibs. Despite the obvious exhaustion, his scruffiness made him look even sexier. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "You coming home with me tonight?"

"Aye, could use my bed."

"How's Jax?"

"A wreck."

"I saw Tara today she's just as lost, blaming herself I think. Any word on Gemma?"

"Tig's with her so she's fine, holed up out of town, safe. I have something for ya" he said, reaching for her hand and pulling her into his embrace.

"You do?" she questioned, returning his smile.

"It's where I've been this afternoon." Backing away from her, he shrugged out of his kutte and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we have time for that, although I've missed you in our bed….oh!" Eyes wide, she covered the gasp with her hand as Chibs removed his shirt showing her what he'd been up to.

"Had Hap do it, grand gesture for ya." He beamed at her as she took in the sight of the raised skin resting over his heart.

Ellie could feel her heart beating faster and she was unable to tear her eyes away from the cursive script that read 'Ellie'. "Chibs, you shouldn't have done this."

She couldn't bear the hopeful look in his eyes as his smile faltered slightly. "Not grand enough for ya?"

"It's just so permanent." She put her hands over her mouth suddenly feeling sick, but tried to quell the feeling. She saw the proud smile fade from his lips as the color drained from hers. Dashing for the bathroom, she barely reached the toilet in time, glad she had decided to wear her hair up. Hearing his boots on the tile floor, she sat back taking deep breaths to stop the room from spinning.

He sighed as he sat down next to her. "You could've just said ya didn't like it."

"No, that's not it, it's just..." There was no way to tell him that after she'd gone, he'd be left with the name of the woman who was his downfall permanently inked on his skin. It would become a constant reminder of pain, not a symbol of his devotion to her. "I'm sorry, I love it. These last few days just have me out of whack."

"Come here love." He put his arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I haven't been here, thought this'd make up for it."

"It does, I promise. I love it I do. Nobody's ever done something like that for me."

"It's because nobody's ever loved ya as much as I do Ellie. It's permanent because that's how I feel about ya, I want ya in my life till the end. I love ya, you're my girl."

Turning to look at him, she could see the devotion in his eyes. "And what's the end?"

"Till I take my last breath."

"Goddammit Chibs," she started in frustration, "I love you."

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to return the favor." That Cheshire grin of his always seemed to make her lose all train of thought.

She knew what he was talking about, the coveted crow. She stopped the conversation she wasn't interested in having. "Shit, we're going to be late. I promise I'll thank you properly when we get home." For the second time today she had to steer them away from a conversation in which she'd break his heart. It was bad enough that he would carry the name of the woman who betrayed him forever, she didn't want to make it worse by turning down his biker proposal of being his old lady.

The long line of mourners was moving slowly inside the little chapel. Standing next to Chibs with his arm wrapped around her waist, the feel of him made her feel safe, as if everything was going to be okay. Nothing could get between his indestructible wall and she felt secure that he could fix all the wrongs that had been done. Until the shots rang out. On instinct she reached for the piece she normally had strapped to her. She was always on alert when she wasn't working a job, afraid one of her marks or someone would recognize her. Before her mind could register it wasn't an angry mark, she was being tackled to the ground by Chibs. His body covered hers, yelling at her to stay down as he grabbed his own weapon and tried to make his way outside into the line of fire. Her yells begging him not leave fell on deaf ears as she lost sight of him. It was only seconds before the screech of tires could be heard and the screams from outside filtered into the building. She righted herself glancing around her as she stood up. No one inside the building seemed to have been hit. On shaky legs and adrenalin, she made her way to the door. Just as she was stepping outside, Chibs appeared in front of her.

"Ya alright Ellie?"

She nodded back to him before he jerked her in his arms, her body quivering against his. "It's alright lass. Ya just stay inside, it's chaos out there right now." Leading her to a nearby pew and sitting her down, he kissed the top of her head before joining his brothers outside. Despite calling "I'll be right back" over his shoulder as he left, it was awhile before he returned to her, long after most had left, and long after she'd answered the police questions. Unser had sat politely next to her doing his civic duty in questioning her but knowing full well that he'd let the Sons get their justice. By the time Chibs came back, she could have easily curled up where she was sitting and fallen asleep.

"Ellie, Happy is going to take Opie's sister back to the clubhouse, I want ya to go with them. I don't want ya being alone, we don't know who did this and why yet. Ya stay there until I come get ya okay?"

"Are you going to come back tonight?"

"Don't know yet. Jax's has been thrown in jail, we're going to go wait for him. Hap will stay at the club with ya until another member comes to relieve him, you'll be safe." She allowed Chibs to usher her through the almost empty street to the club van where Happy was behind the wheel with a petite, red headed girl next to him. Chibs opened the back door, grabbing her hand in his and giving it a squeeze before she climbed in.

"Hap?"

"I got her brother, all good."

As Happy drove them through the streets of Charming, nobody spoke. Happy was a man of few words and the shooting had subdued both girls. When he pulled up outside the Clubhouse, he got out first scanning the surrounding area for danger before letting both women exit the van. He stayed behind them like a protective shadow, keeping them from unknown danger as they walked into the clubhouse. "You alright?" was all he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted just going to go to bed."

"No going outside. You need something, yell" he responded as he put an arm around Opie's sister and led her off to a dorm room.

The Clubhouse was dark and quiet, illuminated only by the overhead bar light. Ellie took a seat alone at the bar, lit a smoke then reached behind the bar and grabbed a beer from the ice. The bar had been stocked for the mourners after the wake, but the shooting had canceled everything. She wasn't sure how long she sat there smoking and drinking in silence, but when Happy returned to the main room she had four empty bottles next to her and a fresh cold one in her hands. Happy took the seat next to her, grabbing a beer for himself and lighting his smoke. "Thought you were going to bed?"

"Thought I'd have a moment of silence, clear the noise in my head first."

He motioned to her empty bottles. "Yeah, how's that working for you?"

"Not as well as I'd like. Usually I prefer to run or paint but drinking does the trick."

"I usually shoot something."

"What?"

"You know clear the noise out, pop off a couple of rounds, preferably into someone. Shuts my mind up."

"Good to know. I'll try that next time."

"You like the ink?"

"Chibs'? Yeah, it was real sweet, thank you for doing it."

"Pussy move though?" From his tone Ellie couldn't tell if he was stating his opinion or asking for hers.

"How so?"

"Gettin a chicks name on you."

"You mean to tell me in all that ink you have, there isn't one girl's name?"

"Yeah my Ma's, but no other bitches."

"I'm sure your mother is so proud." She commented sarcastically, taking a sip of her beer.

"You gonna take his crow?"

"Didn't really get around to that. You know, funeral and then being shot at."

"You know just cause he has your name on him, don't mean shit around here. Bitches aren't gonna care if they hop into bed with him even if they see your name. What means shit around here is the crow you wear."

"So if I do get his crow, bitches around here will think he's off limits?"

Happy gave a sardonic smile. "Nah they'll still fuck him, they'll just be quiet about it."

"Great, Thanks for the advice, makes me feel _so _much better."

"Just telling it like it is Cherry. You take his crow though, it's for life. Means a whole lot more than the ring he shares with that Irish cunt. I'm gonna head out." He stood up but noticed the worried look that had come across her face "You'll be fine, Tacoma guys are here." He nodded to her, drained his beer and began to walk away.

"Thanks Happy."

"You know what Cherry? I think you're startin to like me."

"No, not really. You're an asshole and scare the hell out of me but you make me feel safe."

"Keep your chin up."

The next morning she stood in the parking lot of the police station waiting for Tara to come out. Chibs and Clay were with her this morning, Clay had already briefed her on what was acceptable to say and what should be kept silent. She wanted to tell the old man to save his breath but just nodded instead. As she saw Tara come out, she went into the station and followed Stahl to a small dark interview room. "What the fuck is going on with your boys? They are having quite a run of bad luck" Stahl commented once they had been seated.

"Where do you want me start?"

"Let's talk body count, Weston?"

"Jax killed him."

"Zobelle?"

"Got away, Abel's kidnapping took precedent."

"The shooting last night?"

"Retaliation for something, they don't know who or why yet."

"Hayes?"

"Cameron is still alive. Took Abel and killed Epps in the process. Your turn. Zobelle's daughter?"

"Teller-Morrow."

"Edmond."

"Teller-Morrow."

"Why? I get Zobelle's daughter but the Sons still have business with the Irish. Makes no sense for her to kill Edmond."

"That is not your concern, where is she hiding out?"

"Don't have a location, just that she's with Trager up north."

"Well fucking find out then!"

"Why? Because she's the only other person who knows what really happened at Edmond's house and maybe it didn't go the way you said?"

"Listen you little bitch, I made you and I can take you down. I'm sure the department would love to hear about how you're getting a little too close to the mark. The incident at Edmond's doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? Hayes took that baby because he thought Gemma killed his son. If it wasn't Gemma who killed Edmond, then whoever did is responsible for whatever happens to that child. This isn't just about taking down the Sons or the IRA it's about an innocent baby."

Stahl moved her face so that it was just inches away from Ellie. "Don't you fuck with me, remember who I am and what I can do. I could leave you stranded here in Charming. Nobody knows you're here, it'd be easy to hang you out to dry with the club!" She slammed her fist down on the desk in front of her then stormed out of the room.

Stahl was right, it wasn't just her career that she could ruin. One little slip to even Unser and she'd be buried in an unmarked grave. She sat there in that dark room alone until Unser came in to get her. "You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah. She's a real bitch."

"Yeah that she is, don't let her get to you. Chibs and Clay are still waiting outside for you. Do you need another minute?"

"No, I'm sure they have better things to do than wait around on me. I'm fine, really, she just tried to get to me."

"How'd it go love?" Chibs asked, throwing his butt to the ground.

"Fine, she wanted to know if I knew where Gemma or Abel were, which I don't, so nothing I could really tell her. She was pissed."

"You did good sweetheart" Clay nodded to her.

"Anything new on Abel?"

"Not yet, a couple of leads we're going to check into."

"Can I go home yet or am I stuck at the clubhouse again?"

"Sorry love, the clubhouse. We've got somethings still to take care of but then ya can go home. I'll take ya back there but then I'm headed out."

"Chibs are we ever going to get a break from this?" They were back in Chibs' dorm room, Ellie was sitting on the bed watching Chibs get organized for the next trip out.

"Aye soon love."

"I feel like you're holding stuff back from me again. You won't tell me the truth about who shot up Kip's funeral and where Gemma is. I don't want this distance between us again."

"I promise love when I know more, I'll tell ya everything."

She leaned over and took his hand, pulling him towards her. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a while with me?" she asked in a pleading tone. Then, leaning up to whisper in his ear she begged him to stay. "I need you to be with me, I feel like I'm alone here. I love you Chibs." She planted gentle kisses on his neck, hoping to get his rational mind to shut down enough so she could get some useful information to Stahl, at least enough to save her own ass.

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews it really keeps me going when I have the dreaded writers block! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It wasn't until the following day she was allowed to go home. The issue with the shooting at the funeral was mostly resolved: some patch over bullshit with the Mayans that was being laid to rest. It wasn't until late that night when Chibs, tired and weary, crawled into bed next to Ellie. "Oh love I missed ya" he sighed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her shoulder.

Ellie snuggled back, fitting herself against his body. "How long are you home for?"

"Just the night, got a run in the morning."

"The guns?"

"Aye, and we have a lead on Abel. Our friend Cameron has gone to Toronto."

"After all that has happened, do you guys think it's wise to continue with the guns right now?"

"Nothing we can do about it. We're in it and have to still make good on our deal with the Irish."

Ellie rolled over to face him, the moonlight peaking through the curtains and casting a bluish hue over her. "Chibs don't go on this run, please stay here with me" she begged, clutching at him. She'd have to give Stahl the information in the morning so if she could somehow prevent him from being there, she may be able to save him from being busted with the rest of the guys. Then she would need to find a way to convince him to just go with her, run away from all this. They could move, leave the country; she could have fake passports, IDs within the hour, be on a plane by the time the sun rose.

"Ellie love ya know I can't, even if it was just a normal run, Jax needs me. We need ta get his boy back and this is our chance to."

"Chibs it isn't safe, the only reason you're not headed to jail the same as the rest of the guys is because you were lying in a hospital bed. I know you have this sense of responsibility to these men but what about us? What about me? If you love me, you won't go. Please."

"Don't make me choose Ellie, ya won't be on the receiving end of things. I do love ya don't ever question that, but these are my brothers, this is my club. Ya knew that when we started this!" The gruffness of his words was symptomatic of a lack of sleep and the tension in the club about the guns, jail time and Jax's little one. He didn't have the energy to have his girl wavering right now.

"So I'm just supposed to sit by and watch you go down with the rest of them and say nothing? God dammit Chibs I love you, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to do that? And to watch you throw it all away for nothing! Please I love you and I don't want to lose you, we could just go, get out of here never come back. Start a new life just the two of us, one without guns, and clubs and the ATF. We could go to Scotland if you want, we could go wherever. Just please don't go on this run. Come with me away from this."

"Jesus Christ Ellie I don't need this shite right now! I just wanted to come home and get some sleep. I don't need ta be worrying about ya pulling this shite with me." Getting out of bed, Chibs started grabbing his clothes from the floor and pulling his jeans on.

"Where are you going?"

"Back ta the clubhouse, I need a good night's sleep. I'll be back in a day or two, ya do what ya need ta love but I hope you're here when I get back. I love ya, I do Ellie. I promise ya things will calm down. Have a little faith me." Chibs finished dressing and left the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

She lay there and waited, sighing when she heard his bike start up. She spent the rest of the night lying there hoping to hear the sound of his bike signaling his return. When it hadn't come by morning, she went to her car and made the call to Stahl, giving her the information on the run and informing her that Abel was in Toronto with Hayes. Stahl of course instructed Ellie to sit tight because she'd be on her way home in the next 48 hours.

At nightfall Ellie received a second call from Stahl. Ellie's stomach did flip flops and suddenly sunk as it occurred to her that there was no good news. If Stahl said Ellie was free to go, then it meant that Chibs would soon be headed to jail with the knowledge that she'd betrayed him, on the other hand Ellie would be able to stay but she'd be forced to continue lying to a man that she had feelings for. She was stuck, there were no happy endings to be had.

"Good news and bad news for you."

"Bad news first I guess."

"You're stuck in Charming a little while longer"

"And the good news?"

"Teller-Morrow called to turn herself in but then had a heart attack instead. Apparently, she didn't know her grandson was missing. I'm on the way to question her now."

"And the Sons?"

"They split off. We lost Teller and Morrow. Didn't see the point in arresting the rest on gun charges seeing they are already facing that anyway. And we have the fucking queen bee."

"Gemma won't turn on her boys. Push her with time for the murder of Zobelle's daughter and Edmond. You'll get one of them to go down for her."

"Thanks for the tip but I think I know what I'm doing. You just sit tight, continue playing house with the Scott. If it all ends how I think will, we'll have the IRA, the Sons and the fucking old ladies too."

It was late when Chibs finally made his way home. Ellie was in the spare bedroom surrounded by the boxes of art supplies she had picked up in Lodi the day before. She wasn't really in the mood to unpack it all but she wanted to paint and clear her mind. What the hell was she doing? She had tried to save Chibs, and it was for nothing. Stahl was right, she had gotten too close to her mark. When she had told him she loved him, she meant it and had wanted to believe him when he said he loved her, but the person he loved was a fictitious character created to draw him in. She was crazy to think that she could have a life with him. Even if he had agreed to run away with her, her secrets would eventually come out. It would be him that would end her life. She suddenly wanted to tear everything in this small room apart, destroy everything, everything that was Elizabeth Morgan. So frustrated by her actions and torn with her thoughts, she sat in the middle of the silent room. The tears that had once been easily bottled up, freely rolled down her face. Although her back was to the door, she'd heard him come in.

"Ya packing or unpacking love?"

"I don't really know" she sighed helplessly.

Hearing the teariness in her voice, he walked across the room to where she was sitting and crouched down in front of her. Taking his gloves off. he reached out and gently wiped her tears away. "Love I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who's fucked up. I've fucked everything up."

"I'm the one who brought ya into this. I was selfish, I loved ya too much to let ya go."

"And now I love you, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Ya stay and love me" he said, pulling her into his arms.

"It's that simple?"

"Aye."

After the two hour drive, Ellie was glad to stretch her legs. The California sun warmed her as she made her way to the shaded park bench. Taking a sip of her iced coffee, she then lit a cigarette and waited. She had gotten there early to give herself a moment of quiet. She had gone for a run early that morning, hoping it would give her some direction as what to do but the noise in her head didn't seem to clear. "You are one smart bitch should give you more credit" she heard Stahl say as she approached the bench.

"Why's that?"

"You were right about pushing the queen. One of her flock fell."

"Who'd you get? Trager?"

"No the prince himself."

"Teller?" Ellie was actually shocked that it had been him. He seemed like such an unlikely rat. Jax was smart, he thought things through before taking action.

"Brought O'Phelan's number two right to my doorstep. Promises to hand over O'Phelan in exchange for Gemma and his club." Stahl shoved a brown paper bag at Ellie. "Here, you're going to need this."

"What's this?"

"Passport for one Elizabeth Morgan, looks like you're going to Ireland. I need eyes on Teller to make sure he's making good on his promises."

Ellie looked at Stahl, sure that although Stahl dealt with the underbelly of America, she didn't really understand how it worked. Old ladies didn't get involved in MC business let alone go on trips to Ireland to retrieve kidnapped babies and catch rogue IRA members. "Telford is never going to let me go to Ireland."

"Then you better find a way to convince him. Give him a blowjob or something, just find a way. I need you on this."

Stahl was right, she needed this but she had an ulterior motive. Whatever way she swung with this, in the end she needed to get to Ireland. To watch Jax for Stahl but also watch Chibs. He'd be there with access to Fiona and she wanted to be there to remind him of what he had to lose. If she played her cards right, she could give Stahl the IRA and then have Chibs in the end. She could bargain with Stahl when it was all over. Tell her she'd keep her mouth shut about her part in the deaths of Donna Winston, Edmond, and agent Reynolds if Stahl would let her go and let her continue to be Elizabeth Morgan. But to do that she had to keep Chibs. When she got home that afternoon, Chibs' bike was parked in the driveway. She left her new passport in the car and went inside to find him in the closest packing a bag.

"When are your leaving?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"In the morning. Oswald's got a cargo plane headed to Ireland, we'll be on it."

"When are you coming back?"

"As soon as we have the boy."

"Are you going to see her while you're there?"

He sighed, stopping what he was doing. Crouching down in front of her and taking her hands in his, he said "I want to see my daughter while I'm there."

"So you'll see Fiona as well?"

"Aye, Kerrianne will be with her ma."

"Okay then" she said, getting up and going to the closet herself.

"What're ya doing love?"

"Packing a bag. I'm going with you."

"Ellie we talked about this. I don't want ya going, it's too dangerous in Belfast."

"Too dangerous or because you want to spend time with Fiona?"

"It's got nothing to do with Fi."

"Fi, you still her call her that. Is that the special name you picked out for her because you wanted to stand out?"

Chibs was sick of having the same argument over and over again with Ellie. He understood that his personal life was complicated and he didn't really expect Ellie to be okay with it, but arguing about it didn't solve the problem. Fiona was dangerous and intoxicating. He couldn't entirely extricate himself from her and she refused to release him from her stranglehold by using his daughter as emotional leverage.

"Ya don't look very good in green Ellie. This is about me going to help the club, quit being a silly little girl." He grabbed the empty bag from her hands. "You're not going, that's the end of it. Ya need to get your shite sorted and it's got nothing to do with me. I thought ya were strong enough for this life but maybe I was wrong."

Ellie stepped closer to Chibs, hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means maybe I was wrong about ya being an old lady. Maybe you're not ready for all this, maybe we moved a little too fast."

"I didn't ask to be an old lady! I only wanted to be with you."

"The club and all the shite that comes with it comes with being with me. I'll be gone a couple days, maybe a week and when I get back we'll talk about where this is going with us, but I don't have the patience to deal with it right now." Walking out of the closet, he picked his bag up from the floor.

Ellie stormed after him. "You're leaving now?"

"Aye, I got enough weighing on me right now, I don't have room to coddle ya. A good old lady just kisses her man good bye and tells him to be safe. Think about it Ellie, think long and hard about whether this is what ya want."

He heard the vase slam against the front door when he shut it. Part of him wanted to turn around, go back and make her feel better and the other part of him wanted to go in there and throw shit around with her. He was frustrated, he didn't want to go to Ireland because he had no doubts about the shit storm it would bring. Jimmy O didn't want the Sons there which meant he'd be waiting for them with some trick up his sleeve. He never thought he'd see Ireland again and part of him didn't want to, but he wanted to see his daughter and make sure she was alright, he needed to ensure that that bastard hadn't touched her like he threatened. He wanted to tell Ellie he was just trying to keep her safe, she was safer in Charming where Jimmy couldn't get to her, where none of the Irish bastards could get to her. He had wanted to spend the night in bed with her, enjoying the feel of her next to him and the comfort that she offered. He wanted to tell her he loved her in case he didn't make it back to her but instead he was headed to the clubhouse alone, worrying that when he got back she wouldn't be there that she'd realize how fucked up this life was and not want part of it.

Ellie spent the night awake trying to come up with something, some way to get on that plane to Ireland. Watching the sunrise, she knew her job and relationship depended on it and not just the fake one she had started out with. Her heart had broken when he'd left her with the stinging words of not being able to cut it as an old lady. As the sun began to rise further, she thought about his words, she had been so stupid sending him off to his wife mad at her. She quickly dressed and rushed to the clubhouse. Barging in through the clubhouse doors she found Piney sitting at the bar with the blonde guy from Tacoma. "Did they leave already?"

"Fraid so sweetheart" Piney said. Seeing the pain in her face, he pushed the tequila towards her and offered her a straw. "Come have a drink, it'll make it better."

"I doubt that" She took a seat at the bar and the drink he offered her.

"By the way he was looking for you this morning and the look on your face right now, I'd say you two had a fight."

"Yeah, he didn't want me to go to Belfast."

"Why would you want to go there anyway sweetheart? It's a nasty place."

"I didn't want him to go alone and be with..."

"The Irish cunt?"

"You got it. Told me all I should do is kiss him goodbye and tell him to be safe, that's what a good old lady does."

"You know what makes a good old lady?"

"What?"

"One who knows when to listen to her man and one who knows when not to listen to him."

"So which one is it for this situation?"

"What does your heart say?"

"That I should be on a plane right now to Ireland."

"Then that's the answer, everything else is just bullshit filling up your head."

"So you're saying I should go to Ireland even though he said not to?"

"I'm not saying to do anything but you make a decision and I'll help you."

"Thanks Piney you really aren't the mean bastard everyone makes you out to be."

Piney gave a gruff chuckle that ended in a cough. "Tell that to my daughter."

She waited with Piney, her bags packed, passports in hand for Tara to return with Tig. "He's never going to go for this Piney."

"Then don't give him the option."

Tig burst through the door. "I swear the older I get, the worse the Charming holding cells get. You'd think they'd redecorate after all this time" he said, grabbing a beer from behind the bar.

"Sorry you missed out on Ireland Tig. I know how much you wanted to go" Ellie said, taking a seat beside him.

"I was looking forward to the mass amount of Irish pussy. Those Irish girls know now to drink and have a good time."

"You know you could still go, hop on a flight" Piney chimed in.

Tig shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "Not with the gun charges, never make it through security."

"Not if you had this" Ellie said, sliding over the freshly made passport.

"What's this? And why does it say I'm Alex Morgan."

"Wouldn't it be nice to take your daughter on a vacation?" she said, patting him on the back.

"No way, not a chance in hell. Chibs doesn't want you there. You were told to stay here."

"Tig I have a ticket with my name on it, I'm going. Think how pissed Chibs would be if you let me fly all the way to Ireland and travel the mean streets of Belfast looking for the Sons all by myself."

"You going to jump in here old man and tell her how bad of an idea this is?"

"Who do you think got her the passport for you?"

"They're still in the air" Ellie commented as he reached for his phone.

"I'm just going on record here that this is a very bad idea" Tig responded, putting his phone back.

"Come on Dad, flight leaves in two hours."

"I gotta pack."

"Already done" Tara laughed, picking up one of the bags from the floor. "I put some nice shirts in there for you too - in case you meet a classy girl."

**Thank you all for taking the time to read and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sitting next to Tig in a rented van driving down a dirt tree-lined road, Ellie pulled the map out from the glove box. "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"I'm sure, give me that" Tig said, yanking the map out of her hands and throwing it out the open window.

"Are you sure? Because we haven't seen anything for miles."

"I'm fucking sure Ellie! See there's the fucking red barn I told you. For future reference, don't ever ask a man if he knows where the fuck he's going."

"Go fuck yourself Tig, and for future reference you're an asshole."

"Asshole huh? If I wasn't here escorting your ass, you'd be halfway to the fucking moon."

After the long flight, both of them were done with traveling and they'd been sniping at each other from the moment the plane had taken off. Their current bickering match was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Tig swore, glancing down at it. "Fuck it's Clay, you want to answer and explain where we are?" Ellie shook her head no. Tig smirked. "Thought so."

"Hey Clay, how's it going in Belfast?...Uhm yeah I'm not really at the clubhouse right now...no I won't be there anytime soon...kind of a funny story I'm escorting a certain blonde who couldn't stay her ass put...no we're not in California...nah not really in the US either...yep that's it..." He held the phone away from his ear as Clay yelled back at him on the other end. "I know...yeah I know...about twenty minutes, just past the barn where those two little red head twins took me, fuck what a night that's why I fucking love the Irish...yeah I'm sure he will be." He paused looking at Ellie."He's getting Chibs." Seconds passed before she could hear Chibs shouting through the phone. "There's no reason to bring my mother into this" Tig responded. "I'm sure you are...yeah...sure." Taking the phone from his ear he handed it over to Ellie."He wants to talk to you."

She took the phone with shaky hands. "Chibs let me explain..." Before she could say anything else, she heard the Gaelic words that he normally reserved for the bedroom. "Yeah...okay." She shut the phone in the middle of his rant and handed it back to Tig. "He said he'd see us in a bit."

"Sure he did doll."

When they pulled up at the Belfast charter's clubhouse, they saw the men standing out front. Clay stood in the center and an equally looking pissed off Chibs stood next to him, his arms crossed and his jaw set. "He looks pissed" Ellie nervously commented as Tig put the van in park and shut off the engine.

"What's the plan here Ellie?"

"I don't know. I thought once he saw me, he'd be happy I came."

"That was well thought out but I don't think it's working."

"No, what do I do Tig?"

"Now you're gonna ask me for advice? Wouldn't listen when I told you back in Charming not to do this."

Ellie abandoned all dignity and begged him. "I'm sorry Tig, please tell me what to do?"

"Fuck doll," he said seeing the worry and tears coming to her eyes. "Just fucking stay here. I got this." Opening the door to the van just as Chibs was making his way across the lot, Tig tried to intercept him. "Hey man listen it was my idea you know. I really wanted to come, knew it'd be suspicious as hell if I traveled alone." Chibs grabbed him by his shirt, wrenching him up off the ground and slamming him into the front of the van before his fists connected with Tig's face.

Ellie counted four punches before the one sided fight went out of her view. She couldn't let Tig take the brunt of this, couldn't let him be her patsy. She swung open her door and jumped out of the van, grabbing Chibs by the arm before he could land another punch. "Chibs stop, it wasn't his idea it was mine. I made him bring me" Ellie cried out as Chibs spun around his features distorted by a fury that was now directed at her. He grabbed her upper arm, sinking his fingers in so tight that she was sure it would leave marks, and pulled her across the lot to the living quarters of the clubhouse. He shoved her into the kitchen and stood face to face with her, pointing his finger at her.

"What part of you're not coming did ya not understand!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you."

"I told ya no Ellie, but ya just don't fucking listen! Do ya have anything in that head of yours, do ya?"

"I said I was sorry!" she cried back at him.

"Sorry ain't gonna fix this love, neither are ya fucking tears." Turning around, he strode outside, slamming the door behind him.

From her peripheral vision, she noticed Gemma sitting at the kitchen table, smoking and quietly observing the fracas that had just gone down. Ellie slumped down in a chair. "Gemma" she sighed in greeting.

"Ellie" Gemma replied, nodding her head to her, a slightly amused expression on her face.

Ellie thought things couldn't get worse but the sound of the woman's voice from behind her was proof that it was just the beginning of a giant shit storm.

"So good to see you again Elizabeth."

Ellie snapped her head around and saw that Fiona was also in the kitchen, leaning against the sink and standing next to what Ellie could only assume was Chibs' daughter. "Fiona, lovely to see you as well. And this must be Kerrianne" Ellie responded, trying to put on a brave face. She didn't want Chibs' daughter to think she was some kind of crying lunatic.

"Aye" Kerrianne replied, looking at the floor.

"I'm Ellie" she said, standing up giving her hand to the girl.

Kerrianne made no movement, leaving Ellie's hand unshaken. "Aye" Kerrianne replied again, no look of acknowledgement on her face.

"Ellie, your father's friend" The girl's face showed no signs of recognition. She looked like a frightened rabbit - her eyes wide and glassy and her arms wrapped protectively in front of her.

"Kerrianne we should get going, your father's waiting to take us back."

"Nice to meet you" Kerrianne stammered, looking at her mother in confusion as she followed her out the door.

"Gemma, that girl has no idea who I am does she?"

"Sweetheart we just got here."

"God I'm a fucking idiot, he's never even told his daughter about me!"

"Baby..." Gemma started but the kitchen door was thrown open by a still fuming Chibs.

"I got ya on the next flight out of here. When I get back ta Charming we're going ta have a talk about this shite stunt of yours. Maybe you'll listen ta me next time I tell ya something, if there is a next time between us. Do ya understand me Ellie? I want ya gone before I get back. Gem ya make sure her ass is on that flight."

"Of course" Gemma replied. She waited for him to storm out before addressing Ellie. "Listen baby he hasn't had time to tell her about you. We only just arrived and he wanted to just spend some time with the girl. I'm sure he planned on telling her about you two, he's just throwing a mantrum. It'll be ok once he calms down."

"Cut the bullshit Gemma. He was on the fucking phone with her last week, I heard him. He could have told her anytime and he didn't. He didn't want me to come so he could be here with Fiona - pretend they're a fucking family again. Just take me to the airport, it was a mistake coming here." As broken hearted as she was, she knew she needed to get some information for Stahl. She'd just have to settle with pressing Gemma for the info. She'd called Stahl before her plane took off, letting her know she was headed to Ireland so she couldn't return with nothing. Stahl had been the reason they had made it through security with no issues so the woman would be expecting something on O'Phelan. Ellie just hoped in the time that Fiona had spent with the group, she had given Gemma some inclination as to what was going on here.

Chibs was exhausted and beyond pissed. He'd been shot at, someone had put his daughter in danger and then Ellie had purposely put herself in danger by making the trip here. As good as it had felt to be with Kerrianne and the familiarity of Fiona, it was his blonde girl who was on his mind. When Clay had told him that she was here with Tig, he was furious at her for not listening to him and even more mad that she'd involved one of the club members in her betrayal; it made him look stupid in front of his brothers for not being able to control his girl. But Tig had brought up the fact that it had been Piney who'd helped her and Tara had helped Gemma escape from the hospital. Stubborn didn't even begin to explain the women of the Sons, clearly they had trouble following orders. Now Gemma was here against Clay's wishes and Ellie was here against his.

The creeping guilt of yelling at her like that made him mad at himself for feeling guilty, one more thing to add to the growing list of shit that was pissing him off. Conflicted, he bypassed his brothers partying with SAMBEL and made his way to the living quarters in search of a cup of tea with a dram of whiskey. When he got to the kitchen, he found Gemma dressed for bed, drinking coffee.

"What?" he asked as Gemma stared at him saying nothing.

"You know she came here because she loves you."

"And?"

"There are worse things than a girl who loves you, that's all I'm saying. You broke her heart."

"Gemma I'm not in the mood for this. I just want ta have my drink and go to bed."

"We'll have a little talk first and then you can go."

Chibs sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked particularly scruffy and felt like the last 48 hours had aged him ten years. Still, MC rules be damned, the whole club was Gemma's bitch. If she wanted to talk, you talked. "I'm not going ta get out of this am I?"

"No so sit." The look on Gemma's face told Chibs that she was just as exhausted as he was. Belfast was taking a toll on them all. "Why didn't you tell Kerrianne about Ellie?"

"I haven't seen my girl since she was a babe and I don't get ta talk ta her that often, so I wanted ta spend my time with her being a dad, not having a conversation about the woman I'm with half way across the world."

"Well you should tell your girl that because she thinks that you didn't tell Kerrianne because you were hoping this little trip would mend the fences between you and Fiona. And yelling at her in front of the ex like she's some damn child didn't help with that feeling either."

"I love Ellie Gemma, I do. She's the first person to make me feel whole again, to make me want for the future."

"Then fucking tell her that asshole."

"I will. Just as soon as her plane lands, I'll give her a call." He stood up giving Gemma a kiss. "Thanks for the talk mother. I promise I'll make the call first thing in the morning."

Gemma returned to her coffee as he walked towards the stairs, calling out to him. "You won't have to, she's sleeping in your bed upstairs."

"God dammit!" he shouted and started to storm up the stairs but Gemma stopped him.

"This is on me, she was ready to go and I wouldn't take her. She was smart enough to know not to go traipsing all over Belfast alone."

"Why would ya do that Gem?"

"Because you needed to fix shit with her. What if she got back to Charming and didn't stop there? You made it seem like it was over. How would you feel if she wasn't waiting for you when you got back home? That girl's a runner, she might have just packed her bags and left. You were the only reason she was hanging around, it's certainly not the company you keep."

Chibs walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room slowly, stopping as he saw the sight before him. Ellie had crawled into the twin bed and was lying halfway on her side and halfway on her back, her blonde hair fanned out around her. The covers had fallen off and the small bedroom lamp was illuminating her tanned legs. She'd fallen asleep wearing one of his oversized black t-shirts which had ridden up to reveal her black underwear and toned stomach. He sighed to himself as his eyes scanned her legs. The thought of her wrapping them around his waist went straight to his pants. He wanted nothing right now but to be in between her thighs and forget the day's events. But Gemma had been right, he'd broken her heart and that needed to be fixed before his needs could be met.

He heard the bathroom door down the hallway and Tig walk up behind him. "I swear brother you don't go in there and tap that, I'm going to try out my Scottish accent and give it a go."

"Shut up bastard I'm still mad at ya."

"Why? look what I brought you! It's like Christmas in there, all you have to do is remove the bow, and you'll thank me in the morning. Fucking lucky asshole. Hey what do you think of this shirt, think it'll pull some Irish tail?"

"Go ya stupid bastard."

Tig left walking down the stairs calling back "Like Christmas Chibs, go get your candy cane wet."

Closing the door behind him, Chibs took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her feet which were still wrapped in the blankets. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. As he was taking his boots off, he felt Ellie stir beside him, her eyes fluttering open at his movement. "Chibs?" she whispered, sitting up. "Gemma wouldn't take me, I didn't want to stay I promise I was going to listen..."

"Gemma told me." He turned more towards her, placing his hand on her calf. "I'm sorry Ellie I shouldn't have said those things ta ya."

"Oh Chibs," she cried out, crawling over to him. Wrapping her arms around him and pressing her tight half naked body up against him. She buried her face in his neck, peppering it with frantic kisses. "I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me."

He knew they needed to talk about shit, about her feelings with the whole Fiona thing and her insecurities. He knew what she was doing. She'd used that trick on him before, every time they needed to have a serious conversation that she didn't want to have, she ended up getting him in bed with her. He knew he should put the brakes on it but his body had other ideas. He also knew he shouldn't complain about this beautiful woman wanting him. He wrapped his arms around her, rolling her on her back so he was above her. "I'm not mad at ya love, just don't like the way ya went about this." Kissing her, she wrapped a leg around him pulling him closer to her. Her little shuddering breaths hit his ears as his hands roamed down her body. He sat up, removing his kutte and shirt before going for hers as well. He slid off the bed undoing his jeans and letting them and his boxers fall to the floor. He leaned over and slowly peeled off her underwear. Crawling back up on the bed, he kissed a trail across her stomach. "I'm sorry Ellie love I was such a bastard. Let me make it up ta ya yeah?"

"Yes" she hissed as his hands ran their way down her thigh, gently spreading them. Her hands clutched his hair, holding him to her. Her moans coming out in pleas begging him not to stop. She moved in time with his tongue, arching her back off the bed as his hands wrapped around her upper thighs and held her in place. She was at her peak when her took her nub in his mouth, grazing it softly with his teeth. She screamed his name before her moans turned to whispers as she came down from her high. Opening her eyes, she looked into his brown eyes as he hovered above her, a satisfied smile on his lips as he slid into her. "Good girl" his soft voice called in her ear, loving her whimpers in response as her fingers ran down his back.

"Sounds like they made up" Gemma said, sitting down at the table with the guys playing poker.

"Punishment fuck" Tig commented, folding his hand.

"What the hell are you talkin about now?" Happy asked, pushing his chips in.

"Punishment fuck. She messed up and now he's teaching her a lesson. How the fuck don't you guys know this shit?"

"Jesus Tig you got a name for every kind of fuck? What do you call just normal sex?" Bobby asked.

"Regular fuck. There's also the thank you fuck, adrenaline fuck, drunk fuck and so on."

Chibs was lying next to a naked Ellie who was curled up on his side. He thought she was asleep until he heard her speak. "I'm so sorry, if you want me on a plane back home I'll be on it. I just hated the way we left things and I'm sorry I was jealous but I couldn't think of anything but you being here with her. I love you and the thought of losing that killed me. I've never felt this way about anyone and it scares the hell out of me Chibs. I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared of being with you because of how it makes me feel. I feel like I don't deserve it, that it's just going to go away and I don't know who I'll become without you."

"Lass I'm not going anywhere. I love ya."

"Why didn't you tell Kerrianne about us? I made a fool out of myself in front of her and Fiona."

"It's got nothing ta do with ya love. I haven't seen my baby in so long and when I talk to her on the phone I just let her talk most of the time and tell me about everything. She's not interested in what I'm doing, she just wants to hear that I love her."

"What about Fiona?"

"Jaysus Ellie we've had this conversation! She's the mother of my child, that's not ever going to change. I care about what happens to her and it's got nothing to do with me wanting to get back together with her. I'm not going ta keep having this conversation with ya. Get it in your head. I love ya, it's your name I got over my heart."

**Thank you all again for taking the time to read and review. I'm up to over 100 followers so amazed by all your support and glad you are enjoying this story.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Ellie woke up alone but the empty spot in the bed next to her was still warm. She got out of bed and peeked out of the small window. The grey sky hid the sun and threatened to rain. Scowling, she saw a van pull up and Fiona and Kerrianne get out. She knew the guys would be leaving soon to see O'Phelan and she'd be stuck in this place with that woman. She put on her running clothes and ran downstairs hoping to catch Chibs before he left. There was no way she was going to spend her morning with Fiona so she needed to ask him for permission to go on a run. She needed to clear her head and in the absence of her paints, a run would work just as well. It was ridiculous to her that she was having to ask but she had already flown halfway across the world without permission and didn't want to repeat that performance.

As she made her way out into the cool morning air, she saw Chibs embracing Kerrianne as well as Fiona. She stood back on the sidelines looking at the picture in front of her that she didn't fit into. A man and his wife and daughter. There was no room for the girl he kept on the side. Gemma stepped next to her "Better go say goodbye to your man."

"I don't want to interrupt his time with his family."

"Baby you are his family, go."

Looking at her she knew Gemma wasn't going to take no for answer. She made her way through the crowd towards them. Chibs saw her as she approached, thankful for the smile that crossed his lips when he saw her. "Ellie, you're up early. Thought you'd be sleeping in."

"No, you know I hate waking up alone" she remarked, staring Fiona down as she took her place on his other side. "Chibs I was wondering if I could go for a run and get out of here for a bit. Seems it'll be a bit cramped today."

"No, Ellie it's not safe. Ya stay put right here. No one ta watch ya, all the guys are going."

She was just about to adhere to his wishes, wanting to be the ever compliant girlfriend when Fiona piped up. "Oh Fillip let the little girl have her run, Seamus and Peter are here with us."

Seamus, the bigger of the two men, stepped forward upon hearing his name. "Aye, I'll keep an eye on the lass Fillip."

Chibs sighed but retreated. "Ellie you stay close and within sight of Seamus."

"I will, come back safe." She leaned in to give him a kiss goodbye but he dodged her lips, pulling her into a hug instead. She could feel the smirk on Fiona's face even before she turned her head and saw it for herself. Chibs pulled away from her, giving her a nod and then going to his bike. She stood by Gemma and watched as the men took off then Gemma headed inside with Fiona and Maureen. Ellie nodded to her bodyguard for the day. "You run Seamus?"

"Do I look like I run lass? I'll follow you in the car." Seamus walked toward the van that had brought Fiona while his brother Peter went inside with the women.

Ellie took off out of the lot and ran towards the country road she remembered they had taken to this place. She passed the red barn and continued further, she wasn't sure how long she'd been running for but her body was screaming to stop although her mind pushed her forward. She'd glance back every once in a awhile and true to his word, Seamus was still following her. Her body finally gave out in an open field, dropping to her knees. Sweat poured off her, soaking her clothes. Shivering, she took deep breaths trying to regain the air that had been forced out of her. She heard Seamus stop the car and get out. When she heard his boots crunch behind her, she put up her hand to stop him. "I'm fine I just need a minute" she said, her voice hoarse and her throat parched. He walked away without a word as the tears joined the sweat dripping down her face. She sobbed like never before, making all the tears she had shed in the previous weeks seem like mere trickles, nothing compared to the ones that had taken a hold of her now. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the other vehicle pull up and the conversation that was had.

"What the fuck is she doing out there?"

"Don't know. She stopped there, dropped to the ground and said she needed a minute then started crying" Seamus responded as the man continued staring at the broken girl in the field.

"You're needed back at the clubhouse. I'll get her."

At the sound of boots approaching, Ellie turned and looked up from the ground where she had been staring. "Oh fuck, go away Happy" she groaned. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this but she didn't have time to think as her stomach lurched and her breakfast vacated her body. She heard Happy walk away as she continued to retch on the ground. No he certainly wasn't the sympathetic type. By the time he returned, she had crawled away from where she had been, wanting to be away from the smell of eggs before it made her sick again.

"Fuck Cherry you're a fucking mess" he said, throwing a bottle of water down next to her.

She grabbed the water and took a small sip, looking up at him. "You think?" she replied, tears welling up in her eyes as he took a seat next to her.

He lit a cigarette and handed it to her then lit his own before pulling his phone from his pocket. "Yeah, I found her. I'll bring her back. Sent Seamus back." He closed his phone and glared at her. "You know you have half the Sons out looking for you right now?"

"What? Why?"

"Fucking shit went south. Jimmy O tried to fucking wipe us off the map, showed up at the club, killed Peter and scared the shit out of the women. Had Chibs worried he'd come after you. But nah, you're just sitting out here in a fucking field feeling sorry for yourself."

"You don't know shit about what I am!"

"Yeah, you got your mind all twisted up over that Irish cunt of Chibs' when you don't fucking need to and he doesn't need you going off the rails right now either."

"Why don't I need to be worried about it? He's back here with her, got his family with him. Once Jimmy's out of the picture, what's going to stop him from staying?"

Happy took another drag of his cigarette and popped his jaw. Once again he'd been forced out on bitch babysitting patrol instead of where all the blood, violence and mayhem was. And this bitch seemed to cry more than anyone he'd ever met. Shit even his mom hadn't cried this much the first time he'd gone inside. He sighed and focussed his onyx eyes on her. "You."

"How's that?"

"Fuck Cherry, guys are simple. You have what he wants so he'll stay with you. And right now he wants your ass back at the clubhouse so let's get fucking going." He stood up, stubbing out his cigarette with his boot. Ellie stood up and stumbled. Happy reached out and grabbed her, helping her to the van.

When she got back to the clubhouse, Chibs had already left to take Fiona and Kerrianne back to safety. She went upstairs and took a long hot shower, soothing her angry muscles. When she joined Gemma and the rest of the men downstairs, she was filled in on what had happened. In the chaos, Chibs' nephew had been killed. The kings had met with Jax and wanted Jimmy O out of the picture in exchange for Abel. Waiting on the couch in grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, Ellie jumped up from her seat when Chibs returned. Rushing to his side, she looked him over. He was covered in ash but seemed to have no major damage. "I'm so sorry about Patrick." She could feel the tension radiating off him at the mention of his nephew.

"That's why I didn't want ya here. Too dangerous with that bastard O'Phelan out there." He stood next to her rigidly, not putting his arms around her even as hers went to his waist.

"Chibs we can get Fiona, Kerrianne and Ellie on Oswald's flight tomorrow."

"No, my babies will never be safe as long he's around. We got ta take him out Jacky, and I'll be the one ta do it for my Fi and my Kerrianne."

Ellie's hand dropped from him when the words "my Fi" came from his lips. "I think I'm going to head to bed" Ellie said in a whisper, afraid her voice would betray the hurt she felt.

"Aye I'll be up in a while."

She left the living room but instead of heading upstairs, she went out the side door and into the private area to the side of the clubhouse. She lit her cigarette then crept behind the dumpsters to retrieve the hidden phone. She'd found a small crevice in the wall when she got there and figured it was safer to have it here within her reach instead of on her.

"How's Ireland?" Stahl asked when she knew it was Ellie.

"Grey and wet."

"What do you have for me?"

"Jax met with a father Ashby, he knows where Abel is. The kings aren't happy with O'Phelan."

"Already got that from Jax, what else?"

Ellie hesitated. She should tell Stahl about Ashby wanting Jax to kill O'Phelan in exchange for Abel but if Jax hadn't told her that, she didn't want to compromise the safety of a baby. She struggled with the next words. "Stahl I want it to go on record I've compromised this investigation."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I've let my personal feelings for Telford get in the way of my job."

"Fuck," she sighed. "Have you been withholding information?"

"No." Except for the part about Jax, she hadn't really been withholding information. She just hadn't been getting the information she should have. "I've been too preoccupied here with my issues with Telford to follow up on what Teller is doing. He had a meeting with the kings and I don't know what was said during it. Also O'Phelan was here today but I wasn't when he came. I could have taken him down by myself or snuck off and called it into you for Interpol to pick him up, but I was out. I was too emotionally wired to spend the day with Larkin when I could have been pulling information out of her on O'Phelan's whereabouts and plans."

"You realize I'll have to put this in my formal write up at the end of this. You could face serious reprimand for this."

"I know."

"Fuck, I can't pull you fucking out right now, it'd cause too much questioning but I can't fucking trust you to do your fucking job."

"I won't let it happen again. Telford is getting close with Larkin again, has feelings for her."

"Just fucking sit tight for now. Get me something from Teller and then we'll talk about how much of this conversation will go in the report."

"You're willing to leave this out?"

"Possibly, you know some shit about me that should be reported and I now have something on you. Maybe we can scratch each other's backs."

She ended the call and was just putting the phone back in place when Gemma came out the side door. "Thought you were headed to bed."

"Just needed some time to myself for a second."

"You doing alright sweetheart?"

"I'm good, just needed to get my shit straight."

"You sure? Happy said something about finding you in a field puking and crying."

"Jesus, nothing in the club is a secret."

"Nope, he was worried about you."

"Happy was worried about me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Honey he may be a prick but he's got a heart of gold and a soft spot for smart women. So you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It's Fiona?"

"You heard him Gem he said "my babies", he's never called me that so obviously I'm not in that category that he wants to keep safe. Called her "my Fi."

"Baby he wasn't thinking when he said that."

"That's the point, his subconscious still thinks of her as his. Happy said he'd stay with me because guys are simple and I have what he needs but it's not that simple when he has a wife and a kid. I feel like I'm on the outside here, he didn't even introduce me to his daughter so what does that mean for the future?"

"You're part of his life Ellie, a huge part of it. I'm sure he just doesn't know what to tell Kerrianne. She's a teenager - who the fuck knows how to talk to teenage girls? Plus with all the other shit going on he doesn't want to add more stress to her right now. She's been removed from her home and had her whole world turned upside down."

"You're wrong Gemma. I'm part of his life in Charming but I'm not part of it in whole. I'm thinking about cutting my losses when we get back." She hated to lay the groundwork for her disappearance from Charming but it needed to be done. Stahl would come after O'Phelan and the Sons with a vengeance and Donna Winston's death had made it very clear that Stahl wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice Ellie to get what she wanted. Even if she wanted to, she would never be able to stay. With her current troubles with Chibs and the stress of the club shit, it would just look like she'd had enough and left.

"Ellie don't do that, shit's going to still be crazy when we get back and he's going to need you. The club is going to need you. I don't know what's going to happen to me and the guys, or between Jax and Tara. Someone needs to be there if I can't or it's all going to go to shit. You're family now baby - can't run from family."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"He will. I know my boys and that man loves you. Happy doesn't talk much but he never lies. You are what Chibs needs."

Ellie finished her smoke, getting a mama bear hug from Gemma with the promise it would all be alright. She went upstairs and finding their room empty, she took a seat on the side of the bed. She was still sitting there in silence when Chibs came into the room fresh from his shower wearing his boxers and a black t-shirt. He threw his dirty clothes on the bed next to where Ellie was sitting. She could still see the flash of anger in his eyes and the dim overhead light cast his face into shadows. "Come here Ellie." His voice was neither soft nor harsh, just indifferent. She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. He reached for her, pulling her close but maintaining eye contact. His hand traveled up her back until he wound his hand around her ponytail, pulling her head slightly back. His lips nipped at the delicate skin on her neck before giving it a kiss. Whispering softly, his husky voice sent shivers down her spine. "Are ya my good girl?"

"Yes." Her voice wavered and his free hand pulled her roughly to him nipping at her neck again. "Be my good girl now yeah?" His mind was still abuzz and needing to be cleared so that he could decide what to do in the fast approaching morning. He was angry that Jimmy had come here and tried to take Fiona and Kerrianne back with him, had killed Peter, and had caused the death of his nephew and almost him as well as his brothers. The only saving grace had been when he heard Ellie hadn't been here but even that was short lived when Hap had told him his girl had lost her shit today. He released his hold on her "Take your clothes off."

She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and then going to her grey pants, hooked her fingers in the waistband letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them, never losing eye contact with him. He nodded to her as she stood before him in just a white bra and matching underwear. "All of them love." She let her panties slip to the floor and unclasped her bra, letting the bra slide from her body. Still holding his gaze, she watched as his eyes roamed her naked body. "Turn around." She slowly turned away from him until she was facing the wall, his hands went to her shoulders, stopping her as his lips whispered in her ear "Put your hands on the wall and stay there." She reached out, placing her shaky hands on the smooth white wall before her. "Good girl."

She felt him leave her, the cool air replacing the heat of him. She heard the belt of his jeans jingle along with whatever was in his pocket but she kept her eyes glued to the wall. She assumed he was going for a condom, which his pockets always had an endless supply of, but when he returned to her she felt the cool metal run down the length of her back and heard the sound of old leather being folded. His hand ran down her ass running cheek which was then replaced with the feel of his worn brown belt sliding softly over her skin. His hand reached back and flicked the belt on her bare bottom. She gasped, letting her head drop. He repeated the movement again with greater force, the belt slapping against her. She let out a whimper of pleasure and bit her bottom lip as the third smack came. She waited in anticipation for the next slap of the belt and heard a deep moan coming from Chibs. After the fifth one she heard the belt being thrown across the wooden floor, sliding to its resting place. She could hear his ragged breathing as his arms encased her spinning them both around and pushing her on the bed. The thought crossed her mind that maybe Happy was right, she did have what he needed. She couldn't imagine Fiona ever letting herself be put in this position and allowing him to control her. Chibs lifted her hips slightly as he pulled her to him, slamming into her and grunting "Oh my sweet good girl."

This time he didn't hold her in place as he had done before. His hands remained attached to her hips as she was bent over the bed, her feet barely touching the floor as he made quick work of bringing her to the edge. She clutched the ruffled sheets in her hands as she screamed out his name. He didn't stop his rushed movements, the sound of his body smacking up against hers and heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. Chibs held out until she had come again then suddenly removed himself from her. This time he didn't leave her to fall to the floor, he pulled her up into his embrace. Kissing her shoulder then turning her around to face him, he cupped her face and kissed her softly then pushed her back down on the bed. Climbing on top of her, he rested between her thighs as he placed sweet kisses on her lips and neck. She felt him rock hard against her leg and spread her legs wider giving him access as he slowly slid into her. This wasn't about his need, this was about him loving her and letting the slow fire build between them. Perched above her on one arm , he stroked her face gently as he whispered "I love ya Ellie."

"I love you too." Her voice turned into a moan as she hit her peak again.

Once relaxed and cuddled into bed with each other, he leaned in and kissed her naked shoulder, concerned by her silence. "I didn't hurt ya did I love?"

"No, no I'm fine just tired." She waited a moment, hesitating then speaking again. "Chibs if you want me on Oswald's plane tomorrow, I'll go."

"Oh love I just want ta keep ya safe. I'm glad you're here with me though. I need ya, I don't want ya ta go."

"And what happens after Jimmy's gone?" Turning her head to look at him, he propped himself up on his free arm to look down at her upturned face.

"What do ya mean love?"

"With me and you, you and Fiona. You'd be free to be with her."

"Lass is this what has been bothering ya? Hap told me how you were when he found ya. You're worried about me going back to Fiona?"

"Of course I am! She's your wife, the mother of your daughter, and you'd have a chance to be a family again."

"Ellie I love my baby girl but that doesn't mean I love her ma anymore, us being a family went out the window a long time ago. I don't want that with her."

"What about Kerrianne?"

"She won't come to the States this is her home and I'm not going ta uproot her. With Jimmy being gone it just means she's safe and I can see her more often but my home is with ya in Charming. I can be a father and be with ya, we could even have Kerrianne for a visit yeah?"

"Yes" she nodded to him. "So you're coming back with me to Charming?"

"Yes love that never wasn't the plan." Kissing her he looked into her eyes. "I love ya Ellie. I only want ta be with ya, ya need to get that in your head ya silly girl. Now get some sleep love."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Aye, I'll not leave your side until ya do."

**Thank you all for all the support and reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story so far! Have a great weekend! Again thanks to poppyandbeeb for taking the time to edit theses chapters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When Ellie opened her eyes, she found Chibs' brown ones staring back at her and smiled.

"You're still here."

"Told ya I would be, not going ta break a promise ta my girl. I do have ta get going though love. Are ya staying in bed or getting up with me?"

"I think I'll take it easy this morning. I'm exhausted."

"Good, you look tired."

"I wish you could stay with me, I sleep better when you're next to me."

"When we get back ta Charming I'll sleep in with ya." Kissing her, he removed himself from the small twin bed. She was back asleep before he'd fully dressed and slept through her forehead being kissed and her cheek being stroked. "I love ya my Ellie," he quietly said before slipping out to join his brothers downstairs.

The sound of muffled voices arguing woke Ellie up. Looking out the tiny window, it was clear that it was much later in the day. Recognizing that not only was the argument reaching a crescendo but that one of the voices was Gemma's, she shrugged off the covers and took the robe that Maureen had placed on the back of the door for her to use. Gemma had told her of her first husband's affair with the Irish blonde but Ellie was grateful for her hospitality and didn't want any part in picking open what was clearly an old festering wound for both women. Plus, Maureen had just lost her old man. Although Ellie had been lost in her own suffering , she hadn't failed to see Maureen's and even though McGee had been a traitor, Maureen had still loved him. Ellie had seen it in her eyes - it was the same expression she had worn when she thought she had lost Chibs.

Her body still aching from the torture she had put it through the day before, she slowly made her way downstairs to hear the door slam shut. In the kitchen Gemma was sitting at the table with something stronger than coffee in her mug. Ellie glanced out the window and saw the men take off, the rumble of Harleys bouncing off the walls of the houses in the street. "What was all that about?" she asked, pouring her own cup of coffee but leaving out the alcohol.

"God damn kids! It doesn't matter what you do or how old they get, they still need there asses wiped by their mother" Gemma offered by way of explanation. She then went into the tirade she had unleashed on Jax for letting father Ashby get in his head. When Gemma had finished venting, the two women were left with nothing to do but sit and wait for news. Finally, hours and many frantic phone calls later, baby Abel was finally back safe in his grandmother's arms. Ellie sat on the couch sandwiched in between Tig and Gemma as the group celebrated their last night in Ireland. As she sat like an outcast on the opposite side of the room from Chibs who had Kerrianne tucked under his arm and Fiona sitting regally on his other side, Ellie tried to mentally insert herself in the perfect family moment where she didn't belong. She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of Chibs with that woman.

"You alright doll? Tig asked, seeing her smile fade as her line of sight went from Abel to the family across from her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to cut the partying short tonight and head to bed" she said standing up. Then everything went black.

When she came to, it was Chibs' worried face she saw. "There ya are love, had me worried."

"Here give her some water. And the rest of you assholes back off, give her air" Gemma demanded.

When she looked around, she saw the rest of the men standing around her, forming some sort of protective circle. Chibs handed her a glass of water. "Here love. Did ya eat anything today?"

"No not really. I'm fine, just overdid it yesterday" Ellie said trying to sit up further.

"Ya sure love?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night. I'm fine really, I'll just head to bed. Stay down here and enjoy yourself." She moved to get up but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya stay right there. Come on, lay back down and put your feet up. I'll be right back with ya." She heard him from somewhere behind her saying his goodbyes to Fiona and Kerrianne and was momentarily glad that at least her passing out had broken up Fiona's happy family moment. Glad also not to be able to see if he kissed her goodbye or not. When he returned from walking Fiona and Kerrianne out, he came to Ellie, his brow furrowed in concern. "Ya think ya can make it upstairs?"

Ellie gave a small smile, trying to show him that she was OK. She wasn't used to people being concerned about her and all the attention was both overwhelming and embarrassing. "I'm fine Chibs." Not taking her word for it, he helped her upstairs and into bed.

"I got ta talk with Clay about some club stuff but I'll be right up though. I don't want ya getting out of this bed" he said, going to the door.

"Chibs?" she called out to him.

"Aye love?"

"I love you."

"I know that Ellie. I love ya too."

"I mean it, I really love you. No matter what comes in the future, always remember that."

"Aye, get some sleep my love, we'll be on our way home tomorrow." Shutting off the light, Chibs went back downstairs, leaving the door cracked.

When he had said home a smile had crossed her lips and for a second she too thought of Charming as home. She tried to imagine what her life would have been like had she grown up in Charming with a mother and father. Would she have still met Chibs? Would they have connected somehow if her life had taken a different path? She thought about how perfect things could have been for them had they met in another lifetime. Daydreaming was something she hadn't done since she was eight because she had seen no use in it, it didn't change anything or make anything better. When she was in the group home she never played dolls with the other girls or spent time dreaming about what their adopted families would be like. Seeing her brother in a pool of his own blood had made her a realist. There was no sense in wasting time picturing something that would never happen. She wasn't sure what would be waiting for them in Charming; Stahl was going to go on the war path when she found out Jimmy O had gotten away. She wouldn't care that it had meant saving a child, with that one decision, Jax had lost his club and his mother to the ATF.

"Ellie, wake up we're here" Chibs said, gently lifting his shoulder where Ellie's head was resting to rouse her. Getting up slowly from her seat, she stretched as he grabbed their bags and got off the plane . The feel of sunshine on her face - a welcome from the unending gray skies of Belfast suddenly made Ellie unreasonably happy. However the happiness was short lived once Piney told them of Tara's kidnapping, Derailing her plan on going home and spending time with Chibs. Instead she was whisked away to Gemma's house where she was to stay in hiding until Tara was found. She hadn't had a moment alone to call Stahl since Ireland and she kept waiting for the woman to show herself. It wasn't until after Tara was returned safely and reunited with Jax and Abel, and Chibs had taken her to Piney's cabin, that she found a minute to herself.

She waited until Chibs was sleeping soundly and the other men had retired for the night to sneak out. Stepping out onto the long porch of the cabin, she crept around to the side and dialed Stahl's number. Stahl didn't wait for her to initiate the conversation. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was on a plane back from Ireland, and with the whole Tara debacle, I haven't had a chance to check in with you. What do you know and what do you need to know?"

"Well I know Teller fucked me once on O'Phelan and I need to know he's not going to do to again." Stahl filled her in on Jax's plan to deliver Jimmy behind the club's back in exchange for 14 months for the gun charges and house arrest for Gemma. Assuming Stahl held up her end of the deal, Jax's club would remain intact.

"I'm not sure about tomorrow but something big is going on. I'm stuck out here in the woods with both Winston's, Kozik, and Telford. I only caught a bit of the conversation - something with the Russians."

"Well find out what's going to happen tomorrow. Remember, you scratch my back and I leave your love confession out of the case when it's closed."

"I'll see what I can do." Ellie snapped her phone closed and was walking back around the front of the cabin when Piney came out.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Came out to get some fresh air look at the stars."

"You're in luck. I couldn't sleep either." With a crack of knees and a certain amount of grunting and sighing, Piney took a seat on the porch steps. Smiling, Ellie followed suit, she liked Piney and had grown accustomed to his gruffness and grumbling.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"You told me before I went to Ireland to listen to what my heart said and the rest of it was bullshit filling up my mind. What if my heart's not giving any answers?"

"What does the bullshit in your mind tell you?"

"Just noise. Have you ever been torn between what you should do and what you want to do?"

"All the time, I've done a lot of things I wanted to and not a whole lot of what I should do."

"And how's that turning out for you?"

"I lost a wife and have daughter who tries to avoid me."

"What do you think would have happened if you'd done what you should have?"

"I'd have a wife who hates me instead of an ex-wife, my daughter and my son probably would be on the same page with her. And I'd be a lot pissier than I am now. At least now they all tolerate me."

"So what do I do?"

"Life's too short to worry about the 'shoulds' and the 'woulds'. Are you going to regret not doing what you want?"

"Probably, but if I do it could cause a whole lot of trouble."

"He loves you."

"I know that."

"After the shit with the Irish bitch, I didn't think he'd ever have that love to give again. Don't take that away from him, it's good to see that glimmer in his eyes again. And if all else fails, go with the Beatles - 'all you need is love'."

Ellie grinned. "Geez Piney, you're a bit of a softy underneath all that tequila aren't you?"

Piney gave a wheezing chuckle and stood up. "You make your decision?"

"No, I think I'll sleep on it."

Chibs woke up as she closed the creaky bedroom door. "Where ya been love?"

"Couldn't sleep, just needed some air" she said, climbing back into bed with him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just tomorrow" she said, laying down on her side and turning towards him.

"You don't need ta be thinking about that, got everything handled" he said, turning on his side to face her.

She reached her hand out, running it down his bare chest. "I'd feel better if you'd just tell me what was going on. I don't understand the big secrecy. Like why are we here and the rest of the club isn't?"

"Love, everything will be just fine." Hovering above her, he planted rough kisses on her neck.

"You can tell me that all you want but it doesn't make me feel any better" Ellie giggled as his scruff tickled her neck. A giggle that stopped as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Pulling back, Chibs looked in her eyes. "I'm still not telling you a word, you'll just try ta talk me out of it." Giving her a mischievous grin, he said "besides the time has come to talk of many things, of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax." Kissing his way from her lips back to her neck, he continued reciting. "Of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings."

"The Walrus and the Carpenter?" she asked, surprised to hear the tough biker reciting Lewis Carroll.

"Aye, Kerrianne's favorite, must have read it ta her a million times."

"Chibs?"

"Yes love?"

"Did you ever want more kids after you had Kerrianne?"

"Aye, I wanted a whole mess of them, but then things went bad with Fiona. And now I'm just an old man not sure if the plumbing still works. What about ya Ellie, are ya wanting one of your own like Tara?"

"No" she said shaking her head. "Just curious."

"If ya are I'll give ya one."

"Really, no other discussion?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I'd give ya anything ya want love just ta see that beautiful smile of yours."

"Anything?" she whispered back.

"Aye, I'm a sucker for a pretty girl. Tell me what it is ya want."

"I want to feel your lips on me, I want to feel you next to me. Just me and you tonight, all the other bullshit left outside that door."

"I can do that love." His hands began to roam over her body while his lips followed. The kisses became more urgent and soon they were naked. As he slid into her moaning "good girl", she cried out, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. She locked her eyes on his and held his gaze as he made love to her.

Ellie stood on the front steps of the cabin. The morning sun was starting to peek through the surrounding trees as she watched the men take off in Piney's Cadillac. She had been given the strict warning that she was to stay near the cabin and if anyone without a kutte came, she was to call Chibs immediately. She sat down, pulling out her phone and waiting for a call to come. She wasn't afraid of anyone that would come to the cabin, she had the whole FBI at her disposal. She lit one of the many cigarettes that she would smoke that day and waited for a call from Stahl. She knew today was the end, she wasn't sure how the cards would fall so she had made the most of her night with Chibs - wanting to cherish every moment with him before the possibility came of her being on a plane tonight. When she had kissed him goodbye this morning , she had told him to be safe but had left out telling him to come back to her because she fully expected never to see him again. She had hugged him a little tighter and a little longer than usual until he had laughed and told her everything was going to be all right.

The chirp of the phone made her jump causing her to drop the phone. Her heart was in her throat as she answered and heard Stahl shout "We fucking did it! I have fucking Jimmy O'Phelan in the back of my car. It's all over, you'll be out of that shit hole town tomorrow."

She held her breath for a moment before responding. She had kept her fingers crossed that maybe this moment wouldn't come but it was inevitable. "Why tomorrow? Just call me in now."

"Thought I'd reward you for a job well done and let you have one more night with the old man." The shrill peel of Stahl's laughter was like nails on a chalkboard.

"What about the Sons?"

"14 months on the gun charges, Gemma on house arrest. The rest of them are clear." Ellie let out a small sigh of relief that whatever Chibs had left for this morning hadn't landed him in jail. At least the club would be able to move on, it wasn't completly squashed. "Doesn't matter, the club's not going to make it."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Hung Teller as the rat that gave up O'Phelan."

Ellie's stomach dropped. Stahl was slippery and conniving, Ellie should have known she'd welch on her agreement. If she could do that to Jax, there was no reason why Ellie wouldn't meet the same fate. "Teller will be dead before he gets through booking! How could you do that? He gave you O'Phelan."

"Are you fucking questioning my morals now? What about you - how do you think Telford is going to react once you're gone? You broke his heart, at least Teller will be out of his misery. Telford will live on as a broken man, betrayed by the two women who claimed to love him."

"Fuck you!" she seethed.

"Listen you watch yourself, you're still not out of the woods yet. I can still destroy you with one phone call. You fucking just say thank you and enjoy your last night as a biker whore." Stahl disconnected the call before Ellie could respond.

She stared down at the phone, wanting to throw it and stomp it into the ground as if doing so would erase the conversation. She continued staring down at the phone until she heard crunching gravel from down the dirt road. She stood and put her phone in the waist band of her jeans as she saw Piney's caddy make a turn into the drive way. The men were all smiles as they got out. She went to Chibs who picked her up and swung her around. "I did it love! Got that bastard O'Phelan." Kissing her on the cheek, he set her back down.

Ellie blinked and shook her head slightly in confusion. Stahl had told her that O'Phelan was in custody, surely Ellie had misheard Chibs. "What?"

"Fucking gave him something to remember me by before he bled out like a fucking pig."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Ellie eyed the dried blood on his gloves. Looking at the rest of the group, she noticed that there was also blood on Opie. "What did you do?" she asked as Kozik came out of the cabin, beers in hand.

Chibs relayed how the club had formed a plan with Jax that he'd turn rat and give up O'Phelan. Unser had helped separate Stahl and Jimmy from the other agent. "What happened to Stahl?

"Blew her fucking brains out" Opie said emotionless. He took a sip of beer, raising the bottle in a toast. "Bitch got what she deserved."

"Fucking cunt turned on Jax and gave him up as the rat" Chibs said, clinking his bottle with Opie's. "Killed her and Jimmy. Made it look like the Irish Kings had enough of his shite."

The air left Ellie's body. "Stahl's dead?"

"Aye, stupid gash won't bother us again."

"Bitch won't bother _anyone_ again" Kozik chimed in.

Chibs planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Love, go get your stuff. We're going home tonight, want ta celebrate with ya"

She stepped back from the group and nodded to Chibs, trying to make it up the steps as her legs threatened to give out. She made it into the cabin and rushed for the bathroom, locking herself in. Turning on the water, she splashed her face, trying to regain her composure and hold down the bile that had risen in her throat. She could feel her heart beating so loud that she couldn't think. Shakily, she pulled out her phone and selected the first stored number. Her thumb hovered above the send button, in all her years she had never used that number. Never had to because the lead agent had never been killed in cold blood while she was on the job. It was simple, all she had to do was press send and they'd rescue her. She shook her head and squinted her eyes trying to formulate how long she'd could hold up in the bathroom, how long it would be before the other field agents stormed the small wooded area and she'd be plucked to safety. Closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath she pressed the send button holding the phone up to her ear as it began to ring.

**Thank you all so much I have surpassed my expectations with this story. I started out thinking I'd be happy if at least one person liked it and to know that well over that does pushes me forward to the end but don't worry we still have a long way to go.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

She woke up alone. That was the hardest thing to get used to, feeling the cold emptiness beside her. She got in the shower and let the water soothe the knots in her neck. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she went to the closet and grabbed one of the few outfits she had to choose from. Quickly getting dressed and slipping on her shoes, she made her way to the kitchen, looking sadly at the unused coffee maker on the counter as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Looking down at her transformed self, she sighed. Her life looked nothing like it once had. She smoothed the pleats in the dress that did nothing to hide her continually growing waistline. She ran her hands over the basketball shape. "Baby I hope you come out soon so I can have a cup of coffee."

The sudden pregnancy was something else she had to get used to. She found out about its existence on the morning they were to leave Ireland. She had swiped a test from Maureen's store and had sat on the edge of the tub looking at the two pink stripes staring back at her until Chibs had pounded on the door telling her it was time to go. This had at least explained her emotional breakdown in Ireland. She had managed to put the thought of the baby growing inside her aside, there was no way she was keeping it.

She couldn't be a mother, not without knowing what she was going to do for work in the future. Staring at Chibs sleeping next to her the night before Stahl had been murdered, part of her had wanted to keep it though. She could picture a sweet baby boy with brown hair and a boyish grin. Part of her desperately wanted to hold onto a piece of her life in Charming and the man she'd grown to love. She had wanted to tell him that night but knew that they would be over within the next 24 hours and she knew that him knowing about the baby would be worse when she left. By morning light she'd pushed the baby out of her mind. It was best to not think about it if she wasn't going to keep it.

The next time she thought about the little life growing inside of her was as she sat on the bathroom floor with her finger hovering over the send button of her phone.

She grabbed her keys and headed out to the driveway where her new mom car sat. It was midnight blue and was nowhere near as cool as the Mustang that now sat in the garage although the SUV did have air conditioning and a high safety rating. She drove to her newest place of employment, parked her car and went into the small office. Sighing at the mass of paperwork in front of her, the phone began to ring for the day. Long gone where her leisurely hours of painting. Her paint supplies had been stowed in the attic as the spare bedroom made way for the impending baby. It was bittersweet that the last painting Ellie had done was a mural of a barn and farm animals in the baby's nursery. Now a crib and changing table were stacked against one wall waiting to be put together. There were small clothes hanging in the closet along with a full stack of diapers.

She wasn't sure how she was going to get everything ready. She might have to resort to bribing one of the men she worked with with a home cooked meal in exchange for labor. She knew when she decided to keep this baby she'd be doing it by herself. That was a choice she had made and once she had seen her baby for the first time on the ultrasound and heard its heartbeat, she had no regrets.

Most of the time she didn't mind being alone but the morning was the worst. At night she would lie in bed exhausted from the day and close her eyes and think of him as she drifted off to sleep; the feel of his hands on her and the sound of his voice.

She whittled away the hours at her new desk job, something she was beginning to hate. Instead of hours with a paint brush, she now spent them getting paper cuts, filing and getting yelled at by customers both over the phone and in person. By the end of the day she was aggravated, she no longer had her release. She couldn't run anymore or paint. It was claustrophobic sitting behind a desk all day and in her small home late at night. She felt like the world was sinking in on her but when she felt her baby move and kick she knew she had made the right decision.

It was going to be tough on her for a while but in the end she was happy. Getting away from her past was the best thing she had ever done. Moving forward with her life she no longer had to worry about criminals since she was no longer on the hunt. Stahl's death had come as a shock to her, sent her into full blown panic and made her evaluate her life. She didn't want to end up like Stahl: alone, bitter and dead. There was a begrudging appreciation for Stahl underneath all the resentment, after all Stahl had given her her first break and had given her the momentum to let everything go. Let the death of her family go and let herself finally be happy. Now she could be normal with nothing hanging over her head.

Her eyes snapped up from the invoice she was looking at as her office door opened. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Pregnant and fat" she replied as her sometime coworker and friend came through the door.

"I hear you. Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"Shit!" she cursed, grabbing her purse from the lower drawer. "I swear this kid is making me stupid. Can you close up tonight or do you need me back?"

"No, go home, get some sleep and put your feet up."

She ran to her appointment then headed to the store to pick up dinner. When she got home, she unloaded the groceries and put the most recent baby picture on the fridge. This was the last picture she'd get before she got to see it in person. At her last appointment there had been concern that the baby was in a breech position but she'd felt it moving around the last few weeks so she wasn't surprised when the Dr. had confirmed that the baby was now in the normal birthing position. That had earned a sigh of relief, knowing how much harder it would be if she had to recover from a c section as well as take care of a new baby alone.

She was nervous about the impending birth and about raising a child. She didn't have a real example as to what a mother was supposed to be. Although she could remember the way her mother was, her mother had been just a shell of a woman and certainly not any kind of role model. She knew what she didn't want to be but she only had the broad brushstrokes of how to be a good mother to her child. At least she knew she wanted to provide safety, shelter, and love. The safety was the gun stowed at the side of her bed and reinforced locks on the doors and windows. Shelter was the small two bedroom home with a small backyard where a toddler could spend the day playing. Love was something at one time she thought she was incapable of but she had loved and loved deep. She would love this child as much as she loved its father.

She smiled to herself as she made dinner, thinking of the nights she had spent lying next to a man that she had loved and who had loved her. His smile was still fresh on her mind. When she closed her eyes she could still picture the cheeky grin that he'd give her when he was up to something and his full hearted laugh.

Without thinking, she realized that she had set two places at the table. Sighing, she began putting away the second place setting but then chose to leave it there, habits sometimes stuck. As she sat with her dinner, she let the long day wear off and stared at the empty plate. Her heart ached at the emptiness and loneliness of the moment and the tears fell freely. She glanced at the cell phone next to her purse and wanted to call but what would she say, that she missed him? She had people in her life now, people she could call to take away some of the loneliness but it wouldn't be the same. It was his voice she longed to hear, his face. Nobody could fill that void.

After a hot shower, she wished she could enjoy a glass or a bottle of wine to get her to sleep on a night like this. Like most nights when she thought about him too much, her bones hurt from just longing to feel him next to her. Wanting to share the newest picture of their baby, she was so excited that she would soon see herself staring back at her, that she would see him staring back at her. After the usual hours of tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot, she drifted off to sleep.

She was startled awake by the creak of the front door, something she had been meaning to fix but was now glad she didn't. She got out of bed, walking sleepily down the hallway and silently cursing herself for not grabbing the gun on her way. She peeked out from the hallway to the living room. Flipping on the light she gasped at the figure standing illuminated in her doorway.

"Hello Ellie love."

Open mouthed and unable to say anything, her hand rose to her mouth as he started to walk toward her.

"Did ya miss me my good girl?"

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger but I can't give everything away all at once. I like to keep you on your toes. Have a great weekend awesome readers a new chapter if this and Absence of Fear will be up in Monday.**


End file.
